


You Can Do It, We Can Help (or When Teen Wolfers/Shameless People work at The Home Depot)

by Zaylan00



Category: Shameless (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crossover, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 149,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaylan00/pseuds/Zaylan00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where our favorite characters from Teen Wolf and Shameless live normal lives in Beacon Hills and have normal jobs.  They work at the Home Depot and their main struggles are not against the supernatural nor the rough and tumble streets of the Southside but with working day in and day out in the crappy world of retail!  More specifically the constant headaches of dealing with pushy contractors and clueless D-I-Y-ers that seem to constantly annoy the piss out of our main characters all the while navigating the tricky world of romance, lust, workplace drama, gossip and of course jealousy. Our main characters will be tested by emotional struggles and allegiances will be strained.  Will our gang survive in one piece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi my name is Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone! This is my second multi-chapter work (I also write "In a Tidal Wave of Mystery You'll Still Be Standing Next To Me") but this time around I wanted to put the guys and gals of Teen Wolf and Shameless in a non-supernatural world where they have to deal with real life problems! I hope you enjoy this one because I am having fun writing it so far and check out my other story which is more closely based on actual Teen Wolf events.

LIAM GETTING READY FOR HIS FIRST DAY ON THE JOB

 

   

     Stiles was muttering to himself as he climbed up the orange rolling metal ladder of death, as he liked to call it, to retrieve some boxes from the overhead racking. “I love my job, I love my job, I love my job, I love my job,” he was repeating over and over just above a whisper. He attempted to juggle three boxes while descending the nine steps back towards the oh so comfortable concrete floors, which he was convinced was going to give him early onset knee and back problems. He plopped the three heavyish boxes down and proceeded to fumble around his ghastly orange apron to find the company mandated safety knife (that hardly seemed able to cut air let alone actual boxes of merchandise) when a grating voice sounded from behind him.

     “Uhm, excuse me, do you work here?”

     Stiles rolled his eyes as he turned to face the customer that asked probably the most frustratingly annoying question for anyone that works in retail. “Well as much as orange is the most amazing color on me I don’t wear this apron for fashion.”

     The lady was taken aback by the snarky comment and was about to respond when another employee coughed and got her attention. “Ha he-ha… he is just a little prankster in the morning ma’am. How can I help you today?” Scott flashed a sickeningly sweet lopsided grin and pinched Stiles’ cheek like an annoying relative would when they haven’t seen you in a while.

     Stiles swatted his hand away but plastered a forced smile to play along and this seemed to appease the clueless customer. She turned to Stiles and chuckled “ohh you’re terrible I tell you! You really had me going there for a second young man.”

     Stiles faked his smile even larger and shrugged. Scott began to usher the customer away from his smartass best friend and towards some random aisle that would have a random something that she would probably be unsuccessful in describing. Scott turned his head back towards Stiles as he walked with the customer and gave him the cool it with the attitude glare.

     Stiles works at The Home Depot with his best friend Scott in the paint department and has been doing so for almost four years. He and Scott decided to work there part time while attending Beacon Hills University, as a way to finance their beer and liquor fund, while they attempted to make something of themselves after graduating high school. Stiles began to daydream about the memory of job hunting with Scott when they were just newly turned 18 year olds. They were armed with high school diplomas and dreams of world domination. Since the only real job options for fresh faced high school graduates with no experience was either fast food, serving, or retail they both decided that retail beat having to come home smelling like fried food every night.

     Scott had moonlighted at the Beacon Hills Veterinary Hospital but that did not really pay enough and Stiles was allergic to dog hair so that option was also a no go. Stiles had then suggested they find jobs at the local mall but the idea of folding clothes at some hip chain store so some douche could just mess it up while perusing did not sit well with Scott. A few weeks into their summer break they were having no luck finding anything when the opportunity to work at the only Home Depot in the county fell right into their laps.

    Derek Hale was Scott’s neighbor for almost ten years before he and his family bought a second house on the outskirts of the Beacon Hills nature preserve. Derek stayed there most of the time and thus went to a different school, despite the Hales still owning the house next to Scott’s modest one. Scott had not seen Derek for eight years and had almost forgotten about him when one particular day he and Stiles were lazily passing a lacrosse ball on Scott’s front yard. A shiny black Camaro pulled into the Hale’s driveway, which prompted the two boys to pause their leisurely activity and gawk at the fancy vehicle. It certainly made the rundown powder-blue Jeep that Stiles drove (and which was currently parked in Scott’s driveway) look like junk on wheels.

     “Stiles that car is sweet," Scott exclaimed.

     Stiles nodded as he squinted in a way that only Stiles could. A ruggedly handsome man stepped out of the vehicle wearing sunglasses, jeans that hugged him in all the right ways,and a leather jacket. He was also sporting a five-o’clock shadow that would make anyone long for some “happy hours" alone with him. He pulled his shades halfway down his nose and peered over them to reveal amazingly colored hazel eyes and a strong pair of eye brows that matched his strongly chiseled jaw line. Stiles would say he was objectively the hottest guy on earth, if he were inclined to reveal to anyone other than himself that he found both girls and guys appealing... but mostly guys, and mostly this guy.

     “Scott McCall? Is that you?” Even the guy’s voice exuded a hyper masculinity that Stiles would not mind getting wrapped into.

     Scott’s brows furrowed together before realization dawned on him and his goofy smile was back. “Derek!? Derek Hale!? How the hell have you been man!? It’s been like forever!?”

     Scott approached the well-built man with arms outstretched, Stiles in tow, and was greeted with a strong man hug. Derek disengaged from the hug and kept Scott at arm’s length so he could give his former neighbor a once over. “Scotty look at you man! You are all grown up! Where did these come from?”

Derek gently squeezed both of Scott’s biceps which caused him to blush despite being uber tan. “Been working out Der, but look at you! Ripped much?”   
  
     They both shared a friendly chuckle and Stiles was almost jealous that it seemed they were flirting. If one were to observe Scott then yes it would be accurate to say that he was a physical freak of nature. Over the years he went from awkward and skinny to bronzed and possessing prominent pectoral muscles, a six-pack and that annoying v-muscle on his lower torso that Stiles would never be able to get no matter how much he worked out. In fact, despite working out with Scott for years, he only managed to develop a lean, muscular body and still too pale skin that did not hide his random spattering of moles. Derek finally caught sight of Stiles and raised one inquisitive eyebrow towards Scott. Scott seemed to get the hint a few seconds later.</p>

     “Ooohhh, Derek, this is my best friend Stiles. Stiles this is Derek Hale, his family owns this house and that massive one near the preserve.”

     Derek extended one arm over Scott’s shoulder so he could shake Stiles hand. “Nice to meet you… Stiles? That’s an interesting name.”

     Stiles fought from rolling his eyes as he shook Derek’s hands and noted how strong and big they were. “Nice to meet you too.”

     After a brief introduction Scott launched into his version of twenty questions grilling Derek about what was going on with his life since the last time they saw the other. Two hours of back and forth banter peppered with questions and answers later, they all three found themselves sitting Indian style in Derek’s driveway. It was during this long conversation that they had found out he was the youngest store manager in The Home Depot’s history and that if Scott and Stiles wanted to apply he would make sure they would get hired.

    Fast forward four years later and now Stiles was leaning on the shelving and zoning out when Scott returned to snap him out of it.

     “Dude! Earth to Stiles!”

     Stiles blinked and shook his head slightly. “Oh, wow, I was daydreaming I guess. Sorry buddy.”

     Scott grinned and then got serious again. “Stiles man, you can’t keep saying jerky things to customers. This is a customer service job and it seems like you don’t like the service or the customer part of it.”

     Stiles snorted. “Scotty sometimes this job makes me lose all hope for humanity! I mean just yesterday a customer asked me where something was and I told him it was literally down the aisle on the left side. Scott, do you know this man proceeded to move at a glacial pace down the aisle looking at everything on the right side before proceeding to come back to me to complain that he did not find it?! Hand to heart Scotty, I mean come on! What has happened to class and upbringing, man? People can’t even tell their right from their left!”

    Scott tried not to snicker at Stiles’ rant but he had to admit he had seen many a moronic shopper that was clueless about life in general. “I know Stiles but still, we kinda have to suck it up and be there for the customer ok?”

     Stiles rolled his eyes at his chivalrous best friend. “You are starting to sound like you have been brainwashed by the corporate machine Scott. Are you moving into upper management behind my back or something?” Before Scott could answer a gruff cough came from down the aisle and they both turned to see Derek approaching them.

    “Christ,” Stiles mumbled to himself as he prepared for yet another daily reprimand from the boss man. Derek was striding up to them wearing an entire ensemble from Banana Republic. It seemed like the Lord himself molded the fabric to cling to every muscular hard surface on his body to further remind the Earth how perfection is supposed to look like.

     “I notice you guys got exactly nowhere on your tasking yet which is always so awesome to see.” Despite the harshness of his tone both boys knew that they had an in with this Store Manager that would allow them to not have the fear of unemployment shroud their every working moments, or lack thereof. Still Scott began to scratch the back of his neck and shoot a sheepish glance towards Derek.

     “Sor-sorry Derek we’ll make sure to have this entire aisle packed out before lunch.”

     Stiles, on the other hand, was still in a wisecracking mood. “Well obviously you did not notice the world class customer service we had just provided which has caused us to attempt to catch a few minutes of rest… unless slave driving is the new company policy?”

     Derek glared at Stiles momentarily before softening up again. God what Stiles wouldn’t do to wake up next to that face and just utterly wreck it with amazing sexy times. But alas as he found out at the company’s Christmas party three years ago that Derek was A: 100% straight and B:100% with a woman that could kick Stiles’ ass if she so wanted to. What was her name again? Britchen? Broaden? Broden? BRAEDEN that was it. Stiles still would often call her Bro-den as a result of her penchant for doing tomboyish things like hiking, mountain climbing and tough mudder obstacle course thingies. She was a Cross Fit instructor and was the female equivalent of Derek which meant Stiles had a snowballs chance in Hell to woo his manager. In fact a snowball in Hell would probably have a better shot with Derek than Stiles would have had.

      “No worries Scott I know you always finish your work. One day I know that your good role modeling will rub off on Stiles; at least one can only hope.”

     Stiles rolled his eyes. “Har har, so what do we owe the pleasure of this little visit Mr. Hale? Cutting hours today?”

     It was Derek’s turn to roll his eyes. “No Stiles considering it is a Saturday and you have only been here for an hour it would be safe to assume that I am not cutting your hours.”

     Stiles groaned. Derek pushed on regardless. “Actually guys we have just hired a new associate for this department and since you two are the most tenured Paint Associates, I am counting on you both to train him…. CORRECTLY.” Derek shot Stiles a warning look.

“Ohh what!? I am an awesome trainer Derek,” Stiles stated as he was flailing his arms around offended that Derek would question his amazing leadership abilities.</p>

    Ever the boy scout Scott piped up and assured Derek that he could count on them. Derek uncorked his winning smile and patted them both on the shoulders. “Great! Well his name is Liam and he seems very eager to be part of the Home Depot family so make sure you make him feel welcomed.”

     Derek stared directly at Stiles who wordlessly flailed his arms again at the insinuation that he was not a welcoming person. With that, Derek turned and headed back towards the rear of the store where his office was located. Stiles often daydreamed of barging into that office and locking the doors before diving under Derek’s desk and blowing his mind, literally.

     After Derek had left, Stiles turned back towards Scott with an exasperated look. “Awesome! As if we aren’t busy enough on a Saturday we have to train someone! I mean we are too busy to have someone slowing us down Scotty. This Liam person is probably another old fart that can’t lift anything over five pounds and thinks a computer is a mysterious moving picture box like that Gerard guy did! And besides Isaac is the Department Head, why is he not training the new guy?!”

     “Isaac’s on vacation Stiles, you know that. It won’t be that bad we have trained a lot of people over the years.”

     “Yeah Scotty and how many of them were worth a crap?” Before Scott could reply a younger looking guy rounded the corner wearing a brand new crisp orange apron and with a slow unsure gait that screamed I’M THE NEW GUY! Stiles followed Scott’s gaze and looked at whom he assumed was Liam.

     Liam was slightly shorter than they were but had tan skin and was clearly ripped. Stiles was starting to feel dismayed as it seemed everyone could develop muscles easier than he could. Another thing that Stiles noticed was that this Liam kid was outrageously good looking in the cute sorta way. He had the perfectly coifed boy band spikey hair and the most intense crystal blue eyes that rivaled even Isaac’s. Stiles seriously needed to get laid because he seemed to be lusting after all of his male coworkers. He even contemplated seducing Scott at one point but realized it would be like sucking on his own father’s toes and he quickly shut off that line of thinking.

    “Uhm... hey guys I’m Liam. Mr. Hale, I mean Derek, said that I would be shadowing you for the next couple of days.”

     Scott greeted Liam with a warm smile and wave. “Well, welcome aboard Liam! Glad to have you! Right, Stiles?”

     Scott smacked his best friend. “Yeah! For sure kid. The more the merrier!”

     Liam smiled and Stiles internally cursed himself because that was another goddamn amazing thing this little dynamo possessed. They spent the next few hours showing Liam the ropes which included where the product was in the department, a quick tutorial on what type of paint to recommend and why, and opening versus closing duties. To their pleasant surprise Liam was a quick study and was even comfortable around customers, schmoozing the clientele like a professional instead of the rookie that he was. Luckily the Paint Department only consisted of three aisles which made the training a lot easier because they did not work in some of the other departments that had way more aisles and thousands of more products.

     It was about noon when Scott announced that it was his lunch break and that would mean Stiles would have to train Liam one on one. For some reason that made the older boy nervous.

     Wait, why am I nervous a confused Stiles thought to himself. The answer came quickly as he was typing an order into the archaic computer system. He could practically feel the heat radiating off the young, taut body of Liam, who was hovering behind him watching and learning how to input. Stiles could smell the cologne Liam was wearing and slightly smirked because he recognized the fragrance of Aqui di Gio. Seems all the heterosexual pretty boys wore that cologne for some reason.

     Was this Liam kid heterosexual? Did it matter if he was or not? Stiles was beginning to get irritated at himself because he was thinking about the new guy, this new KID, in ways he did not want to think about. He looked like he was 15 even though Stiles knew you had to be 18 to work at The Home Depot so he was getting icky pedophile feels.

     He must have been daydreaming slightly longer than he should have been because an irritated looking contractor was glaring at him from behind the computer terminal and Stiles quickly shook off his reverie and backed right into Liam.

     “Ohhww sorry dude I forgot you were standing right there!” Stiles was embarrassed and blushed slightly as he faced Liam, who was still in his personal bubble space.

     “It’s ok Stiles, it didn’t hurt. See, all the pieces are still attached.” Liam smirked as he took one step back and kinda gave himself the Price is Right arm wave displaying himself as one of the models would when demonstrating a prize. Stiles might have blushed even deeper but was quick to dash into the aisle to retrieve the cans of paint he needed to mix and to more importantly catch his breath.

     Stiles was glad the aprons covered their entire body from the chest down to the upper thigh area because his dick certainly did twitch from the contact. When he returned to the “pit” (which was what Stiles called the little square of space the paint associates occupied when mixing and taking paint orders), he saw that Liam was conversing with a couple of high school-aged girls about colors and generally making them giggle with his charm.

     “Damn that kid is good,” Stiles said to himself as he became aware of the pangs of jealousy he had towards the entire situation. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous because he was a good looking guy himself. He was aware of that, but his spastic personality and social awkwardness coupled with his ADHD, made him dating road kill compared to the likes of guys like Liam that seemed to exude cool, calm and collected.

     Stiles sighed as he waited for the colorant to pour into his can. He hated making dark colors because the machine took forever squirting out the tints. He would normally carry on to the next customer while he waited for the machine to finish dispensing but today he just seemed to be in a daydreaming mood. He did not notice that Liam was finished with his consultation service because as he turned to put the now dispensed paint can into a shaker he almost ran into the younger guy again.

     “Fuck Liam, I don’t know what is wrong with me today man. I do not normally run over my coworkers at all let alone twice!”

     Liam smiled before replying. “Well I feel special then.”

    Was he flirting? Stiles scoffed, internally berating himself, for reading much more into any and all of their interactions. He just nodded and walked around Liam and closed his paint can with a little more force than he should have because the rubber mallet seemed to dent the top of the lid slightly. Stiles placed both hands on the stainless steel counter and leaned on it waiting for his can to mix, all the while willing himself to stay rooted in that one spot to avoid any further embarrassment. Liam seemed to have a knowing smirk on his face as he stood a few steps behind Stiles, staring at his coworker’s back.

     Liam noted the lean frame that Stiles possessed and he could appreciate that Stiles had broad shoulders and a generally pleasing shape. Stiles wore a tight Henley shirt that Liam knew was illegal because employees were supposed to wear collared shirts. Liam also noted the ample bubble butt that Stiles was accidentally displaying as he leaned on the counter. Express jeans certainly did have a great habit of accentuating a person’s ass.

     Liam did not want to seem obvious as he stared at his older coworker’s backside. There were customers milling around the paint center looking at color swatches and anyone of them could call him out if they looked into the pit. So Liam strutted out of the paint mixing area to approach customers in the aisles to offer his assistance but all the while he smirked at all of his internal thinking.

     “I’m gonna make him fall for me,” he quietly said to himself. After all he did like older guys and Stiles was 22 so that counted and whenever Liam committed to anything, he committed all the way and he never ever failed.


	2. Freak the freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has returned from lunch and has obviously missed something because Stiles looks like a mess and Liam is grinning like he stole something. We also meet Lydia, Ian and Mickey this chapter!!! Yay!! But most importantly...
> 
> ...We get a little Stiles P.O.V. in the latter half of this chapter so we can really delve into the inner workings of STILES STILINSKI!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone! This is my second multi-chapter work (I also write "In a Tidal Wave of Mystery You'll Still Be Standing Next To Me") but this time around I wanted to put the guys and gals of Teen Wolf and Shameless in a non-supernatural world where they have to deal with real life problems! I hope you enjoy this one because I am having fun writing it so far and check out my other story which is more closely based on actual Teen Wolf events.  
> ALSO  
> If you do not know about Mickey Milkovich/Ian Gallagher and the show Shameless(US) check out the fanfics on here, or check out the Gallavich Tumblrs, and also all the beautiful fan videos created on YouTube!!!
> 
> Speaking of YouTube check out my channel at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXtojMn1ff-JeQxtJPvcUkg  
> and help me out by subscribing! And if you have vlog ideas for me let me know! You are all awesome!

  
STILES CAN'T GET THE NEW ASSOCIATE LIAM OUT OF HIS MIND

 

 

     Scott came back from his lunch break to a weird sight. Stiles looked like a wreck and completely spent.  He was leaning against a support post that dropped from the warehouse ceiling straight into one of the corners of the paint pit. Liam, on the other hand, had a smug look on his face and he seemed to be internally laughing at some joke as he ambled around the showroom picking up discarded color swatches that customers loved to leave laying around when they were done looking at them. When Stiles saw Scott he quickly sprang towards his friend.

     “Oh thank God you’re back man!”

     Scott looked at Stiles in confusion. “Was it busy while I was gone? You look exhausted!”

     Stiles simply muttered a no before excusing himself from behind the counter to make his way swiftly towards the time clock for his lunch break and more importantly, away from Liam. As Scott watched his best friend practically run away from the department he turned back towards Liam who at this point was listening in on their exchange.

     “Liam did anything happen while I was at lunch? Did you at least learn some more stuff about the department while I was gone?”

     Liam smirked before he replied. “Yeah I think I learned a thing or two.” What he didn’t tell Scott was that he learned that in the span of a few hours he was already getting under Stiles’ skin and he liked it.

     “Any idea what was eating Stiles?” Scott kept inquiring but Liam just shrugged and grinned.

     “Ayo, who’s the pretty princess Scott?”

     Both Scott and Liam turned towards the loud and uncompromising voice of Mickey Milkovich, who was walking by the desk on his way towards the Lumber Department, where he worked. Liam’s brow furrowed as he was trying to decide if that was insulting or a compliment. Scott diffused the situation by introducing the new guy to Mickey.

     “Liam, this is Mickey, he works down at the lumber end. He looks scary but he is a big softie.” One of Mickey’s eyebrows shot so far up it looked like he would hit his hairline with it.

     “The fuck you call me McCall?”

     Despite the expletive Mickey seemed to have a grin on his face so this type of exchange must be normal.

     “And Mickey this is Liam. He is our newest paint associate and he’s picking it up real fast. Isn’t that right Liam?”

     When Liam remained silent Mickey decided to be proactive. “Aye, don’t be a fuckin’ girl about it man. I was just trying to bust your balls.”

     Liam looked the older boy over. He was pale, like really pale, but he had black hair and black eyebrows. He was pretty toned judging from the sleeveless shirt he was wearing and he had penetrating blue eyes. He was attractive in that dangerous thug sort of way and as Liam scanned his hands he noticed the “FUCK U UP” tattoos that spread across both his knuckles. Liam just nodded towards Mickey not really interested in a prolonged exchange. 

     “Already scoping out the fresh meat I see.”

     A tall boy with fiery red hair, freckles and a toned body similar to Stiles came strolling up next to a beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair and sharp, inquisitive eyes. The pale red-headed boy had directed the question towards Mickey who responded with a “fuck off Gallagher.” Liam was beginning to have sensory overload meeting all of these new people all at once. This was his first job and it reminded him of entering school all over again and he was the new kid.

     The tall redhead boy with sparkling green eyes extended his hand out to shake Liam’s.

     “My name is Ian and this is Lydia.”

     He pointed to the girl and she offered a polite yet curt smile.

     “We are Head Cashiers here.”

     Liam shook Ian’s hand. “I’m Liam, nice to meet you both.”

     Ian’s face broke out into a big smile that could make the world happy. “I have a little brother back in Chicago named Liam!”

     The two younger guys shared a smile which seemed to irritate Mickey.

     “Who’s scoping out whom now, Firecrotch?”

     Liam recognized the jealousy in Mickey’s voice and that seemed to make him smile even brighter. This Ian guy was good looking and judging from the tight green collared shirt (that brought out his eyes), he was athletic as well.

     “Well, it was nice to meet you Liam. Ian and I have some paperwork to go over. Welcome to the Depot family.” With that Lydia led a smiling Ian away and Mickey turned and jogged to catch up to them punching Ian in the arm just hard enough to cause him to wince slightly.

     “That was…interesting. What’s their deal Scott?”

     “Well Lydia has been friends with Stiles and I since high school. He used to have this mondo crush on her but she would never give him the time of day. I think he might still like her but it’s hard to tell with Stiles sometimes. She is smart as hell but she tends to like the bad boys if you know what I mean. She really doesn’t need to work here because she is loaded but I think she just does it because she would be bored otherwise."

     "Ian transferred here from Chicago with Mickey actually. They were… um… are… well they sorta… I don’t know how to describe them really. They are a couple but they seem to break-up and make-up on a daily basis. They are really good people but they have this need to cuss all the time. It must be a Chicago thing I guess. They are both really good people though and I am glad to have met them. Mickey will grow on you too as soon as you get to know him better.” Scott began to chuckle and Liam was trying to digest all of this information.

     So Mickey and Ian were gay and together, mostly. Liam would not have pegged either one as gay because they were both so masculine and rough around the edges. Then again there is no clear definition of what a gay person should or should not look or act like. He liked Ian but he would have to get used to Mickey. There was also the issue of Lydia and the knowledge that she was the object of Stiles’ affections. Maybe Liam had misread him and he was just acting weird because he sensed Liam’s obvious flirtation and was uncomfortable. Was Stiles homophobic? That would throw a weird wrench in his plans of possibly hooking up with him.

     Scott sensed that maybe Liam was starting to drift off mentally so he walked over and put a comforting arm over the younger guy’s shoulders.

     “Hey Liam I know starting a new job can be overwhelming. I would have been the same way if Stiles had not started here with me. You are one of us now though, so in a way this makes us paint brothers.” Liam giggled at how lame that sounded but he was moved by the kind words nonetheless.

     “Hey Scott, why didn’t Lydia and Stiles ever hook-up?”

     Scott was momentarily confused as to why he would ask that.

     “Well, it was complicated because at the time she was dating this guy named Jackson. He was captain of our high school lacrosse team and was like a walking Abercrombie ad. He and Lydia kind of ruled the school but he ended up going to college in France while Lydia decided to go to Stanford. That whole long-distance thing was too much to overcome and they broke up."

     "Now she is sort of anti-relationships.  She graduated college in three years and was on her way to becoming a biochemical engineer when her mom got sick this past year. She put her career on hold to take care of her.  So she got a job here instead to get out of the house. With all the live in nurses they can afford she still insisted on being close to her mother.”

      Liam looked at Scott and nodded. “She sounds amazing. No wonder Stiles likes her.”

      Liam was trying to hide the bitter tone in his voice. He did not want to come off as a petulant child throwing a hissy fit because someone else had a toy he wanted. After the conversation died down and customers began approaching the desk they began working in comfortable silence the rest of Stiles’ lunch break handling the crowds of customers with ease. Scott really was in awe at how fast Liam was catching on. He knew it was not rocket science but the last few new hires were complete duds. He hoped Liam was in this for the long haul.

     **Stiles P.O.V.**

**(During Scott's lunch break)**

     _Why is this kid hovering around me?_

_Does he not know what personal space is?_

_Oh wait, oh yeah, I am training him so he has to stick close to me._

_Does he have to be so damn cute though?_

_Oh man Stiles what are you saying?_

_He’s a child. I could have birthed him that’s how much younger he is than me._

_Ok now I am exaggerating but he is still a baby._

_Ugh, he is looking at me again with that smirk._

_I hate that smirk._

_Oh hurray a customer! Finally!_

_Let me take his order that should distract me enough._

_Oh great it’s an asshole contractor that wants the cheapest shit possible._

_I_ _feel bad for people that buy this guy’s properties._

_And he wants a color match! Super, awesome!_

_Wow does he really think I can match a piece the size of a tic-tac?_

_And why is he missing half his teeth??_

_They must not have dental insurance in the wonderful world of paint contracting._

_People never seem to amaze me. Fuck it I’ll give it a try anyway._

_Stupid Scott going to stupid lunch leaving me with this kid and this asshole customer._

_Why is it warm in here all of a sudden?_

_Is that Aqui di Gio?_

_I swear every straight douche bucket Abercrombie clone wears that or Fierce cologne._

_Is he even straight?_

_He keeps looking at me funny and now he is standing so close he could practically poke me internally._

_Fuck, Stiles! What the hell !? He is just a kid!_

_I bet Chris Hansen from Dateline NBC would have a field day with my pedophile ass._

_He’s probably not gay anyway with his perfectly spiky hair._

_Stupid sandy blond spiky hair and arrogant crystal blue eyes that I would love to dive into and swim around in._

_I_ _am so in trouble and…oh wait toothless contractor guy is looking at me like he’s mad._

_Why’s he mad?_

_Oh dammit I am supposed to be making this damn order!_

     _**Ooowwwhh shit shit shit** I just ran into the new kid! _

_He will think I am so clumsy._

_Oh man what if I just injured him, Derek will kill me!_

_Derek, I almost forgot about Mr. Brooding sexy man._

_This kid is making me forget about Derek; whoa that’s deep._

_Why is the new kid smiling and... oh is he talking to me?_

_He is smiling at me and doing some weird Vanna White impersonation; maybe he’s telling me a joke._

_Is he gesturing for me to look at his body!?_

_This must be To Catch a Predator and he is definitely the bait._

_Not gonna get me!_

_Wait you have to be 18 to work here so it wouldn’t be illegal._

_Urghhhh! I sooo need to get laid, I am lusting after an 18 year old that looks 15!_

_There has got to be some sort of support group for this._

_Maybe I’ll research it later, yeah that’s what I’ll do._

_Maybe there will be some place out in Utah I can go to where they can shock the perv out of me._

_Yeah will definitely do that._

_I hate those stupid paint counters being so low! Customers can come up from all sides and annoy the piss out of me!_

_I love my job, I love my job, I love my job, I love my job._

_Okaayyyyy I’m in the paint aisle now what am I supposed to be getting._

_Freak, I forgot._

_Ohhhh okay whew I am carrying the order sticker._

_Ok Stiles just look down at the sticker._

_Of course this jerk wanted the cheap shit, how surprising._

_Is Scott back yet it seems like it’s been forever!?_

_Maybe the new kid paid him to take a long lunch._

_Evil, cute new kid._

_Wait Scotty wouldn’t do that to me. We’re best buddies._

_Wait, Scotty doesn’t even know I like guys and I don’t even know if Liam likes guys so that would make no sense for them to be in on this evil plan of destroying me._

_Ok I got the paint and I just need to walk back to the pit of despair and make it._

_That’s easy enough._

_Why do I hear giggling?_

_Mr. Perfect over there is leaning on the counter flirting with two bimbos._

_Typical straight high school jock._

_Wait, it he still in high school?_

_Maybe he just graduated?_

_Oh wow what if he is still in high school Stiles!? Ewwwwwww!_

_Hmmmm well we could do some naughty student and teacher role-plays._

_Oh what the hell Stiles!?_

_Look at him over there schmoozing it up and making those two girls eat out of the palm of his hands._

_What are those two girls wearing anyway?_

_Does that even qualify as clothing?_

_Must be from the Kardashian Bimbo Collection or something._

_Well he definitely looks like he is into them so that answers one question. And they are blondes so that answers another question._

_Back to the drawing board Stiles, oh well._

_This tint dispenser is so damn slow!_

_I swear it takes ten years to make dark colors._

_I just want to finish this guy’s order and run into the aisles. I need to get away from this kid._

_He is already wrecking me._

_“He came in like a wrecking baaalllllll”_

_OH MY GAWD Stiles were you just singing a Miley Cyrus song in your head?_

_This kid is making me sing Miley Cyrus! Makes sense, he probably grew up when Hanna Montana was a thing._

_Finalllllly this order is finished dispensing!_

_Now I just have to put it in the **ooommmphhh!! Shitttt!** _

_I almost ran him over again!!!_

_If I had a sliver of a chance before I don’t have one now._

_He probably thinks I am dorkus maximus and all I do in my free time is play x-box and watch sci-fi movies in my basement._

_Well hah he’s wrong!_

_I don’t have a basement!_

_Ok I need to say something to cover up my clumsiness._

_I bet I sounded like a nerd just now and whoa whoa whoa…. Did he just say something overtly flirty towards me!?_

_He feels special because I keep running into him??? I am turning red I just know it._

_Just nod your head Stiles, just nod your head._

_That’s it now go around that wonderful body that could be sculpted by Michelangelo and get to a shaker._

_Ok whew made it to the paint shaker now just close the can, check, put it in the shaker, check and lean onto the counter for balance because you are freaking the freak out and do not want to pass out, double check!_

_I am so glad these counters are here now._

_What the hell time is it!?_

_Scott is doing this on purpose. He must be eating lunch with Allison._

_No wait maybe with Kira._

_Or was it Malia?_

_Geez Scott is such a man whore with his stupid lopsided grin and puppy dog eyes and amazing body and wonderful bulge…. Ohhhh nooooooo whoooooaaaaa whoooaaaa pump the brakes Stiles!_

_That is your best friend and that would be like sucking on your own father’s toes._

_Ewwww Sheriff Stilinski toes._

_I definitely need to force him to get a pedicure._

_That sounded really gay Stiles. Then again I am acting very gay today._

_Maybe it’s some 24-hour gay bug and it will be gone by tomorrow._

_Who am I kidding!?_

_I am practically farting out skittles, that’s how gay I am being today._

_I am glad Mickey is not watching this because he would never let me live this down._

_He’d call me a fag or sparkle ass or dazzle butt or whatever witty name he can come up with._

_Ironic that he takes it from Ian; a thug bottom hahahaha._

_It’s kind of hot though. I bet they both have filthy mouths when they are doing it._

_I wonder if they’d let me watch because I heard Ian was packing heat._

_Not that I care or anything and not that I was eavesdropping on that conversation Mickey was having with Allison the other week._

_And thanks to that I now know Scott is a stallion in the dick department as well!_

_Ohhhh maaaannnn I neeed sexxxxx!_

_I just need someone to sex me like right now!!!_

_I mean I am a cute guy right?_

_Of course I am!_

_And I have an amazing ass and I am not hurting in the pork sword department._

_I am a catch god dammit!!_

_Where is Danny when you need him?_

_I hear he’s discreet so he wouldn’t rat me out._

_Oh wait, that’s right he is a freaking NCAA first-team All-American goalie at Duke._

_He probably has some lacrosse stud boyfriend or something. Everyone loves Danny._

_Sigh. I just internally sighed!?_

_Yup I am a total gay._

_Oh wait where did angry contractor guy go??_

_I don’t think I gave him his paint yet._

_Where is the paint? I swear put it in the shaker!_

_Ok I’ll look at the other shakers too…nope they are all empty._

_What in the actual hell Stiles!?_

_Liam is grinning at me. Where did he come from; was he standing there the whole time?_

_Oh he gave the paint to the guy, ok whew._

_Don’t need another customer complaint._

_Derek would have my ass…oooh don’t threaten me with a good time!_

_Maybe I should get another customer complaint._

_The kid is still looking at me and grinning!!_

_He must be laughing at me for being a clumsy, mind-wandering, awkward idiot._

_Maybe if I give him an evil glare he’ll leave me alone._

_Ok Stiles give him a what the fuck you looking at glare like Mickey would._

_Okayyy that didn’t work, I think I just did that squinty thing I always do._

_That’s not that menacing._

_Annnd now he’s grinning again._

_I need to lean up against something because his smile is like kryptonite._

_That shouldn’t affect me because I am more of a Spiderman fan anyway._

_Thank goodness this damn column is here._

_If I were Spiderman I would use my Spidey powers and make this column collapse onto me…but that would kill everyone else in this building._

_Great then I would be the big gay murderer too._

_I am so totally fucked._

_Oh yay, Liam is finally away from me._

_That’s cool he is helping customers in the aisle._

_That’s a good boy; you just stay out there while I freak out in here._

_Am I sweating now?_

_Where the hell is SCOTT!?_

_I am so going to masturbate during my lunch break and use one of his t-shirts to clean it up._

_Yup that will learn him to leave me here with that evil tempter._

_Our apartment is only a few minutes from here so I could masturbate twice!_

_Yeah!_

_I am gonna splooge on two of his t-shirts!_

_Look at Liam, now he is just strutting around with that obnoxious grin and cleaning the showroom up._

_He must be trying for **Employee of the Month** on his first day. _

_He must be a student in Scott’s “How to be a Boy Scout Model Employee” class._

_**SPEAKING OF SCOTT….OH THANK YOU LORD HE IS BACK!!!!** _

_He is looking at me like I am possessed._

_Maybe I look like a mess or something and I am probably sweating like Miss Piggy at a Kermit the Frog Chippendale show._

_He thinks we must have been busy._

_No he will know if he looks at the order queue history that we weren’t busy._

_I can’t lie I will just say no and scoot by him so that he can’t inquire further._

_Okayyy bye Scott I have two shirts of yours to defile. I hope I don’t swerve and crash on the way home._

_Why do they have to make the time clock be all the way in the back of the store?_

_My legs feel like jelly as it is and now I have to keep passing coworkers that are looking at me like I am a freak._

_What else is new?_

_Oh there is Ian walking with Lydia. I’ll just do a polite smile and wave._

_They are probably headed towards the front. I wonder if Lydia would think Liam is cute._

_That would be so twisted._

_She would go for him though I bet, he is like a Jackson Jr._

_She better not!_

_Wait, she isn’t my property and he certainly isn’t neither._

_Ok yes I made it to the time clock._

_Now punch out Stiles, get the hell out of there and get some fresh air._

_What’s my employee number again?_

_Oh yeah ok, now I remember._

_Alright I have one hour of freedom; one hour of unadulterated sexy times with myself and my favorite porno and two of Scott’s t-shirts._

_Hehehe he will think they are his stains or something._

_Unless he doesn’t need to clean up because he always has a girl over that probably swallows every time._

_Ew does Kira or Allison swallow?_

_Ew do I even care about that answer??_

_How the hell did I make it to the parking lot already?_

_I must really be distracted today._

_BETSY my powder blue pile of sexy metal how are you?!_

_I need to get her an oil change soon for sure. I’ll ask my pops to do it; I mean he has time._

_Nothing interesting happens in Beacon Hills…except for the arrival of the physical embodiment of the forbidden fruit._

_Sigh, there I go sighing again._

_Come on Betsy let’s get home I only have an hour to beat my own meat senseless._

_Oh!! I am so sorry for using that vulgar language around you Betsy!_

_There let me rub your steering wheel until it’s all better._

_I am lame._

_**SIGH!!!** _


	3. Pretty Princess versus the Southside Thug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more Liam back story here and some Liam P.O.V. yay!!  
> I re-edited this per request to break up the paragraphs so they aren't so blobby!! I am long-winded and did not notice how much so until someone told me! Sorry! I hope this is better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone! This is my second multi-chapter work (I also write "In a Tidal Wave of Mystery You'll Still Be Standing Next To Me") but this time around I wanted to put the guys and gals of Teen Wolf and Shameless in a non-supernatural world where they have to deal with real life problems! I hope you enjoy this one because I am having fun writing it so far and check out my other story which is more closely based on actual Teen Wolf events.  
> ALSO  
> If you do not know about Mickey Milkovich/Ian Gallagher and the show Shameless(US) check out the fanfics on here, or check out the Gallavich Tumblrs, and also all the beautiful fan videos created on YouTube!!!
> 
> Speaking of YouTube check out my channel at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXtojMn1ff-JeQxtJPvcUkg  
> and help me out by subscribing! And if you have vlog ideas for me let me know! You are all awesome!

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/PhotoAug31110318PM_zpsf982eab2.jpg.html)  
THE PRETTY PRINCESS 

VERSUS

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/PhotoApr30125940AM_zps803afd10.jpg.html)  
THE SOUTHSIDE THUG

 

 

     A few days had passed and the novelty of Liam being the new guy had already started wearing off and it was business as usual at The Home Depot. Everyone for the most part was nice to Liam and he even had a couple of lunch dates with Ian and Lydia. He found out that Lydia was smart and sassy but had a huge heart and Ian was easy going and very comfortable to talk to. They laughed and had great times being silly at whichever fast food restaurant they invaded for the hour and Liam found that despite not having too much in common with either of them it was never awkward. It was also nice to have at least one hour of the day where he could have his mind directed away from his current predicament. The only people that seemed to irritate Liam were Mickey and of course, Stiles.

    

     Mickey did not dislike Liam but he did feel the pretty boy was too vanilla for his own good and had a slight jealous streak with the knowledge that he was Ian’s lunch companion. With the exception of calling Liam “princess” on a daily basis he was mostly harmless but Liam knew Mickey was a scrapper and combined with his own hot-headedness it would only be a matter of time before the powder keg would be set off. Stiles was another story however. When a person develops a crush to the level Liam had on the older boy then even the slightest sign of rejection felt like a katana blade through the gut. Unluckily for Liam, Stiles seemed to be getting a lot of the opening shifts while he closed, so their only interactions involved a “hi” and then a “bye.” Scott was the mid-shifter so he was witness to the way Stiles would make sure to rush out of the department as soon as Liam walked into it and also seeing the way Liam would be sighing dejectedly and watching the back of the brunettes head. Scott did not know what sort of beef the two were having but he did not like work gossip so he would never initiate one of those “why do you think he is acting so weird” conversations.

   

      It was the third straight day of Stiles’ evasive tactics that Liam seemed to really start looking outwardly upset. Scott felt bad for him but every time he would bring it up at work or even at home with Stiles the other boy would shrug it off and tell Scott he must be imagining things. Scott might be somewhat clueless at times but he knows when someone is blatantly ignoring another person and Stiles was blatantly ignoring Liam. Scott found Liam aimlessly front-facing product and looking at each caulking tube like they were personally offending him.

    

      “Hey dude, how you doing? You been sorta quiet these past few days.” Liam never took his eyes off the shelves and continued his mundane tasking as if he did not hear Scott’s questioning. “Dude, I’m asking you a question? Did you hear me?” When he got no response again, Scott walked closer to Liam and placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder which caused Liam to tense up before he spun around and looked Scott in the eyes with a scary intensity; as if at any moment those blue eyes would begin burning red. Scott was taken aback by this and before he could open his mouth he was cut off by a pissed off Liam. “Why does he keep acting like a child Scott!? What the hell did I do to make him ignore me!?” Scott knew Liam was referring to Stiles but he still asked “who do you mean Liam?” Liam looked at Scott incredulously, “are you kidding me right now Scott!? Like for real dude? Stiles! Your best friend, your roommate, the asshole that’s been treating me like I have Ebola, that’s who I mean!” Scott sighed. “I honestly don’t know what’s going on with him man. I try asking him when it is just he and I at home but he acts so nonchalant like he is not doing anything wrong. He might not even be aware he is making you feel slighted; he can be oblivious sometimes. Does it really bother you …like a LOT lot?”

    

     Liam looked at Scott like he had grown an extra head. “Yes Scott, it bothers me a LOT lot. How would you feel if someone you hardly know but are forced to work with starts treating you like you were not worthy to even breathe the same air as them? I know I am the new guy here, I get that, but what I understood during my interview is that you have to be an adult to work here. So far your best friend has been acting like a child and all because he won’t admit…” Liam abruptly cut himself short before finishing his statement and turned back towards the shelves to resume his front-facing.

    

      “Admit what Liam? What is Stiles not admitting?” Scott was confused now because obviously Liam knew something he didn’t. “Nothing man,” Liam mumbled back. Scott could see Liam retreat into some sort of mental prison lockdown where he was not going to be as forthcoming with answers. “Liam if you want to talk about anything, you know, anything at all, I’m here. I know you hardly know me too but I meant what I said before. When you work here you become family.” Liam sighed. He couldn’t be an asshole to Scott; he was at least trying to be a decent guy. “Thanks but I am not in the mood right now and this department looks like hell. I kinda just want to straighten it up before your shift ends and I end up screwed when the store closes.”

 

     Scott was a patient guy and if Liam did not want to open up yet, then that was ok. “Ok man, just remember, I am always here for you.” Scott walked off to find customers to assist and Liam continued his mundane tasking. Being a closer at The Home Depot meant you were really like a housekeeper or janitor; you had to make sure all the product was facing forward, put items back in their proper homes ( after customer’s lazily lay them down wherever they felt like it while browsing) and putting away the items returned by customers. It was not glamourous and it certainly was not something that made you feel like you were making a difference in the world but it was a job and a necessary one. So Liam attacked it with all the vigor of an 18 year old to take his mind off of being rejected.

**Liam’s POV**

      I always laughed at those cheesy movies where a person, usually a dorky yet lovable underachiever whom was sorta attractive but not really, walked into a room and were met by their so-called “love of their life at first sight” and became immediately smitten to only go through an hour and a half of movie time of lame attempts of getting said true love. The only bright side of this is they usually get their girl or their guy in the end. Now here I am, Liam Dunbar, 18 years young, in peak physical condition with an amazing tan, awesome hair that would make any boybander jealous, a winning smile with all my teeth in tact might I add, and my weapons of mass destruction eyes that have slayed any girl or guy that were unfortunate to cross its path. I am walking perfection to not sound too egotistical but facts are facts and you can’t dispute facts.

 

     I am a catch and so many have tried to catch me but I don’t settle. I sometimes feel bad for all the forlorn faces and trail of broken hearts I have created over the years because I am desirable but I warned all of them ahead of time that I am picky and they don’t meet my standards. You can’t call me a jerk when I hang my intentions like a billboard but yet they all still choose to ignore it thinking they are the “one” that will be able to break some curse they all think I am inflicted with because I am so repelled by having to settle for anything but the best.

 

     High school was a breeze if I say so myself. I was the walk-on captain of the lacrosse team my freshman year and I led the team to three State titles and it would have been four if my bastard coach did not bench me for the championship game for what he called Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Last time I checked he was a lacrosse coach not a psychiatrist but he felt he knew something about my angry outbursts. I am a freaking teenager, we get angry, and it’s a part of being a teenager. We are hormonal and we get pissed off at stuff but he had to go all Wikipedia on me because I happened to destroy a teammate’s car with my lacrosse stick. He deserved it though; he almost cost us a chance at the championship game by being a shitty goalie. I mean sure we were undefeated to that point and the goal he allowed was only a few minutes into the semifinal match and we would end up winning by seven goals, but the point was we were behind and I hate being behind. Anyway, we lost the championship game because Coach thought my little car stunt was something deeper than teenage angst. Whatever, I graduated and am out of there.

    

     Except now those cheesy romantic comedies are becoming my reality and it sucks so hardcore. My life turned into everything I despised about those movies almost a week ago and it’s all my foster dad’s fault. My foster dad thought it would be a great idea to get a job for the summer; a real working class type job that would help me expend energy while making a buck at the same time. Foster parents’ sheesh, always trying to better the lives of those poor bastard kids in the system. He thinks I am angry all the time because I never got to meet my real parents when in fact I am glad. I never want to meet anyone that would think throwing away something as perfect as me was a great idea. They have no idea how utterly amazing I turned out to be. Still I owed my foster dad for taking the reins so I went ahead and got a job at The Home Depot because I always liked building stuff and it beat having to sling burgers at the diner.

 

     My interview was a breeze and that Derek guy was not bad to look at if I had to say so myself. He seems kind of young to be a store manager but whatever he seemed competent. I think he might have caught on to my lingering glances because he would smirk knowingly from time to time. I hate when adults are smug like that and I saw the broad he must be banging in a photo on his desk. She’s hot too so I can tell he is not into me like that but he hired me anyway so I put him down as being on my cool list. I started the next day and for some odd reason I was nervous! Liam Dunbar does not get nervous. People cower when I walk into a room because I am supernova hot and walk like I own the world but wearing that dumb orange apron and shuffling towards the paint area I was honest to God nervous. I blame this momentary lack of cool on what happened next.

 

     I might have been walking slower than normal and giving off the weird new kid vibes; I hate being the new kid. I have to keep reminding myself that this is the real world and not high school anymore but yeah I remember walking down the first paint aisle and seeing two guys slightly older than me in some sort of whisper shouting discussion. I am not sure what it was about but one of them spotted me, Scott was on his apron, and he had this goofy crooked smile thing and he looked so welcoming and all. It was weird and I was thinking oh man he’s got a crush already but then the second guy turned to follow his gaze and looked straight at me, through me, over the river and through the woods. It was then I understood why those cliché moments are always put into romantic comedies because they actually exist. His eyes were the color of honey and they bore into mine without flinching. His hair was stupidly messy but cute too, like he purposely styled it that way.

 

     His skin was paler than mine and he was slightly taller. His face though, man his face, it was perfection. He had a cute button nose and masculine jawline that was a stark contrast to his boyish face and his lips looked soft and full and slightly curved into a smirk. His body was lanky but toned I could tell by his shirt but man oh man, this was the first guy that I have ever seen that made me feel a little self-conscious. “Uhm, hey guys I’m Liam. Mr. Hale, I mean Derek, said that I would be shadowing you for the next couple of days.”

    

      Great I think my voice cracked like I was still going through puberty or something. The Scott guy was being super nice and talkative but the other guy, Stiles (what a freak show for a name but whatevs) was a little reserved. Maybe he was intimidated by my good looks or maybe he got creeped out because I was staring at him like a steak. I like steak but I think I might have started liking this guy more. They both got into training mode with me and started showing me the department and where stuff was and how the machines worked and in-between I had to watch them make paint orders for customers. It all seriously seemed easy enough so I started mimicking them and I found out that real life people were just as easy to bowl over as the high school kids were. I just had to smile and be charming and they bought whatever painting advice I would sell them. They did not have to know I was in training.

 

     I would see Stiles steal glances at me from time to time and I have to be honest, it warmed me up and made my confidence grow like crazy. I decided what the hell let’s test the waters a bit and see where I stand with this guy. So I might have stood closer to him than I should have when he was showing me how to input stuff into the computer and I might have given him one too many sexy smirks when I caught him looking at me but that’s what Liam Dunbar does; he plays to win. I thought it was hilarious the look on Stiles’ face when he found out he had to train me solo because Scott was going to lunch. I laid it on thick for that hour and I think I really got under his skin. It felt so familiar and so easy. I think I will have him soon enough……….

**Present Day**

     A few hours later after Scott finished making a massive paint order for a major property manager he went looking for Liam again. He found him in the last paint aisle rearranging all of the paint cans and 5-gallon buckets to make sure they were evenly stacked and had their front labels facing outward. It was impressive to behold the aisle looking so immaculate. “Hey Liam dude it’s time for your lunch break. The department looks hella awesome man; you are doing such an amazing job!” Liam knew Scott was over embellishing but did not press the issue. “Uh thanks. I guess I will see you in an hour.” Liam gave Scott a quick half smile before trekking back towards the time clock.

 

     After punching out he decided he was not really that hungry so he proceeded to just hang out in his car with some music on. He reclined back and set the alarm on his cell phone in case he fell asleep. The music du jour was a playlist of depressing “woe is me” rejection songs he made on his iPod. Liam was not normally used to these feelings because he always got what or who he wanted when he wanted them and it was not being egotistical it was just scientific fact. The first song that played was “Almost Lover” by A Fine Frenzy and he half scoffed thinking that Stiles was not even remotely close to being an “almost anything.” Liam knew when people were playing hard to get and recognized that they acted so uninterested when in actuality they would kiss the soles of Liam’s sneakers; they tended to act in this opposite fashion because they feared the inevitable let down because Liam was deservedly picky.

 

     Right now all he wanted was Stiles and it frustrated him; he always had a thing for brunette guys with cute button noses and boyish faces and Stiles had these qualities and then some. He styled his hair in that messy “just rolled out of bed” way that still looked controlled regardless. Liam could also tell that Stiles had worked hard for the lean muscle he possessed even though he knew the paler boy seemed self-conscious around the likes of Scott, Derek and even himself because they were bronzed and had obvious muscle mass. What really appealed to Liam, besides his honey colored eyes, were the facial expressions Stiles would pull whenever he was acting goofy, or exasperated or annoyed that was always so adorable.

     “Ughhh, I got it bad,” Liam whispered to himself as “I Won’t Give Up” by Jason Mraz played. He had a very eclectic taste in music and if anyone ever got a hold of his iPod they would scratch their heads in confusion. He was knocked out of his wistful state by a tapping on his driver’s side window. When he looked over he saw Mickey grinning and Ian standing slightly behind him. Liam rolled the window down slightly. “Uhm can I help you guys with something?” Mickey replied with a smirk still on his face. “Nah we just was walking through the parking lot about to head out to eat and saw you napping over here like a pretty princess and wanted to see if you wanted to come with.”

 

     Liam was kind of getting annoyed with the whole “princess” label Mickey kept throwing at him. He stepped out of his car (ignoring the fact he had shoved Mickey and by default Ian backwards with the car door) and backed Mickey up against the minivan that was parked in the next spot over. The sudden aggression mildly turned Mickey on and the slight flushing of his cheeks was noticed by Ian, who rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna tell you this once and once only. Don’t mistaken this pretty “princess” face as weakness. Call me that shit one more time and we are gonna have problems.” They stared each other down for a few seconds before Mickey shoved Liam back out of his personal space. “Ok tough guy whatever you say. Come on, join us for lunch, I’m buying.” The last part of the statement was said with a softness that Liam did not know Mickey possessed but what the hell, he nodded and followed them towards Mickey’s truck.

 

     “Wow, this is a pretty sweet ride man. How much did this set you back?” Ian and Mickey broke out into matching grins before Mickey answered. “Uh kinda boosted this off some trust fund prick back in the Southside of Chicago so I guess you can say I got a pretty good deal on this one.” Liam was confused momentarily before connecting the dots. “Ooooh… oohh damn really!? You afraid you’ll get caught?” Mickey just shrugged his shoulders. “Aye been doing so far so good.” Liam actually returned the warm smile Mickey threw his way. When they all crowded into the truck (Liam sat closest to the door with Ian in the middle and Mickey in the driver’s seat) they began their journey in search of food. “So uh Liam,” Mickey began, “you looked like you could hold your own back there. I am glad to see you ain’t so vanilla after all.” Liam looked over towards Mickey and then to Ian who beamed at Liam. That was as close to an apology as one was going to get from Mickey and Liam understood this. “Yeah well I might have gotten into a few scraps here and there during high school.”

 

     Mickey raised an eyebrow wanting to hear more before Ian chimed in. “Well Mick and I have some doozy stories for you then! We’ll swap war stories over lunch.” All three of them smiled and rode in comfortable silence towards a Mexican restaurant because Mickey was fiending for a jumbo Margarita. Liam sat back and thought to himself: well I will cross Mickey off my shit list for now. His smile faltered when he thought about the most prominent name still on the list: Stiles.


	4. Sherlock McCall Unravels All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has his first lunch date with Mickey and Ian that may or may not have gotten him into hot water with Scott. Meanwhile Stiles is going through some things and Scott becomes a super sleuth! Oh and there is some sex talk of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone! This is my second multi-chapter work (I also write "In a Tidal Wave of Mystery You'll Still Be Standing Next To Me") but this time around I wanted to put the guys and gals of Teen Wolf and Shameless in a non-supernatural world where they have to deal with real life problems! I hope you enjoy this one because I am having fun writing it so far and check out my other story which is more closely based on actual Teen Wolf events.  
> ALSO  
> If you do not know about Mickey Milkovich/Ian Gallagher and the show Shameless(US) check out the fanfics on here, or check out the Gallavich Tumblrs, and also all the beautiful fan videos created on YouTube!!!
> 
> Speaking of YouTube check out my channel at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXtojMn1ff-JeQxtJPvcUkg  
> and help me out by subscribing! And if you have vlog ideas for me let me know! You are all awesome!

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/imagesLC5W0MSI_zps3b730e50.jpg.html)  
[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/untitled_zps3deb0b36.png.html) SHERLOCK MCCALL PUTTING THE PIECES TOGETHER

[My YouTube channel (Subscribe)](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXtojMn1ff-JeQxtJPvcUkg) 

     Liam was pleasantly surprised how enjoyable having lunch with Mickey and Ian turned out to be. They decided on going to a Mexican restaurant near the Depot to maximize what Mickey called his “Margarita Time.” They scooted into a booth with Mickey and Ian sharing one side and Liam seated across. It was comfy and cozy and all three of them began devouring the basket of tortilla chips, alternating dipping into the salsa and the mysterious white sauce that is always oh so delicious. Liam noticed that Mickey and Ian were secretly very adorable with each other especially when they did not think anyone was looking like sharing quick but longing glances, exchanging warm smiles and generally sitting closer together than any normal platonic couple would. Liam was convinced that if it would not have looked so weird doing so, he would have caught them playing footsies if he were to duck his head under the booth to investigate. Liam was curious about their history now because of how Scott described their on again off again type of relationship.

 

     “So guys, how did you two meet and how did you evolve into this?” The younger boy motioned with his hand indicating he was talking about the other two. Mickey and Ian shared a smirk before Ian responded. “Liam, I don’t think they make lunch breaks long enough for us to be able to tell you the entire story at one time.” Mickey was nodding in agreement and added: “yeah kid, Gallagher and I have been through a lot of fucked up shit in our lives. That fucker has almost gotten me killed like how many times now? I think almost six times.” Ian playfully smacked Mickey’s arm but did not disagree with the statement. They explained further that back in their old neighborhood being out in the open about their relationship was like walking around Compton yelling racial slurs; in other words if you wanted to have a death wish then all you had to do was announce you were gay.

 

     They told Liam about the various unidentified bodies that they would stumble upon from time to time next to the train tracks or in a ditch and explained that if you did not learn how to shoot a gun, carry a knife and how to kick someone’s ass then you might as well have laid down and waited to die because you were not making it out of that neighborhood alive. Liam’s eyes must have grew slightly wider which the other two took as their cue to fill Liam in on all the scrapes, bruises, and scars from bullet wounds they still had as permanent tattoos from various shenanigans that occurred back in the Southside of Chicago. “Aye but you looked like you could handle yourself back there too kid. You ain’t as vanilla as I thought you were.” Liam smiled shyly at the compliment from Mickey but decided since they shared some of their past he would too so he told them of having anger issues and being in plenty of fights during his time in high school.

 

     When Mickey asked about if Liam had any bruises or scars from all the fights Liam just shrugged and replied, “I never got any because I always won; they would barely be able to touch me because I apparently go into crazy mode.” All three of them openly laughed. “You’re alright kid. I didn’t know you went around Falcon Punching kids in high school but I’m glad you got your hands dirty.” Ian nodded at Mickey’s statement before also saying: “and just stick with us because we are a hell of a lot more fun than any of your lame ass high school friends. And I’ll be able to tell you the romantic story of how Mick over here popped a boner in my face and won over my heart.” Ian put both hands on his chest and gave Mickey an exaggerated dopey grin.

 

     “Aye freak I told you that you look like an alien when you make that face.” Mickey was flushing from minor embarrassment rethinking about the first time he and Ian banged in his childhood bed while his entire homophobic family was awake and could have caught them at any moment. Liam was giggling at how open these two guys were with their sexuality because it was not something he usually talked to anyone about. Apparently jumbo Texas margaritas were like truth serum because Mickey was chatty the entire time as they finished their food and no subject was off limits. Liam may have asked one too many questions about their sex lives before Mickey had to ask the question. “Aight kid so what are you exactly? You like banging chicks or dudes? And don’t say your ass is a virgin neither because I see the damn sex looks you throw out to customers on the daily like you know what you are doing.”

 

     Liam might have been visibly blushing at this point but he felt oddly comfortable with team Gallavich (Liam made up that name in his head by combining their last names: Milkovich and Gallagher). “Well, I actually, what I mean is, I don’t uh really have a preference either way; if I find them attractive then it’s on.” Mickey was grinning from obvious tipsiness and the information that yet again Liam was not so square after all. Ian’s brow furrowed at Mickey’s slight flirtation with Liam and he smacked his boyfriend across the back of his head. “Aye what the fuck Gallagher!?” Liam was laughing out loud as he and Ian shared amused faces with each other. Mickey frowned and spotted their waiter. “You two are fucking weird. Yo amigo, get me another margarita!”

 

     Their lunch stretched to two hours before Mickey was satisfied with the three jumbo margaritas he slurped down. Ian insisted on driving back for obvious reasons which left Mickey to cram in next to Liam. Though Liam could appreciate Mickey’s physical attractiveness he was far from Liam’s type so their closeness was slightly uncomfortable because Mickey was inadvertently pushing his body as close to Liam’s as he could without physically sitting in the younger kid’s lap. When they got back to the store Liam rushed to clock in because he knew he was an hour late getting back and also knew Scott was supposed to leave an hour ago.

 

     Scott seemed to be annoyed and as soon as he saw Liam he unloaded. “LIAM what in the actual hell man!? You know my shift ended over an hour ago right!? Where the hell were you!?” Liam was taken aback by this outburst because Scott had never shown this side of himself the entire time Liam had known him and he did not know Scott even was able to have emotions other than warm, goofy puppy dog ones. This Scott was not one he wanted to encounter ever again; he was like the stalwart perfect older brother chastising his black sheep of a little brother and conveying his great disappointment as to why his little brother never amounted for anything much in life. Liam knew it was not that serious but Scott truly looked pissed.

 

     “Scott I am so sorry man! I swear! I wasn’t planning on going anywhere for lunch but then Mickey and Ian found me in the parking lot and told me to go to lunch with them and...” Scott put a hand up to stop the explanation. “You went to lunch with Mickey and Ian?” Liam nodded sheepishly. Scott’s demeanor completely changed to a softer one before he asked: “did Mickey make you go to the Mexican place up the road?” Liam nodded again and Scott let out a huge sigh. “I know how Mickey can get when he is craving margaritas. Look, just try to be more careful with your punches man. They track attendance here and I don’t want you getting in trouble because of other people’s actions. I like you and I meant what I said earlier, you are family now, I already adopted you as my little paint bro and you aren’t gonna get away from me that easily, alright?”

 

     Liam was actually touched by Scott’s words, no matter how corny they were, because besides his foster dad he never had any semblance of a family and in the matter of a week he seemed to have gained a big brother and friends. The unfamiliar feelings going on inside of Liam were battling with the self-centered and self-assured ones that had made him who he was for so long and he was equally exhilarated and frightened by the unknown of it. Scott gently placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder and put another under the younger man’s chin and raised his face so they were eye to eye. “I’m not mad at you Liam; just don’t make it a habit ok?” Liam nodded and Scott threw him a wink. “Ok fuckface so I am gonna head out now. I open tomorrow so make this place look pretty for me. Oh and Isaac gets back from vacation tomorrow and you want to make a good first impression on our department head because you haven’t met him yet.”

 

     Scott grinned at Liam’s reaction to his new nickname and turned to leave. Liam found his voice again before Scott was out of earshot. “Hey, Scott?” Scott stopped in his tracks and turned. “Yeah, what’s up Liam?” Liam smiled his most genuine non-suggestive smile and said, “Thanks.” Scott simply nodded and turned once again on his way to the time clock. Liam sighed and looked around the paint pit and then to the showroom beyond. He had a lot of work to do to make sure the place looked decent for Scott and his haven’t-met-yet department supervisor in the morning. It was a slow night so he felt confident that he could pull off that miracle without any trouble.

 

**At Stiles and Scott's Apartment**

     Stiles was lazily propped on the living room couch with one leg hanging over the arm eating cherry Twizzlers and enjoying a game of Call of Duty on his X-Box. He knew Scott should have been home already but whatever it was no biggie sometimes they got caught up with customer service and lost track of time. After he finished his early shift Stiles had rushed straight home to take a warm shower and not think of Liam. He was only successful at the taking a shower part. The new associate had invaded his thoughts whenever Stiles found himself daydreaming or spacing out. The previous night Stiles even had the most amazing sex dream involving Liam; a dream so good he almost cried the next morning when he woke up and realized it did not happen.

 

     Stiles knew he could not keep up the ignoring game forever and honestly he did not know if it was hurting Liam or himself more. He knew he should at least make an effort to be the boy’s friend despite his obvious want for more. _He is barely legal Stiles, he is only into girls Stiles, he would only want to date other jocks like himself even if he did like guys Stiles, and you are just not sexy enough for him Stiles_. Stiles was running through all of the arguments why Liam would never go for him and his ego deflated more and more with every passing minute. Stiles was not even caring that his soldier was getting slaughtered left and right by other online players.

 

     Stiles sighed and knew that he had to at least be a better coworker to Liam. It was not Liam’s fault he had a crush; well actually it was Liam’s fault but he should not punish him for it. Stiles made the decision to apologize to him the next day at work, to be the bigger man so to speak. He could at least still have amazing sex dreams about Liam if all else failed. Stiles saw his phone light up and then vibrate from its spot on the coffee table. He leaned over and saw that it was Ian calling.

 

     “Hello Ian. What’s up man?” Stiles could practically see the smile on the other end of the line as Ian spoke. “Stiles!! Hey sorry to call you I know you are off already buuuttttt I was wondering if you wanted to go out with Mickey and the girls tonight?” When Ian mentioned the girls it always meant the four-woman posse composed of Kira, Lydia, Allison and Malia (or Team KLAM as Stiles would call them, pun intended). Stiles was about to say yeah when Ian also mentioned that he was inviting Liam too. Dammit, why did he have to invite Liam for? He was not ready to face Liam yet, especially in a social setting where work rules were way out the door.

 

     “I think I am gonna have to pass tonight man. I know, I know, I haven’t been out in forever but I really am tired. Yeah I know Mickey will call me a pussy I know. I promise I will go with all of you guys next time. I am so too promising!! Over the phone line pinky swear!” Stiles was finally able to get Ian off the phone after a few more minutes of the redhead trying to convince him to go out with them. Shoot Stiles really did want to go out that night and have some drinks and just cut loose but the mathematical equation of him plus Liam multiplied by drinks equaled Titanic-like disaster and he was not up for that. He sighed again as Scott came in through their front door.

 

      Stiles gave his best friend and roommate the _where have you been_ look and Scott smiled sheepishly. “Liam was like an hour late getting back from lunch and then Allison texted me wanting me to visit her and help her pick out an outfit for her night out with the crew.” Stiles rolled his eyes and said, “you mean you fucked Allison silly and then walked to her closet grabbed a random outfit for her and said that would look good before fucking her again.”

 

     Scott turned red but his grin was confirmation enough. “I swear Scott you have more sex than Ian and Mickey and they are adult gay males! I don’t know how you keep that three woman rotation going and I really don’t know how all three are alright with this arrangement.” Scott put his hands out defensively. “Hey Allison and Kira already knew ahead of time that it would not be an exclusive thing and they are fine with that as long as I make sure to alternate so not one girl gets more lovin’ than the others and you could have had Malia if you wanted but you turned her down stone-cold Steve Austin man. Speaking of which why did you turn Malia down? You aren’t hung up on Lydia still are you? I have only been with Malia a couple times so I mean if you don’t mind sloppy seconds she is all yours.”

 

     Stiles looked at Scott repulsed even though he knew his best friend meant well. “Well as tempting as eating the scraps that drop off your dinner table sounds I am going to pass and I am not still hung up on Lydia. Besides after having your donkey dick I doubt Malia would want anything else.” Scott laughed at this and plopped down on the couch next to his roommate and punched his shoulder lightly. “Ohh come on Stiley Wiley I’ve seen you running around here naked often enough to know that I’m not the only donkey.”

 

     Stiles’ jaw dropped with cartoon like animation as he turned to look at Scott. Scott just shrugged and said, “Truth hurts but being accused of having a big dick shouldn’t be a negative thing.” Stiles shook his head, “oh my God Scott please stop with the dick talk and stop looking at mine! Damn if I would have known that you’d be eye-violating me I wouldn’t have run around here so often!” Scott giggled some more and grabbed the extra controller so he could play video games with his best friend.

 

     “I dunno when you got so offended about talking about dicks bro!” Stiles paused at that and turned towards Scott again. “What are you getting at Scott?” When Scott’s brow furrowed not knowing why his best friend was getting so serious Stiles immediately knew he could not hold it in any longer. “Scott I think I might like guys.” It was Scott’s turn to pick his jaw up from the floor as his expressive brown eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. “Whoa, what dude!? You joking right now? You are, aren’t you!? Oh no you are being serious! Whoa, okay, this is okay man, this is no biggie. We are best friends and brothers and … so you really are sure you like guys?”

 

     Stiles closed his eyes and nodded again before laying his head on Scott’s shoulders. Scott immediately knew his best buddy needed some comfort so he wrapped his one arm around the skinnier boy and squeezed. “Dude this is totally not a big deal at all! We have been best friends for forever so this is not going to change anything! I am shocked but it’s totally, totally cool.” Stiles exhaled but still had his eyes closed. “Thanks Scotty. I should have told you a while ago but I guess I wasn’t ready to admit it to myself. I know you would have been cool about it.”

 

     Scott laid his head on top of Stiles’ who was still resting on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes watching their characters get slaughtered. “So uhm Stiles, you ever check me out?” Stiles sat upright and smacked his best friend lightly. “It’s ok if you have dude, I mean I am kinda a big deal! I know gay men everywhere would have trouble not lusting after all this!” Scott waved his hands up and down displaying himself like a game show prize. Both of them broke out into a fit of laughing and giggling and they were all red in the face before the laughter finally died down. Stiles and Scott looked at each other affectionately before Stiles said, “maybe once or twice.”

 

     That reignited the giggles. Scott finally caught his breath before responding, “Cool, I would have been offended if you hadn’t.” Stiles knew they were good and that nothing was going to change between them and he also felt a thousand pounds lighter. After a few rounds of Call of Duty Scott mentioned that Ian had called him on his way home and asked if he wanted to go out that night. “I know he called me too. I told him I didn’t feel like it. Why are you thinking of going?” Scott shook his head, “nah man I got to open tomorrow but I think you should totally go out! All the girl’s love all your white-boy dance moves and you know how Allison and Kira get off on making a Stiles sandwich.”

 

      Stiles huffed at the thought of being grinded on by the ladies even if it was in a platonic non-sexual way. “No thanks dude, besides you have been in both of them so often it would be like grinding on you.” Scott wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Stiles. “I am gonna so regret telling you I like dudes, aren’t I Scotty?” Scott grinned, “yep every single day. Come on let’s take some shots and that might inspire you to get your groove thing on at the club.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I already told you I wasn’t going either.”

 

     Scott paused the game and got off the couch and headed towards their kitchen not really caring about his roommate’s objections. He found a couple of shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. “Come on Stiles, one of us has to enjoy life tonight and it’s gonna be you. I have to open tomorrow and besides there might be some fine fellas there for you to flirt with.” Stiles groaned at the thought. “That’s what I am afraid of,” Stiles mumbled.

 

     Scott was far from dumb and many people took his intelligence for granted but for this one moment Stiles wished his buddy was mentally slow because Scott whirred around like a spinning top and pointed an accusing finger at Stiles. “LIAM! Oh my stars-and-stripes you like LIAM!” If Stiles could find a corner to crawl in and die he would have, but unfortunately there was no escaping Sherlock McCall. “It all makes so much freaking sense now!!! Why you have been acting like a dick towards Liam and always running away from him or ignoring him! My Stiley-Wiley has a crushey-wushey on our Liam-Wiam!” Stiles turned around and barged towards his bedroom, slamming his door behind himself. He threw himself face down onto his bed.

 

     Scott followed him a few minutes later and carefully placed the two shots on Stiles’ nightstand before jumping on the bed as well and lying right on top of his best friend. “I’m sorry Stiles I didn’t mean to make fun of you like that. I was just trying to have some fun. Come on man, you know it’s ok to have a crush on Liam. He’s a good looking dude and you know he might actually like you back.” Scott could hear a muffled “really?” Stiles turned his head to the side so he could breathe and talk more clearly.

 

     “What makes you think that Scott?” Scott was replaying all the interactions he had with Liam during the week and how it seemed Stiles’ cold shoulder was bothering the younger man more than it should. Stiles took some moments to absorb this information and sighed, “I still don’t know Scotty. He’s so young and arrogant and we aren’t like 100% sure he likes guys or even me. The way I been treating him I would not be shocked if he has written me off already.”

 

     Scott playfully humped up and down causing Stiles to squirm underneath him. “No one can ever stay mad at you Stiles; you are just too darn adorable. Come on, let’s take those shots now.” Stiles nodded in agreement, “Under one condition Scott.” Scott waited for Stiles to name his price. “Don’t ever hump me again dude, I can practically feel you inside of me as it is.” Scott giggled and humped once more for good measure before bouncing off of his best friend. “You liked it. Come on shots time and after we are going to find you a smoking hot outfit for your wild night out!”

 

     Stiles rolled his eyes but agreed anyway. They downed their one tequila shot before Scott went running towards the kitchen and reemerged with more shots and some cut-up limes. They did two more shots each before Scott went rummaging through Stiles closet to pick out what he was wearing that evening. “Stiles go shower up while I am picking out your clothes.” Stiles, already feeling tipsy, smirked, “oh what you aren’t going to bathe me too? I feel cheated. If I were Kira or Allison right now you’d be washing my hair.” Scott laughed, “If you were Kira or Allison right now I’d have both your knees on either side of your head and making you see stars.”

 

     Stiles shuddered at the thought of being made into a human pretzel. “That was a classic overshare Scotty, way oversharing now.” Scott pushed his friend towards the bathroom. “Stop stalling Stiles and go shower. Oh and try to tame them eyebrows man.” Stiles huffed and attempted to look offended but when he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror he sighed, “Fucker is always right.” Stiles was also thinking in his head that he hoped Scott was right about Liam too. He turned on the shower for the second time that day, disrobed and admired himself in the mirror. Heck, he did not look half-bad he thought. Nice lean muscle, pale skin with a hint of a tan, a killer ass and yeah, he was blessed up front too. “Yeah, I can do this,” he said to no one in particular and hopped into the warm spray of water imagining what it would be like to be naked with Liam one day. He smiled and began to do what he did best with his hands.


	5. VISUAL REPRESENTATIONS OF OUR MAIN CHARACTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUR MAIN CHARACTERS ARE GOING OUT TO THE CLUB SO I WANTED A CHAPTER DEVOTED TO JUST WHAT THEY ARE WEARING SO YOU LOVELY READERS CAN HAVE A VISUAL (I THINK IT REALLY HELPS THE IMAGINATION OUT WHEN WE HAVE SOME IMAGERY). I AM DOING IT THIS WAY SO I CAN AVOID HAVING TO GO INTO A LENGTHY DESCRIPTION OF WHAT EACH AND EVERY PERSON IS WEARING.

IAN AND MICKEY HAVE ORGANIZED A NIGHT OUT WITH KIRA, LYDIA, ALLISON, MALIA AND LIAM.... THEY ARE GETTING THE RED CARPET TREATMENT AT THE HOTTEST SPOT IN THE COUNTY..... CLUB BEACON!!! OUR MAIN CHARACTERS POSED FOR SOME PHOTOS BEFORE HEADING IN AND HAVING AN AMAZING AND HOPEFULLY DRAMA FREE NIGHT!! STAY TUNED!!!!

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/arden-cho-e-dylan-sprayberry_zpsd6843fe9.jpg.html)  
KIRA AND LIAM IN THEIR GOING OUT WEAR. KIRA DAZZLES IN HER SPARKLING MINI-DRESS, SILVER CLUTCH PURSE AND STRAPPY SHOES WITH HIGH PONYTAIL AND DARING LIPSTICK WHILE LIAM MAKES CASUAL LOOK GOOD AND IS STAYING ON TREND WITH THAT AMAZING DENIM JACKET, GRAPHC TEE AND DARK SKINNY JEANS! LIAM IS ALSO ROCKING THAT BOYBAND HAIR THAT DRIVES STILES WILD!

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/CrystalReed2011MTVMovieAwardsRedCarpetoZQWUWt7L-2l_zps4827dda6.jpg.html)  
ALLISON ALWAYS KEEPING IT CLASSY WITH THAT AMAZING BLACK ASYMMETRIC-STRAP GOWN WITH MATCHING PONYTAIL! GOTTA LOVE THE VOLUME AT THE BOTTOM OF HER DRESS AND BRILLIANT BLUE PUMPS; SCOTT REALLY HAS AN EYE FOR FASHION! 

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/9809306444_66f64828c7_z_zps9aa79bd5.jpg.html)  
IAN KNOWS HOW TO COORDINATE SEPARATES INTO A COHESIVE ENSEMBLE. A STYLISH WHITE TEE ACCENTS THE CREAM COLORED SWEATER WHILE DARK JEANS AND BOOTS ROUND OUT THE OUTFIT! LOOKING GOOD GALLAGHER WE CAN SEE WHY MICKEY LOVES YOU SO MUCH!

 

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/114412780--1146627039833311896_zpsce9f93ff.jpg.html)  
HOLY SMOKES THAT IS MALIA AND SHE HAS THE GOODS TO MAKE ANY HEAD TURN IN THAT FORM FITTING WHITE MINIDRESS WITH 3/4 SLEEVES AND FUNKY CLUTCH PURSE AND COORDINATING WRIST BANGLE!!!

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/HollandRodenRed2PremiereRedCarpetNaeemKhan1_zps9460e09a.jpg.html)  
LYDIA DOES NOT SACRIFICE SOPHISTICATION WHEN IT COMES TO GOING OUT. THE BEAUTIFUL BLACK DESIGN IS FRAMED PERFECTLY BY THAT WHITE DRESS AND SHE IS SPORTING A RED CLUTCH AND MATCHING RED LIPSTICK FOR A POP OF COLOR!! A HEAD TO TOE WINNING LOOK!!!

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/NoelFisherTCASummerPressTourPartySN4-eceW3U_l_zps00f5c1d0.jpg.html)  
MICKEY KNOWS HOW TO CLEAN IT UP WHEN HE GOES OUT WITH THE GANG AND WOWS IN THIS ALL BLACK CHIC ATTIRE. HE CHOSE THE BLACK BLAZER WITH BLACK DRESS SHIRT AND BLACK SLACKS FOR A SIMPLE, STREAMLINED LOOK . 

 

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/MTV-Movie-Awards-red-carpet-9_zpsebb4612b.jpg.html)  
STILES LET SCOTT PICK OUT HIS CLUB WEAR AND I THINK HIS BEST FRIEND DID AMAZING. STILES IS STILL SELF-CONSCIOUS BUT HAS NO REASON TO BE!! HE IS THE EPITOME OF EFFORTLESS STYLE WITH A LEATHER JACKET, GRAY TEE, SLATE COLORED JEANS AND DESIGNER BOOTS! HE ALSO KNOWS HOW TO OBTAIN THAT ORGANIZED CHAOS LOOK WITH HIS HAIR!

 

THIS IS WHAT THE CHARACTERS ARE WEARING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN THEY HEAD TO CLUB BEACON (WHICH WILL BE POSTED SOON). THEY ALWAYS SAY BIRDS OF A FEATHER FLOCK TOGETHER AND IT SEEMS THAT BEING HOT IS A REQUIREMENT FOR BEING ABLE TO CHILL WITH THIS CREW! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE IMAGES PRESENTED BUT THEY CAN BE FOUND BY DOING A SIMPLE GOOGLE SEARCH! I HOPE THE PHOTOGRAPHERS DO NOT MIND I USE THEIR IMAGES IN A NON-MONETARY FASHION IN ORDER HELP FLESH OUT THIS ORIGINAL STORY!


	6. Fight Club (Beacon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Saturday and our gang is about to hit up the hottest spot in Beacon Hills County - Club Beacon! They are all dressed to kill and are ready for a fun night out - drama not allowed! However, life does not always go according to even the most well laid out plans. What could possibly go wrong when you mix pent-up frustrations with alcohol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.... I took a little longer to update this work so I gave you an extra long chapter to make up for it!! A warning to you all, I am going to put you through some thangs in this chapter so please don't hate me!!! Remember you have to let your characters fall from grace before you can begin the painfully slow process of redemption! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all the comments you have been leaving!

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/PhotoSep0773013PM_zpscdf660ab.jpg.html)

[MY CHANNEL, PLEASE SUBSCRIBE](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXtojMn1ff-JeQxtJPvcUkg)  Don't forget to check out my YOUTUBE CHANNEL AND SUBSCRIBE!!!! I have been slacking on updating my content but I would be so appreciative if ya'll could subscribe (if you enjoy my writing of course... or to at least see my dorky self rambling).

 

 

   Club Beacon is the newest and trendiest hotspot in Beacon Hills County where the party does not start until midnight and doesn’t end until four in the morning. Anybody who is even slightly a somebody knows that being admitted in on a Saturday night was the equivalent of winning the social lottery and this club had the reputation of turning away scores of disappointed young adults deemed not keeping with the physical aesthetics and fashion quotient required to gain entry. The walkway leading towards the front doors were roped off on either side and the ground was covered with a luxurious red satin carpet so a club goer seriously felt like a celebrity strolling down the red carpet of an exclusive Hollywood event. People began lining up at the building’s entrance even before the sun had set to get first dibs on what is usually the night of their lives.

 

     It was 10PM and Liam found himself somewhere in the middle of the enormous line of people alongside his Home Depot co-workers. Even in his biased opinion they all looked freaking amazing as his group pulled out all the stops when it came to their wardrobe choices for that evening. **_(A/N: Read the previous chapter to get the scoop on the hot fashion our crew is wearing_** ). He scanned the crowd of people immediately surrounding them and they were definitely the best looking group. Liam could not believe this was his life now; hanging out with his new adult friends and co-workers and about to get into the best scene in town.

 

      Mickey and Ian had picked Liam up from his home earlier that night. As Liam had stepped outside he could hear the collective wolf whistles from his two pals and he bit back a grin to not give away the fact he liked being checked out. “Looking good Liam! Love that denim on you!” Ian was fawning over the younger man like a proud parent. “Yeah killer, looking like someone famous and shit,” Mickey chimed in. Liam examined his companions and did a  _not bad yourself_  face, meaning he approved of their clubbing attire as well. “You clean up really well Mick; I did not think you even owned a blazer.” Mickey blushed at Liam’s use of the nickname Ian had bestowed upon him years ago. “Yeah well, I guess Ian’s gayness might have rubbed off onto my wardrobe somewhat.” This elicited a smack from the redhead but also a grin. “Yeah that’s not the only thing I rubbed off on you,” Ian teased and both Mickey and Liam blushed.

 

     “Well ok on that note Firecrotch we got some ladies to meet up wit and you know they hate waiting.” Mickey jumped into his truck real fast to avoid further embarrassment while Liam and Ian giggled and climbed into the passenger side. “Damn Ian you smell good! What is that?” Liam could not help but lean into Ian’s pale neck, right below his jawline, and sniff the amazing aroma that was the redhead’s cologne. Ian’s skin felt the warmth of Liam’s breath and goose bumps formed at the spot Liam’s nose had slightly brushed against. He shuddered slightly before answering, “It’s uhm Gucci Guilty. Mick got it for me for my birthday.”

 

     Liam sniffed one more time and leaned away but caught the lingering gaze Ian had shot his way as their eyes connected. They both shared a brief moment of something Liam could not put his finger on but as he broke the eye contact his eyes noticed the tightness that was occurring in Ian’s pants. Liam filed that moment in an internal memory folder as he glanced at Ian once more. Ian caught his gaze once again and smiled shyly. Liam took in Ian’s entirety at that moment and decided he was sexy especially in the outfit he was wearing.  _Never had a redhead before_ he thought to himself and Ian was pretty damn attractive.

 

     He heard cussing from his left and realized it was Mickey who the entire time was fumbling with his GPS and not noticing the eyeball fuckfest that was happening in the passenger side of his truck. “One of these fucking days I will be able to make it to Lydia’s goddamn house without having to use this thing, I mean she lives in a damn mansion that you could probably see from Idaho.” After finally figuring out how to input Lydia’s address he glanced over towards Liam and Ian, “Why you two acting like girl’s for? You guys are behaving like you never met and shit. It’s supposed to be a fun night out! So start getting white-boy wasted!”

 

     This broke the tension in the truck as all three of them laughed and like magic Ian had produced a whole bottle of liquor for Liam, specifically a bottle of Bowmore Aged 25 Years Scotch Whiskey. “Holy shit guys, that bottle is like $200 bucks! My foster dad has a bottle under lock and key in a glass case like it’s the Holy Grail or something!” Ian and Mickey were grinning at Liam’s exuberance. Ian handed Liam the unopened bottle and said, “Well then you do the honors. It’s a special occasion, our first official going out night with our newest friend and co-worker!” Liam smiled and made quick work of the seal as he twisted off the cap. “Do I just like take a swig or something?”

 

     “Hell yeah man its how we do it in the Southside! Ian and I are inducting you as an honorary member.” Liam was starting to really feel some sorta way about how awesome Mickey was and felt slightly bad for having impure thoughts about Ian just moments earlier, but just slightly. He raised the bottle to his mouth and took a big swig and marveled at how smooth the brown liquid was going down. Mickey whistled as he glanced over at Liam taking his shot and remarked at the way Liam’s mouth wrapped around the opening of the bottle. “That’s some good technique there kid, you really are well practiced eh?”

 

     Liam caught on to what Mickey was implying and nearly choked on the rest of the whiskey. “Ha-ha you ass! Wait until I swallow next time before you say shit like that!” All three of them looked at the other and broke out in unison with a “THAT’S WHAT HE SAID,” before breaking out into full-on laughter. As they made their way towards Lydia’s they passed the bottle around taking turns enjoying the expensive alcohol. Liam took one second to quickly ask, “You think the rest of them will like me? I mean I have met Lydia already but I have only seen Allison, Kira and Malia in passing at the Depot but have never really chilled with them, ya know? Will it be awkward?”

 

     Ian chuckled before responding, “Liam, if all three of them can share one penis and it not be an awkward situation, than you have nothing to worry about. They are all cool; we wouldn’t hang out with them if they weren’t. And besides, Mick and I love you already and we are the harder ones to get along with.” Liam and Ian shared yet another stare down but this time with the haziness of consumed alcohol and Liam was not even attempting to hide how Ian was turning him on as he licked then bit his own bottom lip. Ian’s eyes went straight to Liam’s mouth and watched the amazing way Liam’s tongue moved before he quickly shook himself out of the reverie. How Mickey was not catching on to the flirtation was a testament to the powers of subtlety but Liam did not miss Ian adjusting his junk so it was not as obvious that there was a lot of blood flow happening there.

 

      They rendezvoused with all the girls at Lydia’s mansion and Ian almost let out a sigh of relief as he jumped out of the truck quickly followed by Liam and Mickey. As the three of them stumbled towards the four-columned front door a butler appeared and motioned for them to come in. “Mistress Lydia and her guests are eagerly awaiting your arrival young sirs. May I take your coats and shoes?” All three of them politely declined and the butler ushered them towards the massive kitchen and bar area that the girls were obviously inhabiting waiting for the boys to arrive.

 

     Liam was in awe of the grand marbled floors of the entranceway and a winding staircase that led up to a second floor balcony that overlooked the entrance and led off to what Liam only imagined to be countless numbers of bedrooms, guestrooms, bathrooms and whatever rooms that rich folks always seemed to have to hold things like massive doll collections or trinkets and souvenirs from their various travels from around the world. He was looking left, right and upwards staring at photos of Lydia and her family from different vacations; Lydia riding a camel, Lydia swimming with dolphins, Lydia about to bungee jump off an exotic bridge overlooking a jungle setting and other such extravagant adventures. His pace must have slowed to the point he could feel a hand at the small of his back guiding him forwards.

 

     Liam turned to see it was Ian whom was gently steering him to catch up to Mickey and the butler, whom had gained a considerable amount of distance away from them. “Oh I must have gotten distracted by the photos. Lydia has done a lot of stuff already in her life huh?” Ian had not removed his hand and Liam could swear that the red head might have been rubbing small circles on his lower back as well. “Yeah the wonders of being born into a wealthy family I guess,” Ian answered lazily and slightly still intoxicated. Liam was enjoying the warmth that was radiating off of Ian’s hand and he would have turned and backed the redhead into a wall and devoured his lips had they not made it to the kitchen already.

 

     “Liam!! Look at you, you cutie patootie!” Lydia was the first to spot Liam and from the elevated tone in her voice she had already knocked back a few cocktails. Lydia approached the younger man and waved for the other girls to follow. “Liam this is Allison, Kira and Malia and ladies this is Liam!” Liam politely shook all the girl’s hands and exchanged quick pleasantries with each one. They were all knockouts in Liam’s opinion and were dressed impeccably. Kira had a really huge smile on her face, “It is so great to finally meet you Liam! I have seen you around the store and Scott has told me, I mean us, all about you!” Liam could see why Scott would be sleeping with all three girls, they were gorgeous and in amazing shape.

 

     Kira looked like a sexy disco ball and if Liam had to guess he would have said she was Korean-American, Allison reminded him of a porcelain princess with her milky smooth skin and long brunette hair and Malia was a walking sex kitten wearing the tightest of mini-dresses. “Hi Liam, I am Allison and it’s nice to meet you as well. Scott tells me you are the little brother he’s always wanted and I see good looks run in the family.” Allison gave Liam a warm smile and took a sip of a drink she was holding. “Well let’s get this pre-game party started,” Malia stated as she walked over to the biggest punch bowl Liam had ever seen and ladled out some liquid for her glass.

 

     “Ian, Mickey and Liam if you three don’t get over here so I can pour you men some drinks I swear!” The three men chuckled and each picked up some fancy looking crystal glasses and walked over to Malia so she could ladle them some drinks. Liam looked at the punch bowl and saw a lot of floating fruits. “What is this stuff?” Lydia walked over and giggled. “Oh my youngness, this my dear, is Jungle Juice, which is a mixture of amazing fruit juices and 100% pure grain alcohol. It will knock you on your firm little ass so drink responsibly! I don’t want to get charged for providing alcohol to someone underage.” She gave Liam a wink and proceeded to fill her glass.

 

     Mickey coughed to get everyone’s attention. “Ladies and gentlemen oh and Liam (Liam rolled his eyes but was smiling), I want to propose a toast to this wonderful evening we are about to embark on and to the dysfunction known as The Home Depot that has allowed this group of people to come together as more than just co-workers. Everyone in this room, yeah even you mister butler guy, is special to me in your own ways and I am glad that we have become friends.” The girls all did a collective “awwwwwww” before everyone clinked glasses and took big sips of their ferocious drinks.

 

     Liam took a huge gulp and was surprised that he could not taste any alcohol whatsoever. He took another sip and looked at his glass. Ian grinned and stepped closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. “Jungle Juice is made with Everclear which is 190 proof and would burn like a bitch if it weren’t mixed with the fruit juice. It sneaks up on ya so just pace yourself; remember we still got a club to make it to.” Ian smiled and filled himself another glass obviously not following his own advice. Liam did not know when Ian had all of a sudden became his new flirt buddy but the combination of the alcohol and natural endorphins that came with partying was making any inhibitions null and void. Since Stiles was not there and still an asshole in his book, Liam did not see why he should not get his flirt on with the next best thing.

 

     “Hey Ian, pour me another one too.” Liam was the one winking this time and he could see Ian blushing. Flirting was harmless Liam thought and as long as they kept it sneaky then they wouldn’t have to worry about Mickey trying to shank either one or both of them. “Hey douche bags, you gonna crowd the punch bowl all night or you gonna socialize with the rest of the room,” Mickey inquired from across the kitchen. Liam shrugged and turned towards the rest of the group while Ian took a few more seconds to gather himself. Ian knew he was playing a dangerous game when it came to Liam and he was genuinely happy with his relationship with Mickey but he missed the fun of the chase. _Just stop it at flirting_ he was saying to himself as he caught up with Liam to rejoin the rest of the gang who were playing a drinking game at the nearby dining room table.

 

     Over an hour and possibly another glass or two of Jungle Juice later the group was whisked away by a stretch limo Lydia had rented for the night because she was still a responsible young woman regardless of the fact she was supplying an 18 year old with booze. That is how Liam had found himself in the long line to get into Club Beacon. It had seemed like the previous forty or fifty people in front of their group were getting turned away from the door and Liam was nervous despite being pretty buzzed. The rest of the group did not seem worried and as they approached the bouncers to show their I.D. they were waved through one by one.

 

     Liam produced his driver’s license and the bouncer scrutinized it. Liam knew he had a pretty good fake I.D. but he was cursed with a baby face. The security guard, Hector, looked up at Liam and gave him a once over. He motioned for Liam to lean in so he could whisper something to the younger man. “Look kid, you and I both know you ain’t anywhere close to being 24 but you and the rest of your friends are who this club likes to see. So just don’t do anything stupid and I’ll turn a blind eye this one time, alright?” Liam gulped and nodded but was grateful his good looks were giving him yet another pass. He caught up to the rest of his pals and even before entering he could hear the thump from the music inside. Liam put an arm around Ian’s shoulder and looped another around Kira’s waist as they were met with a wall of sound as they entered the building. Despite being packed with people the club was still comfortable temperature wise and Liam was in awe for the second time that night over how expansive a building could be from the inside.

 

      Over the swell of people he could make out two levels above the one they were on with the top floor being for V.I.P. and wealthy clientele. On the main floor two enormous semi-circle bars flanked the right and left side of the enormous room while trendy booths and tables dotted the perimeter area between each bar. What really struck Liam was the fact that the main lighting of the club was black lighting which made the room dance with that purplish white color as all of the white part of people’s clothing glowed. In the center of the twin bars and the seating area was the big dance floor completely full of gyrating and body bumping partyers. Though the lighting was low Liam could tell everyone inside the club was impossibly handsome or beautiful. The DJ booth was located on the second level surrounded by more than a few hundred young adults dancing to the music. The second floor also had the Chill Zone, which was an adjacent room separated by a soundproof wall and a short sleek hallway made of dull stainless steel and full of posh red velvet seats and booths. It was also equipped with a smaller bar where people could go to escape the frenzy of the main clubbing area and relax with low mood lighting, piano music and a dozen flat panel big screen televisions.

 

     This was the most amazing club Liam had ever seen. Sadly this was the only club he had ever been to but he knew had he been a club kid this would still probably beat most of the others. “I am gonna try to muscle out a cozy spot for all of us to sit!” Mickey yelled to the rest of the group who nodded in understanding. “We will go with you Mickey! You might need some back-up!” Allison yelled in reply to which Malia and Kira agreed. “Ok Ian and Liam will help me grab some drinks then! First rounds on me,” Lydia called to the rest which was met with whoops and hollers. They split into two groups but not before Mickey gave Ian a quick peck on the lips. Ian smiled widely at this reminiscing on the days where Mickey would never do something that open even in a gay bar. That was how far they had progressed in their relationship and Mickey could give two shits about what anyone, especially a room full of strangers, thought of them.

 

     Liam felt a pang of regret for continually flirting with Ian under Mickey’s nose but he also felt a sensation he never encountered before, jealousy. He wanted a someone he could be stupidly cute with in public, someone like a Stiles more specifically. Liam never got jealous ever because he always got the girl or the guy and he was having an internal war with himself because he hated the emotion. Ian could sense something was up with Liam because he was going through an internal struggle with himself as well. They both shared a knowing look but were quickly reminded by Lydia that they were to follow her to the bar so she could buy a round of drinks. After shoving and snaking through an endless sea of people they had managed to make it to the bar where Lydia proceeded to order seven Lemon Drop shots which came with a plate of cut up lemon slices and seven sugar packets and then seven Long Island Iced Teas. Ian and Liam were at a loss as to how they were going to be able to carry all of those back to whatever spot the others had secured as their base camp.

 

     Lydia saw the despair in the younger guy’s faces and she rolled her eyes. “You amateurs, watch the master at work!” Lydia reached over the bar and picked up a neon translucent green circular serving tray and proceeded to put the drinks on it in an alternating pattern of drinks and shots so that the weight was evenly distributed. She then hoisted the tray with one hand and used her shoulder to balance the load and she began her march towards the seating area yelling at any club goer that was even remotely close to bumping into her. Liam and Ian amusingly followed after her and both marveled at the strawberry blonde wonder woman.

 

     They found the rest of their group seated at a prominent round booth which Liam was shocked they were able to find when the place was so crowded. Ian however had a shit-eating grin on his face and when Liam look confused Ian motioned for him to scan the few patrons that were standing near the booth, all looking equal parts perturbed and distressed. Apparently Mickey must have demonstrated some Southside charm to convince the former occupants of the table to politely offer it to them. Lydia gracefully placed the tray at the center of the table and they all took a shot and a drink each.

 

     “Well it’s my turn to toast everyone! I want to toast all of you for being my friends and not being pretentious or annoying. It’s been a difficult year with my mom being sick but it is nights like this surrounded by people like you that make me thankful I chose to return home.” Lydia almost looked like she would start crying but she held it together. “So thank you all and let’s have a great night!” They then each licked the spot on their hand in between their thumbs and index fingers and sprinkled sugar so the granules stuck. All seven of them then clinked their shot glasses together, licked the sugar off their own hands, downed the shot then sucked on a lemon slice.

 

     “Whoo hooo that was good!” Kira was a lightweight and not afraid to show it and she loved that shot. “Come on everyone let’s dance!” The ladies took big sips of their Long Islands before making their way to the dance floor, holding the other’s hands and making a human chain. “Aye I don’t dance but I’m sure Ian will join ya in a few,” Mickey called out to the girls. The three of them sat down in the booth and began drinking. Ian took a sip and whistled, “Goddamn they should call these shits STRONG Islands!” Mickey rolled his eyes, "Don’t fuckin’ puss out on me Ian, we are Southside, and this is nuthin we can’t handle.”

 

     Liam was sitting rather close to Ian in the booth though he did not think anything of it because he was starting to feel hazy from the mixed drink.  Ian was sipping his drink with one hand while his other hand was gripping the edge of the booth seat beneath the table. Liam casually placed his hand on the seat right next to Ian’s and he began stroking the redhead’s hand with his pinky finger. Liam was feeling brazen and his 18-year-old hormones were on overdrive. Ian snuck a glance at Liam and his green eyes were wide with panic and desire. After deciding that Mickey was unable to see what was transpiring under the table sight line, Ian began reciprocating the pinky strokes with his own. The possibility of getting caught might have fueled this hazardous behavior and the alcohol was acting like courage juice because after a few more minutes Liam and Ian soon found they were holding hands completely under the table and now their thumbs were doing the caressing. Mickey was too busy looking at the dance floor watching his four female co-workers dance on each other seductively and also making fun of the people surrounding their booth to catch on that his boyfriend and newest friend were engaging in an act he would definitely not approve of.

 

     Hell the lighting was such that even if Mickey were looking directly at them he still would not have been aware anything was going on. Ian knew he should stop this and he really, really wanted to because he loved Mickey with every fiber of his being, but he could not deny the sexy boy he was holding hands with. Liam was just living, breathing and walking sex and Ian loved sex. Sure he and Mickey had amazing sex all the time but a small part of him was intrigued with the idea of doing sexy things with someone other than Mickey. Ian took another slow sip of his drink and chanced a longer glance over towards Liam who was looking right back at him. Liam then cocked an eyebrow and disengaged their hands and Ian almost let out a small sigh of relief that he was freed from the hypnotic powers of the younger man; that is until he felt a warm hand grab hold of his semi-erection.

 

      Ian almost choked on his drink when he realized Liam was now fondling him under the table. This was escalating way too far but the friction he felt up and down his entire length was telling him to just sit back and enjoy it. Ian was glad it was dark in there because he was probably as red in the face as his hair was. Liam stroked Ian’s prominent hard-on through his skinny jeans and squeezed the spot where it mushroomed out. Liam’s pupils were full blown and he was impressed by how endowed his friend was. Liam was hard beyond belief as well by this point and he willed Ian to grab hold of it. Ian quickly looked over towards Mickey to see if he was still distracted, which he was, so he carefully reached over and began stroking Liam through his pants. This was thrilling and Liam loved it, but he would love it more if he and Ian could sneak off somewhere for some more privacy.

 

     He leaned over and whispered, “You wanna find a more discreet place in here to maybe fool around in? I think there are some darker corners or we could check out the second floor.” Ian knew this was the perfect instance to say no; the best moment to politely decline, but the strong hand that was still doing miracles underneath the table was overriding his better judgment. “Meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes,” Ian ultimately replied. Liam grinned and got up to find the men’s room. A few minutes later Ian tapped Mickey on the shoulder and the blue-eyed thug finally turned around to face his boyfriend. “You aight Ian? Where’s Liam?” Ian hated lying but he was horned up. “He said he wanted to go exploring the other floors or something. I got to take a piss so will you watch the booth?” Mickey nodded nonchalantly before planting a kiss on Ian’s cheek. Ian got up and walked the same direction towards the bathroom that Liam did just a few minutes earlier.

 

     There was no line to enter the men’s room surprisingly and Ian made his way inside. There were maybe three other males in the bathroom though not one of them were Liam. Ian was confused and looked over towards the stalls which resembled fitting-room ones where the partitions extended from ceiling all the way down to the floor. _Wow_ Ian thought, this club practically screams do bad things in the bathroom, with that amount of privacy. He did not know which stall to check but then he saw Liam peek out from the stall furthest away from the door. Ian did a quick look around to see if the other guys noticed Liam there. When he was satisfied that they had not seen Liam he quickly made his way to the appropriate stall and ducked inside, locking it behind him. They were now alone, together, in private, and in a loud club that would drown out any noise. Ian knew he was going to regret this later but the hungry way Liam was staring at him made it a moot point at the moment.

 

     Liam was rubbing himself through his jeans and Ian thought it was the sexiest thing he had seen in a long time. Liam motioned the other man over and Ian surged forward and pinned him against the stall wall. As their mouths collided and tongues began to wrestle around and lips were playfully nibbled they also began to grind their hips together. Liam reached down and unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper before doing the same to Ian’s. The redhead fumbled with his boxer briefs but was finally able to pull out his engorged cock and let the elastic of his underwear rest underneath his balls. Liam eyed it hungrily before pulling his erection out as well and Ian marveled at how perfect the shape of it was. It was slightly smaller in length than his own, but Ian understood he was way above average, but Liam's dick was a bit thicker.

 

     As they continued their make out and mutual jack-off session Liam decided he wanted to suck Ian off. He broke their never-ending kiss to lower himself onto his knees so he could put Ian’s length into his mouth. The warmth of the younger man’s tongue was going send Ian over the cliff fast. When Liam’s cheeks hollowed on every suck Ian got more and more frenzied because of how erotic it looked. Ian grabbed the younger man’s head and proceeded to face-fuck him, thrusting deeper and deeper down Liam’s throat. Liam was no virgin and Ian was now convinced he might even be a professional because not even Mickey had ever taken all of Ian’s length like that. Ian rested his forehead against the stall and was enjoying the sensation of Liam’s tongue flicking all over while he was still inside Liam’s mouth.

 

     After a few more minutes Ian could feel his orgasm building and he knew it would not be long, especially when someone as masterful as Liam was working on his dick. “Ummm Liam…unnghhh… fuck… I am about to…” Ian could not even get the words out as he spilled into the hot mouth of his co-worker. Liam kept sucking vigorously making sure he forced every drop out. When he was finally satisfied he popped Ian out of his mouth and rose back up to enjoy the utter joy on Ian’s face as a result of his handiwork. “Damn Liam, that was, holy shit that was amazing.” Liam smiled as he started to redo his pants and buckle back up. “You don’t want me to get you off too? I mean it’s only fair,” Ian said wanting this to not be so one-sided. “Nah this was about getting you off and it was fun. Maybe next time and in a more comfortable setting I’ll let you return the favor.”

 

      Hmmm so there were already plans for a next time Ian thought to himself somewhat warily. He nodded and pulled his pants up and began to fix himself so it did not look obvious he just got blown in a bathroom stall. Ian went to exit the stall but was stopped by Liam’s hand on his arm. “Hey Ian, our little secret alright? I won’t tell anyone so you can wipe that regretful look off of your face.” Liam smiled at Ian because he knew the redhead had not noticed that he was indeed looking guilty already. Ian sighed and nodded. “Thanks,” he responded quietly and he gave Liam a quick peck on the lips. They left the stall carefully one by one and then checked themselves in the mirror to ensure they were decent. The bathroom was empty, which was shocking, but then again the club did have twenty restrooms, three men’s and women’s rooms on each level and of course the extra two strictly for the offices on the third floor.

 

     The entire time Liam could tell Ian was completely inside his own head trying to sort out what he had just did and he started feeling bad that he would put someone in a relationship in that sort of situation because he was horny and trying to forget a certain brunette that was ignoring him. “Hey Ian look I am not sorry about what we just did because you are hot, I am hot, and overall it was hot but I am sorry because I can see that you are feeling really horrible about it. If you want this to be a one-time thing and then we just forget all about it then it’s cool. Being your friend is more important than hooking up.”

 

      Ian’s eyes were puffy and he was on the verge of spilling tears but he held it together. “Shit man I don’t mean to make you feel bad because I was into it as well it’s just confusing because I have not been with anyone besides Mick for so long that it almost seems like I am cheating on a marriage, ya know? And I would be lying off my ass if I said I didn’t want another crack at you and that’s the upsetting part.” Liam understood everything Ian was saying even though he had never been in that predicament, as he had never been in a relationship. “Alright well I’ll make a deal with you. We’ll just blame this on being drunk and just keep the options open and until then we just go back to being buddies… with a little flirt flirt on the side. Harmless flirting,” Liam corrected himself quickly.  Ian smiled and placed both hands on the sink basin and leaned down to gather himself and breathe. He turned his head to look up at Liam. “Thanks man, and deal.” They did a brotastic fist bump and left to find their table.

 

**MEANWHILE IN THE PARKING LOT**

 

     Stiles had been sitting in his beat up Jeep for an hour having a silent freak out and trying to will himself to get up and get into the endless line he had been staring at. He never thought in a million years he would be at Club Beacon especially on a Saturday night, where all the snobby good-looking people that never would talk to him ever, congregated. The only comfort he had was knowing that there were people he knew inside which was also a reason for his discomfort because there was one person he wanted to get to know better inside also.

 

     Scott had styled him to perfection and somehow pulled out an amazing outfit from his closet. Stiles did not even know he owned the leather jacket and the slate colored designer jeans or even the ridiculously expensive black boots. They had to be presents from friends and family from over the years that he had never gotten around to wearing because he never had an occasion to put them on. He checked himself out in the rear-view mirror and saw his hair was perfectly messy so he let out a puff of air and decided to take the plunge. “Alright Betsey well wish me luck,” Stiles said quietly to his Jeep. He sighed as he walked towards the crowd and turned to stand in the line when a gruff voice called out to him.

 

     “Hey you, yeah you in the black leather jacket!” Stiles turned to see that it was the doorman with the clipboard that had called him out. Stiles looked around to make sure that he was really the one being addressed and when he saw no one around he walked slowly towards the front of the line, stepping over the rope to approach Hector, as it said on his name badge. “Um yeah?” Stiles voice was kind of shaky and he was not sure why he was being called out. He feared that maybe he was going to be spared the embarrassment of waiting in line before being rejected by just being explicitly turned away from the get go.

 

     “We like your style and image and the club is nearing capacity so get your scrawny ass in there.” Stiles was at a loss; was he really bypassing the long wait and was he just accepted as trendy to the point he was receiving V.I.P. treatment? When Stiles hadn’t moved Hector cleared his throat and stated, “I am not gonna invite you again. You want in or not?” Stiles quickly nodded and walked past them after showing his I.D. and strolled into the club. He could hear protests from several strangers that were probably waiting in line for hours. “ _Heyyy why does he get to cut in line_!?” “ _That’s so not fair_!” “ _We been in line for forever!”_ Stiles smiled to himself feeling his self-esteem rising by the second. Perhaps this was going to be the start of an amazing night he thought. It certainly was a needed ego boost and feasibly it could give him the courage to break the ice when it came to Liam.

 

     When he got inside and was assaulted by the loud music he tried to get his bearings. He thought of texting one of his co-workers to see where they were but he wanted to surprise them so he began the painstaking process of maneuvering through the crowd to see if he could catch up to his friends. After almost 15 minutes he caught a glimpse of Mickey and then of Kira. Her sparkly dress was what caught his eye and he made his way over to the table. As he approached their booth he saw so many empty shot and regular sized glasses that one would have thought a party of twenty was sitting there.

 

     From the way everyone was laughing and carrying on Stiles could tell they were thoroughly schwasted. Being the only sober one at the party really sucks and Stiles was wishing he downed a few more tequila shots in his jeep before he walked in. He was too close to their booth to turn around and it seemed most of the table caught sight of him at the same time as a chorus of “ **STILES** ” seemed to reverberate over the loudness of the music. Stiles shyly waved and was quickly swallowed up by a gaggle of girls fawning over him.

 

     “Looking sharp Stilinski,” from Allison. “Yum, yum gimme some,” from Malia. “Ouch you look sexy, sexy, sexy,” from Kira. “You certainly clean up well Stiles, I am much impressed, and you are wearing the designer jeans I bought you finally,” from Lydia. Even Ian was out of his seat clapping Stiles on the back with excitement. “Glad you decided to come out,” he stated. Stiles was feeling really welcomed and his head was swimming with the frenzy of all the compliments being thrown his way. He looked back over to the booth and saw Mickey grinning. “I guess I can’t call you a pussy anymore Stilinski. First drink is on me big guy!” Mickey flagged down a server and ordered Stiles a Blue Motorcycle.

 

     The only one that did not really express any outward joy with Stiles’ arrival was Liam who sat quietly in the booth and stared at his drink like it was explaining the mysteries of life to him. _Off to an awkward start awesome_ , Stiles was thinking to himself, and he was about to say hello when he was tugged towards the dance floor by Allison and Kira. Anyone that thinks women are incapable of possessing super-human strength have never experienced Allison and Kira on a mission and that mission was to enjoy a dance with Stiles. He must have been swept up in the euphoria of having a great time because as soon as they hit the dance floor he was in full-on white boy mode, much to the great delight of his dance partners. Malia, Lydia and Ian soon joined them and they formed a tight circle of movement, gyrations, swaying and flailing that was unbelievably coordinated.

 

      Back at the booth Mickey and Liam were enjoying a comfortable silence as Mickey swayed in time with the beat and Liam was just sipping his drink at a steady pace. Mickey looked back over to the younger guy and asked if he was having a good time. Liam faked a smile but internally he was feeling like an inferno. His crush had arrived unannounced looking better than he ever seen him before whom still was not properly speaking to him and after he had consumed a good amount of alcohol illegally. Sprinkle in the hook-up with Ian in the bathroom that should not have happened but did and he was a powder keg of emotions and was a matchstick away from exploding.

 

      Liam ordered his fourth Long Island and was still watching the group have a great time on the dance floor in which even Mickey had joined in. Liam’s eyes were trained only on Stiles however and all of the weird moves he was employing that somehow constituted as dancing and despite his anger he still thought Stiles was sexy and adorable at the same time. He was getting drunker and more unstable emotionally. How could he have been so successful throughout his high school career in obtaining anyone he wanted but yet he could not even get an awkward (albeit a very attractive awkward) guy to say a proper sentence to him. He could feel the build-up of anger from deep inside and he knew it would not be long before his I.E.D. took over. He needed to take his mind off of Stiles and he needed to do it fast.

 

     He spotted a server and told him to make sure no one took their booth before he proceeded to find the steps that led to the second floor and hopefully to some welcome distractions. He saw his targets entering the Chill Bar a few moments before he did; a guy and a girl that could not have been older than 25 years old each. They were attractive, in shape, and more importantly they were both blonde so he could not be reminded of a certain brunette. He caught up to them as they ordered drinks at the small bar and with the precision of an assassin he began to work his magic.

 

     He leaned up against the bar right next to the girl and in a nonchalant fashion complimented her outfit. Since only gay guys would recognize and appreciate the name brand she was wearing, her boyfriend was not on immediate alert. Liam introduced himself and made sure to make good eye contact. His eyes were his secret weapons and he knew that they had a high success rate. The three of them made idle chatter at the bar comparing each other’s fashion and Liam did his best to laugh at the couple’s obvious high class humor. “So which of you two fine individuals is going to buy me a drink,” Liam asked with a sexy eyebrow arch. Not surprisingly the guy took the bait and ordered Liam any drink he wanted.

 

     Liam knew this situation well. A heterosexual couple of good standing and decent wealth having a fun night out whom probably had some lines of coke in the bathroom to increase their enjoyment being easily manipulated by a sexy stranger who paid equal amounts of attention to both the guy and the girl. Liam was a master at this game and he had lost track at the number of times in high school that a female acquaintance he knew dared their boyfriend to make out with Liam just so she could get off on watching two cute boys kiss. What all of them didn’t know is the number of times Liam landed their boyfriend’s in bed behind said girlfriend’s back.

 

      Liam found he had to finesse this boy a little more than his past marks but he too was starting to crumble under Liam’s constant gaze and smirk. The girl was smitten from the start and soon the three of them found themselves in the corner of the lounge making small talk and enjoying more alcohol. He found her to be vapid and more narcissistic than even himself but her boyfriend was somewhat more intriguing. He could hold a conversation and he even rolled his eyes at appropriate times when his girlfriend was rambling on and on. When the girl, whose name Liam could not care to remember, excused herself to go to the restroom Liam began making his move on the boyfriend, whose name was Trevor, by getting up and plopping down right beside him on the red satin loveseat and gently patting his knee.

 

      “So Trev, can I call you Trev? I am gonna cut to the chase here. I find you and your girlfriend to be amazingly sexy (a lie though the guy was not so bad) and I can tell by how comfortable you two are as a couple that you would not mind having a little fun with a sexy young stranger at a club. If anything I am saying is not factual feel free to stop me. I take your silent stare to indicate that I am hitting the nail on the head here. When your girl gets back from the bathroom we are going to go down to the dance floor and dance like we are fucking with our clothes on. Does that sound fun?”

 

     Trevor swallowed hard but nodded because fuck if Liam was not being sexy and dominant at the moment. Liam decided to give Trevor a little taste of his lips by ducking in fast and planting a kiss. Trevor melted right into it and slid his tongue into Liam’s mouth and Liam smiled at this knowing that these two were putty in his hands. They broke off the make-out and waited for his girlfriend to come back before informing her that they were going to hit the dance floor. She squealed in delight and the three of them proceeded to make their way through the lounge, past the second floor tables and down the steps to the main floor. Liam made sure to position them near the folks from The Home Depot so they could see his mesmerizing dance moves.

 

      Liam failed to inform his new friends that he was a trained in all forms of dance from ballroom to hip-hop which meant he knew what to do with his hips and knew how to move it to make his momma proud (whoever she may have been anyway). Liam positioned himself in between the attractive couple facing the girl and allowing the boy to grind up to his backside. He had one arm snaked around both of them both pulling them closer to him as he moved his body and hips in a way that should have been criminal. It was not five minutes later that his friends from the Depot began to notice their co-worker macking it up with the mysterious couple.

    

     Malia pointed it out and the rest of them turned to watch Liam dry humping a blonde girl they never seen before while a blonde boy was latched onto Liam’s hips. “Damn, Liam has got some moves! I think I should ask for a dance next,” Malia shouted. The rest of the group with the exception of Stiles and Ian laughed. Next thing they knew the girl had spun so that Liam was violating her backside while her boyfriend had grabbed Liam’s face and turned it so that they were making out at the same time. “Damn that kid surprises me every day! I thought his pretty-boy butt was gonna be lame but he is badass,” Mickey exclaimed. Ian was not happy that Liam was aggressively flaunting himself especially since he had not worked through what they had did earlier that night but Stiles was probably taking it the worst.

 

     As soon as he saw the hypnotic moves Liam was capable of and translating it to how amazing he probably would be in bed, he felt instantly forlorn. The way Liam was making out with the random guy made Stiles feel like he was being harpooned through the stomach. There was his confirmation: Liam liked boys at least as much as he liked girls and particularly he liked boys not named Stiles. Stiles cursed himself for caring but he could not help it. This young bastard had captured his entire being from the first moment he saw him and now he was watching him basically engaging in foreplay with a random couple. Stiles did not want to watch any further so he walked off the floor towards the booth and his awaiting drink that Mickey had ordered.

 

     He sat down and began inhaling his beverage. A few minutes later the remainder of the crew one by one made their way back to the table to order more drinks and to rest from the marathon dancing they just endured. “I am having such an amazing time,” Allison exclaimed to which the other girls voiced their agreement. “Wish Scott was here,” Kira chimed in with. “I got an idea! Let’s call him and do sexy things on the phone over Skype!” Allison’s eyes went wide as she nodded with agreement and in one quick motion she, Kira and Malia were on their way to a restroom to give Scott a show he would never forget.

 

     “I swear those girls are setting back the entire women’s movement by like a hundred years,” Lydia was ruminating but she had a smile on her face. She looked over and noticed Ian was not as jovial as he was earlier and that Stiles had become overbearingly sour. She assumed maybe Mickey had said something sideways to Ian and that Stiles was jealous that he was not as smooth when it came to seducing random hot strangers. She sat down next to Stiles and patted his knee. “Hey love bug you need to turn that frown upside down.”  Stiles rolled his eyes and sucked down the rest of his drink before finding someone else’s left behind Long Island and slurping that down too. He turned towards Mickey and with some amazing Jedi mind trick communicated he needed a refill to which Mickey hopped right up to make his way to the bar to get another Blue Motorcycle.

 

     When the song Liam was grinding to had ended he opened his eyes and noticed everyone was not dancing near him anymore. He was also noticing the prominent bulge grinding into him still as the song changed over. His little show must have done the trick so he was now finished with this couple. He pecked them both on the cheeks and thanked them for an amazing dance. The random guy was confused, “Oh will we uh like see you again? I mean we are having a really good time with you.” His girlfriend was also wholeheartedly agreeing and by the way she was still eyeing Liam he could tell she was hoping for a nightcap.

 

      “Sure, most definitely, let me put my number in your phone and we’ll do this again.” The guy handed Liam his cell phone and Liam punched his number in. Liam handed the phone back and turned to hug the girlfriend and gave her a long kiss on the lips before turning back to the guy to give him a hug as well. To get one last reaction Liam whispered in the guy’s ear as they hugged, “Try using that number when she’s not around, I guarantee I am a lot more fun that way; everything is more fun one-on-one.” As Liam backed off he could see the blonde male swallow comically but also nod his head. It was like shooting fish in a barrel thought Liam.

 

      Would he ever take the blonde boy up if he ever called and offered? Who knows; it sort of depended how the thing with Stiles played out but it never hurt to have options. He gave them both one last wink before heading back to his booth. When he got there he noticed a confused looking Ian sipping on a drink and Lydia trying to comfort an irritated looking Stiles. When Lydia saw Liam she gave him a polite hello. When Stiles looked up he locked eyes with Liam and if tension were tangible you could cut it with a machete. Stiles gave a disapproving head shake and got up out of the booth and proceeded to stomp towards the exit.

 

     _How dare he shake his head in judgment_ Liam was thinking to himself. He had been the one acting like a child with his silent treatment at work and he had the audacity to look down on Liam? That was the final straw; Liam was going to confront the jerk since they were outside of a work setting. He quickly turned heel and marched swiftly in the same direction as Stiles leaving Lydia and Ian to look at the other. “What the hell was that about?” Lydia asked and Ian just shrugged but his brow was furrowed.  A few seconds later Mickey came back with a Blue Motorcycle in hand, “Aye where’s Stilinski at!? I bought him another drink and these shits ain’t cheap.” Ian just rolled his eyes and grabbed the drink from Mickey’s hands and began sucking it down. “Okaayy well I guess you can have it then Gallagher.”

 

     Stiles was at his jeep and about to insert the key to open his door when he was spun around by an angry Liam. “ **What the hell man, you do not have permission to touch me**!” Liam laughed harshly, “ ** _And you did not have permission to act like a fucking jackass all week but you went ahead and did it anyway_**!” Stiles clenched his jaw tightly. “ **You know what Liam you are right I have been a jackass and I was actually going to apologize to you but tonight reminded me of why I have been avoiding you! You are a manipulative, arrogant, and cocky nitwit that thinks he can schmooze his way into getting anything he wants! But you know what? It isn’t going to work with me you prick**!”

 

     Liam’s hands were beginning to ball into fists as his vision began seeing red. “ ** _How the fuck dare you even begin to try to describe me!? You have said hardly five sentences to me since I started working with your spastic ass so you have no idea who I am as a_ _person!"_** Stiles could not believe the delusion of the younger man in front of him. “ **I saw you in there acting like an idiot with that random couple who you probably don’t even know their names! So I saw enough!** ”

 

     Liam did get under Stiles’ skin with that maneuver so that was a bonus he thought to himself. “ ** _What the hell difference does it make to you!? I can do whatever I want with whomever I want Stiles! This is the most fucking ridiculous argument I think I have ever been in! You have been ignoring me like I have the Black Plague and you are questioning my character!?_** ” Stiles head was starting to throb and the screaming match was not helping. He just wanted to leave so he scoffed at Liam’s last statement and began trying to get into his jeep again.

 

      Liam spun him around for a second time, “ ** _I am not done talking to you yet! You will stay and hear everything I have to say!_** ” Stiles was beginning to think that Liam had some sort of glitch in thinking because he had put his hands on him for the second time. “ **Grab me one more time and I swear… I am not playing with you little boy!** " Liam shoved his whole body against Stiles and pinned him against his own jeep and jabbed his index finger into Stiles’ chest. “ ** _Little boy!? Little boy!? I am a fucking man you hear me! You will not disrespect me like that!_** ”

 

     Stiles could feel the burning breath from Liam’s mouth and could not believe this argument was becoming physical. Stiles was feeling cornered and when he felt cornered his fight or flight instincts always took over and tonight it was set on fight. “ **A man!? Yeah fucking right! All I saw in there was a slut! You are a fucking man whore! There’s the kind of man you are!** ” Liam could not fathom the venom coming from Stiles’ mouth but he was not going to lose this fight.  “ ** _Yeah you are right Stiles I am a fucking whore and you know what, I sucked off a guy in the bathroom before you arrived! Maybe you can still smell him on my breath_**!”

 

      Liam huffed out a puff of air directly into Stiles’ face and before both of them could tell what was happening Stiles’ fist connected with Liam’s nose. Immediately blood started gushing out as Stiles cupped his hands over his own mouth shocked that he just battered his co-worker (no matter how much he might have deserved it). Liam clutched at his nose squeezing it to try and stop the blood flow. “ **Oh my God Liam, I am so fucking sorry! I can’t believe I just hit you! Let me see it**!”

 

     Liam swatted Stiles arm away. “ **Liam let me fucking see it! I want to help**!” Liam’s brow scrunched as he tried talking with his nose plugged up. “ ** _You have helped enough asshole! Leave me the hell alone!_** ” Liam turned to go and it was Stiles whom stopped him this time. “ **Liam please… goddammit I am so sorry! Please at least let me drive you home! Please! You don’t have to talk to me ever again but please let me drive you home!** ”

 

      Liam did not want to go back into the club all bloodied and he certainly did not know how to get home from there so he reluctantly nodded his head. Stiles rushed to open the passenger door and Liam climbed in as Stiles had swung around to the driver’s seat. Stiles asked where Liam lived and Liam answered but did not carry on the conversation. The older boy knew the general direction and he began to drive. He reached and found a towel in his backseat and gave it to Liam to absorb more blood. On the way back Stiles kept apologizing profusely and peppered in a lot of swearing and sighs.

 

     He was rubbing his hair in distress hoping Liam would talk to him but all he got was a “left” or a “right” as Liam was navigating them to his house. By the time they reached Liam’s house Stiles looked utterly exhausted and completely defeated. Liam had time to calm down but he was still too livid to talk to Stiles. He reached for the door to exit when he heard the tiniest of voices come from the driver’s side of the car.

 

     “Liam,” Stiles croaked, “You have to believe me I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you in any way. I messed up, please look at me, please. I … I … I am so sorry. I’ll do anything to take it back. Anything.” The last part was said barely above a whisper as his voice was hoarse from the earlier argument and all the emotional outpouring. Liam turned to look at Stiles with such a deadened gaze that Stiles felt the warm burn of tears begin to run down his face.

 

 _Was he officially dead to Liam now? How could his night have gone from such a promising start to complete bullshit so quickly?_ Liam was still clutching the towel and looked through Stiles like he was a ghost before he turned and jumped out of the jeep. Stiles watched the younger boy walk up his front porch and into his house without even as much as a glance back.  The dam broke as his tears came out in a torrent and he was wracked with sobs as he punched his dash and steering wheel over and over. After a few seconds he slowly calmed down and squeezed his lids shut to cut off any further tears. He glanced one more time towards Liam’s house and realized he was not coming back out. Stiles let out a choppy sigh before starting his jeep back up and slowly driving away, muttering “I’m so sorry” under his breath the entire way home.

 

     What Stiles did not know was that Liam was watching the entire freak out from his bedroom window; peeking out from a corner so he would not be seen. Liam was a jumble of emotions as he watched Stiles punch at his steering wheel while he sobbed. He was still angry that Stiles punched him but he really asked for it though. He was also confused why Stiles was so upset about it and why he reacted the way he did back at the club. Liam needed a few days to assess the entire situation.

 

     He gingerly removed the towel from his nose and was happy the bleeding had stopped, but he noticed that it was already getting puffy and bruised. He mechanically cleaned himself up in his bathroom and stripped down to only his boxers. He found his cell phone in the pocket of his denim jacket and saw over two dozen missed calls and texts which were most likely everyone back at the club trying to figure out where he went. He put the phone on silent and plugged it into the charger next to his bed. He’d deal with that all tomorrow; for the moment he just wanted to escape the real world and enter slumber land.


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Club Beacon fiasco Liam must now figure out how to handle the fallout.

 

     Sunday at The Home Depot was usually not a bad day to work, well not bad as in one did not have to wake up as early to be subjected to a day of retail hell. The store did not open until 8AM which meant associates did not have to start arriving until 7, which was a lot more reasonable than the 5AM start time for every other day of the week. Liam arrived to work at noon, which was typical for a closing shift and he was still bruised around the nose from where Stiles had punched him. The swelling had gone down however which he was thankful for and there was only a dull pain when he gingerly touched the wounded area. His head was actually the only thing that really was hurting, as he woke up with the biggest hangover known to man. He contemplated calling out but he did not want to let Scott down by causing the department to be short-handed. He had no idea how the day would progress because it had only been a few hours since the incident with Stiles and there was definitely no resolution to it yet.

 

     He clocked in and made his way to the paint counter where he saw Scott in a serious conversation with a taller guy with poofy, curly blonde hair. Liam was immediately struck by how beautiful this new guy was and he was all of a sudden feeling self-conscious about his face. Scott saw Liam from the periphery of his view and stopped mid-sentence. “Hey Liam… this is um, this is Isaac. He is our Department Supervisor.” Scott seemed somewhat nervous for reasons unknown to Liam and made the younger guy frown slightly. Isaac gave Liam an once-over assessing his newest associate before speaking. “Hey Liam, Scott has been filling me in about the department while I was on vacation. It’s great to finally meet you; I have heard nothing but complimentary things about you and your work ethic so far.”

 

      Liam just nodded his head as Isaac was making the official sounding welcome speech. He knew the blonde wanted to break character and ask about the injury to his face but he refrained. “If you need anything at all or have any sort of issues relating to the job… or other associates you let me know, ok?” Another nod from the younger man was all the response Isaac was getting. Liam did not want to obviously gawk at his supervisor because he was a sexy man but he also looked like a rule follower so there would not be any teacher’s pet situations in Liam’s future. On top of his physical perfection it seemed Isaac had a mild British accent too which was icing on the proverbial cake.

 

     Liam was beginning to wonder if this Home Depot was secretly a gateway for smuggling models into L.A. or something because it seemed unnatural that everyone would be that good looking. He liked to think he was modeling material himself even though he would never want to go that route profession wise. He got accused of being arrogant and vapid enough as it was without the added pressure of having to look good as his main source of income. Isaac was what Liam would consider the classic definition of sexy with his tall and muscular frame, his angular jawline with perfect cheek bones, his crystal clear blue eyes, tan skin and mega-watt smile in which he was showing off at that exact moment. Liam had completely missed a great chunk of what Isaac had just said to him.

 

      “Oh um what, I’m sorry I missed what you just said.” Liam furrowed his brows because he had spaced out which thankfully his supervisor took in stride. “I was just saying that Scott speaks very highly of you and I trust his judgment a lot so I am looking forward to seeing firsthand what a good job you can do. Do you have any questions for me or anything about the department in general?” _Yes can I sleep with you_ is the question Liam wanted to ask but he opted for a safer shake of the head. “Ok, well I have some paperwork to catch up on in the back. If you need me you can page me overhead alright? Nice to meet you again Liam.”

 

     Isaac stuck his hand out to shake Liam’s and the younger man obliged. Liam noticed that Isaac had an amazing grip; very manly. Isaac smiled once more and headed out of the department towards the back where most of the supervisors hung out to finish their reports. When he was gone Scott walked over to Liam and gently put a hand on his shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes. “You ok man? I know Isaac can come off as sorta intense but he is a great guy. So…I kinda heard all about what happened last night from Stiles.” The name made Liam wince as everything came rushing back to him once again. “I really don’t want to talk about it. Where is he anyway? Is he straightening an aisle or something?”

 

     Scott had a sad look in his eyes. “No man, he um called out today. Last night when he got back he was sobbing in his room and it woke me up so I went in to check up on him. He told me the entire story and I kinda got mad at him. I told him that nothing you did could ever justify him putting his hands on you. I yelled at him for a little while and I felt horrible afterwards because he looked so small and defeated. I was just angry because you are new here and he’s been a dick to you because…. Well he’s just been an ass.” Liam smiled slightly feeling flattered that Scott would defend his honor like that against someone that was his best friend forever.

 

     “Thank you for sticking up for me but I don’t want to get in between you two guys. Why did he call out?” Liam was curious because of all the people that should have called out it would have been himself since he was the one sporting the bruises on his face. “He felt so horrible about everything that he kind of starting dry heaving, especially after I scolded him. He said he needed to get away for a while so he ended up driving to his old home and stayed with his dad. He texted me this morning saying that he was taking the day off.” Liam was going to inquire about the situation further when he heard his name being paged overhead.

 

      “Liam Dunbar please report to the store manager’s office, Liam Dunbar to the manager’s office please.” Liam was confused why he was being summoned. “Scott am I in trouble or something? Why am I being called into the office?” Scott was at a loss and he shrugged. “I do not know man. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Liam nodded and slowly walked back towards the manager’s office. When he reached the familiar door that led to the room he was hired just over a week ago, he hesitantly knocked. “Come in,” he heard Derek Hale say from inside. Liam opened the door and let it close behind him as he saw Derek sitting at his desk and Isaac in a chair right next to it.

 

     “Am, am I in trouble?” Liam was worried that he was about to get fired. “No, no nothing like that Liam. Isaac happened to see the injury you have sustained and wanted a private meeting so we could inquire about how it came to be. Are things going ok at home Liam?” Derek was leaning forward with his hazel eyes boring into Liam and it took him a few seconds to register the implications of that question. “What!? No my father, um foster father, would never hit me! This happened at a club last night.” Derek raised his eyebrows trying to size up Liam and see if he was being truthful. “It’s ok to tell us the truth Liam, you are safe here.”

 

     The younger man looked from Derek and then to Isaac and noticed his department supervisor was wearing a look of great understanding on his face; as if he knew firsthand what it felt like to be abused. “I am telling you both the truth! Some random guy at the club I went to last night cold-cocked me in the face for no reason. I swear that’s what happened!” Derek looked over to Isaac who nodded his head. “Ok Liam I believe you, but if you ever need to talk or report anything you will come to me right?” Derek was looking very determined so Liam just voiced his agreement before asking if he could go back to work. “Yeah that’s fine. Isaac will walk you back to paint.” Liam looked over to Isaac and immediately was irritated. He could not believe the stupidly hot British guy ratted him out.

 

     As they exited the office Liam began mouthing off. “So is that what department supervisors do here? They stick their nose in people’s personal lives and get the store managers to ask embarrassing questions?” Isaac stopped walking mid-stride, “Listen here Liam. I am your supervisor so don’t take that tone with me alright? Secondly I spent 13 years of my life getting the shit kicked out of me by my father after my mom and brother passed away. I got punched, kicked, knocked into walls, had objects thrown at me and even have gotten locked into a broken chest freezer in my basement by a man that was supposed to love me and protect me like a father should! So excuse me if I am a little sensitive when I see someone with an obvious assault injury to their face.”

 

     Liam felt like the biggest dick in the known universe. “I had no idea, I am sorry.” Isaac softened his tone after the apology. “I just don’t want you to ever go through what I had to. If anyone ever puts their hand on you and if it’s something you can’t handle, just promise me you’ll get some help, ok?” Liam nodded and sighed. “This is a heavy conversation for our first time meeting huh?” Isaac let out a masculine laugh. “Yeah it definitely is. So the guy that hit you at the club; did you make sure to at least give it back to him worse than he gave you?” Liam shook his head negatively. “No, he um, ran away after.”

 

      Isaac patted Liam on the shoulder and he too was shaking his head. “If you ever see that coward shopping here point him out ok? I’ll make sure to plant some product on him and let security have a field day.” Isaac winked and gave Liam a smile. Liam was starting to blush because damn his department supervisor was so hot. “I’ll do that, thanks Isaac. And I’m sorry about my attitude earlier; I was just caught off guard.” Isaac sighed, “Just don’t do it again. I am real laidback and I definitely have my associate’s backs on everything. Welcome aboard. Now get to work.” Isaac playfully patted Liam on the behind which caused the younger man to jump slightly. He looked at Isaac with wide eyes and shock. Isaac broke out in the biggest smile and was biting back laughter. “Oh man, Liam your face was priceless. We are going to get along great.”

 

      Isaac gave one more wink before turning back towards the back leaving Liam to contemplate what just happened. Did he just get sexually harassed by his boss or was it a move to break the tension? As if on cue Scott appeared from behind Liam and put both hands on Liam’s shoulders. “He does that from time to time. British sense of humor or something.” Scott was chuckling and Liam just was flabbergasted. “Ok, I’ll make sure to visit England before I die then,” Liam responded before clapping his hand to his mouth. This caused Scott to laugh even louder. “Come on lil' bro the church crowd is about to invade the store so you and I will be busy as… well as hell I guess.”

 

      Liam sighed and followed Scott to the paint pit where a few customers were already waiting. Liam and Scott were swamped the entire day and Isaac had to come to the paint department several times to assist them because Stiles calling out left them undermanned. It turns out that Sunday was one of the worst days to work at The Home Depot because every customer seemed to have a chip on their shoulder, much to Liam’s dismay because he had too much internal shit going on to deal with needy and overbearing customers. It was as if all the people had went to church that day to confess their sins and cleanse their souls and afterwards felt the need to restock their sin shelves once more for the next Sunday.

 

     Scott noticed Liam was not his smooth self when it came to providing incredible customer service and it was killing him inside. He wanted to tell Liam that Stiles really liked him but it was not his place to do so. He could not figure out why two guys that liked other guys could not get along. He found out from Stiles way too descriptive story that Liam was being somewhat loose with his affections at the club and a guy was on the receiving end of it. After yet another tense exchange in which a customer felt Liam was not exemplifying the high service standard The Home Depot had begun setting, Scott stepped in and pulled Liam to the side.

 

     “You have to shake these customers off Liam. They are eating you alive out there.” Liam’s shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes tight. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me Scott. I’m sorry, I’ll try harder.” Scott dipped his head down so he could be eye to eye with the shorter associate. “Look you got decked in the face by my best friend and the customers today are all probably pissed off because they got crappy service at whichever buffet restaurant they decided to invade once church let out. I know you are better than this man.” Scott wrapped Liam into a hug and patted the younger associate’s back. Liam actually hugged back and felt better afterwards. As far as he was concerned he was the luckiest guy in the world to have such an amazing _older brother_ like Scott.

 

     They got through the rush a few hours later in one piece however and Liam now found himself straightening the department after the store was closed. He was alone in his thoughts as Scott and Isaac had already left for the day. He was sorting through his emotions and was deciding if he was still angry with Stiles or if he wanted to break down and talk to him and find out why; why did he react like that? From time to time Kira, Allison or Malia would stop by and give Liam a thank god you are ok pep talk before they began fussing over his injured face demanding to know who hit him.  It warmed his heart further that they cared so much but he did not want to confess it was Stiles who did it.  When the girls realized they weren't getting any more info they proceeded back to their departments to finish their closing shifts as well but not before vowing to find the culprit and chopping his balls off.

 

      Liam noticed that Ian and Lydia were keeping their distance however even though they would politely smile or wave over to Liam if their eyes accidentally crossed paths. It was as if Lydia was in the know about what happened with Stiles and she disapproved.  Heck she probably knew about Ian as well because she was freakishly smart like that.  Liam also knew he had some damage control to undergo with Ian; he thought they were in a good place but it was obvious that something was bothering the redhead. Considering Mickey had not attempted to run him over with a forklift or stab him through the throat with a box cutter it was safe to assume that their secret was still just between the two of them. Liam’s head was a hopeless jumble of thoughts and for once he felt completely out of control. When he punched out that night he was no closer to any sort of resolution as he was when the day began. He sighed and hoped the next day would be better.

 

     Stiles had called out the next two days and Liam was beginning to wonder if the brunette would ever show back up. He kept cornering Scott to inquire about updates and Scott would frustratingly reply that he did not know any more than Liam. At the end of his shift on Wednesday he tried pumping Scott for more information yet again. Scott threw his hands up in exasperation. “Dude he has been ignoring my texts and calls and I even swung by his dad’s place a few times to see if he was ok but every time the Sheriff would just tell me Stiles was not in.” Liam’s eyes widened, “His dad is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills?”

 

     Scott nodded and was trying to determine where Liam was going with this. “What if I maybe press charges for battery or something? That would force him out of hiding right?” Scott’s brow furrowed and he shook his head vigorously. “No that would be a terrible Idea Liam. His dad would kill him and then probably die of embarrassment himself. Also if you do that then Derek and Isaac will find out and Stiles would get fired.” Liam did not think about that scenario at all. “I need to talk to him Scott! It’s like I can’t get any closure or anything until then! Do you know anywhere at all where he would hide out?”

 

     Scott let out an exaggerated sigh and rubbed his head. “Explain to me why you need to talk to him so bad and I might consider helping you find him.” Liam gave Scott an are you kidding me look, “Like I said I need some closure and I can’t get it if he never shows up again.” Scott shook his head, “that answer is not good enough Liam. Tell me the real reason.” Liam hated how perceptive Scott could be. “I, I… I like him Scott. I **_LIKE_** him. I feel like my head is about to explode and I have to talk to him in order to clear the jumble. I know I am young and not the smartest guy around and probably nowhere near good enough for your best friend but I want to…I dunno I just want to see where this crush can go. I have never felt so challenged before until I met Stiles. He is like the only person immune to me and it’s like he’s fresh air. Please Scott, I took a punch in the face from him the least you could do is give me a chance to find him and talk about this whole fucked-up thing.”

 

     Scott let out a small smile because Liam showing humility was refreshing. “Well there is one place he usually goes to when he is like super upset. I should have thought of it sooner. I could check later today.” Liam looked directly into Scott’s brown eyes with a great intensity. “Scott I need to do this. Please let me know where to look. Please, if you are trying to be a good big brother then tell me and let me go and handle it.” Scott rolled his eyes but nodded. “Fine let me draw you a little map so you don’t get lost. He is going to kill me I already know it.” Liam studied the directions Scott was drawing and his brow furrowed. “That’s a weird place to hang-out Scott. You sure about this?” Scott solemnly nodded. “If he’s there you will get your answers. Liam just promise me one thing ok?”

 

      Liam looked warily at Scott. “If you do find him and you guys talk it out, just be gentle on him. He might be the older person here but he is a novice when it comes to anything romantic or relationshippy. I mean assuming he’s even into you that is.” Scott was internally saying to himself good save Scott. Liam did not want to think about the outcome that involved Stiles not being into him. “Thanks Scott. Wish me luck ok?” With that Liam darted out the front sliding entrance doors and towards Stiles.

 

      Stiles was sitting on the grass with his legs crossed. The temperature was pleasant and the wind was starting to get that little chill indicating autumn was right around the corner. He was absentmindedly picking at a few blades of grass at his feet. He had come to the same spot for the past three days and talked to himself though today he seemed a little quieter than usual. He seemed to have cried himself into an emotional emptiness and he felt numb. He knew that he was risking his job by calling out so many days in a row but he had the personal time to cover it. He just was not ready to face Liam again or anyone for that matter.

 

     Scott laid into him the night he hit Liam and he was still licking the wounds from that argument. He had ignored most of the texts and calls from his concerned friends and co-workers. He sniffed and looked down at a modest grave marker and began talking. “Hey mom, it’s me again. I know it’s been three days in a row visiting. I am just like the best son ever right? (He let out a bitter laugh) I just have no one else to talk to and you are like the best listener I have ever known. I don’t know what’s happened to me mom…I feel like I am letting you and dad down every day. I used to have all these ambitions in life; all these plans on getting out of here. Scott and I were gonna move to New York or something to just see if we could make it in the city. Now he’s on a fast track to management at the Depot and I am just stuck. I never thought I would be in a retail job mom!"

 

     "You know how I am around people. I talk too damn much and I am so awkward and I just generally make an ass out of myself and lately I have just been snapping at strangers left and right. Oh and don’t even get me started on my romantic life! I am definitely going to die a virgin. I’m sorry mom for being vulgar, yes I know I should wait for marriage and all that blah, blah, blah but I am an adult now so I feel we can talk about these things and people aren’t old fashioned like that anymore. Thing is I think I know why I haven’t really met the right girl for me yet. I hope you are ready for this."

 

     "Here’s another one for you mom. I think I might be, no I know I am, I mean… why is this so hard? I know you’d love me no matter what but still. Ok well here goes: mom I’m gay.” Stiles let out some shuddering breaths and stifled a few sobs. “I am sure mom. Yeah I know I liked Lydia for as long as I can remember and I used to go crazy over the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition every year but something in me has changed. It’s not one of those subtle oh I should have seen that coming type of changes. It was more like that hot damn a meteor is about to crash into the Earth monumental type of change. I suppose it’s always been there but I did not see the signs really. I just thought it was me admiring other guys and wanting to be them. Now I know it was me wanting to be with them."

 

     "It’s a lot to take in and I’m sorry I am laying this on you all at once. Believe me I have been struggling with this for a while now and it still has not gotten easier yet! Everything I have ever known about myself is like a distant memory now. Sometimes I think my whole body is being possessed by some evil spirit or something. Yeah mom, I know those don’t exist. I am not rolling my eyes at you.” Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes that were all of a sudden beginning to burn and sting. He realized he was about to start crying again.

 

      “I don’t mean to start crying again. I know you hated to see me cry when I was younger. It’s just… I miss you so goddamn much mom! It’s not fair! Why did you have to leave me and dad! Why!? I was so young and there was so much I never got to show you! There is so much of my life you missed mom and it sucks! It sucks so damn much because I can’t hug you when I need you and I can’t curl up next to you when I am feeling sad anymore. Remember how you used to run your fingers through my hair and make me feel better!? You can’t do that now!"

     "Did you know I got straight A’s all throughout high school mom!? I could have gone anywhere I wanted but I didn’t want to leave Scott behind even though he’s pretty smart too and I really did not want to be far away from dad. Dad has tried really hard but he is the Sheriff and he has a lot on his plate already! He doesn’t think I know about his drinking but a lot of nights when he thought I was asleep he would start drinking and would not stop until he passed out. I used to find him in his favorite chair with an empty glass on his lap and an almost empty liquor bottle on the table next to him. I would always make sure to cover him up with a blanket and take the glass and put it in the sink so it wouldn’t break. He needs you too mom.”

 

     The tears flowed freely at this point and Stiles could care less. He needed this moment and this release; he dared anyone to interrupt him. “You know what really pisses me off? There are times when I think you did not fight hard enough to stay with us. Isn’t that horrible? There are times I blame you because the cancer beat you. You were the strongest woman I knew and you let this thing beat you! How could you mom!? You could have won, I know you could have. I know you were tired and your body hurt but weren’t dad and I worth it? Weren’t we worth fighting for?"

 

"Every time I look in the mirror I can see you there.  It makes me miss you all over again.  I miss you so much, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you!  We should have looked at more treatments mom!  There could have been other options!  I need a mother for christ's sake!  I just want my mom back!"

 

     "Ugh I’m being so stupid mom. I know it wasn’t something you could control. I mean why did God even create cancer? What purpose does something that insidious even fulfill? It’s so sinister and non-discriminate it makes no sense at all. And why does it only go after the good people? You were the best woman I have ever known and now you’re in the ground and I’m stuck up here. If God does exist then he has a lot of damn explaining to do!”

 

     Stiles punched the ground and sobbed a few more times before gently placing a hand on the grave marker and tracing the letters of his mother’s name with his finger. “I’m sorry mom I didn’t mean to lose my temper. I know I shouldn’t blame God and I shouldn’t blame you. I get so mad sometimes and I get tired of bottling it up inside.  Dad said I should try talking to a counselor or something.  We have enough medical bills as it is.  Cancer is expensive but we don't mind paying for it.  I'd pay for it over and over if it meant you could still be here."

 

     "I know if you were here you could tell something else is bothering me too.  I could never hide things from you. Like the time I over fed the goldfish and tried hiding it from you.  I walked around looking guilty and you knew.  If you were here you could give me advice right about now mom because I really messed up recently. There’s this new guy that just started and I really, really fucked things up. I’m an adult mom so I think you can let a few curse words slide. Please?"

 

     "Anyway he showed up and it was like all of the stuff that was not making sense in my head was beginning to make sense. He’s so beautiful that it seems surreal sometimes and I think that’s why he is so arrogant and full of himself. You should see him mom, he is like walking perfection.  I did not think anyone could outshine Derek Hale but this guy came along.  He and Derek have a lot in common as in I have no shot in hell."

 

     "I fell for him right away. Then of course I turned into my usual self and ignored the hell out of him because just look at me. I am a sarcastic and flailing armed smartass and I say the weirdest things all the time and I knew he would just think I am lame. I wish that was all but then I did the dumbest thing I could have ever did. Mom, I hit him. I know you would smack me in the back of my head right now and believe me Scott pretty much ripped me a new one for it. I can’t believe I hit him! It was like that evil spirit possessing me again."

    "I think about it over and over; the sensation of my fist colliding with his face. I hit his face, his beautiful face. What the hell is wrong with me? All I want to do is be able to talk to him and now that is pretty much shot to hell. Why did I hit him? Oh mom, you’d really smack me. I got jealous. Yeah I hit him because I was jealous! He was just flaunting himself in front of me with these people who I know he just met and I got pissed off. And then he confronted me in the parking lot and then he said what he said and it was like it happened in slow motion. I’m the biggest idiot and the worst part is now I’ll never get to tell him how I felt... how I feel about him."

      

     "He definitely did not accept my apology that night and it was like he looked right through me, like I was dead to him mom. I don’t blame him really. I mean how can I tell him that I like him and I find him so attractive and when I look into his eyes I can see that vulnerability in him now that I hit him in the face? I wish I could tell him that it would be ok to let his guard down with me because I know he’s not as perfect as he presents himself to be and I know he has all this hurt deep down that he masks because he’s afraid to show weakness. I just want to be there for him and show him that I’m not the jerk he’s seen for the past couple weeks. I want to show him that I do have moments where I’m not awkward. I am losing my mind mom because how can I want all of this after a couple of weeks and no conversation? It’s all in his eyes mom. He shows so much with them even if he isn’t aware of it and I feel like I sorta know him already."

 

     "Not that it matters anymore because I am just a huge screw-up. I don’t even know if I can face him at work. I should just quit and find another job. Scott will just have to get over it. Ugh I know mom I am not a quitter but this is so hard! I am disgusted with myself and I am embarrassed with myself and I have no idea what I can say to him to make this better.” Stiles sighed again and rubbed his hands through his hair. Luckily his tears had dried at this point because he was unprepared for the voice that sounded from behind him. “Why don’t you start with another I’m sorry and we go from there?"

 

      Stiles snapped his head around to see Liam was standing a few feet behind him looking unsure and it appeared like he had tears threatening his eyes as well. “Liam! Oh my god, how long have you been standing there?! How much did you hear?” Liam looked down at Stiles with sadness in his eyes but he also wore a face of newfound understanding. He smiled slightly, “I heard enough Stiles.” Stiles slowly rose to his feet and walked over to Liam and winced slightly as he saw the healing bruise on the bridge of the younger man’s nose. “Liam, I am so sorry man I…” Stiles never got to say the rest of his sentence because Liam’s lips were crashing against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this everyone and don't forget to leave some comments and feedback! I love hearing from all of ya'll!


	8. Lonely As I Am, Together We Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Stiles finally get fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two days off in a row so I was able to churn out another chapter! I wanted a fluffy chapter because the other chapters have been mostly full of angst. I know you guys and gals have been patiently waiting for Stiam so without further ado!!!!

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/PhotoFuniaArtBookRegular2014-09-17110610_zps19822913.jpg.html)

     Stiles head was in a fog, a lust induced fog, as he found himself making out with Liam for what seemed like hours even though it was only mere minutes. Once Liam’s lips crashed onto his own his entire being went into auto-pilot. His hands were roaming on their own and he heard moans that were supposedly emanating from his body even though he was not aware his vocal chords could make such sounds. Liam was a voracious kisser and he was sucking the air out of Stiles’ lungs as he engulfed the taller boy completely in his embrace. Their tongues were wrestling for dominance and neither wanted to relinquish control though at any minute Stiles felt like his legs would give out.

 

     Stiles was making out with Liam and he could not believe it was actually happening. He had the boy he found so irresistible wrapped in his arms as he playfully nibbled on the younger man’s deliciously plump lips and flicked his tongue in and out of the other boy’s mouth. All the misery and stress that they had inflicted on the other had melted away into one amazing make-up kiss in the middle of a… Stiles head snapped away from Liam’s with comical speed. Liam was momentarily confused until he followed Stiles’ field of vision down to the grave marker the older man was keeping company the moment he had walked up. As he touched his somewhat swollen lips he quietly said “oh.”

 

     Stiles sheepishly looked down at his mother’s grave and rubbed the back of his head. “So heh um, sorry mom, um well this is Liam…the guy I was just talking to you about. I guess he came to surprise me… so surprise.” Stiles said the last part low and unsteady as he did an uncomfortable sounding half laugh. Liam knew that to an outsider this would look ridiculous but he did not want to disgrace a deceased person’s honor so he played along, much to Stiles immense relief.

 

     “H-hi Stiles’ mom I’m Liam, Liam Dunbar. Sorry that I was making out with your son before we were properly introduced. It was a spontaneous thing and all but I just wanted to let you know I like your son… a lot and I hope you um would approve of me.” Both men stood quietly for a few moments and then Stiles looked over towards Liam and gave him one of the most genuine smiles he had ever seen. “Thanks for that Liam; I’m sure my mom would have fallen head over heels for you.”

 

     Stiles voice was gravely and hushed as if he were going to cry again. Liam gently rubbed up and down on Stiles arm to let him know that he was there and was not going anywhere. “I wouldn’t mind sitting here with you for a little while if you want to, I mean.” Stiles closed his eyes and nodded in agreement before slowly sitting back down on the grass. Liam sat down directly behind Stiles and wrapped the taller brunette in a hug and allowed Stiles to lean back into him. Stiles let out a puff of air and closed his eyes and allowed himself to be hugged from behind. He was grateful Liam was able to display such affection and maturity even despite their recent troubled history.

 

      A tear trickled down Stiles’ cheek as he thought back to the rant against God that he spewed just a few moments earlier. _OK BIG GUY I don’t completely forgive you for everything just yet but thank you for this little piece of happiness; it’s a good start_ Stiles thought to himself. Liam gently kissed the back of the brunette’s head before laying his chin on Stiles’ right shoulder. “Tell me about your mom,” he said and he could feel Stiles smile before he spoke to respond. “Ok well my earliest memory of her was when…” Stiles talked for a couple hours and shed a few tears all the while Liam hugged him tighter and tighter.

 

     When he finished his story both boys bid their farewells. “Well mom I guess we are going to head out now. I’m starving and you know how I get when I don’t eat the requisite five meals a day that I have grown accustomed to. Thanks for keeping me company these past few days. I promise I’ll visit more often.” Liam silently nodded his head and he took hold of Stiles’ hand as they walked away towards the parking lot at the front of Beacon Hills Cemetery. When they got to their vehicles they faced one another and just stared.

 

     “Thanks for doing that Liam. I know I did not deserve any of it; any of your understanding after what happened. No let me finish. I really am so incredibly sorry that I hit you. It was the worst thing I have ever done to another human being and nothing I can say will ever justify it. I promise to make it up to you, even if it kills me.” Liam had a shy smile on his face and Stiles put that into memory because he had never seen the softer side of Liam before. “Well, you are forgiven mister even though I haven’t been a perfect angel either and I want to thank you for sharing that experience with me back there. When you were talking about your mom... it was just so nice to hear stories about family and stuff families do. She sounded like an amazing woman. I wish I could have met her.”

 

     Stiles let a few tears escape his face to which Liam gently brushed them away. The warmth from Liam’s thumb as it stroked Stiles’ face caused the taller boy to blush. “So I guess Scott told you about this place?” Liam cautiously nodded before adding, “But don’t get mad at him! I am very persistent.” They shared a smile and a comfortable silence. Liam spoke up again, “so what now? This is sort of uncharted territory for me.” Stiles was confused so he asked, “what about this is new to you exactly?” Liam stared down towards the ground before responding. “You know the whole relationship thing. I have never done one of those before.”

 

     Stiles let out an unexpected chuckle. “Whoa, whoa, whoa Liam we just made up I think we should I dunno go on a date first before we decide if we are relationship compatible.” Liam looked up and Stiles was struck by how vulnerable those blue eyes appeared at that moment. “Oh… yeah… totally. How about we catch a movie or…” Stiles held out a hand to shush the younger man. “Liam I am the older one here so if you don’t mind let me try being the man for a moment.” Liam flashed a bashful smile as Stiles closed the gap between them and put a hand on either side of Liam’s hips while focusing his honey-colored eyes on the other boy’s blue ones.

 

     “Liam how would you like to go out on a date with me? I’m talking dinner and the whole nine yards starting with tonight because if I don’t eat soon my stomach might crawl out of my mouth and try to devour you.” Liam made a disgusted face, “wow you are so romantic Stiles.” Stiles smiled wide in response. “What can I say man? I have been gifted with the powers of romance I guess, tis why they are lined up for miles for a crack at the Stiler.” Liam cocked an eyebrow. “The Stiler? Ok I’ll go on a date with you if you promise to never use that as a nickname ever again.”

 

      “What’s wrong with the Stiler? I think it sounds pretty cool.” Liam rolled his eyes, “you will die of hunger before I finish explaining why that is the worst nickname ever.” Stiles mulled it over and decided eating was way more important than defending the virtues of his newly made up nickname. “Ok young one you win this round but don’t get cocky my friend.” Liam snorted, “You are kinda ridiculous but it’s really cute. You lead the way because you know this town way better than I do.” Stiles gave Liam a quick peck on the lips before hopping into his jeep. “Liam prepare yourself for one of the best culinary experiences of your life.”

 

      A half hour later the two guys found themselves in a hole-in-the-wall diner that served all of the familiar greasy comfort foods that are usual staples in many people’s diets. Stiles had devoured two plates of curly fries and was working on a third all the while inhaling a vanilla milkshake. “Wow Stiles your ability to unhinge you jaw to shovel in all those curly fries should be commended.” Liam looked amused as he was saying this and started to giggle when Stiles feigned being offended. “I wouldn’t complain Liam because this jaw can unhinge to take in plenty of other things too.”

 

     Liam’s eyes went wide as he realized Stiles just made an overtly sexual comment which was punctuated by the older boy wiggling his eyebrows. They bantered back and forth for several more hours and Stiles was thankful this was a 24-hour diner because he never wanted the night to end. They talked about everything under the sun from their favorite music (Stiles liked underground L.A. bands while Liam mentioned he listened to anything that sounded good to him though he currently was partial to 5 Seconds of Summer) to their favorite foods (Stiles loved Italian food and curly fries but there was not a food he had met that he could not learn to like while Liam mentioned he hated seafood). They talked about their most embarrassing moments and about places they would like to visit if they could (Stiles wanted to visit Latin America while Liam dreamed of going to Europe, which Stiles found to be cliché). No subject was too large or too small as they tackled movies, sports teams and clothing brands.

 

      Liam noted that they were sort of opposites on a lot of things but apparently opposites really did attract because he could not keep his eyes off of Stiles and his honey colored orbs. Liam looked down at his watch and saw it was now two in the morning. “Oh wow Stiles! We have been here for hours! It hasn’t seemed that long to be honest.” Stiles smiled and agreed. “Well I have to be at work in less than three hours so I am screwed but believe me it was worth it… all of this and especially you are definitely worth it.” Liam began to blush. Stiles was turning him into a high school girl and he kind of really liked it.

 

     “So can we do this again then? I had a really good time. Best time in my life actually.” Liam stared at the table because he did not want to look at Stiles after making that declaration. Stiles had to duck his head down onto the table so he could look into Liam’s eyes. “Duh we can do this again. I still owe you a proper first date remember?” Liam nodded and blushed. They settled their meal tab and walked towards the parking lot where they were parked next to the other. “Liam I was afraid I was going to have to suffer through another shit day but you rescued me from it. I hope that whatever it is that is quite possibly happening between us keeps going because I think you are a pretty awesome dude.” Liam smiled, “I think you are a pretty ok guy yourself.”

 

     Stiles looked crestfallen. “So you think I’m like just ok?” Liam unleashed a wicked smile that had been missing for several days now. “You’d probably be way more than just ok if you were giving me some lips right about now.” That was all the invitation Stiles needed as he smirked and swooped in to land on the comfortable pillows surrounding Liam’s mouth. “I might get addicted to doing that Liam.” Liam arched an eyebrow and said, “Good because I wouldn’t want it any other way.” With that the younger guy playfully grabbed Stiles ass through his jeans causing the taller boy to yelp. “You are a cruel and dirty, dirty little man Liam.” Liam winked before climbing into his car. “See you tomorrow stud.” Stiles watched as Liam drove off before shaking his head and sighing while jumping into his jeep.

 

     Scott pounced on his best friend as soon as he walked into their apartment. “Dude, I have freaking missed you! I swear you can’t leave me hangin’ like that again! We are bros man!” Stiles walked over and wrapped Scott into a hug which was an effective way of ending his tirade. “Missed you too buddy. Thanks for everything.” Scott looked confused though Stiles could not see it because they were still hugging. “Um you’re welcome?” Stiles chuckled and released his roommate. “Liam found me today and it was… it was a good day Scotty. I’ll tell you all about it later but I open in like two hours so I am thinking one hour power nap.” Scott nodded and watched Stiles walk into his bedroom. He looked upward and whispered to no one in general, “thank god.” He walked towards his own bedroom and noticed Stiles was already passed out on his stomach while still fully clothed.  Scott walked in and gently maneuvered his roommate so that he could slip a blanket on him and tuck him in. He made sure to fish Stiles’ cellphone from his pocket and set an alarm. He looked down fondly at his best friend who looked so innocent in his slumber. “Goodnight dude,” he whispered before proceeding to his own room.

 

     Now that Stiles and Liam were getting along the paint department was undergoing a Renaissance of sorts. With the combined efforts of Scott, Stiles, Liam and Isaac they began working like a well-oiled machine which was a miracle because they were still a few people short in the department. Isaac was in the process of hiring some part timers but hell if they were kicking this department’s ass with just four associates then any addition was only going to make it even better. Customers were also loving the amazing service as even Stiles had become almost sickeningly sweet when he addressed every client. Scott would often find him whistling in the aisles as he front faced products or put away returns. Liam was also back to his old ways charming the pants off of customers. Scott loved how everyone was just in in amazing spirits.

 

     They were able to down stock the entire department and front face all the products and by the end of Liam’s fourth week the department looked like it was Grand Opening ready. Isaac was in awe at the synergy and he was reaping the rewards of his associate’s hard work as Derek was constantly patting him on the back for his amazing leadership. Isaac made sure to thank his guys every day so they always felt appreciated because without them then the department could not function. In fact the only annoyance he encountered was often catching Stiles and Liam making out in the parking lot in one or the other’s vehicles during breaks. He did not quite know when they became an item but he was happy that it seemed to boost their morale even further. Still he had to let them know that they had to cool it with the tongue hockey during business hours which they mostly obeyed.

 

     Whenever they could Stiles and Liam would have lunch together which was difficult as they were in the same department. On the days there schedules did not allow it Liam found himself hanging out with Mickey though Ian never tagged along. There seemed to be a growing divide between the redhead and Liam and it was making Liam somewhat sad. He vowed to make it right when he was able to but in the meantime he was enjoying Mickey’s company. Ian kept true to his word about keeping what they did a secret so Liam was not on the lookout for a Mickey pistol whip anymore.

 

     Even Lydia seemed to come around and she was more cordial towards Liam even joining him and Stiles for a lunch one day. Things seemed to be going ok and Liam was just thankful for that. Stiles was becoming less and less socially awkward as his confidence was growing with every interaction with Liam. He could perhaps turn into a suave Don Juan he thought. On one particular day Stiles seemed distracted and Scott prayed it did not mean bad news on the dating front.

 

      “Things ok man… I mean with like Liam and stuff?” Stiles broke out of his stupor to address the question. “Oooh ooh yeah most definitely Scotty we are like more than good.” Scott let out the breath he was holding, “Well if nothing’s wrong then why do you seem out of it today? Did you two have like some bad sex or something?” Stiles’ quickly snapped his face towards his best friend. “OHMYGOD Scotty! No it’s not that… he and I actually haven’t done that yet because I want to take this slow and do this right. I am still trying to plan our first date.”

 

     Scott was shocked. “Dude! You two are young and handsome gay men what do you mean you haven’t done it yet!? I am going to revoke your man card!” Stiles rolled his eyes. “It’s not always about that Scotty. Besides like I said, I want to actually have a proper first date before he and I rape and pillage each other.” Scott shook his head, “ok so what’s your plan for your first date then? I can’t believe you two have been like face sucking for a couple of weeks now and you haven’t even gone on a date! That’s so… middle school of you.” Scott smirked even as Stiles playfully smacked him.

 

      “Well I actually have a date planned out but it’s kind of embarrassing?” Scott was confused, “how could a date be embarrassing?” Stiles sighed. “Well Liam had mentioned to me that he really liked music and all so I thought it would be cool to take him to dinner and a concert. It just so happens that one of his favorite bands is coming so I got us two tickets.” Scott was still not following. “So… what is so embarrassing?” Stiles mumbled the rest of it so Scott almost missed it. “It’s 5 Seconds of Summer and they are coming with a whole lot of pop acts and stuff.”

 

     A light bulb went off in Scott’s head. “DUDE, you are going to that chick fest concert!? The one with 5 Seconds of Summer, Nick Jonas and David Archuleta amongst others!?” Stiles turned red. “Stiles! The concert is called _BoyPalooza_ for fucks sake! You actually bought tickets to _BoyPalooza??”_ Stiles buried his face into his hands. “Ugh I know Scotty but he really loves 5SOS and it would make him so happy.” Scott was almost doubled over in laughter. “Did you just say 5 sauce? That like their nickname or something? You are so gonna be like the oldest guy there man! You might actually be like the only other guy there besides Liam!”

 

      Stiles had never wanted to put Scott into the baler more than at that moment.  Isaac came over to investigate what was so funny. “What joke did I miss fellas?” Stiles was wearing his patented squint face while Scott was wheezing and his face was red as laughter tears were rolling down his face. “So Ise, you recall that huge concert they have been announcing on the radio? The one with like the boy bands?” Isaac seemed to know what Scott was talking about. “Yeah, you are talking about BoyPalooza right? I bought some tickets the other day.” Scott almost gasped while Stiles smiled wide.

 

     “So you are going!?” Stiles looked so hopeful when he asked his department supervisor if he would be in attendance. Isaac frowned before responding. “Oh don’t be daft I would not be caught dead there! I got it for my niece and a couple of her friends. They are in love with that Archuleta kid, you know the one that is always smiling and saying things like _gosh_ and _heck_.” Scott broke out into another round of laughter as Stiles seemed to deflate further.

 

     “Why do you ask?” Scott got his laughter under control before sputtering out, “Stiles is taking Liam to it as a date! Liam loves the Sauce boys or something.” Stiles was annoyed at this point and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You know what Scott I am so not buying you a t-shirt now. Yup your t-shirt privileges have been revoked.” Scott acted like he was wounded. “Ohhh noooo Stiley Wiley I so wanted a Jonas Brothers t-shirt for like forever!” The sarcasm was oozing from Scott as he giggled and even Isaac was trying to suppress his laughter. “Ok yuck it up you two. Ha ha let’s laugh at Stiles today.” Scott settled down finally. “Look man I am just having fun with ya here. I am glad you finally get to go on a real…grown…up…date with Liam.”

 

      Scott snickered some more and Stiles just rolled his eyes and stomped towards the counter. “Awww Stiles don’t be salty,” Scott was calling after his best friend as he followed him to the paint pit. Isaac shook his head and let out a few snorts. He too made his way to the paint counter where Stiles was pretending to straighten up while Scott hovered and bit back further giggles. Isaac decided to bail out Stiles. “Hey Scott it’s slow up here why don’t you go into the aisles and do some front facing.” Scott stuck his tongue out at his boss. “Party pooper,” he said as he walked past the blond and into an aisle.

 

     A few hours later Liam showed up for his closing shift and when he made it to the desk he found Stiles closing paint cans with the mallet perhaps a little too forcefully and Scott near him snickering. “Hey guys what’s up?” Stiles whipped around to face his dream boy while Scott seemed to just increase his laughter. “Hey Liam I was wondering if you were in the market for a new best friend because I was thinking of getting rid of mine.” Stiles shot Scott an evil squint and Scott doubled over in a giggle fit. “Ok what did I miss here?” Scott was wheezing and attempted to answer but was cut off by Stiles.

 

      “I got us tickets to the 5 Seconds of Summer concert this weekend and dinner reservations… surprise.” Stiles did not sound enthused as he was revealing his plans but he had Liam at 5 Seconds of Summer. “OH MY GOD ARE YOU KIDDING!! YOU GOT TICKETS!” Liam launched himself into Stiles arms and hugged the taller boy tightly. Stiles enjoyed this reaction and hugged Liam back. Scott let out an “awwwwwwww” before he proceeded into an aisle to help a lady who was curiously observing the goings on of the pit area. “Stiles I am so freaking excited! You have no idea how much I have wanted to see them in concert! And David Archuleta and Nick Jonas are headlining too! I had the biggest crush on those two growing up!”

 

     Stiles released the hug at that point. “Oh you did? But that was like years ago though right.” Stiles was now squinting at Liam which was somewhat comical and caused the younger man to giggle. “No I still think they are pretty cute. I mean Nick Jonas is like a buff Adonis now and Archie will always be the cutest boy-next-door. I used to dream about marrying him one day isn’t that silly!?” Stiles was squinting so hard he almost looked Asian. “Archie? You call him Archie. How …adorable.” Liam was too in nirvana to notice Stiles’ change in mood. “That is the most perfect date idea ever Stiles thank you so much! Aren’t you excited too?”

 

      Stiles put his hands in his pockets and looked down towards his shoes. “I mean I was excited, until I found everyone performing is like the guy of your dreams.” Liam stifled a laugh because he could not believe Stiles was getting jealous. He would take this brand of jealousy any day because it was actually endearing. Liam marched over towards Stiles and hugged him right in the middle of the floor, rules be damned. “I am sure that David Archuleta is not going to swoop into the audience on a white horse and carry me to a kingdom far, far away.” Stiles mumbled an answer, “he might because you are so cute and stuff you never know.” Liam hugged Stiles even tighter. “He can try but it won’t work because I’ll be on a date with the sexiest, most adorablest, kindest, and goofiest man ever that makes me smile every day and in case you try to say something smart, it’s you I’m talking about.” Stiles started to blush under Liam’s intense gaze and complimentary words. “Ok maybe I’m a little more excited to go now.” Liam smiled and pecked Stiles on the cheek. When he released the hug he said, “I can’t believe we are gonna go to BoyPalooza!” Liam and Stiles could hear a muffled laugh from a nearby aisle. Stiles rolled his eyes. **_“SHUT IT MCCALL I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!”_**


	9. 5:45 To Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Liam prepare for their first big date. This is finally about to happen but it might not go completely without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time to write for no real good reason at all. I just got lazy and then began reading the cute fan fics involving Nick Jonas (and OMG did you all see his new photo spread for Flaunt magazine???) and Logan Lerman.... or the ones with David Archuleta. There are a lot of talented people on here and I am in awe of people's writing abilities! It makes me feel all inadequate but I am humbled that there are a few of you out there that enjoy my writing and leave positive feedback! Without further ado here is the next chapter in the Stiam saga!

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/dylan-obrien-fashionisto-photos-004_zps127d0c7a.jpg.html) [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mqzgtnvcCE1sdtiejo1_500_zps6ac3a031.jpg.html)

Stiles and Liam's First Date Attire

     Stiles thinks he might be just a little bit nervous. Wait, no, with a rush of nausea that seemed to punch him in the gut like a heavyweight boxer, Stiles is keenly aware that he is extremely nervous. “Scotty I don’t think I can do this man! I mean BoyPalooza!? What was I thinking!? Do you think I can convince people that Liam is like my little brother or something and our parents forced me to go and keep an eye on him?”

 

     Stiles looked completely freaked out and his best friend Scott felt sorry for him. “Dude first off, EW no because then you’ll have this image of making out with your brother the entire time and ick, that’s just wrong. Secondly, who cares what people think? You will be on your first official date with your Liam! Fuck all the haters!” Stiles rolled his eyes but offered a little smile. “Says the guy that has been brutally making fun of me the entire week.” Scott clapped his buddy on the shoulder, “I’m your best friend Sty, it’s sort of standard protocol to make your life a living hell and it’s all in good fun. I really am happy that this is going well for you so far.”

 

     Stiles sighed and patted the hand still resting on his shoulder. “You’re more than my best friend Scotty, you’re my brother.” Scott let out an “aww” before forming a mischievous smile. “You really have a thing about wanting to make out with your brothers then huh?” Stiles smacked Scott’s hand off his shoulder. “Annnnnd warm fuzzy moment has officially died. That’s a new record Scott.”

 

     Scott pumped his fist in the air and celebrated his milestone. “We know how this goes oh anxious one; you go shower and I will pick out the most boybandiest fantabulastic outfit that will hopefully blend with the other teenyboppers. I wouldn’t want Sheriff Stilinski to get called out to the concert venue because people are accusing his son of chicken hunting!” Stiles’ mouth gaped open at the insinuation and his face turned slightly green. “I am not that much older than the rest of them there Scott! OhmyGod!”

 

     Scott snickered some more and shoved his friend towards the bathroom. “Stiles you will be fine! The only thing that will suffer is your amazing taste in music and I will make it my personal mission to rebuild you once this date is over.” Scott did a military salute and pushed his flailing roommate into the bathroom. “You SUCK Scott,” Stiles yelled from behind the bathroom door. Scott smiled to himself before answering, “YOU WISH!” Stiles blushed as he turned the shower on. He needed to find better best friends he thought with a chuckle.

 

     Meanwhile Liam was also getting ready for his first official date fresh out of the shower and with a little more pep in his step than his counterpart. He was blasting the 5 Seconds of Summer album as he sang his way around his room picking out what to wear. He was so caught up in his concert preparations that he did not hear the light knock on his door or the sound of his redheaded coworker entering his room. When he felt a light tap on his shoulder he made a yelp that would rival most Chihuahuas and his eyes went wide with surprise.

 

     “IAN jeezus Christ man! You scared the fuck out of me!” Ian looked uncomfortable and apologetic and he might have been slightly blushing as well as he tried to look Liam in the eyes but kept flicking his gaze to the other parts of Liam that were now exposed. “Sorry, your step-dad let me in. I knocked but I guess you didn’t hear me,” he muttered looking anywhere but at Liam but still failing. Liam quickly noticed the towel that was wrapped around his waist had now fallen to the floor and he was completely naked in front of Ian as little rivulets of water traveled down his toned pectoral muscles and taut stomach.

 

     “OH shit… so-sorrry,” Liam quickly muttered as he fished the towel from the floor to make himself decent again. Ian was still fidgeting and not saying much which Liam took as his cue to get this overdue conversation going because he had a date to get to. “Ian, I think I know why you are here and I know things have been like really super weird between us since… well you know… since…um.” Liam was having trouble completing his sentence so Ian chose that moment to finish it for him.

 

     “Since the night you sucked me off in the bathroom, yeah.” Liam winced at how brutally straightforward Ian was being and he could tell that his coworker was not in the best of moods. “Yeah since um that. Like I said before we can just, I dunno, pretend like it didn’t happen. I know you and Mickey have a great thing going and I have something going with Stiles now so I mean… like… water under the bridge… right?” Liam let out a nervous laugh but Ian did not look amused.

 

     “No Liam it’s not alright. I have been reliving it over and over again and I feel so guilty I can hardly look Mick in the eyes sometimes. I cheated on him Liam. I mean we hardly knew each other and we still, fuck, what we did was so wrong… but It felt so good and I… fuck I have to tell Mickey.” Liam’s eyes shot open and he began to breathe heavily. “What!? No, no, no, no, no, no man… we can’t… you can’t! We were wasted! We did not know what we were doing! Ian please… I just… Stiles would… Mickey definitely would…me… dead…” Liam was beginning to have a panic attack as he slumped backwards leaning on his dresser and slid down slowly towards the ground.

 

     Usually Liam would not really care about situations like this and it was not his first time being the mistress so to speak but that was the old Liam. The old Liam was dared into making out with girl’s boyfriends and carried out relations with these guys behind the girl’s backs but they never really mattered much to him. It was not his problem if the guy got caught and relationship ruined because he didn’t force them into anything. However this was the new Liam and he cared about what people thought about him now because for the first time he had adult friends and coworkers that he genuinely liked and respected.

 

     Now it would unravel if Ian let their secret out of the bag because he knew Mickey would kill him. Mickey might be the only guy that scared Liam even though Liam was a scrapper himself because Mickey fought dirty and usually with a switchblade. Then there was Stiles; what would Stiles think? Their new whatever they had was just beginning and that would definitely end. Stiles already accused him of being a whore once what would he say if he found out that he swallowed his in-a-relationship-and-friends-with-everyone coworker’s load in the bathroom of a club?

 

     Then Liam’s mind flashed to Scott and he could feel his eyes begin to water. Scott would be so disappointed in him. Scott who was like his big brother and mentor and the one that welcomed him so readily from the beginning; Scott would probably disown him. Scott also warned him to be careful with Stiles’ heart and fuck if that would not be blown all to hell. He felt Ian slide down next to him and heard the redhead sigh.

 

     “Liam I don’t want to hurt you and I’m sorry if I made you panic like that but I can’t keep this from my boyfriend anymore. I really hope you understand.” Liam choked back a sob before laughing bitterly. “This was supposed to be a really happy day for me Ian and now… fuck…you know what? Do whatever man… I should have known this new life would be too good to be true. If you are done here I have a date to cancel.” Liam began to rise but Ian grabbed Liam’s shoulder and forced him to remain seated.

 

     Liam turned to face Ian quickly and knew if he did not check his emotions then there was going to be an altercation. He hated that he could feel when his I.E.D. was flaring up but at this moment he could care less. Ian sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again. “Liam just… just hold on a minute ok. Don’t cancel your date. I know how much both of you guys have been looking forward to this.” Both boys were running their hands through their hair at this point. “Why are you doing this Ian? No one has to know. Yeah it’s a shitty situation and it will never happen again so I don’t know why we can’t let this go?”

 

     Ian was starting to get a headache and he felt awful for springing this on the younger male but he had a conscience to answer to and there was something else there too, right beneath the surface. “You used me Liam (there it was)… and before you start getting defensive hear me out. You were hurting the entire time because of Stiles and you dragged me into it. If I had known at the time you were just using me as a distraction I would never had allow it to get that far. I was just some… some replacement dick for you and that fucking sucks… and … and I know I am not innocent here. I was there… I wanted it too but I am the one that has been in a serious long-term relationship with a guy I love and I felt so… so used Liam. You had control the entire time and I was your victim that night. The more I think about it the more I realize how much of a snake you can be.”

 

     Liam winced at hearing how Ian perceived him to be because that was who he desperately wanted to not be any longer. Liam leaned his head back and rolled his face to look into Ian’s eyes once more. “I can’t even defend myself because you’re right Ian but I don’t want to be that guy anymore. I know I have a lot of growing up to do and I feel like I am starting that process now… I messed up alright? I wasn’t in the right frame of mind that night and it was nice being flirted with. You’re a great guy Ian… and in another universe you and I would probably be awesome together. I...I just don’t want all of this to unravel now that I have actual friends… and a potential boyfriend that I don’t mind wanting to see over and over again. I’ve never had that before… ever.”

 

     Ian could see that he might have not been the only victim of their hook-up as Liam’s vulnerability was cracking through his cocky exterior. “Ok I’ll make a deal with you Liam. I’ll keep this to myself… for now. But eventually we have to come clean alright? I can’t keep lying to Mickey. He deserves more than that… and if you want to really be a better version of yourself, than you’ll want to tell Stiles too.” Liam gulped down but nodded as he willed his tears away. They sat that way for a few more minutes, not really talking, but listening to the song currently playing.

 

     “I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things.” Ian’s brow scrunched up as he looked over towards Liam. “Liam, are we actually listening to 5 Seconds of Summer right now?” Liam cracked a smile and smacked Ian on the arm. “Yeah douche face Stiles is taking me to see them tonight.” Ian let out a whistle and a laugh. “Wow, he must really like you to put up with that!” Both of the guys broke out in a laugh and the tensions of a moment before dissipated. After their bonding moment Liam got serious again.

 

     “I promise I’ll make this right ok Ian? I just need a little time… and possibly some bulletproof clothing in case Mickey wants to put a few rounds in me.” Ian rolled his eyes and smirked. “You guys give Mickey too much credit. He’s a big softie underneath it all.” Liam contemplated this before glancing at his clock to see he really needed to get a move on. “Ian you think you could possibly help me pick out what to wear tonight?” Ian laughed, “Hey what are gay friends for? Show me what you got picked out so far.”

 

     Stiles pulled into Liam’s driveway at 5:45 that evening and he felt ridiculous. He was fifteen minutes early, his hands were clammy from where they were still gripping his steering wheel and as he gazed at himself in the rearview mirror he silently cursed allowing Scott full reign when it came to picking his outfits. He was wearing a form fitting white button-up Viktor & Rolf shirt, pristine white skinny jeans and black suede slip-on shoes. He felt like the guy desperately trying to look younger (which he was technically) and he hoped he was pulling it off.

 

     Nothing sucks more than being the older weirdo that only hangs out with the younger kids. Stiles checked his watch and yep he was still thirteen minutes early but he sighed and decided to spritz on a few sprays of Aqua di Gio (“Stiles it’s a classic scent dude so wear it,” Scott argued), double checked that he had breath mints and gum (“Dude in case Liam wants to get frisky,” Scott explained) and patted his back pocket to feel the crinkle of a condom wrapper that he so did not want to bring (“I don’t even have to remind you what this is used for… don’t be a prick, wrap your dick,” Scott said with a goofy grin) before he headed out towards Liam’s front door.

 

     “I don’t even know if Liam is a pitcher or a catcher,” Stiles muttered to himself as he walked slowly. He stopped in front of the door and debated whether he was going to ring the doorbell or knock. If he rang the doorbell then that would alert his guardian of his presence (Stiles began to panic because oh my God how could he have forgotten the whole formality of having to meet Liam’s parent) but if he knocked then he might not knock hard enough and no one would know he was there and waiting. Stiles was pondering his options and even considered just texting Liam but that seemed so cold and impersonal so Stiles took a deep breath and decided to follow through with his original plan of ringing the doorbell.

 

     After a few seconds the door opened to reveal his date and it took Stiles’ breath away. Liam was clad in a white tank top with black trimming and one black pocket, perfectly fitting blue jeans and a brown fedora hat. It was simple and yet it was everything because the white of the shirt accented the tan in Liam’s skin and it also showed off his fit biceps and smooth chest. Liam smirked when Stiles had yet to form a sentence because his eyes were roaming all over the younger man’s body before returning to the blues of Liam’s eyes.

 

     “Guhhhhh… I mean… you look nice Liam.” Stiles was mentally berating himself for sounding so corny but Liam was rendering him speechless. Liam did his own once over to take in all of Stiles and he approved of the style choice (at this point Liam knew Scott picked out just about everyone’s outfits, which was an amazing skill for a heterosexual male to have). “You don’t look so bad yourself mister.”

 

     Stiles was blushing at this point and he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head as he rummaged through his mental catalog to attempt to form another coherent sentence. After a few starts and stops and aborted attempts of carrying on the conversation Stiles muttered a curse word and took a deep breath. “I’m ready if you are Liam… let’s have an amazing first date.” Stiles patted himself on the back mentally for sounding put together at that moment as he stepped sideways to allow Liam room to maneuver forward. Liam smiled shyly and Stiles thought this was one of the first times he saw the younger boy looking so innocent and unsure.

 

     Stiles liked this side of Liam because it put them on more of a level playing field. “I can’t wait,” Liam responded as he walked past his date towards the powder blue jeep. Stiles could smell the fresh tea tree oil and mint shampoo on Liam’s hair and the scent of Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue cologne. Everything about Liam smelled fresh, light and airy and all Stiles could think about was how Liam would smell after a night of hardcore sexin’. Stiles shook his head and smacked himself before quickly following after his date to open the passenger side door.

 

     “Your chariot awaits.” Liam rolled his eyes at the overly cutesy gesture but he had a smirk as he climbed into the jeep. He reached over to unlock the driver’s side door and as Stiles hopped in he recited “I knew you were one of the great ones.” Liam quirked his eyebrows not getting the obvious “A Bronx Tale” reference and Stiles made a mental note to rent that movie so they could both watch it, hopefully while cuddling.

 

     “Nothing, so I hope you like hole in the wall burger joints because I know this amazing diner near the concert venue that we are going to eat at before we get all buck at the …um 5 Seconds of Summer concert.” Liam giggled knowing Stiles was still spooked with the idea of going to BoyPalooza. “We are going to have a great time at the concert Stiles and I guarantee you are going to be a fan by the time the night is over.” Stiles seriously doubted that he would be but he was going to give it the good ole college try. “I did hear the new Nick Jonas song and I kinda liked it,” Stiles chimed in.

 

     Liam sighed and pretended to have moonbeams in his eyes. “Yeah Nick Jonas is so effing hot and sexy now.” Stiles gawked at Liam and looked offended. The younger man started laughing because he loved the making Stiles jealous game. “He still is nowhere near as sexy as you are of course. Frankly I am shocked I haven’t torn your clothes off already!” Stiles flailed for a second time before regaining control of the steering wheel. Liam was going to be the death of him he thought but as he looked sideways to connect with the beautiful blue eyes of his date he decided that fuck it, death is a very beautiful sight.


	10. I Wish I Could Wake Up With Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Liam are on their first official date: BoyPalooza!

     As Stiles bopped his head somewhat awkwardly he cursed he did not have the coordination to sway to the music like all the “cool kids” around him. Then he remembered he was not twelve and felt less bad about it. Liam was having the time of his life and it seemed he knew every word to every song no matter who was up on the stage. The Boypalooza lineup included several obscure solo male or group male singers that Stiles may have vaguely heard of in passing but never paid much attention to. He smirked because Liam’s energy was infectious and he had to silently pat himself on the back because this was the best first date ever in his history book.

 

     It didn’t hurt that they were in the pit, front and center, and merely a few feet from all the talent on stage. If Stiles was being objective, and he was an objective guy and not at all creepy or cradle robbery (he silently sighed to himself noting that his date was barely street legal), he could honestly admit that some of the singers on stage were pretty attractive. The lights dimmed after the last act went and all of a sudden there was David Archuleta sitting at a grand white piano as it traveled across to stage center and it seemed everyone in the crowd either went nuts or were cooing because he was just so gosh darned adorable.

 

     He looked like that little 17 year old kid from his days on American Idol still even though he was Stiles’ age and fresh back from a two year mission spreading the good word in Chile… or was it Argentina…? Stiles couldn’t remember but it was a move that many would deem career suicide. However as the fans were clapping and cheering Stiles could tell that Archie would be just fine. “Gosh, thanks so much for all your love and support! Heck! It’s been a while since I have been on stage singing for this many people! Gosh!” Archuleta was going into uber cuteness mode and the audience was eating out the palm of his hands.

 

     Stiles glanced around and saw all the girls that grew up watching him on Idol swooning while the mothers were planning the inevitable weddings between the singer and their daughters. He chanced a look at Liam who was just as smitten. Stiles was trying not to be jealous but he was Stiles and he was not rational most of the time. “So uh… Liam… you alright? You look like you just watched a Nicholas Sparks movie or something.” Liam looked at his date and scrunched his eyebrows. “Who?”

 

     Stiles rolled his eyes. “One of these days I will hang out with someone that knows every popular culture reference I throw out there.” There was no venom behind his voice and Liam smiled at Stiles. “No it’s just… isn’t David Archuleta so freaking husbandy material? The kind of guy you want to take home to mama?” Stiles winced slightly at that and Liam caught on quickly. “Oh, Sty, I …didn’t mean… it was…,” Liam sighed not knowing what to say after bringing up a subject that reminds someone else of their dead mother. Stiles smiled to ease the moment.

 

     “It’s ok Liam, it’s just an expression, I know what you meant, and yeah he would be great to bring home to mama but I already introduced my mom to a pretty decent guy recently, so I wouldn’t want her to think I was a man whore.” He finished his statement with a wink and Liam blushed at this and looked down to the ground. He was being bashful, which was a strange feeling, but it was one he would file away as a feeling he enjoyed. Liam looked back up so his hypnotic blue eyes could wage battle with Stiles’ honey colored eyes and had they not been surrounded by a sea of impressionable young minds they probably would have started making out.

 

      _I wonder what the Mormon would think about that_ Stiles thought to himself as a way of silently puffing his chest and claiming his territory. After an hour of actually amazing singing David Archuleta was bidding his farewells and “ _hecking_ ,” “ _goshing_ ,” and beaming his obnoxious and overbearingly genuine smile to the audience. “One down, two to go,” Stiles said to himself, counting off the three major acts in the lineup. Next up was Nick Jonas and what a surprise he came onstage shirtless and gleaming.

 

     The stadium went ape; like the scene in Mean Girls where Lindsay Lohan’s character imagines the entire school breaking out into jungle violence anarchy. Stiles could have sworn he saw girls of all ages flying around the air like balloons that had their air let out. Hell he saw middle aged women whooping and hollering and making their daughter’s turn red with embarrassment. Then there was Liam, whom moments before was looking at Stiles like he was the only guy in the world, now eyeing Nick Jonas like he was a premium cut of steak. Stiles scoffed and turned his attention to the front to make it less obvious he was being jealous again…. Which was the song Nick was singing just at that precise moment.

 

     Stiles looked skyward and giggled. “Of course, why not, sure, rub it in Jonas,” he muttered to no one in particular. Liam heard the muttering but could not make out the words. He smirked and bumped his shoulder into Stiles which caused the taller boy to flail. Stiles sheepishly grinned back before turning his attention back to Nick Jonas. Liam did not want to admit out loud that he enjoyed Stiles getting jealous over such silliness. These were famous musical acts that traveled the world and could get anyone they wanted so ordinary retail job Liam would not be on any of their radars. If he was being completely honest with himself he would tell anyone that asked him that the sexiest guy in the world was the one standing right next to him, pretending to enjoy this concert.

 

     Some people liked the obvious physical beauty of a Nick Jonas and he too enjoyed the aesthetics of it, but he found the entire package known as Stiles Stilinski to be a million times more alluring (he thanked Scott In his head for using random SAT words during their shifts together). Nick Jonas put on one hell of a show and reminded every tween or older in the audience that he had indeed grown up. Some of the moves he was executing on stage was making even Stiles blush but he would never admit it. Stiles was slightly perturbed that he actually liked a handful of the songs the youngest of the famous Jonas brothers was belting out.

 

     He was concentrating on Nick’s final song of his set when he could have sworn the singer locked his dark eyes on him and winked. Stiles scrunched his eyebrows not knowing if anyone else caught that moment but before he could analyze it further Nick Jonas was saying his thank-yous and blowing kisses towards the audience. “Wow he was sooooo good! Wasn’t he Stiles!?” Liam was facing Stiles and just grinning like he was on Molly or something. “Yeah, he was something!” Stiles agreed and he had to admit that he put on a good show though he was still thrown off by that wink. Maybe it was intended for somebody else; yeah it was definitely just Stiles being irrational again.

 

     He went to say something else to Liam but was cut off by the loudest wall of sound he ever heard before. Apparently the lads of 5 Seconds of Summer had just launched into the opening chants of “She Looks so Perfect” and the ensuing shrieks from the hormonally charged estrogen-laden crowd defied the sound barrier. It sounded like a million banshees channeling their vocal energies at the same time and Stiles was sure that had he not plugged his ears at that precise moment that the decibels would have liquefied his internal organs and they would have started to drip from all his bodily orifices.

 

     Stiles chuckled to himself at that way too geeky description of how fanatical the audience were for 5SOS and he had to remind himself to repeat it for Ian. The redhead was the only other one amongst his friends that would laugh at the reference though he secretly thought Isaac would too but they weren’t the best of buddies considering he was his department supervisor. The four members of the band were high-octane energy and were jumping around and running all over the stage driving the already frantic crowd into a frenzy. Shark’s thrashing about a pool of chum looked demure compared to this.

 

     Stiles looked over at Liam and he saw that his date was entranced. He was clapping and staring wide-eyed during the faster songs or swaying with his eyes closed and his hands covering his heart during the slow ones as he sang every lyric. Stiles wanted to record this for blackmail material later but did not want to spoil the younger man’s obvious enjoyment. During a portion where the band was interacting with the crowd making them all melt with their Australian accents Stiles leaned over to ask Liam which one of the group was his favorite. Liam broke his attention away to look at Stiles and he began to ponder the question like it was going to solve the problems in the Middle East if he answered it correctly.

 

     “It’s a tough choice Sty! I mean Luke… he’s the blond one… no not the drummer, the lead singer. He is like, the cutest one for sure and I like his lip piercing and his eyes are so mmmmmm. But then there is Calum… yeah that is his real name. He’s the brunette one at the far side. He is like really funny and he has a sexy body and oh let me pull up this photo of his ass Stiles!” The older boy was taken aback that Liam would have a naked picture of one of the band members on his cell phone but apparently it was a popular photo making the rounds online. Stiles glanced down and tried not to show his agreement but damn if Calum did not have the most amazing butt.[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/calum_zps0aaafe4f.jpg.html).

 

     “Uhm... cool Liam,” Stiles tried to play it off coolly, not wanting to gawk. Liam rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone again before continuing. “But yeah, those two are my favorite though the drummer is not bad either. He had this little incident accepting an award in a towel and let me tell you he had a lot going on Down Under.” Stiles snickered at the joke and was waiting for Liam to whip his phone out again to prove his case but alas it did not happen. Liam seemed to be wrapping up his assessment at this point.

 

     “To be honest I ship Calum and Luke hardcore. They are called Cake online. I think they would be the cutest couple ever if they did swing that way.” Stiles was trying not to look so amused but the conversation was so …tweeny. “Ah I am glad you thought that through Liam. Interesting analysis.” Stiles winked and Liam smacked him playfully. Liam was going to retort when a slow song started playing and Liam did a gay gasp. “I Looooooovvvveeee this song!” Stiles tuned his ears in and listened as Calum began singing somberly which seemed to slay every woman’s heart, and Liam’s as well:

 

“I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you? When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you? Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all…”

 

     Stiles rolled his eyes thinking these guys were three years away from getting wasted but he did not know the legal drinking age in Australia nor did he particularly care. Liam was back swaying with his eyes closed and one hand clutching his heart while the other was in the air waving along with the rest of the crowd. Stiles was taken aback not realizing everyone was doing pretty much the same thing and singing the words. Scott would have keeled over and died of laughter if he were in attendance and Stiles made sure to ignore the constant vibration of his cell phone in his pocket where his best friend and roommate was inevitably blowing up his text messages with joking remarks.

 

     After what seemed like forever the band finished their third encore song and was waving at the crowd. Liam sighed and smiled contentedly. He opened his eyes to see Stiles was staring adoringly at him and he got bashful again. “This was such an amazing show Stiles. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for this.” Stiles smiled and wiggled his eyebrows seductively. “Maybe a sampling of your lips on mine later would go a long way in repaying me back.” A group of teenaged girls within earshot giggled as they walked by and both Stiles and Liam blushed.

 

     Liam just kept blushing as he led Stiles towards the merchandise tent to pick out some souvenirs. He ended up picking out a t-shirt that had all of the headliner’s pictures on it and an official concert program. When the clerk said it was $75 Stiles’ eyes almost bugged out. “Liam you are gonna pay $75 for a t-shirt and a program!? No way, here let me pay.” Stiles swatted Liam’s hand away; the hand that was holding his wallet.

 

     “I can buy it Stiles, it’s not a big deal!” Stiles humphed and paid for the items while glaring at the vendor.

 

     “Should be ashamed of yourselves, price gouging these young impressionable kids like that.” As soon as he was handed the bag he took hold of Liam’s hand and led him away. Liam was kind of annoyed at being treated like a child but quickly ignored it when he felt the warmth of holding Stiles’ hand. Stiles noticed too and quickly let go before more disapproving moms could stare-shame them.

 

     “Sorry, I just couldn’t let you pay that much for a shirt Liam… and you are my date so I wanted it to be my treat anyway.” He handed the bag to Liam with an apologetic yet hopeful look. Liam shook his head playfully as his irritation melted away.

     “Awww if you keep treating me this good you might never be rid of me.”

     Stiles laughed and they continued their march towards his jeep. “Well good. If all it takes to keep you around is buying your affection then I will pool my tremendous resources to make you mine forever.”

     Liam frowned. “I am not in this for your money Stiles… I really like you and oomph…”

     His words were cut off by Stiles lips crashing against his own. Liam grabbed hold of Stiles’ waist and pressed their bodies even closer together as the kiss intensified. Liam walked Stiles backwards towards his jeep and pressed the older boy against it as they wrestled for tongue dominance. They were making out for a few minutes when they heard some whistles and cat calls coming from several cars that were in an endless line attempting to leave the venue.

“Awww how cute,” “all the hot ones are always gay,” “they should be in a boyband,” “mommy why are the two boys kissing,” were amongst some of the commentary they both heard as they looked at each other and giggled. They quickly straightened up and climbed into Stiles’ jeep to join in the mass exodus. They held hands the entire way home and sat in comfortable silence listening to a mix CD Liam created for the occasion; which was of course select songs of all the acts they just saw. Stiles was on cloud nine and could not stop smiling as they would catch each other’s gaze on the drive back to Liam’s house. 

 

     When they got there Stiles made sure to be a gentleman and walked his date to the front door. Liam got to the door first then spun around. “I had the most amazing time Stiles. Like, this was probably the best night I have had since I moved here and I could not think of a better guy to spend it with. I could go on and on but I know you probably want to get home to scrub the tween off of yourself.” 

 

     Stiles genuinely laughed and shook his head. “I actually did not think it was that bad and being there with you made it actually quite nice. I hope this means that there might be a second date in our future?” Stiles looked anxious and somewhat unsure. Liam rolled his eyes before grabbing Stiles around the waist with one hand while pulling him in closer by the back of the neck with the other hand. They kissed slow and sensual with no overwhelming hunger or impatience. It was sweet and delicate and it seemed their mouth’s slotted together perfectly. Liam thought to himself that he would never tire of the amazing warmth of Stiles’ mouth and the softness of his lips.

 

     After five minutes they pulled apart and Stiles rested his forehead against the shorter boy’s forehead. “Wow, Liam you are like the best kisser in the world man.” Liam smiled. 

     “Likewise Stiles.” 

     They looked into each other’s eyes before Stiles backed away slowly. “So I will see you at work tomorrow?” 

     Liam mentally attempted to remember his schedule before nodding. “Yeah I will be there. See you tomorrow handsome. Text me when you get home ok?” 

     Stiles nodded and walked back towards his jeep while Liam walked into his house. When he closed the front door he slumped against it for support and smiled while softly touching his lips. Liam smiled with a happiness he could feel from his core. He sighed and walked upstairs into his room. He threw his bag onto his bed and looked at the spot in front of his dresser where a few hours before he and Ian were having their heart to heart. The memory of that event flooded Liam's mind.  Liam’s happiness began to waver as he remembered that conversation and it fell further when he realized there would be a day soon where he would have to tell Stiles the truth about that night. 

 

     He looked at the plastic bag with the concert merchandise that Stiles purchased for him and he allowed a few tears to fall. He had no idea how he was going to be able to tell Stiles and not lose his trust. He sullenly walked towards his bathroom and quickly disrobed. He looked at his naked form in the mirror and saw the smooth skin, tight muscles and other attributes that made him so desirable and got him whatever he always wanted sexually from anyone he chose to be his for the moment. He shook his head and turned the water on, waiting for it to warm enough, before climbing in.

 

     He stood in the stream of water and allowed the warm liquid wash away the newly formed tears. He hoped that the water would wash away his sins as well but even he knew he would not be able to get away from it that easily.

**Meanwhile….**

      Stiles practically skipped back to his apartment after parking his jeep. He felt the date went amazingly; Liam agreed to another date and he survived the concert. He got to his front door and opened it, whistling as he walked in. Scott nearly tackled him as soon as he stepped in. “Damn Scott! You miss me or something?”

     Scott looked perturbed and apprehensive. “Dude did you not get any of my texts!?” 

     Stiles scrunched his brows and shook his head. “I didn’t check them because I assumed it was going to be an endless barrage of you joking me like you have been since you found out I was going. Why?”

     Scott sighed dramatically. “No, I mean yeah, the first few were that but the last like twenty were something else man. Look there’s something I need to tell you.” 

     Before Scott could continue Stiles heard the sound of their guest room door opening and footsteps approaching down the hall. “Scotty, uhm do we have a guest or something?”

     Scott looked at Stiles helplessly while nodding. 

     “Yeah Stiles, you do have a guest. Surprise.” 

     Stiles did not even have to look up to recognize that voice. The level of arrogance and entitlement was dripping from it and he cursed himself for allowing his body to immediately flush with desire. He looked up towards the source of the voice.

     “What… what the hell are you doing here?” 

     Jackson just smirked and leaned against the hall wall. “It’s a long story. What I want to know is, are you happy to see me?” 

     Stiles gulped some air down and tried not to pass out.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Colton-Haynes-Wallpaper-1024x819_zpsc23a473d.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there has been such a delay in these chapters! I had lots of personal things going on and I just recently lost my job so I have been kind of depressed and out of it. I am slowly coming back to myself and have been job hunting so I have more spare time to write now that I am not feeling so sorry for myself anymore. Thanks for the continued kudos and comments you have left and I promise to be a more regular updater. I also hope you enjoy this minor cliffhanger at the end of the chapter!


	11. Rip Out My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Whittemore is back. Can Stiles stay conscious long enough to find out why?

     It was for all the wisecracks and years of biting sarcasm that the universe was paying him back. This was what Stiles was thinking as he fought to stay conscious and regulate his breathing. What the hell was Jackson Whittemore doing in his apartment after arguably the best and only date he had ever been on? He was supposed to be exactly 5,238 miles away; precisely 8429.8 kilometers away; approximately 4548.7 nautical miles away or to be detailed 10 hours and 53 minutes away if one were to take a direct flight from Beacon Hills to London! Stiles went over these numbers so many times in his head that it had become seared into memory as a way to justify why there could never be anything between himself and the ridiculously attractive, outrageously rich, overbearingly arrogant and physically perfect human being known as Jackson Whittemore.

 

     Stiles was actually convinced that Jackson might have been a robot or android or something of that sort created to walk the Earth and remind everyone else how sorry they should feel for themselves for not being him. It was this great disparity in status between the two young men that was the basis of immense confusion for Stiles when for the past few years he and Jackson had actually been conversing frequently through e-mails and text messages to the point it seemed like they were in a long-distance relationship. Stiles never understood what prompted Jackson to message him out of the blue the summer he left to live in London for good, following the infamous break-up heard ‘round the world.

 

     He and Lydia were the poster power couple and seemed destined to lead ultra-successful and wealthy lives and to procreate, thus breeding the next generation of super-children that would populate and one day take over the universe. When they did break-up Stiles almost jumped for joy because it gave him a .0000000000000000000000001% chance to woo Lydia, whom he was in love with since he first laid eyes on her strawberry blond locks of hair. However, he was resigned to his fate of never being with her and then he discovered his attraction to people of the same gender and all of a sudden Lydia being single did not hold such a monumental power over him. He actually felt bad for Jackson during those initial long-distance e-mails when the rich boy who was good at everything was sounding so… lost?

 

     Granted it is hard to distinguish emotion from an e-mail but Stiles could tell from the style of his writing that he was not happy. So they continued talking and developing a strong friendship and Stiles realized that Jackson might not be as much of a douche as he thought. Jackson did have his douche-bucket moments still but it was usually in response to friendly sarcastic banter thrown his way from Stiles. Scott never understood how they were getting along but he was happy Stiles was expanding his social circle to include someone other than just himself.

 

     Somewhere along the timeline their strictly friendly and platonic correspondence began drifting towards mild flirtation. Stiles was only human and Jackson, perfectly perfect Jackson, was being nice to him so he saw no harm in being a little mischievous. It began with innocent requests for Jackson to send him photos of his daily adventures in London, which turned into requests of Jackson to include himself amongst the scenery, to out and out requests for random selfies. Jackson humored Stiles and even began asking for photos in return so it was not so one-sided. Of course whenever Jackson sent photos Stiles knew it was probably the very first take because duh it’s Jackson and he does not have a bad angle while it took dozens of attempts per photo for Stiles to be satisfied in what he was sending in return.

 

     Eventually they exchanged snapchats, vines and even skyped many a times (strictly friendly skypes he had to remind Scott who would wiggle his eyebrows every time Stiles mentioned the webcam meet-ups). Despite all of this newfound chemistry Stiles never deluded himself into believing there was ever going to be anything that resulted from this because of his repeated mantra of how far away in physical distance Jackson was. There was also the small fact that Jackson was still Lydia’s ex and that broke all kinds of friendship rules… like the most sacred friendship rules. He knew she was still hung up on Jackson and every time he wanted to talk with her about the break-up she would shut the conversation off before it could get going.

 

     When he talked with Jackson he felt like he was the mistress in some torrid affair. He knew he was overreacting because it was just innocent banter back and forth and besides, Jackson was straight and just probably enjoying the attention he was getting. Lots of straight guys seem to love getting their egos stroked by the fact gay guys were into them. Stiles used to be one of those guys, though he could not recall any gay guy ever being into him. There was Danny, who was openly gay and was really nice to Stiles back in high school but then again he was the most popular kid in school because he was super nice to everyone.

 

     Then there was the teensy-weensy little problem of him dating a young hottie known as Liam Dunbar now. Yeah it was just one date but it was an amazing date and all of the drama that led to said awesome date made it seem like they were destined for each other. Oh destiny is such a bitch Stiles thought as his vision cleared enough to focus on the obviously worried faces of his roommate and his… his Jackson. Jackson walked really slowly towards Stiles with an arm out like Stiles was a rabid dog about to strike, to try to not startle the king of spastic energy. Stiles stepped further back to avoid Jackson’s touch before he repeated his question, this time softer and calmer.

 

     “What are you doing here Jackson? Why are you not in London? You were just there the other day when we were texting right?”

     Jackson frowned at the rebuff he was getting but he sighed and looked downwards at the carpet. “I was in London… but I got the earliest red-eye flight I could. I wanted to surprise you. I thought you would be happy to see me. I mean, after all of our conversations and video chats and phone calls. I just assumed you would be ok with me visiting.”

     

     Stiles rubbed his temples replaying the very last text conversation he was having with Jackson and remembering it revolved around him telling Jackson he was going on his first date and Jackson becoming strangely quiet. Stiles just assumed he was busy or just not interested in hearing about Stiles’ boring dating life, but now it kind of seemed like Jackson was far more interested in it than he thought to grab the very first flight he could to get back to Beacon Hills.

      “Jackson… I mean I am happy to see you again. I really am. It’s just a shock since you… you never expressed any interest in coming back. Wait… does anyone besides Scott and I know you are back? Does Lydia know?”

     Jackson visibly frowned at the mention of her name. “No one knows I am here besides you guys. I kinda want it to be like that… at least just for now?”

     Stiles sighed and rubbed his forehead trying to figure out what to do. He really wished Jackson was not crowding his space so he could slink to the couch and get his bearings. Scott seemed to sense this and he proceeded to walk behind Jackson and steer him towards the couch.

     “Jackson, let’s let Stiles change out of his concert gear and relax a little. You sit on the couch here and I will grab you a beer.”

     He lightly pushed Jackson down onto the couch and Stiles took it as his cue to bolt towards his bedroom.

     “You look really nice in that shirt Stiles,” Jackson’s voice trailed off as he watched the skinnier boy enter his room.

     Jackson looked on with slightly sad eyes before accepting the bottle Scott was handing him. Scott popped open his bottle and sat on the armchair next to the couch and proceeded to make small talk. Jackson politely answered Scott’s questions but his mind was only on the hyperactive guy with amber colored eyes that could not get away from him fast enough.

 

     Stiles sat on the corner of his bed facing away from his bedroom door and stared blankly at one of the few barren spots on his wall devoid of movie posters, maps, random newspaper clippings or photographs of him and Scott doing awesome brotastic things over the years. He scanned around the room until his gaze landed on a photo of he, Scott and Jackson that was taken during Jackson's going away party before his move to London.  Stiles remembered sending Jackson a copy of the same photo in an identical frame as part of a surprise care package he sent to London after a particularly depressing time in Jackson's life when he seemed most homesick.  

 

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Visiting-the-Cambio-Studios-25-07-11-tyler-posey-and-dylan-obrien-24086497-1000-682_zps70db1ea6.jpg.html)

     He unbuttoned his shirt and slowly peeled it off of himself, all the while staring at his wall. He was just in his white Hanes undershirt (tagless for his comfort thank you very much) and he was trying to wrap his mind around what Jackson being there would mean and why was it affecting him. Jackson was his friend (now), and he was beautiful, and he came all the way from London to surprise him and Scott. He should be ecstatic but he was not naive. He started digging through all of his mental files of every interaction he ever had with Jackson to see if he overlooked something. Even if Jackson and him were great friends now that would not explain someone dropping everything and flying – from London, just to see him… well no normal heterosexual guy anyway.

 

     Was Stiles so dense that he missed some weird vibes Jackson was sending out that he might have developed feelings during their two-and-a-half year long-distance friendship? Initially it seemed innocent enough and even when the photos and skyping began it seemed platonic. Stiles had been working out with Scott during this phase in time and was blossoming (Scott would always pinch his cheeks and make baby noises saying how his Stiley-Wiley was growing up so fast). He was no longer the awkward baby faced guy Jackson knew from their high school days. He was now lean-muscled and angular. Maybe Jackson noticed this transformation too?

 

     Stiles frowned hoping Jackson did not develop some sort of crush based just on his new looks because that would be so shallow, and so like Jackson. Stiles smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. He remembered one conversation after he just got back from the gym and he answered a skype call from Jackson. He was sweaty and his veins were prominent and he thought nothing of it when he stripped out of his t-shirt to just talk to Jackson shirtless as he rummaged around his bedroom. After that night Jackson was a hell of a lot friendlier.

     “Stupid, stupid, Stupid Stiles. How did you miss that obvious sign!?” He was berating himself when he heard a timid knock on the door.

     “Hey, um, Stiles, it’s um, me, Jackson, Jax, your friend? I was wondering if I could come in?”

    Stiles could hear the uncertainty in Jackson’s voice even from the other side of the closed bedroom door. Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He would have to face this sooner or later.

     “Yeah Jackson, you can come in.”

     It took several more seconds for the door to open as if Jackson was working up the nerve to carry through with his plan. Finally the door swung slowly open and Jackson poked his head in first to see if the coast was clear. If Stiles was not in an distressed mood he would have come up with something witty to say at how adorable that action looked. Jackson saw that Stiles was not in the best of moods so he gulped real fast but walked into the room, closing the door behind himself. Stiles was going to request he keep the door open but he did not want to hurt Jackson’s feelings. He felt like this would have been the best Twilight Zone episode because he could recall all the years where he would give no flying fucksicles about Jackson’s feelings.

 

     Jackson timidly walked over to the desk chair across from Stiles bed and sat, trying to keep a respectful distance. There they sat looking at everything but each other as they were deciding where to begin. Stiles finally sighed and took the leap first.

     “Jackson, why are you here man? And before you get defensive I just want you to know I am not asking because I don’t want you here. I just am asking because I am at a loss why you are actually here right now.”

     Jackson’s glare was reminiscent of the Jackson of old before it softened up and he began to talk.

     “Really Stiles? You have no idea why I would be here right now? I know you are smarter than that… sometimes not the most observant, but definitely smarter.”

     Jackson said the last words with a huff. Stiles could not believe this was happening. “Do you, I mean does this, have …like a little to do about our last conversation?”

     Stiles knew he was beating around the bush but did not feel like saying what he was suspecting out loud. Jackson rolled his eyes and scowled.

     “It has everything to do about our last conversation Stiles. Everything.  I couldn't sit back and do nothing while you decided to start dating people all of a sudden.”

     Stiles was still playing dumb as he conveyed a confused face.  Then he let Jackson's words absorb and he got somewhat mad.  "Suddenly started dating people?  Jackson I have been around 25 years and that was my first date.  There is no sudden about any of that."

     Jackson was starting to look irritated, more from having to verbalize his feelings and emotions, because he was not used to doing so. It was easier for him to type things out but Stiles was acting ignorant all of a sudden so he had to lay all his cards on the table.

     “Stiles… I’m in love with you. Have been for a while.”

    Stiles felt like he was going to be sick. Since when does Jackson Whittemore fall in love with Stiles Stilinski? The room was feeling stuffy and Stiles began seeing light spots in his vision. Jackson’s irritated face turned into one of concern as he saw the telltale signs of someone about to pass out. Jackson rushed out of his seat in time to catch Stiles before he fell face first onto the floor. Jackson gently cradled Stiles and carried him back onto the bed and lay him down softly. He sat down next to Stiles passed out body and gently fanned his face with a folder he found on the desk. Stiles began coming to a few seconds later; his face flushed as he looked upwards to lock his gaze on Jackson’s piercing blue eyes.

     “You ok Stiles?” Jackson looked concerned and even worse, he looked unsure of himself. Stiles never saw someone usually so cocky and in control devolve into someone filled with so much insecurity. It made Jackson look human for the first time since Stiles had known him and it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. The pit of his stomach knotted because he felt like he was cheating on Liam already even though they were not an item officially yet. Jackson carefully placed a hand on Stiles face and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.

     “You scared me Stiles. I don’t mean to stress you out like this but I couldn’t keep that secret to myself anymore… especially when you told me you started dating someone. I had to come here and say it in person because it would have been cheesy over text or e-mail. I’m in love with you Stiles and there is really no one in the world I want to be with right now more than you.”

     Stiles flushed further at the feel of Jackson’s strong hand on his cheek. “I…I don’t understand Jackson. When did this happen? Was it just because I have started working out and look better or what?”

     Jackson looked offended at the insinuation before sighing because he was known for being that shallow but that was not who he was anymore.

     “Stiles I didn’t fall for you just because of your looks. I mean, you look incredibly sexy don’t get me wrong, but that’s not what I fell for. I fell for that dorky guy that makes obscure movie references at least one time a conversation. I fell for that generous guy that surprised me with a Beacon Hills inspired care package delivered on my birthday to make sure I would never feel homesick.  I stare at that photo of you, me and Scott all the time.  All the time.  Especially when I missed Beacon Hills.  I would look at your face and ... I was home Stiles.  I fell for that once insecure guy that felt like he was never good enough for anyone else because people have been blind to his inner beauty his entire life.  Now he has an inner strength that I am so proud of. I fell for that annoyingly insistent guy that forced me to confront my own feelings head on and got me to talk about my emotions when no one else has ever been able to before. I fell for that goofy guy that knows how to make me laugh and keep me on my toes and is not afraid to call me out whenever I start acting like a prick.  I fell for that guy that makes me cry when I am alone in my room in London, sitting at my window watching the rain fall and just imagining what it would feel like to have him in my arms watching the rain together.  I fell for that guy that made me want to drop everything and fly around the world to spill my soul out because I am in danger of losing him to someone else.  I fell for that…. that guy that made me feel something again for the first time in my life…someone that rips my soul out of my body more than Lydia ever did. Stiles I fell for you because you make me vulnerable and strong at the same time and … if you don’t say anything right now I am going to lose it because I am not used to talking this much.”

     Jackson’s voice was raw and cracked by the end of his whirlwind declaration and he was breathing heavy from the sheer enormity of the words. His face was flushed and his eyes were puffy and threatening to spill over like a broken dam. Stiles was completely floored because he had no idea and his vision was blurry because Jackson’s declaration pulled on every single one of his heartstrings. He could tell Jackson meant every word and now he was fucked. Until that moment he did not know that he longed to hear words like that emanate from the mouth of someone special in his life, and in a million years he would not have pegged Jackson to be the one to say them.

 

     Stiles wanted to say something back but the words were getting caught in the back of his throat as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. He gathered himself enough to respond because he could see the longer his silence lasted the more disheartened and distraught Jackson was becoming.

     “Jackson, that had to be the most amazing words anyone has ever said to me or about me in my entire life.  There have been so many times I would picture this exact moment with someone as perfect as you saying words like that to someone as imperfect as me.  I… I can’t wrap my head around them because they are so profound…especially from someone like …you. You’re Jackson Whittemore…. THE Jackson Whittemore. People like you don’t fall for people like me… especially this suddenly. Right?”

 

     Jackson bit back a bitter laugh as he shook his head and tears spilled down his face. “Stiles you fool. You’re the reason Lydia and I broke up. You’ve been my reason for everything since high school.” Stiles got dizzy again and before he knew it, he was passing out for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The job hunt continues and I have had a little set back with depression but I am on mood stabilizers and feeling balanced. Thanks for the kudos and kind words. I don't get much feedback but I appreciate all the feedback I do get. I hope you are liking this story so far. There is a LOT more to come and keep on the lookout for Mickey and Ian to pop back up and become more prominent again.


	12. My What a Tangled Web We Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We break into three story lines to see how our main protagonists (Stiles, Liam and now Jackson) respond to the unexpected twist in our AU.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/TWfic_zps80718dd5.jpg.html)

     When Stiles came to he was expecting to have to deal with Jackson some more but was surprised to see that it was Scott sitting next to him instead.

     “Hey buddy, you awake? Kinda had me worried.”

     Stiles groaned and shifted so he could sit upright and immediately regretted that decision when he became dizzy and wobbly.

     “Whoa, whoa there big guy. Not so fast, lay back down for a bit.”

     Stiles hated being babied but it was his best friend taking care of him so he allowed the coddling. He plopped his head back down on the pillow as he shared an entire conversation with his best friend with just their mutual eye contact. Scott sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

     “I told Jackson that maybe staying here would not be the best idea because you can’t seem to stay upright around him.”

     Stiles rolled his eyes and smacked his roommate. Scott smiled a hollow smile.

     “He understood and checked into a hotel downtown. Probably a Ritz-Carlton or Four Seasons knowing him. I felt bad making him leave but it is what it is. And I am sorry for listening in from the other side of the door too.”

     Stiles narrowed his eyes at his best friend and play smacked him another time. Stiles then smiled gratefully at Scott knowing it took a great effort for him to be anywhere remotely near the bad guy in any situation but he also felt a twinge of remorse that their friend traveled from London to see them and was forced to stay at a hotel.

     “Scotty I have no idea what I am going to do. This shit never happens to me! I mean before this week I never had anyone into me and now I have two extremely hot men looking at me like I am God’s gift or something!”

     Scott snickered slightly. “Well one hot guy and one barely legal boy… cradle robber.”

     Stiles rolled his eyes again. “Har, har, har Scotty. I am being serious here! I really like Liam and you know how much effort it took for us to even go on our first date. Yeah he is young, but he’s… mature for his age. Sometimes he makes me feel like the child.”

     Scott frowned. “That’s exactly it Sty. It seems like it is nothing but effort so far with him. I hate to say it but with Jackson, it just seems more effortless.”

     Stiles looked shocked. “Ok where is my best friend? Obviously you are some body snatcher. Are you actually endorsing Jackson Whittemore? Your athletic rival and bane to our existence for years Jackson Whittemore?”

     Scott just shrugged. “Stiles you can’t live in the past man. He is different now, like waaaaay different. I mean I almost gagged when I overheard that love declaration he gave you. I never thought Jackson could string together two nice words in a row let alone an entire monologue. I also recall the years of e-mailing, phone calls, texts and cybering you two engaged in.”

     Stiles eyed the tan guy in front of him warily. “First off Scott you know we never cybered or sexted or did anything remotely close to that and second, Liam is like a little brother to you now, why would you fluff Jackson up?”

     Scott looked conflicted and his shoulders visibly sagged. “Stiles, I love Liam to death and you’re right he is my little brother and yes he is more mature than most guys his age but he still has some growing up to do too. He is still finding out who he is as a human being and I don’t want him to hurt you during his journey to self-discovery.”

     Stiles looked at Scott like he had grown an extra head. “Scotty, you been reading too many self-help books. You are starting to sound like Dr. Phil.”

     Scott scoffed and continued on as if he was not just interrupted. “That being said, I don’t think … God I don’t know what to think. You know what, I am complete shit when it comes to relationship talks. Look at me; I am juggling three girls right now.”

     Stiles nodded. “I appreciate you giving it a shot buddy. Fuck I think I’d rather be invisible and ignored again than have to deal with this right now. I mean Jackson Whittemore! I still can’t digest this turn of events. I am waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out of the closet and say I am being Punk’d or something.”

     Scott giggled. “Geez Stiles, that shows been cancelled for how long now? This is real life now man. You have a lot of soul searching to do.”

     Stiles sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time. He nodded and patted his best friend’s shoulder. Scott had a devious grin on his face as the conversation seemed to be winding down to its conclusion. Stiles looked at him speculatively. “What… Scott?”

     Scott flashed a goofy and lop-sided grin. “I still don’t believe you about the sexting thing. I bet if I open your phone’s photo album there will be a ton of cocks and asses on there…. Jackson's cock and ass!”

     Stiles smacked his friend harder. “Scott I swear! You can’t go a few minutes without saying something ridiculous! Hearing you say cock is just so wrong on so many levels!”

     Scott smirked. “Come on Stiley-Wiley I am sure you have heard me mention my ample cock many times, especially when I have a lady-friend in my bedroom!”

     Stiles cringed with the memory of listening to hours and hours of Scott’s sexcapades over the years.

     “You are so obnoxious! Get out of my room you nympho!”

     Stiles chucked a pillow at his best friend and laughed. Scott got up and was laughing too.

     “I am glad thinking about my cock was able to brighten your mood.  It's a nice cock!”

     Scott ran out of Stiles’ room before the second pillow could connect with the back of his head. Stiles giggled some more before crashing back down to reality. He needed to talk to someone with great wisdom and who could offer insight on the entire situation. He picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts. When he found the name he was looking for he hesitated before hitting the call button. After a few rings a familiar voice picked up.

     “Stiles it is like almost midnight and I open tomorrow. Why are you calling me this late? And before you begin, the words _I am laying in a pool of my own blood because my body has been mangled in this horrific car accident_ better be somewhere in your explanation.”

     Stiles smiled at the sassiness before his face fell.

     “Lydia, I really need to talk to you in person and it can’t wait.  This is like mind-fuckingly stressful and I need you.”

     With an obvious sigh on the other end he heard her grumble. “Fine, come over but you only get one hour max you hear me? I’ll inform the butler to let you in. Then you go home.”

     Lydia hung up and Stiles stared at his cell phone. He got up immediately and sought Scott out to let him know he was going to run to Lydia’s house. Scott arched his eyebrows.

     “Geez Stiles you are lusting after girl’s again now? Your appetite is insatiable!”

     Stiles gawked. “Scotty, one day man. One day.”

     Scott grinned. “What? What one day you are gonna tie me up and rape me too? I told you all you had to do was ask!”

     Stiles eyes rolled so far over that he thought they were going to fly out of their sockets. He just shook his head and left their apartment.

 

**MEANWHILE in LIAM LAND**

     Liam could not sleep because his evening kept replaying over and over in his head; the Ian confrontation and all of the angst and then the amazing date with Stiles full of butterflies he had never felt before. Stiles was turning him into a giddy schoolgirl and he liked it and was scared of it at the same time. However his happiness kept getting stunted by the sobering memory of his irresponsible hook-up with Ian. Technically he and Stiles were not dating at that point and if he were to justify it further he could agree that he and Stiles were not an official thing yet.

 

     The sad reality of hooking up with someone in a long-term relationship coupled with the thought of not being a thing with Stiles made him extremely sad and he realized he was so far gone for that weird, hot nerdy guy. Liam knew he had to confront the Ian situation and he wanted to do it now. He grabbed his phone and began texting.

Liam (12:37 AM): Hey Ian, you awake?

Ian (12:38 AM): I am now. How was the concert?

Liam (12:39 AM): It was freakin’ amazing! Stiles is the best.

Ian (12:41 AM): Yeah I guess he is. SO what’s up?

Mickey (12:42 AM): You two fags texting and not inviting me? I am insulted Princess!

Liam (12:43 AM): Sorry jerk face! I didn’t mean to leave you out. I am actually glad you texted. Are you both busy at the moment? Can I come over?

Ian (12:55 AM): Why do you want to come over Liam?

Mickey (12:56 AM): Fuck yeah you can come over. I got beer and liquor and shit.

Liam (12:57 AM): Ok I will be over in a few minutes. We need to talk.

Ian (1:01 AM): Liam you haven’t answered me yet. Why are you coming over? Is this about what we talked about earlier?

Ian (1:03 AM): Liam… Earth to Liam! We can wait if this is what I think it is. Liam…..

Ian (1:05 AM): I know I was gung-ho about it earlier but I am getting cold feet.

Ian (1:06 AM): Liam GODDAMMIT! Answer your texts!

 

     Ian sighed in frustration as Mickey absentmindedly guzzled a beer. They had just gotten through a few hours of mind-blowing animalistic sex and he was still in a lust induced haze.

     “What, you don’t want pretty boy coming over? You are closer to him than I am.”

     Mickey looked at his lover questioningly.

     “No it’s not that Mick. I mean don’t you think it’s a little late for visitors?”

     Mickey looked at Ian with a shocked expression. “Fuck, this place has made you soft or some shit! We used to party hard until the sun came out back in the South Side. Fuck I remember fucking, then partying, then fucking some more before we partied even more! Like a lot of times!”

     Ian sighed. “Yeah when I went through my manic phases Mick. You know I was out of control because of my condition.”

     Mickey frowned. “Aye, there is nothing wrong wit you ok!? Yeah you got a little sad sometimes and then acted like a bouncing ball other times but that’s what made you, you. Some bullshit quack with a degree spouting fancy shit don’t dictate who you are.”

     Ian shook his head and rubbed at his temples. “Mick when are you gonna admit that I am bi-polar! Shit Mick! You know it’s not made up ok! You see the meds I have to take to control it! Why can’t you admit it’s a real thing!? For once in your life admit it!”

     Mickey threw his hand up in surrender. “Fine Ian you are bat-shit crazy! You happy now? I don’t know why we got to argue about this shit all the time! We got a visitor coming over so let’s perk up and be sociable ok. No more fighting.”

     Mickey calmed his voice because he knew the red-head could argue all night and day if given the opportunity. To avoid that headache Mickey pulled out his patented grin and leaned in to lay a loving peck on Ian’s eyelids. Ian relaxed and rubbed Mickey’s upper torso, feeling his smooth body and muscle. If Liam was not on his way he would have suggested another round of fucking because Mickey turned him on constantly, especially when his pale skin was exposed. Mickey’s phone buzzed and he picked it up to see that Liam was there.

     “Aye Ian, golden boy is here. Get the door while I get dressed.”

     Mickey pecked his boyfriend on the lips. Ian got up and threw on a white t-shirt and found a pair of boxers. He would have found pants but remembered his dick was in Liam’s mouth already so no use in being modest now. He made it to the front door and opened it to see a somewhat anxious looking Liam standing there. Ian stepped out before allowing Liam in.

     “Thanks for not responding to my last few texts Liam!” Ian was whisper shouting. Liam looked reluctant and apologetic.

     “Ian I keep seeing that night at the club over and over again and I keep repeating the words you said to me before the concert and you are right. We gotta come clean. I feel like the sooner the better because I really think Stiles and I can be something really amazing.”

     Ian was tense but he nodded in understanding. “This is gonna be messy you know that? I don’t know what Mickey is gonna say or how he is gonna react. Fuck.”

     The redhead sighed and looked down at the ground while rubbing his temples. Liam felt bad but knew this needed to be done.

     “Hey Ian, it’ll be ok. I mean I know you and Mickey will be ok. That guy loves you like crazy.”

     Ian looked up and smiled slightly. “Come on, let’s get this over with.” He led Liam inside to find a waiting Mickey already at the table with beers for all three of them waiting.

     “There you two girls are! I was thinking you were braiding each other’s hair outside or some shit. Come on before the beer gets warm.”

     The two younger guys looked at the other before proceeding to the table. They grabbed a beer and sat down, on either side of Mickey at the round kitchen table. Mickey took a sip and looked at the other two.

     “Why you guys looking like we are at a funeral? Drink and be gay.”

     Liam huffed and silently hoped this was not going to turn into a funeral. Mickey spoke up again.

     “Ok so what do we owe this unexpected but pleasant visit Hollywood? Feel like getting down Southside style?” Mickey pulled out a baggie with lot of weed in it.

     Liam looked at it then up at Mickey. “Oh um, I never smoked before. I guess, I mean I guess I could try.”

     Ian shook his head. “Liam, you don’t gotta smoke if you don’t want to. Mickey can smoke by himself. He does it plenty.”

     Mickey frowned. “That’s high-larious. Let the kid experience some culture. He is hanging with the big kids now.”

     Mickey winked at Liam and started rolling a blunt. Ian took a big swig of his beer while Liam sipped his. Finally the Liam worked up the courage to speak up.

     “Mickey I need to talk to you about something. Actually we need to talk to you about something.” Liam motioned between himself and Ian. Mickey quirked up an eyebrow while he broke apart a weed nugget.

     “Ok well I am all ears. You talk while I roll.” Liam sighed and took a huge gulp of beer.

     “Ok, well, to begin, I just want you to know I value your friendship like a lot. A LOT. I know we got off to a rocky start but now you two are like some of the best friends I have. That being said, I have to let you know about a shitty thing I did the night we went to Club Beacon…”

     As Liam talked Ian kept a close eye on his lover’s every movement. He knew Mickey better than anyone and he knew his boyfriend made a pit bull look like a Chihuahua and could lash out faster than a cobra strike. He prayed this would not end up bloody.

 **MEANWHILE in a Fancy Hotel Room downtown** :

     Jackson shuffled sadly around his spacious luxury suite. Any normal person would realize this room was way too large and extravagant for just one individual to enjoy. The room looked empty despite the ornate woodwork that framed the walls, the expensive treatments that covered the wall-to-wall windows that afforded Jackson an unabashed view of downtown Beacon Hills and the surrounding woods and mountains, and the plush carpeting that one would not hesitate falling asleep on. The bedding was elegant and regal and the bed itself looked like a Victorian throwback with the tall solid wooden posts that dominated each corner that were carved with ornate reliefs.

     

      The room would have passed for a 1920’s style penthouse save for the massive flat screen television that hung from the wall facing the bed. The dresser, chaise, and nightstands were all authentic Charles Eastlake Victorian-era furniture. Jackson would normally geek out over the attention to detail and value of all these original pieces but his head was in a fog and the part of his mind that controlled his “heart” was splintered.

 

     He laid it all on the line and confessed what had been trapped inside of his body for years to the one guy that wormed his way into the very fibers of his being. He thought that it would be enough to win Stiles over, despite his long history of being self-absorbed, arrogant, mysterious and rarely forthcoming of any sign of genuine emotion, but he was wrong. Instead of open arms he was greeted with wariness and skepticism. Jackson scoffed at himself for being so stupid and hopeful.

 

     Whittemores don’t survive on pipe dreams and fantasies; they thrive on calculated and precise decisions where the outcome is always a positive and forgone conclusion. Jackson tried to analyze how he read all the signals so incorrectly. He knew that it was a huge leap to show up out of the blue and overwhelm Stiles with such a sweeping overture of his affections but they had practically spoke at least three times a week every week since he moved to London. Even before that their icy relations were thawing during their last year of high school.

 

     Granted he was dating Lydia Martin, whom was the only object Stiles ever longed for, but if he had his choice he would have dated Stiles in high school instead. He knew Stiles was at least bisexual years before Stiles even realized it. He knew he was head over heels for the frantic kid with ADHD and an inability to turn off his biting sarcasm and witty comebacks way back in freshman year when they were trying out for lacrosse. It was adorable seeing someone so uncoordinated and clumsy try so hard at a sport that came naturally to himself.

 

     He used to watch for the flush in Stiles cheeks after he removed his helmet during many of his failed attempts at passing or scoring. He even admired the skinner boy’s barely there muscles in the locker room after practices, counting the freckles any chance he got to sneak glances. Jackson would catch Stiles stare wistfully at the physiques of all of the other players with a defeatist and deflating air and he longed to rush over and tell Stiles he was perfect in the skin he was in. Sure it was easy for him to say that with his 8-pack abs, broad chest and v-muscle that was the perfect complement to his classic muscular frame.

 

     Jackson just wanted to experience what it would feel like to hold a guy’s hand, Stiles’ hand specifically. Unfortunately Whittemores were not allowed to deviate from the norm so he was forced to play the perfect rich, spoiled heterosexual jock and to date the most attractive and popular girl in school. The resentment over his station in life is what probably propelled most of his animosity towards Stiles and Scott and towards everyone else in that school that were able to live their lives freely and out loud. He even was able to grow fond of Lydia during their four year relationship and was able to perform every aspect required to pull off a successful coupling – sex included.

 

     He had to admit that sex with Lydia was pretty dynamic and his body had no trouble responding to all of her curves and angles, the softness of her skin, the expertise of her tongue, the warmth of her… Jackson cringed and shook his head. He laughed to himself thinking about all the times he closed his eyes and pictured Stiles naked body hovering over his own, or grinding down into his lap during wild unadulterated sex, or his warm mouth engulfing the entire length of his cock. People would probably think he only wanted Stiles because of how he had physically blossomed in recent years but Jackson knew the truth.

 

     He fell for Stiles all the times he flailed about during their lunch periods in his ridiculous flannel over shirts or zip-up hoodies, making incredulous faces when he was launching into obscure movie references or analogies that no one understood, almost no one. Jackson knew every reference because he was a closet nerd just like Stiles and his heart would leap when he could decipher something Stiles was trying to convey while the rest of the table was too dense (Scott) to understand or too bored with themselves (Lydia) to care, too worried planning their next conquest to listen (Erica), or too preoccupied with lacrosse to pay attention (Danny and Boyd). Jackson had to plaster a permanent scowl or pretend to be annoyed to hide the fact he wanted to grin at everything the adorable guy across the table was spouting off.

 

     With every passing lunch his inner love for Stiles grew and grew while his self-loathing and outward disgust at himself for not being able to be normal multiplied exponentially. He finally broke towards the end of senior year knowing that he and Stiles would go their separate directions and Lydia was already planning their futures together for college and beyond. He could not string her along any further and with graduation looming he figured he had nothing left to lose. He was already going to lose Stiles to some local college too beneath his intelligence so he could be with his best friend (and Jackson’s main rival at life) Scott, and he was going to lose his independence if he followed Lydia to the college she and both their parents decided to force him to go to. He felt cornered and angry and all he wanted to do since day one was have the courage to break free and be his own person and for someone to love him for who he really was, not for the image of perfection he painted for the world to see.

 

     Stiles would have been that person.  Jackson remembered coming to the decision to break up with Lydia and move to London and the bullshit excuse he made up to justify it to his parents.  The only person he told the truth to was Lydia.  She deserved that at least for throwing away four years of her life on someone that was not worthy of her love. He confessed about the irrational attraction and affection he had for Stiles and told her why he had to break away from his life in Beacon Hills.  He could not stand having to see her hurt face or witness the way he would inevitably obliterate the only chance Stiles would have had with her and he definitely could not stomach being as close to Stiles as he physically was and not being able to express to him all of the feelings he harbored inside.  

     His adopted parents would disown him and he would lose the vast resources they provided.  He would also lose what shred of actual love they had for him.  He often wondered why two people as busy as the Whittemores would want to adopt a child in the first place but as he grew older he realized he was like the glue that kept them together.  Without him they would have no crutch to lean on or excuse to stay together.  Jackson gave them a lifelong project to distract themselves from the sad state of their marriage and he made their family photos look complete.  

     Keeping up appearances was vital in the Whittemore's social circle so Jackson played poster child his entire life.  Being gay would not have been an option for him even though he knew Stiles would have shielded him and comforted him and protected him if he just allowed the idea of being with Jackson soak in.  Stiles would have been his everything but now there was a new guy threatening what he worked years to finally own up to. He was not going to allow that to happen. Jackson Whittemore did not lose, especially if the prize was great enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Lydia, Scott, Ian and Mickey are reemerging to play important roles in this section of our saga. as always thank you so much for your feedback and kudos and comments. They are the only things that keep me motivated these days. I have all these ideas in my head and the promise of delivering another chapter that people are actually interested n reading is what motivates me day in and day out. Thanks guys and gals!


	13. A Tale of Two Red-Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is dealing with Ian and Mickey while Stiles is having a heart-to-heart with Lydia. Angst, angst, angst.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/2015-01-20%2015.39.19_zpseu5pxeyx.gif.html) [ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/2015-01-20%2015.38.52_zpsfrbfn8z3.gif.html) [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/2015-01-20%2015.45.57_zpshtlwacyf.gif.html)

     Liam recounted the entire evening at Club Beacon with surprising detail; talking as if it were an out-of-body experience and he was re-watching the whole ordeal. His voice was monotone and his eyes were glazed over and staring at something far off from where he currently was. Ian cringed and shifted uncomfortably every few seconds and tears were streaming down his face. His cheeks were flushed red with shame and embarrassment and he felt awful that Liam had to relive the experience as well.

 

     Mickey had long abandoned his task of breaking apart his weed stash into a pile for rolling. His entire focus was on Liam and the Lifetime movie that was spilling out of his mouth. Ian kept close watch over his boyfriend despite his tears because he knew what Mickey was capable of. Ian was too frightened to comfort his man, though he so wanted to just reach out and stroke his muscular arm or caress his shoulder. Mickey listened calmly and made no attempts to interrupt. In fact, he seemed to be taking this a lot better than Ian expected. This scared the redhead even more.

 

     Mickey’s eyes were alert and alive and if an outsider observed them they would swear his pupils were on fire. After 15 uninterrupted minutes Liam’s lips finally stopped moving and the three of them sat completely still and in complete silence. Mickey pursed his lips finally and just nodded his head a few times absorbing the information. Ian glanced at Liam who was still looking dazed and not present before he locked eyes with Mickey again. Mickey looked at Ian with an indiscernible gaze; a look that reminded Ian of the shark in Jaws. It was a cold, dark and lifeless look and Ian’s skin felt frigid from the iciness of it.

 

     Mickey slowly pushed his chair away from the table and got up. Ian tensed up and rose as well trying to anticipate his lover’s next move. Mickey sighed and turned around, walked a few paces towards the edge of their countertop, and he leaned against it for support. The Southside thug took in his surroundings; his boyfriend on his feet looking sad and wary and his coworker and friend still seated staring into the nothingness in front of him. Mickey all of a sudden broke into a grin and let out a laugh, as his eyebrows rose towards the top of his forehead. Ian was confused at this reaction which is why he was caught completely unaware as Mickey seemed to cover the gap between himself and the seated Liam with a frightening speed. Before Ian could process what was happening Mickey was launching his entire body through the air and tackled Liam, causing both of them to crash sharply onto the kitchen floor.

      **“YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!! YOU HAD MY GODDAMN BOYFRIEND’S COCK IN YOUR MOUTH! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, BURY YOUR ASS WHERE NO ONE WILL FIND YOU, DIG YOU BACK UP AND KILL YOU ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!"**

     Mickey had Liam pinned to the ground using his knees to hold the younger boy’s arms down while he sat on the younger boy’s chest. His fists were firing on all cylinders, pummeling Liam’s handsome face. Blood started squirting everywhere and Liam made no attempts to fight back. _I deserve this_ he thought to himself as he was close to blacking out from the savagery of Mickey’s fists. Ian finally got his wits about him and lunged at his boyfriend, stopping both his fists in mid-swing as he manhandled Mickey into a full-nelson.

    **“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING CHEATING WHORE!!! I AM GONNA DEAL WITH YOUR SLUTTY ASS NEXT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! YOU TWO BEEN FUCKING BEHIND MY BACK THIS WHOLE TIME!? GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!”**

     Ian was in tears but he did not dare release his hold on Mickey as he dragged the shorter boy up and off of Liam. Mickey tried wriggling out of the submission hold Ian wrapped him up in; thrashing his legs around trying to gain some footing. Ian kept dragging Mickey away from the battered body on the floor until he was far enough away he could pivot his right leg on the ground and swing Mickey’s entire body to the left effectively body slamming him onto the hardwood of the living room. The force was enough to wind Mickey but he staggered to his feet and began advancing towards Liam once more. Ian thought quick and swung his right hand to karate chop Mickey directly into his throat and windpipe, causing the brunette to collapse onto the ground, gasping for breath.

  **“DA FUCK GALLAGHER?!”**

     Mickey lay on the ground winded and Ian bent over, using his own knees for support, to catch his breath.

      **“MICK IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME AND WE DID NOT PLAN THAT SHIT! BACK THE FUCK OFF BEFORE YOU KILL HIM! YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN NOW, HUH!? IF YOU HAVE ANY LOVE FOR ME LEFT JUST BACK THE FUCK OFF!"**

     Ian was upset and his whole body was shaking and he knew he was going to need his meds as soon as possible to even himself out. Mickey finally recovered and stalked closely towards Liam and all Ian could think to do was shield the other boy’s body with his own. He dove and covered Liam and awaited the inevitable beating that was to follow. However the attack never came and Ian turned his head to look into his lover’s eyes.

     “Mick, please, I am so sorry. Please just stop. Please.”

     Mickey’s body went rigid as he took in the sight of his boyfriend protecting Liam.

     “You know what Ian. Fuck you and the fucking ground you walk on. I gave you everything and this is how you repay me? You fucking make me sick. I want you to take your little boyfriend and get the fuck out of my house. NOW!”

     Ian’s body began to wrack with heaves and sobs as he begged Mickey to forgive him. Underneath him Liam was groaning in pain, apparently having come back to from his blackout. Mickey turned away so Ian could not see the tears attempting to surface.

     “I mean it Ian. When I get back out of the bathroom I want you both out of here. Do not make me repeat myself.”

     Mickey walked off slowly towards the bathroom as he could hear the pitiful and sorrowful cry of his boyfriend and he quickened his pace before he lost all his resolve. When he got to the bathroom he quickly slammed the door shut and leaned against it. His body sank to the ground and his tears finally trickled out. Ian was inconsolable as he was still hovering above Liam and the younger boy coughed and spit some blood out of his mouth.

     “I’m so sorry Ian. I’ll make it better, I swear. He loves you. He’s just upset.”

     Liam coughed some more and attempted to wipe the excess blood away from his face using his own shirt sleeve. He winced in agony as he wiped his nose, the burn indicating that it was probably broken. Ian looked back down at Liam and gathered his wits.

     “Fuck Liam we need to get you to a hospital ok? Come on let me help you up.”

     The redhead mustered all of the courage he had to stand up and he grabbed Liam’s hand and slowly helped him regain his footing as well. Liam was obviously woozy and Ian had to grab his shoulders to keep him upright.

     “Ok, we are gonna walk slowly to my car ok? God I am so sorry I should have known he was going to do that. Fuck! Argh, I am gonna get you to the hospital. Come on ok?”

     Ian grabbed a t-shirt that was on the couch and handed it to Liam and told his coworker to keep it pressed against his nose to help stop the bleeding. They made it to Ian’s vehicle and the redhead helped Liam into the passenger side and made sure to strap him in. Ian quickly hopped into the driver’s seat and gave one more agonizing glance towards his front door before he backed up and headed to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Mickey waited until he knew they were gone before exiting the bathroom. He walked to the kitchen and looked at the table he knocked sideways and the overturned chair on the ground. He also saw the smeared blood puddles left behind by Liam.

     “Fuck me,” he sighed, running a hand through his black hair. He did not know how to feel at the moment as he was equal parts betrayed and bewildered. He shook his head and began to clean up the kitchen, starting with the weed spilled all over the floor. On any given day the sight of spilled marijuana, especially his own stash, would be enough to send him into a homicidal rage. As he stared at the overturned baggie and the contents spilling out, he realized he just didn’t care much about it at all.

 

     Ian pulled into the emergency drop-off circle of the hospital and quickly assisted Liam out of his car. The drive to the hospital was silent except for the occasional apology from Ian as he glanced over to observe Liam gingerly pressing the shirt to his face.

     “Come on Liam it’s just a few more steps then we will be inside.”

    The two boys, Liam supported by Ian, walked into the lobby of the hospital where a solitary nurse with kind brown eyes and long, dark, wavy hair looked up and immediately gasped.

     “Oh my God! Ian is that you!? Who is this young man? Who did this to him? Did you do this?”

     The nurse rushed over and gave Liam a concerned look as she pulled out a flashlight to look into his pupils noting that his eyes stayed dilated despite the presence of the bright light.

     “Ian this boy has a concussion and…” and as she spoke she gently took the t-shirt away from Liam’s face and looked at the bloody mess known as his nose. “His nose is fractured and bleeding profusely. Oh my. Nurse Collins page Dr. Wylie and tell him to meet me in examining room #2 please.”

     A second nurse whom had appeared a few seconds after the boys arrived nodded and began working the phones to carry out the instructions. Ian was looking at Liam sadly and did not notice the initial nurse talking to him again.

     “Ian… Ian… IAN!” Ian snapped up to meet the kind but very concerned brown eyes again. “I am going to take this boy to the examining room and the doctor and I are going to control the bleeding and get him patched up before we check on the extent of his head trauma. Then young man, I am going to come back out here and you are going to explain to me what the hell happened. Got it? Good, now grab something from the vending machine, calm down and wait for me here.”

     Ian nodded before responding. “His name is Liam…. And…Thank you Mrs. McCall, thank you for everything.”

 

**BACK AT LYDIA’S MANSION**

 

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/2015-01-20%2015.39.57_zps1g0p0hzv.gif.html) [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/2015-01-20%2015.42.33_zpsgy8xikrk.gif.html)

     Stiles picked at his sleeves and cast his gaze downwards as he searched for a way to start this conversation. He was seated at the foot of Lydia’s massive bed, swinging his legs because her bed was extremely tall. Lydia looked at him annoyed but patiently waited it out knowing that whatever was bothering him was profound enough that it was rendering him speechless (a rarity when it came to Stiles). Stiles finally sighed and half-turned his body to look Lydia in the eyes.

     “Lyds, I want to talk about Jackson.”

     The words barely left his mouth as Lydia quickly snapped an answer back.

     “No.”

     Stiles rolled his eyes. “Lydia, when are you ever gonna talk about it? It’s been almost three years! Come on, what happened!?”

     Lydia’s eyes narrowed and her lips pursed, a look Stiles has seen on many occasions. It was her if you don’t shut up right now I am going to claw your eyes out with my talonslook.

     “Stiles, I said I do not want to talk about it. End of discussion. Now if this is all you wanted to talk about then you know how to let yourself out.”

     Stiles’ mouth gaped open and he looked at the girl with strawberry blond hair; the girl that he fantasized about for so many years during high school. If he would have known that he would be in the same bed with her one day back then he would have died a happy man a long time ago. That seemed like an alternative universe now and his lust and attraction for her was ancient history.

     “No Lydia, this conversation is not over. I don’t care if you hate me or even threaten me with bodily harm. You are going to talk to me about it. I am not leaving until you do.”

     Lydia could not believe the gall of her coworker and friend. “Stiles Stilinski! Might I remind you that you are sitting on my bed, in my house, on my property! You will not bark demands at me!”

     Stiles hated when she took that authoritative tone with him; the same tone she took with everyone back in high school when she was Queen B.

     “Lydia! This is not high school anymore ok! We are adults now and as adults we are going to talk about adult things!”

     Lydia almost scoffed but stopped herself because that would be undignified. “Stiles the day you show up to my house wearing something other than a t-shirt with some comic book character on it is the day I will consider you an adult. As I can see you are wearing your Avengers t-shirt, today is evidently not the day.”

     Stiles was momentarily shocked Lydia knew who the Avengers were but realized that she dated Jackson, and he was an undercover nerd. He peeled his shirt off to reveal his nicely sculpted torso and lean muscles.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/first-time20_zps87fe1ee7.jpg.html)

 

     “There is this adult enough for you now?”

     Lydia hated to stare but she had to admit Stiles looked real good with no shirt on; not as defined as Jackson but definitely no slouch either. The thought of Jackson shirtless soured her mood further.

    “Stiles, you put that shirt back on!”

    Stiles sat defiantly and marveled at how he used to never have the cojones to just strip off his shirt so willingly like that before.

     “Nope. I am no longer wearing a childish shirt so now you are going to talk to me like an adult. What happened between you and Jackson!?”

     Lydia was looking at Stiles incredulously. “You are just not going to let this go are you?”

     When Stiles shook his head Lydia just sighed and admitted defeat. “Fine Stiles. This is so infuriating and embarrassing. I can’t believe you are coercing me like this!”

     Stiles rolled his eyes. “Lydia… out with it.”

     Lydia paused and spoke again. “Fine. Jackson and I broke up because…because…we broke up. What I mean to say is that Jackson dumped me because YOU happened Stiles!”

     Lydia’s eyes were illuminated by her bedside lamp and they were shining like fire opals. Stiles could see all the flecks of color in them as they bore down on his frame.

     “Apparently Mr. Stilinski, I, the wonderful, perfect, smart, beautiful, popular, rich, stylish, and the definition of a trophy girl could not compete with YOU. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I was not good enough for Jackson!? That he harbored a deep and profound love and connection with the hyperactive guy that would rather play video games and watch marathons of sci-fi movies than jet set to Paris for the weekend or host lavish parties. Our whole relationship was a lie Stiles! It was four years of deceit. And it’s so sad because I thought he loved me. Sometimes when he looked at me it was like I was the only other human being in the entire planet. Now I know he was probably just picturing you. I do not mean to sound bitter about it but what do you expect? The worst part of this whole nightmare known as my life is that I am still in love with him Stiles. If he were to come back from London right now and say Lydia I am so sorry, I was a fool, please let us be like we once were, I would! I would take him back in a heartbeat because….he was…is my everything. I would continue living a lie as long as it was with him.”

     Lydia’s eyes were damp and her acrimonious words were slicing through Stiles.

     “Lydia, I never meant for any of that to happen. You have to know that.”

     Stiles tried to scoot closer to his friend but she stopped him right away.

     “Stiles, just, please don’t touch me right now. I know you are trying to be a friend, but I… just stay where you are ok?”

     Stiles stopped scooting and acknowledged her request with a slight nod.

     “Lydia, I used to be so in love with you in high school. I would have worshipped you like you deserved to be worshipped and I would have changed everything about myself just to be worthy of being around you.”

     Lydia smiled slightly. “Stiles if having to change who you were completely was what you would have done to win me over then I would have been miserable with you as well. I would never want you to not be you.”

     Stiles could no longer hold back his own tears at this point. “Lydia I don’t know what to say to take back all of this pain you have been keeping inside. Jackson never deserved you but I can’t hate him for what he did. I learned from my experience with you actually. We grew to be one of my best friends and I know that you loved me in your own way, the way I loved you. You just loved Jackson more, you were in love. I’m not saying he’s in love with me which is so very weird to verbalize right now. Like super strange; like deep-fried butter strange. I still can’t believe it was because of me. He hated me for so long.”

     Stiles paused to reflect on his next words because he did not want to screw them up.

     “You are going to find a man that makes you feel like Jackson did and he is going to deserve you and you are going to deserve him right back. He will be charismatic, and worldly and he will dote on you and be at your every beck and call. He is out there, I know it. When you least expect it he is going to appear in your life and you will be taken aback. Hell you might even try to resist it because you won’t trust that feeling growing inside of you. But he will win you over and when he does…. He’s gonna have to get all of our approval: Scott’s, Alison’s, Malia’s, Ian’s, Mickey’s and hell even Isaac’s and Derek’s. We are gonna make sure he is even allowed to breathe the same air as you.”

     Lydia allowed herself to smile genuinely at Stiles as he continued.

     “I’m sorry I am just overwhelmed about this entire thing right now Lydia. Jackson Whittemore being into me!? What messed up version of reality am I living in right now?”

     Lydia’s face became serious once more. “I have had years to reflect on the entire situation Stiles and no matter how many times I replay it and from how many different angles I approach it from, the conclusion is always the same. He never hated you. He hated himself. He hated himself because he was a coward. He hated himself because he was never allowed to be free. You were the opposite of him. You were weird (no offense), and you were an out and proud nerd (again, no offense) and you kept a close group of friends that you knew would die for you and that you would die for because that is how loyal you ARE to everyone. He hated himself because he never knew who liked him just for his money, or his status, or his looks, or his lacrosse ability. He was popular but he knew deep down he had no real friends, well except Danny and I…and I guess to some degree you and Scott. He hated himself because the only way he felt better about his life was making sure the lives of everyone around him was miserable. You and Scott took the brunt of the punishment because he saw you every day and could never have you and he disliked Scott because you two had each other unconditionally. It also did not help that Scott worked really hard and got really good at lacrosse. Stiles what I am trying to say is he never hated you. He treated you that bad because he hated knowing he was never able to express to you how much you actually meant to him. Look at me just rambling on. You ok?”

     Stiles wiped away his tears. He was so completely shattered. How could he pursue anything with Jackson now he knew Lydia was still in love with him? Did he even want to go there with Jackson? Sure, Stiles loved their new friendship and there have been the occasional daydream where he pictured himself doing things with Jackson that he would be too embarrassed to say out loud. He had no way of knowing that there was an actual possibility.

 

     Then there was Liam. He really liked Liam and he couldn’t deny the obvious chemistry they had. However Scott’s words rang true. It was a lot of work making whatever he had with Liam possible. Relationships were a lot of effort though right? And he couldn’t abandon Liam now when he worked so hard to pursue him in the first place. His mind drifted back towards Jackson again. When Stiles first realized he liked guys he remembered picturing the perfect one for him, at least physically. Jackson Whittemore always shot to the top of his list. As they grew closer during their long-distance corresponding Jackson still remained the standard by which he gauged any guy that caught his eye. He never factored Jackson as being ONE of the guys that was within the realm of possibility however.

 

     When Liam came along, he found someone that came close to Jackson in physical beauty and made him feel tingly in every region it counted. Stiles realized they were so similar as well. They were both hot-heads and arrogant, both were physically gifted and in shape, both were unnaturally tan, both had mesmerizing eyes, and they were both similar in upbringing. Stiles was fucked. He was so deep in thought he did not notice Lydia was attempting to get his attention. Lydia finally snapped her fingers and Stiles broke out of his reverie.

     “What, oh I’m sorry Lyds I was just thinking.”

     Lydia looked annoyed. “Stiles your cell phone has been ringing non-stop for like ten minutes. I would have answered it but I think it is in one of your pockets and honey, I am not fishing into your pockets.”

     Stiles frowned but reached into his pocket to see who kept calling incessantly. Scott’s name flashed on his phone and he quickly answered.

     “Hey buddy, what’s up? What’s the emergency?”

     Lydia could not hear what Scott was saying but she did not have to hear to see it was bad as Stiles’ face drained of blood and grew pale. Stiles mumbled some things and began to rise up in a daze.

     “Stiles are you ok? What did Scott say?”

     Stiles looked up surprised as if he had forgotten Lydia was in the room. “Lydia, we need to get to Beacon Hills Memorial. Scott’s mom called him and said Ian was there. Liam is really hurt. We have to go now.”

     Lydia gasped and nodded. “Come on. Let’s go. It’s going to be ok Stiles. Everything will be ok.”

     Stiles nodded but his mind went to the darkest places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am kind of in awe that my story seems to have gained some traction recently and I want to thank all of you so much for going on this strange journey with me. Especially for all the commentators, you really know how to pick a guy's spirits up. 
> 
> On another note I had my first job interview yesterday and I think it went well! So I am on my road to recovery and digging myself out of the depressing funk I had been in recently. Thanks for keeping me company and let me know what ya'll think!


	14. The Truman Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wait anxiously with our main protagonists at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. We get some Sciles feels as well.

     Stiles was numb and very confused on the silent drive over to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Lydia would glance over every few minutes with concern. She had never known Stiles to be quiet for more than 10 seconds and now he hadn’t spoken for over 10 minutes. She gripped the wheel and plowed onward towards the hospital; if Stiles wanted silence she would not be the one to deny him of it.

 

     The details were very sketchy from the quick phone call she made to Scott. The facts as they stood were Liam was hanging out with Ian and was attacked viciously to the point of a concussion, a broken nose and his brain was swelling and it was becoming a concern. Melissa McCall was very conservative with the information she gave out to her son because of patient confidentiality and even the snippets she did parcel out were pushing the ethical boundary lines. She glanced at Stiles again as he still wore a permanent scowl of utter ignorance.

 

     Stiles was trying to figure out the who, what, where, why and how of the situation. Who would want to hurt Liam that badly? Yeah he sometimes had an attitude and arrogance that rubbed people the wrong way but he was not as bad as, well as Jackson. Stiles pushed that thought out of his mind quickly. Then he wondered where it happened and what it was over and how were the responsible party or parties able to overpower Liam in the presence of Ian.

 

     Where was Mickey in all this? He was a scary son-of-a-bitch and no one would dare mess with Liam if Mickey was there protecting him. He only knew Ian was involved somehow but he also knew Ian wasn’t hurt in the incident. Were they out clubbing and lost sight of the other? Liam never mentioned he was going to hang out with Ian after the concert, considering they got back pretty late, but clubs were open until 3am, so it was not beyond the realm of possibility. It had to be that, why else would he hang out with Ian so late?

 

     So if they went out then did some homophobes lure Liam outside and proceed to almost beat the life out of him? That thought made him ball up his fists in anger. No, Stiles thought, Liam wouldn’t flirt with guys at a club the very same night as their amazing date. Would he? He realized he did not know Liam that well at all. His head began to pound and he decided to withhold further dizzying scenarios for after they got to the hospital to get more information. He closed his eyes and wondered how in the hell did life take such a messed up turn in such a short period of time.

 

     Was this like the Truman Show and he was the unwitting star, like the character Jim Carrey played? Were all the people he ever knew in his life just actors and ramping up the drama because it was sweeps? He cursed himself silently at that thought, though deep down he hoped it was true, because that would mean his mother really would not have died and that once the ruse was up he would get to see her again. He let one solitary tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek as they approached the large hospital complex.

 

     Scott was the first one to greet them both when they made it to the waiting area outside of the emergency room. He hugged Lydia briefly before grabbing Stiles into a crushing bromantic embrace. Stiles accepted this overbearing showing of comfort as he laid his chin on his best friend’s shoulder.

 

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/cd7c27ab-19b4-482d-9139-0cc9ba74bdf3_zpsb14d6282.jpg.html)

     He was able to see Ian slumped over and seated behind them with his head in his hands. Mickey was not there so that crossed out one possibility. Mickey would never let anyone hurt his friends so he must have not been with them. Stiles let go of Scott and approached the red-head quietly. He crouched down to be eye level with Ian, which caused Ian to finally acknowledge their presence. They stared at each other with mutual worry but they weren’t having the same type of silent understanding that Stiles usually had with Scott. Their connection was not that deep despite their great friendship.

 

     Stiles wore an expression that beseeched Ian to start telling them what happened while Ian looked back with a face that conveyed he was not comfortable doing that.

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/c8ee8084-0d80-44b9-841d-5c151fe4caf6_zps7b1d8b02.jpg.html) [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Ian_zps98e2245a.jpg.html)

     It was a staring stand-off that Lydia finally broke apart by gently patting Stiles on the shoulder and steering him towards the empty seat next to Ian. Ian looked up at the beauty and mouthed a thank you. Lydia and Ian had grown close due to their position as Head Cashiers, which meant they worked side-by-side 40 hours a week and supervised the entire Front End of cashiers. They ate lunch together at least three times a week and they just clicked. Many claim it was their mutual ginger identities that forged such a strong bond but whatever it was, it worked.

 

     Lydia took the empty seat on the other side of Ian and she began texting Allison, Kira and Malia to fill them in. Scott was typing away on his phone as well making sure Isaac and Derek were in the know. Stiles was beginning to fidget in his seat from all the unknowns as his mind was going into hyper-drive. Scott finished texting and saw that his best friend was beginning to bite his fingernails while his legs bounced up and down.

     “Hey Stiles, can I have a word with you a sec?” Stiles looked up at Scott and nodded before looking at Lydia, who shrugged, not knowing why Scott summoned him.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_naro2v3PiA1r3vj02o8_250_zpsfjanixda.gif.html)

     He got up and Scott put his arm around his fidgety friend and they began walking away from the other two.

     “Scotty I don’t want to go too far, you know, in case there are updates.”

     Scott nodded. “Stiles my mom is in there with the doctor taking the best care of him possible. If there is even the slightest bit of change she would tell us in a heartbeat.”

     Stiles knew Scott was right and he tried to calm down but was unsuccessful.

     “Scotty all of this just doesn’t make any sense! I mean who would want to hurt him so badly and why? We just ended our date a few hours earlier! How could something escalate that quickly!? Ian knows something and it is pissing me off that he hasn’t said shit.”

     Scott looked at Stiles with empathy using his deep, warm, brown eyes. It was a McCall trait that Stiles grew up with and was comforted by. As Scott’s best friend and de facto brother, Melissa McCall was his surrogate mother after his own passed away and he was the recipient of those kind eyes so many times he had lost count.

     “Stiles I know this is super frustrating. I am beside myself too man. Liam is important to both of us but we can’t dwell on things that are beyond our control right now. We just have to wait and be patient and hopefully Ian will come around. I tried getting a hold of Mickey but his phone was turned off. I guess he is asleep or something… he probably works tomorrow. Actually we are all going to be a wreck at work tomorrow.”

     Stiles frowned. “Scott, we can’t go to work tomorrow knowing Liam is here at the hospital. We have to call out. He needs to know his friends are here for him!”

     Scott sighed. “Stiles we can’t all call out. Derek is a very understanding manager but he would not be happy that we were hurting the business too. Then there is Isaac. He’d be all by himself on a Sunday… you know how evil customers are on a Sunday. I know this sucks but we have to go to work.”

     Stiles was about to object further but was cut off by Scott.

     “We can check up on him during our lunch break and then come straight back here after our shifts are over. If we coordinate with Ian, Lydia, the rest of the girls and Mickey, if I can get a hold of him, then we can make sure there is always someone here throughout the day tomorrow. He won’t be alone.”

     Stiles hated when Scott became the wise one in a situation. His best friend had really grown by leaps and bounds when it counted.

     “You’re right buddy. Lord knows I have called out enough recently after…”

     The memory of the night at Club Beacon rushed back into Stiles’ mind. “Fuck me!”

     Scott quirked an eyebrow then furrowed his forehead.  “Uhm, what Stiles?”

     Stiles looked up. “Shit Scotty. I am no better than whoever did this to him! I punched him in the face too, remember!? All that kid has known of us here is violence! His father, or guardian, or whatever the fuck he is will probably insist they get the hell away from Beacon Hills before Liam can get hurt again!”

     Scott grabbed his roommate’s shoulders to still him before speaking. “Stiles what happened at the club that night does not compare to this at all. You hear me? And from what I understand by you and Liam’s version of events the little guy sort of egged you on. It was a horrible reaction but you never meant to hurt him and furthermore he has forgiven you 100%. Do not compare yourself to whatever monster did this to him, got it!?”

     Stiles wanted to agree but he just kept seeing his fist connecting with Liam’s precious face and the way it felt. “You’re right Scotty I’m not a monster, I’m just a no one.”

     He barely said it above a whisper. Scott was not going to allow his best friend to start berating himself; it just was not the time nor the place for it.

     “Stiles look at me…look…at…me. You are not a no one, you are someone. You are my best friend and I need you. Stiles, you’re my brother. That sound familiar?”

     Stiles looked into his best friend’s eyes and tried to blink away the tears. Stiles remembered those words vividly. Those were the same words he said to Scott during their sophomore year of high school. The same words he used to stop his best friend from committing suicide during the darkest time of his life, before they hit their stride junior and senior years. Stiles did not want to think about the moment where he almost lost Scott forever.

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_myc3pwEofm1soot9ho2_250_zpsa2xu4vsy.gif.html) [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_myc3pwEofm1soot9ho3_250_zpsczvhijwi.gif.html) [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_myc3pwEofm1soot9ho4_250_zpskjlo5qwu.gif.html) [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_myc3pwEofm1soot9ho8_250_zpsqvfpls5g.gif.html) [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_myc3pwEofm1soot9ho5_250_zps6xlbrnrq.gif.html) [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_myc3pwEofm1soot9ho10_250_zpsuxfb219h.gif.html)

     “Scotty I hate when you bring that up, you know that.”

     Scott’s eyes were welling up but he kept his eye contact. “We sometimes have to bring times like that back up to remind you how much of a someone you are Stiles. You saved me. I would not be here today if it weren’t for you. I always think back to the times after I tried to…kill myself. After that night, I rededicated myself to improving my grades and getting better at lacrosse. I finally became popular and co-captain of our team and then girls started to really notice me. However, through it all, you were always there Stiles. Even when I started leaving you behind, you never left me. You stayed here in Beacon Hills when I knew you could go to any college you wanted because of me. You always want to take care of me even above taking care of yourself. You even force your overbearing brand of care upon your dad to make sure he eats right, gets enough sleep and stops drinking.”

     Stiles was unsure where all of this was heading and he was never good at accepting compliments. “Scotty what does this have to do…?”

     Scott shushed him. “I wasn’t finished Stiles. Despite all of the amazingness you bring to the table you always felt inferior, invisible, and unattractive. Stiles I have never told anyone this and I swear if you make this weird I will personally make sure life in our apartment will be hell for you, well more so than I already do.”

     Scott said his last statement with a smile which caused Stiles to smile slightly as well. Scott continued. “Ever since you’ve come into your own and came out, there have been times where I’ve even thought of you in a romantic way. Don’t look at me like that. You are a cute guy, alright, on top of all those other complimentary things I have mentioned, so yeah even the great Scotty has had a dirty fantasy or three that involved you and no clothing.”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mb7zelbqx51qbby7co4_250_zpsdxanaah5.gif.html)

     Stiles’ mouth dropped open. If he did not know better he would have thought his bottom lip may have even touched the ground. This was definitely the Truman Show because the uber heterosexual Scott did not just admit he thought of Stiles sexually.

     “Uh buddy I dunno how to even respond to that.”

      Scott smirked. “You don’t have to. It was my way of presenting further proof that you are indeed a somebody. Once Liam pulls through, and he will because he is a fighter, he will be another example of how desirable you are.”

     Scott paused to weigh his next words. “And, now we have Jackson, who I heard present a very convincing argument as to how fucktastic you are, as weird and twisted as that development is.”

     Stiles did not have the heart to tell Scott that the Jackson situation was kindergarten compared to the bombshell he dropped just a few seconds earlier.

     “I guess the moral of this entire rant Stiles is after tonight, I don’t ever want you to question your place amongst all of us or your own self-worth. You are Stiles Stilinski, best friend, brother, and now one hot piece of ass.”

     Stiles’ eyes shot open again as he saw his roommate smirk. Stiles smacked Scott playfully and giggled before he got serious again.

     “Thanks Scotty. It’s nice to know that someone has my back unconditionally.”

     Stiles squinted because his best friend was wearing his devious grin; the grin that usually preceded an over-the-top innuendo.

     “I do have your back unconditionally Stiles.”

     Scott then reached out quickly and grabbed his best friend by the shoulders again and spun him around fast. “And dayum it is quite a back too!”

     Stiles groaned knowing Scott was staring at his ass. “Scott I have no idea what I am going to do with you.”

     Scott was pushing them back towards the waiting area. Before they got there Scott slowed their pace still holding onto Stiles’ shoulders from behind. He pressed his body against Stiles’ backside so he could whisper into his ear.

     “I have a few ideas of what I would let you do to me…if your other two choices don’t pan out.”

     Stiles body momentarily warmed completely and he knew his cheeks were flushed. He spun around to see his devious roommate with a childish grin.

     “Scotty you are the most ridiculously twisted man I have ever met. Have you gone through all of the women in the human race and are now working your way through men!?”

     Scott laughed at his adorable best friend. “Nah there might be one or two more fine ladies out there I haven’t seduced yet… but if you do see a real man for me to start on let me know.”

     Stiles mouth gaped open. “You ass! I am a real man!”

     Scott was laughing hysterically. “I knew you wanted me too! Look at how offended you just got!”

     Stiles was a second away from going full-on flail mode before an idea popped into his head. Stiles smirked like a man possessed.  

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/stiles3_zps34ec919e.jpg.html)

     He stepped up to invade Scott’s personal space, which quickly caused the tan Adonis to quickly stifle his mirth. “Uh, Stiles I was just kidding, mostly, I mean… and you are really close to my face right now dude. Why are you smiling like that? Ok dude, this is getting creepy.”

     Stiles loved turning the tables. While Scott was still distracted by the closeness of Stiles’ face to his own, the paler roommate stealthily shot his hand out to cup Scott’s private parts through his wool pajama bottoms and gave it a gentle squeeze.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Image2_zps6c1e302a.png.html)

     Scott’s eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates as Stiles quickly released his hold and stepped back, still smirking devilishly. Stiles raised his eyebrows suggestively while nodding his head in agreement to something Scott was not aware of.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nczg1cpwqN1tlcevno3_250_zpsen08wwlf.gif.html)

     “Damn you were right Scotty. I can see why all those girls are always talking about your meat, big boy.”

     Scott was momentarily horrified, then sheepish, before coming full circle; he was out gunned by Stiles for the first time ever. “Touché, Master Stiles, Touché.”

     Stiles grinned at Scott, his mischievous roomie that had just successfully pulled him completely out of his pity party, as Scott proceeded to put one arm around his best friend’s shoulder.  They walked through the set of swinging double doors to the waiting area.

     “You liked what you felt didn’t you,” a grinning Scott asked as they walked.

     Stiles snickered. “You wish.”

     They approached a more distraught looking Ian who was still seated next to Lydia but they were now joined by a few more figures. Allison, Malia, Kira, Isaac and a very exhausted and mildly irritated looking Derek were occupying the vacant seats of the room while an older man was talking to… “Dad? What are you doing here?”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mihogoDQdN1qfn24uo1_500_zpsbbnpnhdi.gif.html)

     Stiles was dumbfounded as to why his father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, was there. Did someone call him? The sheriff looked at his son with very warm and sympathetic eyes. He had the same kind eyes like the McCall’s though his were a deep, ocean blue.

     “Son, this is Mr. Dunbar, Liam’s adoptive father.”

     Stiles looked at the man, who at first glance resembled Liam Neeson in appearance, stature and height, and nodded a polite hello. Mr. Dunbar regarded Stiles contemplatively before returning the polite nod. He was reacting exactly the way a worried parent should. He had bags under his eyes and you could see the frown lines creasing his face.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/liam-neeson_zps5b1f420d.jpg.html)

     Stiles walked towards the two older men. “Mr. Dunbar I am so sorry about what happened to your son tonight. He is a wonderful person and I know my dad will find out who did this. He is the best law enforcement this county has ever had.”

     Mr. Dunbar smiled slightly and nodded once more. Stiles’ father spoke up at this point. “Son, we don’t need to look. The culprit turned himself in an hour ago.”

     Stiles’ shocked face turned into an angry one.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Stiles4_zpspjlrkexl.gif.html)

     “Well who is the fucking bastard!? Please tell me you are going to throw all the books at him!”

     Sheriff Stilinski sighed and pinched his forehead.

     “Stiles, please control your language.”

     Stiles looked at his father incredulously. The Sheriff reached into his pockets and pulled out some pill bottles. Stiles was very confused by this and was trying to figure out how this action was even remotely related to anything that was going on currently. The sheriff turned his body to acknowledge the group of young adults in the waiting room chairs.

     “Ian, these are your medications. Mickey insisted we give these to you.”

     Ian’s eyes were watered with defeat and shame. Lydia bravely stood up and took the bottles from the sheriff and put them in her purse. She sat down and began rubbing Ian’s back again. Stiles was so lost.

     “Dad, how did you even get those? What it going on here?”

     It seemed that most of the room had already began putting the pieces together and it was pissing Stiles off that he was still so in the dark. Ian finally looked back up with tears streaming down his face.

     “It was Mickey, Stiles. It was Mickey that did this to Liam…and…and…it was all my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I could not help myself with the photos! I love how they add to the story though. Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos and just all of the encouragement you give me! On a side note I had an interview and it went well and I got a job offer! I start next week if all the background stuff checks out! But I will not abandon this story! I have a lot left to go!


	15. I Wish I Could Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is on the road to recovery while Stiles reacts to new found information in the best way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my most awesome audience. So I was stuck inside because it was a cold, windy. and rainy day! I was feeling some sort of way so I took one of my outlines and expanded on it and what resulted was an over 10k word chapter! I hope you all enjoy! I have also been taking some of your plot point advice so don't be surprised if an idea you pitched makes an appearance! As always thanks for the kudos and comments.

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_inline_naxrngk9Jy1re5311_zpsvecjuol1.gif.html)(Imagine there is a bandage on his nose and bruising, darn werewolves and their healing)

     He stared up at the sparse ceiling for the hundredth time counting the speckles and divots within each tile. He had no idea how long he was in that bed but he knew that several doctors and nurses had been on vigilant watch over him, including one exceptionally kind nurse with warm, brown eyes. His head was throbbing with a dull ache but overall the most intense pain came from underneath the bandage covering his nose. They told him he had a concussion and his brain swelled dangerously but they were luckily able to control it and besides a broken nose and nasty bruising he should recover fully within a few weeks.

 

     The kind nurse had been worried about any psychological trauma and memory loss and periodically sat next to his bed and asked him general questions about how he was feeling and to attempt to exercise his memory muscles. Initially he had trouble remembering his own name or even why he was there but after several attempts he was able to tell her his name was Liam and that he had been attacked. When he was asked by whom, Liam was quick to say that he did not know. She could tell he might have been holding back on the exact events but she did not want to push him too hard.

 

     She asked if he remembered who brought him to the hospital. Liam closed his eyes and pictured a muscular redhead.

     “Ian… his name is Ian. He works with me.”

     Melissa nodded. “And where do you work Liam?”

     The young man scrunched his forehead. He looked down at the hospital sheets covering his body. Nope, that did not help. He then scanned the room with his eyes finally landing towards the far wall behind the nurse, where a painting of pond lilies under a bridge was hanging.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/monetwaterliliesjapanesebridge_zps83f58930.jpg.html)

     A painting…paint!

     “I work in the paint department at… at… um.”

     He sighed and closed his eyes again and saw a massive warehouse looking building with an orange metal roof. There was a huge sign right above the door.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Homedepotcalifornia_zps10d5f051.jpg.html)

     “Home Depot!” Liam breathed heavily from the exertion.

     Melissa smiled. “You must work with my son then. Do you know him?”

     Liam looked at the nurse again and stared at her face. He looked at her long, curly black hair and back into her really deep, brown eyes. [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/melissa_zps03a871b4.png.html)

     Those eyes were familiar.

     “…Scott? Scott McCall?”

     Melissa smiled and nodded.

     “Yes that is my son. He is here right now waiting to see how you are doing. He is worried but he assures me that you are one strong young man.”

     Liam closed his eyes again. He pictured a tan guy that was always smiling. He was kind and helpful and always making sure everyone around him was in a good mood. That was Scott McCall, his friend, his mentor, his big brother. Wait, were they related? If he was this nurse’s son did that make her his mom too? Liam opened his eyes again.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ncd4xpyu2W1t27ahco4_250_zps7h291hov.gif.html)

     “Mom?”

     Melissa was taken aback but did not let her face show it.

     “No Liam, I am not your mother. I am Scott’s mother, remember?”

     Liam started to frown. “But…but…he calls me his little brother all the time. That means you are my mom too, right?”

     The nurse sighed. “No Liam, when Scott calls you his little brother he means it as an expression. He is saying that he sees you as his brother because you two are such great friends. And you are younger than him so he calls you his little brother and he looks after you like you were his family because he cares about you a lot.”

     Liam looked at her blankly. “Why does he care about me?”

     Melissa smiled. “Well, when I talked to him earlier he said you were a real special guy and you work hard and are good at your job. He told me you were smart, great with customers and were the best trainee he has ever had. He informed me that he tells you this every time you work together.”

     Liam smiled slightly before returning to a more neutral demeanor. “Why am I having a hard time remembering all of this? Are you sure it is me he is talking about?”

     She sighed and took his hand. “Liam I know this is frustrating but believe me it is just temporary. It is a result of the swelling and the effects of the trauma. Once you get more rest and heal then the memories will return. It is just going to take a little time, ok?”

     Liam nodded hesitantly.

     “I think that is enough for now ok? Lay down and try to get some more rest. I will check back in a few hours. That white device that looks like a remote control, the one by your hand, that’s a call button. Just push the big green one if you need anything ok?”

     Liam nodded again silently. When she was satisfied that things were checking out she let out a very motherly smile and patted him softly on the cheeks. “You will be fine Liam.”

     She then got up and left the room. Liam laid his head back down and tried to get comfortable. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind about the entire situation, like he let someone down, but for the life of him he could not remember who.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nalca8pTUU1tr66b5o2_500_zpsymcupyvs.gif.html)

**MEANWHILE** _(Concurrently)_

     

     Stiles sat in his jeep and looked at his bruised knuckles. [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/large_zpse8f43622.jpg.html)

   

      He had pummeled a few walls, kicked over a couple large green trash containers, and punched several trees on the way to his vehicle. After a few right and left hooks to his steering wheel he finally settled down long enough to let the adrenaline wear off. When it did the pain came flooding in as he winced looking at his bloodied and scraped hands. Stiles sat there and flashbacked the last hour of his life.

     

     Ian had just recounted the entire story of the evening, including the events that caused Mickey to fly into a jealous rage that had landed Liam in the hospital. For decency’s sake Ian had insisted he only tell Stiles in a private room because as much as he loved his coworkers, the admission of cheating and the details of Mickey being the assailant was not something he wanted to shout from the rooftops. There was also Liam’s adoptive father being there so describing hooking up in the men’s room of a club with his son, in all its raunchy glory, was not something he was ever going to cross off a bucket list.

     

     Scott kept his eye out on the door of the private meeting room, hoping no more drama would occur that night. Stiles listened with as much neutrality as he could muster though his skin turning pink with rage and his eyes almost glowing with animosity could not be masked. Ian had to stop several times to gather himself or to control the sobs. He was ashamed and embarrassed and he could see the hurt in Stiles’ eyes.

 

    The redhead was not surprised that his coworker did not rush over to console him and make this confession any easier. Ian actually worried that there might be an altercation after the story was finished though he knew Stiles would not really be much of a fair fight. He grew up on the Southside of Chicago and had out and out brawls with Mickey or some homophobic drunks at their local bar more times than he would like to remember so he was battle tested. He did not want to manhandle Stiles physically because he knew the words coming out of his mouth were injuring the brunette much more than any punch or kick could.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/stilessad_zps676c9d7b.png.html)

 

     When the story was finished an awkward silence enveloped the small room. The air seemed suffocating and heavy as the two coworkers stared each other down.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/cae32e1e-3935-4705-b492-b8f9e1b5ff1f_zpsaa430f22.jpg.html)

     Stiles was the first to blink as he slowly got up and sighed. Ian went to get up and say something but was stopped by Stiles glare and warning to stay put. Ian lowered himself back onto his chair as he sadly watched Stiles exit the room. He closed his eyes but was unable to stop the flood of tears from escaping.

 

     Scott watched the doors open and he saw his best friend exiting very mechanically.

     “Hey dude, you alright?”

     Stiles paused to acknowledge his roommate. “No, but I will be buddy. Do me a favor. Tell Derek and Isaac I won’t be at work today ok? I just need…some time alone.”

     Scott frowned and approached Stiles. “Talk to me Sty. Please don’t disappear like last time.”

     Stiles sighed and placed his hands gently on Scott’s strong shoulders. “Scotty, I need a little time ok? Trust me. I…I just need to get away.”

     Scott did not want to let his best friend out of his sight but he also knew that Stiles was a stubborn son of a bitch when he wanted to be.

     “Stiles, what did Ian tell you in there?”

     At the mention of the redhead’s name Stiles body went more rigid. “I am getting out of here ok? I’ll leave my cellphone on.” Stiles squeezed Scott’s shoulder blades and let out a sad smile. He turned on his heels to leave the hospital. Scott called out to him after he was a few steps away.

     “Stiles, what about Liam? What do I tell him?”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/9ef32140-3b43-4717-9f05-bcf1abb760ab_zps3223b944.gif.html)

     Stiles paused before answering without even turning around. “Tell him I was never here.”

     With that he kept walking until he was out the emergency room lobby and out of Scott’s eye view. As he walked he grew angrier and the walls, trash bins and trees became his victims.

**THE FOLLOWING WORK DAY**

     The work day was a blur to everyone that had spent most of the early morning hours at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. They all left the hospital around five in the morning to take quick power naps and change for the next work day. Luckily The Home Depot did not open until eight so they were able to get a couple hours of sleep before rushing into their morning shower routines.

     

     Allison and Ian had slept over Lydia’s mansion while Malia and Kira returned to the apartment they shared. Isaac decided to crash over at Scott’s house because he lived closer to the hospital and he was too tired to drive home. Derek left before everyone else because as store manager he had to be in earlier than the others. Liam’s adoptive father was the only one allowed into the young man’s room besides the hospital staff. He bade everyone a fond farewell and thanked them for their concern. After a few parting words with the sheriff he departed to sit next to his son while he was recovering.

   

     The mood in the store that Sunday was somber. There was usually forty or so workers on the floor at any given time and everyone not part of the social circle knew there was something going on. Stiles and Liam had not shown up, Mickey was also absent, Lydia and Ian were like zombies on the front end, Allison, Malia and Kira were not social butterflies like usual, Isaac was barely snarky and Scott was very subdued. Even Derek appeared rougher than usual as he did not shave his five-o’clock shadow.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Derek-derek-hale-31264827-1280-800_zpsfb93c750.jpg.html)

     A female cashier with long, flowing blond hair named Erica was standing at the end of her register line, waiting for customers to check out, having a conversation with an older female cashier named Satomi.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/ericareyes_zps732ae4bc.gif.html)

     “What’s going on with the Scooby-doo Gang? They all look like someone died or something?”

     Satomi scanned the immediate area and took in the tired and pensive attitudes. “I have no idea but I know that you young people get depressed over such silly things sometimes.”

     Erica scoffed and rolled her big, expressive eyes.  Satomi quickly apologized for the mildly offensive comment.  Erica shrugged and continued on.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n9temwayMJ1t27ahco1_250_zpssneiwd5e.gif.html)

     “Well whatever is going on needs to fix itself because a shift without Lydia threatening to scream my head off is probably the shift the world ends.”

     Satomi chuckled before greeting a customer and ushering them towards her register.

     Scott had been texting Stiles all day trying to figure out where he was and how he was holding up. He was still in the dark as to what happened in that little conference room between him and Ian but he knew it was enough to upset his best friend. Scott was also reeling with the knowledge that Mickey was the one that put his “little brother” in the hospital. There was a story there and he needed to know it because for all of Mickey’s tough guy antics and rough attitude he was not one to assault someone unprovoked.

 

     Ian was not very forthcoming with information and all of Scott’s attempts to corner the redhead was met with Lydia running interference and keeping him at bay. This only meant Lydia knew the big secret as well and perhaps by default Allison did too as she spent the night with both redheads. Scott knew he could get Allison to talk one way or the other, even if he would have to sex it out of her. He planned on wooing her later but for now he was heading up to the hospital to check on Liam as his shift was over. He bid a still tired looking Isaac a farewell and went to punch out.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/isaac_zpsyo0wq9fq.gif.html)

  **IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN**

     Stiles parked his jeep in an empty parking lot and proceeded to reach down to grasp a bottle of vodka laying on the passenger side floor. After leaving the hospital that morning he raided the liquor cabinet at his father’s house, grabbing the first three bottles he saw. Thank goodness the sheriff was still on duty or else he would have had some choice words for his son. Now here he was alone with his thoughts and his pilfered bottles of liquor as he took in the façade of the building he was parked in front of.

 

     Jungle was his current destination but being as it was 8am on a Sunday morning he knew that he had a long wait ahead of him before the doors were opened. He needed alone time and he did not want to drink at the cemetery. He knew his mom would never approve of the entire day of self-loathing and self-pity he had planned. He also wanted a distraction and nothing was a better distraction than an entire drunken night of debauchery and dancing with random gay men at the only gay club in Beacon Hills. He passed the time napping in between liquor chugging sessions and when he needed to pee he just stumbled out of his jeep and took care of it in the middle of the expansive parking lot.

 

     His phone vibrated the entire day with texts from his father, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Malia, Kira and even Jackson. He read every text but did not respond to any. For all he was concerned the world could piss off for the day. He knew he should not be as upset as he was but every time he pictured Ian and Liam in a bathroom stall his anger would flare up again and he would take another gulp of liquor. He already finished off the vodka bottle and was working on the already half-empty rum container. His dad loved rum so it was no surprise to him that it would be the emptiest.

 

     He was stewing over why he was so angry and insecure. He and Liam were not even official at that point, far from it, and they really were not on the radar when Liam had hooked up with Ian but the implications of it was still troubling to Stiles. Was Liam trustworthy? Would Stiles constantly have to worry about who the younger guy was flirting with or what he was doing when they were not hanging out together? Stiles knew Liam was young and very good looking and could land anyone he wanted plus he had a confident swagger that was hard to resist.

     He should not have blamed Ian for falling victim to Liam’s magnetism. Then there was Mickey. He was conflicted about how he was feeling about Mickey. On the one hand he understood why Mickey was so angry that he took it out on Liam but on the other hand he was pissed off that he pummeled Liam to a life-threatening point. For all his frustration he would never wish anything that badly on the younger guy. His head was all sorts of fucked up and the club could not be open fast enough.

 

     He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was nearing 4pm. He shrugged his shoulders, set an alarm on his watch, and proceeded to take another power nap. He awoke to the annoying and incessant beeping of his wrist watch signaling that the club was now open. He blinked at the rapidly approaching sunset basking his entire world in a soft, golden light. He was still tipsy but was shocked that he did not have a day hangover and an accompanying headache. He was not going to question this good stroke of luck as he stumbled out of his jeep and proceeded to the rear of it to fish out a change of clothes he had already stowed away.

 

     He glanced around and saw that there were a handful of cars already parked and one or two of them occupied with early club goers doing last minute prep and mirror checks. Stiles shrugged and proceeded to strip out of his captain America t-shirt and pajama bottoms and was just wearing boxer briefs. Now sober Stiles would never have dreamed of changing in an occupied parking lot, but tipsy Stiles was giving no fucks as he applied some deodorant, still sans a shirt or pants.

     He heard a few whistles and cat calls of random men walking by on their way inside.

     “Damn baby you look hot as hell!”

     Stiles glanced at a short-haired brunette twink in a black graphic t-shirt and skinny jeans. He was nowhere near Stiles type but he was cute so Stiles shot the stranger a wicked grin and said thanks.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/medium_SKINNY-JEANS-300_zpse4822948.jpg.html)

     A few more comments ranging from “nice ass and even nicer bulge” to “let me buy you some drinks once you are inside” followed as several other men were walking by; from gay preppy douche-bag guys to bear-type guys. Stiles internally thanked all the work-outs with Scott for blessing him with a frame that seemed to be very desirable to all sorts of gay men.

     He finally pulled on a plain blue t-shirt and slate gray slacks. The shirt clung to his newly defined chest and arm muscles and he nodded approvingly at himself. He sprayed his hair with some hairspray and quickly brushed it to gain some volume.

     He located a small leather bag and unzipped it to reveal Colgate Wisp disposable toothbrushes, travel mouthwash and a few varieties of cologne samples. He quickly went to work freshening up. When he was finished he closed the rear jeep door and walked to the driver’s side-view mirror to assess himself.

     “Not bad Stilinski, not bad.”

     He opened the driver’s door and found the rum again and took a quick swig of it before reaching into the glove compartment to fish out his wallet, altoids and Orbit gum. Again he thanked Scott for always reminding him to be ready for anything, which is why he had spare clothes and toiletries in his vehicle. He saw his phone laying on the passenger seat and decided he was going to leave it there. He locked his jeep up and walked casually towards the entrance to Jungle.  He had only one focus for the night: to have as much fun as possible with as many people as possible.

 

     It was now eleven in the evening and the club was packed with guys and a sprinkling of girls dancing and gyrating to the music being spun by the DJ who was in the front and center of the room. A small bar was located next to the DJ stage and that is where Stiles found himself bopping his head to the music as he slurped down yet another free cocktail.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_lzk19at3ir1qixosbo1_1280_zpsbc7623de.jpg.html)

     He found that as soon as he had entered the club that night that many of the patrons that remembered his sexy show in the parking lot were eager to buy him drinks and chat him up in hopes of a very happy ending. He had already danced to a dozen songs on the dancefloor with many different guys, not even caring that several of them were very direct in their body contact. The more he drank the looser with his own sexuality he became.

 

     He remembered the one brunette twink guy that catcalled him earlier was really forward when they were grinding to a Beyoncé song earlier that evening. He had his back pressed up against Stiles’ chest and used one of his long, slender arms to snake around Stiles waist to pull him in closer as he swirled his ass in a way that screamed _“I want you inside of me right now.”_  

     

     Stiles sipped his drink and snickered at the memory of him playing along and thrusting forward so the short-haired brunette could feel his impressive semi hard-on and hearing the whimper of lust and desire his dance partner revealed in response. Unfortunately for the brunette, who said his name was Justin, Stiles was only out for play and brushed aside the twink as soon as the song was over. This same level of flirtation was mirrored with the other handful of guys he decided to freak dance with but the result was always the same. He would give a devilish smirk, pat his partner’s cheeks and wink as he proceeded to the bar to collect the inevitable free drink that would be offered to him by the barflies that clung to the bar railings.

 

     Stiles felt like a God, a sexual demon, and it was a cathartic experience. He was really feeling the alcohol by this point as he continued to sip his cocktail and his head bopping was accompanied by the occasional sway. If he continued at this pace he would be in black-out territory. As his glass emptied a husky bear-type guy with no shirt on and jeans approached with a fresh cocktail and offered it to Stiles with a smile. He appeared to be in his late 20’s or early 30’s and he had the beginnings of a beard growing on his face. He smirked as he handed the drink over and Stiles could objectively say he was good-looking, if one were into bears.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/bear4_zpsc3c0d978.jpg.html)

 

     Stiles was not but he accepted the drink politely and made small talk with the guy. After half his drink was consumed he began to feel really woozy as the room was getting blurry. He placed the drink down on the bar as his concerned drinking partner attempted to keep Stiles upright.

     “Looks like you have had too many to drink cutie. Let me take care of ya for a while.”

     Stiles looked blearily at the man in front of him and frowned. Why was this drink hitting him that hard? He had drank a lot but with his many dance breaks and sweating he was not at blackout levels just yet. As the husky male, named Ben or Brian, he honestly could not remember at that moment escorted him away from the bar a startling thought came into Stiles head. Has he just been drugged?

 

     He did not see the drink being made and he readily accepted it like an idiot. Now this male, that can easily overpower him with his size and strength, was leading him towards the exit. With every ounce of sobriety he had left, and that was a very tiny amount, he struggled in the stranger’s strong grip as he planted his feet on the ground to stop their forward momentum.

     “No, no, I don’t want to leave with you. I don’t want to leave yet.”

     His words were slurring as his eyes were beginning to roll to the back of his head.

     “Aw come on baby don’t be like that. I was really nice and bought you a drink and all I want to do is have some fun with you. Is that so bad?”

     Stiles wanted to yell out for help but the music would drown out any attempts. He was panicked at this point because he had no way to fight off this male who had bad intentions.

     “Stop fighting it sexy. I could tell by the way you looked at me that you wanted it. And when I saw that tight ass in those boxer-briefs earlier I knew I was gonna tear it up before the night was over. You would like that wouldn’t you? You little cock-slut. I am going to pound that sweet ass and you are going to beg me over and over to seed you again and again. I am getting hard just thinking about it.”

     Ben/Brian grabbed Stiles hand and forced it down towards his crotch and forced the younger male to feel his burgeoning hard-on. Stiles looked pleadingly at the stranger and whispered, “Please, no. Please, just…let me go. Please.”

     The man chuckled evilly as he paused their movement towards the doors. “What cutie? I can’t hear you.”

     He proceeded to crowd Stiles face with his own, putting two strong hands on either side of Stiles’ cheeks and drawing him in for a sloppy kiss. Stiles tried to fight him off as the disgusting man forced his tongue into his mouth and licked all over his clean-shaven face. He backed off slightly and squeezed Stiles’ cheeks together forcing him to look like a fish.

     “I am going to have so much fun with you and that slutty mouth, you little whore. I am going to fuck that hot, wet mouth with my big dick and then I am going to ram that tight hole of yours.”

     The man went in for another kiss when he was suddenly pulled back by a strong hand on his shoulders. He was momentarily surprised by the person yanking him away.

     “I think the man over here was asking you politely to leave him the fuck alone.”

     Before the husky male knew it a strong fist was connecting with his face and he fell to the floor, right in front of a staggering Stiles. The mystery man quickly rushed over to keep Stiles from falling. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

     Stiles began to tear up uncontrollably as he instantly recognized that voice despite the room being completely blurry. “Jackson? Oh my God, Jackson!? Can we…?”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Jackson-Whittemore-284x300_zpsa86c48c6.jpg.html)

     Jackson understood Stiles desire to want to leave as soon as possible.

     “Yeah, let’s get out of here, ok? Come on, I got you.”

     Stiles never felt so much relief in his life as he clung onto Jackson, as he carefully led the both of them out of the club. The bouncer was giving Jackson a questioning look to which Jackson returned with a _don’t you dare try to stop me look_.  The bouncer raised his hands in submission and opened the door so Jackson could lead Stiles towards his Mercedes. Jackson turned his head back towards the bouncer.

     “That piece of shit laying on the floor tried to date-rape my friend. If you guys do not take care of it I will make sure my father, State’s Attorney David Whittemore shuts this place down so fast your head will spin off your thick neck.”

     The bouncer gulped and nodded and radioed some other bouncers to collect the guilty party while he called law enforcement. Jackson led Stiles to his Mercedes, which was conveniently parked in the V.I.P. spot closest to the club’s entrance. He balanced a wobbly Stiles in the crook of his left arm while he opened the passenger side door with his right hand. He gingerly placed Stiles in the seat and put the seatbelt on before he carefully examined his friend’s breathing and current general state. He wore a frown as he took in the shallow breaths Stiles was breathing and tasked himself with keeping the drugged boy awake.

 

     He quickly ran to the driver’s side and jumped in. He turned his car on and turned the up his radio to a Euro-trash dance satellite radio station. The sudden noise caused Stiles to stir as he woozily took in his surroundings. He was in a very fancy car with a lot of glowing knobs and buttons and really comfortable leather seats and he momentarily panicked thinking he was in the creep’s car.

     “Easy there Stiles. It’s me Jackson, your friend. That asshole will never touch you again, ok? Look at me.”

     Stiles swiveled to look at Jackson as relief flushed over his drunken being at the sight of that oh so handsome and familiar face. Stiles smiled lazily. “We’re friends?”

     The questioning tone stung Jackson slightly, thinking of all the hell he used to put Stiles through in high school. “Yeah Stiles, we’re friends.”

     Jackson offered a real sincere smile and Stiles returned one as well.

     “Cool, that’s cool. Never thought the great, wonderful Jackson Whittemore would stoop so low to be friends with widdle ole me. The Stiles. Stilinski man. The great Stil-Stil.”

     Jackson cringed at the drugged and drunken rant of his friend but he wanted to make sure to be as kind to Stiles as possible. “Yeah, I get it, Stiles. How are you feeling? Are you sure that jerk did not hurt you?”

     The worry on Jackson’s face was endearing and Stiles felt a warmth throughout his whole body. “Nah, almost though, but nah. The mighty Jackson swooped in and became my superman. My hero.”

     Stiles lazily grinned at Jackson, obviously still in a drugged and drunken stupor. The adorable smile was enough to cause Jackson to blush profusely. Stiles was able to catch on to it.

     “My, oh my! I do declare! Did I just make Mr. Whittemore blush all the way down to his britches?”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m96ptm597r1reyengo1_500_zpskehsfql6.gif.html)

     The faux southern accent was terrible but Jackson found himself giggling and smiling at it anyway. Stiles was the only one that seemed to be able to make Jackson drop his ever present guard and just smile like a goofball. [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/48f34802-a9b4-4cd7-bb37-0ba342f307e6_zps53692c85.jpg.html) 

     "Come on, I’ll take you back to my hotel so you can sober up.”

      Jackson started the car and pulled out of his parking spot. He passed Stiles jeep and paused. He picked his cellphone up from the middle console and dialed.

     “Julio, I want you to come to this address and tow a powder blue jeep to the hotel I am staying at. Yeah the license plate number is…”

     Stiles smiled lazily at Jackson taking control of the situation. When had Jackson become so, nice? All of their e-mailing and long-distance skyping/flirting still had not prepared him for seeing this new and reformed Jackson in person. After Jackson hung up he looked over at a grinning Stiles.

     “What?” Jackson quirked an eye in amusement.

     Stiles looked bashful but introspective. “How did you find me tonight? I didn’t tell anyone where I was going?”

     Jackson sighed. “It was an accident really. When I hadn’t heard from you or Scott all day I kinda got bored and decided I wanted to go out for a drink. I knew that Jungle would be a safe spot to go to and not have a chance of running into someone I might know.”

     Stiles frowned. “Jackson, this is Beacon Hills and that is the only gay club around. You know how many gay guys this town seems to produce from our lacrosse days. You were bound to run into somebody you knew. Now tell me the real reason you were there.”

     Though he was drugged out of his mind and still aggressively drunk he was as astute as ever. When Jackson frowned Stiles giggled. Jackson rolled his eyes.

     “Ok fine. I was feeling down after last night and I wanted to be hit on by random guys so I could turn them down.”

     Stiles tried to stifle a laugh. “That is such a Jackson douche bucket type of answer. I didn’t know you needed random men hitting on you to validate your hotness.”

     Stiles giggled again as he stared at Jackson’s profile. Jackson could feel the cinnamon-colored eyes on him as he turned to ask “What? And I do not need validation from others thank you very much. What do you keep looking at?  Look, luckily I spotted you earlier and kept an eye on you.  I did not think you would want me to ruin your fun night so I just sat...and watched.  What??”

     Stiles smiled. “Nothing. You. All of this. You. Tonight. You.”

     Jackson chuckled. “Ok Stiles I get it. And you are welcome.”

     As he drove them both they began talking about everything and nothing at the same time in his valiant attempts of keeping Stiles conscious. When they weren’t talking they were dueting (terribly) to 90’s Pop music. When they finally reached the hotel Jackson pulled directly up to the grand front entrance and hopped out rushing over to the passenger side to help Stiles out of the vehicle. Stiles was somewhat more coherent by this point but was still in no condition to be alone.

 

     Jackson tossed his keys to the valet attendant and he ushered Stiles into the hotel. After a little difficulty and the wandering eyes of several rich tourists looking at the spectacle known as Stiles, Jackson maneuvered them into the elevator and he pushed the Penthouse button. Stiles saw this and smirked.

     “Oooh the Penthouse! You really know how to treat a lady.”

     Jackson scoffed at this and shook his head. “Stiles you are such a weirdo.”

     Stiles laughed at this then looked offended. “You think I’m weird?”

     Jackson saw the insecurity seeping into Stiles, an obvious dramatic reaction as he was coming down from his high.

     “No, no, no. You are perfect Stiles. Honestly.”

     Stiles blushed and looked down quickly which was a mistake because he was still not balanced. He swayed and almost crashed over but was saved yet again by Jackson keeping him upright. Stiles instinctively wrapped his arms around the back of Jackson’s neck and he smirked when he saw how uncomfortable the closeness was making the modelesque guy.

     “Jackson Whittemore, do I make you nervous? Are you intimidated by the powers of my immense hotness?”

     Jackson was blushing profusely and cursing the elevator for taking such a long time to make it to the penthouse.

     “No, of course not. Stop being silly Stiles.”

     Stiles kept his hold on Jackson’s neck and was still crowding his personal space. Jackson could feel the warm breath emanating from Stiles on the fine hairs of his neck. His whole body felt the electricity. “What would you do if I kissed you right now?”

     As soon as the question left Stiles’ lips the elevator dinged to a stop and the doors swung open. Jackson coughed. “Ahem well we’re here.”

     Stiles sighed and turned around, still holding onto Jackson. “Yay.”

     Stiles tone was very sarcastic and dripping with disappointment. Jackson took this as his cue to assist Stiles towards his room. Stiles seemed to remember where they were and perked up immediately. “Oh you sly devil. Who needs an elevator kiss when we have probably the most amazing room this town has to offer?”

     Stiles turned to face Jackson again as he wiggled his eyebrows seductively. Jackson laughed uncomfortably. “Ok, uhm well, let’s get you to the room so you can sleep that stuff off.”

     Stiles grunted in frustration. He unlatched his arms from around Jackson's neck and crossed them in front of his own chest like a petulant child. Jackson rolled his eyes and led them out of the elevator and towards his suite. He fished out his card key and with a swipe they were inside his penthouse sanctuary. Stiles previous temper tantrum was slightly assuaged by the amazing view in front of him.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/penthouse_zps986b46b1.jpg.html)

     “Holy cow. You can see the entire county from up here! Jax this view is a-fucking-mazing!”

     Jackson grinned at the nickname. “Yeah it’s amazing. It’s nice to just, I don’t know, be one with where you come from. I have had some time to just sit and think and of course enjoy the view.”

     Stiles looked at Jackson sweetly before stumbling towards the massive windows to get a closer look. “This is so bitchin’, like for real.”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/penthouse-view-at-night-medellin_zps34e8f07a.jpg.html)

     Jackson walked until he was side-by-side with Stiles as he looked out the window to take in the twinkling headlights of cars making their way around town and the lights emanating from the many houses and apartments within their eye view. Jackson was so absorbed in staring that he did not notice that Stiles had turned his head to focus on his profile. Jackson looked over at Stiles and met his eyes. Stiles looked like he was going to move in for a kiss so Jackson quickly stepped away and towards the decent sized kitchenette.

     “You want some bottled water Stiles? I think you should drink some water so you aren’t hung over tomorrow.”

     Stiles scrunched his brow. “Yeah, I guess. Jackson why do you keep dodging me? I thought you like, wanted me bad? Here I am buddy! And if you haven’t noticed I am horny and ready to go!”

     Jackson gulped and sighed. “I did, I mean I do, I mean… can we talk first Stiles?”

     Stiles bit back a bitter laugh. “Talk? You want to talk? Jackson I want you to do wicked things to me like right now and you want to talk!?”

     Jackson sighed. “Yeah, I want to talk Stiles. Will you talk to me?”

     Stiles harrumphed and sat on the bed. Jackson walked over and handed Stiles the water, which he begrudgingly accepted. Jackson looked expectantly and Stiles shook his head. He twisted the cap off and took an exaggerated gulp.

     “Happy?” He snapped.

     Jackson was hurt by the tone but he nodded his head. “Stiles, why were you at the club alone? You have a lot of friends who would go with you to any club, no questions asked. You could have even texted me. That guy could have raped you, or worse.”

     Jackson shuddered at the thought. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well he didn’t. And how can I text you to hang out when I can’t even tell anyone you are back in town!?”

    Jackson was taken aback. “You know why I am not ready to tell people I am back Stiles. I will though. I just need some time.”

     Stiles squinted his eyes before squaring his shoulders. “I can’t believe you broke her heart man. You destroyed her and for what? Some pipedream about being with me? She is still in love with you, you know?”

     Jackson could no longer meet Stiles intense gaze. “I can’t help who I fall in love with Stiles. I’ve… I’ve always loved you. I know I wasn’t fair to Lydia and I sure as hell should not have strung her along like that. There was too much pressure on me to be perfect. I had to be perfect.”

     Stiles rolled his eyes. “So being a complete tool was more important than being honest to yourself and honest to everyone around you. She’s one of my best friends Jackson. I can’t start a relationship with you. That would be so out of bounds on so many levels.”

     Jackson’s eyes opened with great incredulity. “Stiles you just practically begged me to sleep with you just now! What makes that ok?!”

     Stiles knew he was about to have verbal diarrhea but he was still drunk and feeling very brave. “Wanting you to fuck me and wanting you to be with me are two different things Jackson! Fucking is just an ends to a definite need in my life right now, ok? And come on, I know you want me. Why can’t we just not overthink this and go with the flow?”

     Jackson was beginning to get angry. Who was this Stiles in front of him? He did not like this version of him at all. “I’m not a whore, Stiles.”

     Stiles rolled his eyes and took another swig of water. “Of course.  Well this evening was a complete bust. First the guy I’m dating ends up in the hospital because he sucked off some thug’s boyfriend and now Mr. Wonderful Whittemore won’t put out.”

     Jackson’s head snapped towards Stiles and he shook it vigorously. “What? What happened tonight Stiles?!”

     Stiles realized he said too much but fuck it he was drunk and still not giving any damns. “Ever have your heart ripped out of your chest? Well let me tell you Mr. Whittemore I just had mine ripped out and stomped on thoroughly by an 18 year old. A child! Just when I allowed my usually wary self to become vulnerable and put myself out there, reality came crashing right back on me.”

     Jackson looked confused. “Why was he in the hospital?”

     Stiles looked pained. “Well apparently he hooked up with one of our coworkers, and said coworker has been in a long term relationship with one of the meanest and roughest thugs you’ll ever know. Yeah so the guy I really like sucked him off in a club bathroom! Isn’t that just classy? The kicker was apparently it was because he was upset at me!? My behavior towards him before we finally… you know, before we started dating. So when thug finds out he flies into a jealous rage and kicks the living shit out of the kid. What really sucks about all of this is I don’t know how bad his injuries are and frankly I don’t care at the moment.”

     Jackson was shocked at the mean words. This was a completely different Stiles. “Stiles, don’t say that ok? You know you don’t mean it.”

     Stiles rolled his eyes and he continued his rant. “On top of that, there is you, coming out of nowhere and flying halfway around the world to confess some deep-rooted love for me! How do I process all of this information, huh? You treated me like shit for so long and now you are in love with me? It is so bizarre. It is so beyond twilight zone that I still keep thinking the universe is playing some sort of social experiment on me right now.”

     Jackson felt wounded as the tightness in his chest was becoming unbearable. “Stiles I already told you that this thing I feel for you is not new. I’ve loved you since almost the first day I met you and…and yes it was my fault that we weren’t anything a long time ago. I will own up to that. But you need to own up to knowing that we weren’t just doing some platonic long-distance letter exchanging either. You had to have had some sort of idea that things changed during our whole long-distance friendship. You did suspect something right? Just admit it.”

     Stiles was too tipsy to think that deeply and way too emotionally drained to have a long drawn out analysis of the fuckery known as Stiles and Jackson. “I dunno Jackson, I guess.”

     Jackson was at a loss. He was so used to having the upper hand but now this mean Stiles was bullying the conversation and making him feel insignificant. Jackson knew he shouldn’t ask but he was a glutton for punishment. “This guy, the one in the hospital, do you…do you really like him? Like that, I mean?”

     Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. He pictured Liam’s bright blue eyes and magnetic smile, especially during their first date bliss.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nahq9pmT5r1spvr7ro4_250_zpsflb7hgio.gif.html)

     “Yeah, I really like him a lot. Right now I am pissed at him but…I like him, ok?  I think there is a lot of potential and I want to see where it can go.”

     Stiles chanced a glance over at Jackson and he could see how frail the once so dominating figure had become. “Jackson, I don’t mean to hurt your feelings and believe me you are probably the sexiest guy I have ever known but, you don’t need me. I think he needs me. No, I know…I know he needs me. You... just want me. I can’t be selfish and I hope you can’t be neither.”

     Jackson could feel the hot prickly tears forming in his eyes. “God Stiles… I don’t just want you. I love you! There’s a huge difference there.”

     Jackson said his last words with a desperation and innate sincerity that Stiles was not expecting. Jackson soldiered on, though somewhat more quietly.

     “I hope you understand that I can’t just give up on this…on you, because of how you are feeling right now. I’ve spent too many years haunted by the knowledge that I could have changed my life and been happy so long ago if I would have told you how I felt. Please don’t hate me because I am going to try to do everything in my power to win you over. You are too important not to fight for.”

     Stiles looked forward blankly and shook his head slightly. “I can’t stop you Jackson but I can’t guarantee that I won’t crush you even further in the end, either. If that’s what you want then it is your prerogative.”

     Jackson nodded through the tears welling up in his eyes. Stiles was beginning to sober up and exhaustion was starting to seep in. He looked at Jackson who was sniffling and trying to fight back more tears. Stiles was feeling regretful but he could not give Jackson any false hopes.

     “Jackson, thanks for tonight, I mean it. I am sorry I can’t say the words you want to hear but I want you to know I am forever grateful to you for rescuing me. You are a great friend.”

     Jackson bit the inside of his cheek at hearing the word he used earlier thrown back at him. He let out a shuddered sigh.

    “You’re welcome Stiles. I have some extra sleeping clothes in the other room. I’ll get a pair of pants and a shirt, I think they’ll fit you. You take the bed alright, I am going to take the couch. I insist so don’t argue.”

     Stiles nodded and pursed his lips. Jackson walked sadly to the living room of the suite and opened a drawer to locate a black pair of Emporio Armani long pajamas and a matching black Emporio Armani stretch sleeping shirt.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/emporio-armani-arm01-1113633a-gvz_zps0a48dd75.jpg.html)

     He sighed and cleared his throat, willing himself to be the better man and be strong. He stripped out of his own clubbing outfit and put on a striped pair of Emporio Armani sleeping pants.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/emporio-armani-gray-jersey-t-shirt-striped-oxford-pajama-product-1-18572542-0-464307737-normal_large_flex_zps6e428664.jpeg.html)

 

     Jackson was a label whore through and through but right now he felt silly looking at the expensive clothing. The guy in the other room could care less about the thread count of the bedding or that Jackson’s under garments cost more than Stiles entire wardrobe. He was simpler than that yet so complex where it mattered. Jackson ached to be part of that simplicity; to be the reason those cinnamon orbs lit up when he walked into a room.

     He shook his head and closed the drawer. He walked back towards the bedroom still shirtless to see Stiles had crawled further onto the bed and passed out. Jackson smiled fondly at Stiles sleeping form and drank in the entirety of the man he was severely crushing on.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ml84utd1aL1so86n7o1_500_zpspwqvrcdg.gif.html)

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/sleep1_zpsb50e108f.jpg.html)

 

     He took in the defined musculature of his relaxed face and his mouth hanging open, slightly snoring. He traced the delicate outlines of Stiles’ adorable button nose with his eyes and followed it down to his plush, pink lips. He observed the swell of Stiles’ Adams apple and further down to the gentle rise and fall of his newly defined chest. He stopped there because he did not want to take advantage of Stiles being passed out by eye raping his lower half.

     

     Jackson ambled up to the bed and carefully lifted Stiles’ lower half so he could pull the down comforter to the side and allow him to lay on the luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets. He unbuttoned Stiles’ pants and unzipped them, taking great care not to be too forceful and to not rub anything that he was unwelcomed to rub. He coaxed the sleeping boy’s legs out one at a time. It would have been so easy to take advantage of Stiles at this moment but Jackson never entertained that thought. He was a gentleman through and through.

 

     Jackson then began his task of putting the Armani pajamas on Stiles, which was an easier task than disrobing him. His only challenge was clearing Stiles’ ample backside to pull the pants up and around his thin waist. Jackson let out a sigh of relief and decided that Stiles looked comfortable enough in his blue t-shirt to risk waking him to change it. He then pulled the thick comforter back over top of Stiles and tucked him in securely. Jackson watched for a few seconds to make sure his friend was breathing normally and was comfortable. He placed the room’s ornate trash bin next to the bed and he folded Stiles’ pants and placed it on the chair next to the bed.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/sleep_zpslotg8vx8.gif.html)

 

     He briefly contemplated just sleeping in the chair next to the bed so he could be there for Stiles if he woke up in the middle of the night in a panic. He shook the thought out of his mind determining that it was creepy. Jackson just stood there and watched Stiles sleeping with a wistful look in his eyes. Jackson began to talk, more to himself, than to Stiles.

     “I wish you could give me a chance Stiles. I know I could make you so happy, so overwhelmingly happy. You would be it for me, I would never have a need to look around ever again. Anything you would want in life I would do everything in my power to get for you. Money is no obstacle with me, you know that. I am not trying to buy you and I know you would hate for me paying for everything, but I wouldn’t hesitate to do it. I want to travel the world with you and show you all my favorite places to eat in Paris, or take you to this amazing bookstore in London. I’d want to take cheesy tourist photos with you in Rome and frolic on the beach with you in Majorca. I would definitely want to show you the property we own on Santorini. There is so much beauty out there Stiles that you have never gotten to see because you want to take care of everyone all the time, here in Beacon Hills. All those places are beautiful and would only be made infinitely more beautiful with you in it; gracing them with that amazing smile and those alluring eyes. I can almost picture a sunset in Rio Di Janeiro reflecting in them."

     "I am not naïve either Stiles. I know I have a lot to work on. I am self-centered and I can be a brat when I don’t get things my way. I am arrogant, I am mean, and I can cut a person down with just one glare. I have been working really hard these past couple of years, ever since we became actual friends. You make me want to be a different person, a better person, a person you would be proud to stand next to. I know that there would be challenges ahead of us but what relationship is easy? Huh? I wouldn’t want us to be easy Stiles. I would want us to be so dynamic and so explosive and so very passionate that the sun would feel cold in comparison. I want us to struggle and to always work hard at it because it would make being with one another that much more satisfying...that we were able to overcome obstacles together."

     "I could have taken you up on your offer tonight and treated you like just another quick fuck. I could have ravaged your body and proved to you just through the amazing sex how much I want to be with you. I would have been able to show you just how much you mean to me. I could have pounded you into the mattress and made you whimper for me and beg me for more. But I couldn’t Stiles; I refuse to do it. I couldn’t take advantage of you like that. I would have been no better than that creep that tried to rape you tonight. I still am going to make sure that bastard is behind bars tomorrow or else that club is going to feel a wrath like no other.  I did not want us to have a night of shallow, meaningless sex, Stiles.  I want to take you so bad but not like this. Not when you are hurting and not…and not when there is another guy that you want to be with. I am not sure what he has that I don’t but it must be something. And you were wrong about me. I do need you, more than you could ever know. I have never needed someone so much in my life. You are like oxygen to me.”

     Jackson shuddered as fresh tears began to trickle down his face. “I wish I could have told you all of this before because believe me I have thought about this for so many years. I wish I could have told you everything in high school. If I could go back in time, oh my God, I would with no hesitation. I would march up to you in homeroom freshman year, right before second bell when all the other students were already there, and I would spin you around to face me. I would make sure all the other students were paying attention as I embraced you and kissed you so fiercely that you would be weak in the knees. I would then declare my love for you and I would dare anyone to speak up to challenge it.”

     Jackson laughed bitterly as his eyes were swimming in tears. “We would have been an amazing team Stiles. I would have made sure you excelled in lacrosse and you would have been popular, just like me. We would have went to prom together and we would have been each other’s firsts. I would even have allowed Scott to be part of our social circle because for the life of me I still do not know how you two get along so well. Lydia would have been an afterthought. We would have been happy. We probably would have been engaged by now, waiting until college was over and our careers started to tie the knot and discuss houses and children. God Stiles, children. I never thought I would want one of my own but with you, I’d want at least four. We could find awesome surrogates and we would give those children all the damn love in the world. I would never abandon them like my real parents abandoned me. With you by my side, we could take on anything.”

     Jackson paused to make sure Stiles was still breathing evenly. He bent down and placed very quick and chaste kisses on the corners of Stiles’ eyelids. “But I can’t go back in the past Stiles. All I can do is look towards the future and I sure as hell hope you are in it. Stiles…I love you, always have and always will. Sleep tight beautiful.”

     Jackson watched a few seconds more before quietly making his way to the living room. Instead of laying down on the couch he decided he wanted some air. He stepped out of the sliding glass door to the expansive penthouse balcony. The wind was strong and crisp at that altitude and Jackson reveled in the cleanliness of it. He walked to the railing and looked at Beacon Hills County.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/grandview_view_zps3b4cfdcd.jpg.html)

 

     There were still some houses in the distance that had not extinguished their lights, Jackson imagining other people suffering from insomnia as well. He saw the occasional car weaving its way through the mostly empty roads towards some mysterious destination. He looked further out and saw the nature preserve and forest that surrounded the city proper and even further still to the massive shadows of the mountains beyond.

     

     Then a darkness began to envelope Jackson as more sinister thoughts began to swirl around.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/jax_zpstqiqnmlt.gif.html)

 

 

      Jackson leaned over and looked straight down past the 75 other floors to the parking lot below. He briefly imagined what it would feel like if he were to just lean over too far and plunge down to the pavement; what it would be like to just not exist anymore. It would be easy if he just did it; everyone’s lives would go on and be better for it. Stiles would be free to date whatever guy he wanted to date. Lydia would be finally able to move on because no one mourns a coward, and killing himself was the ultimate cowardly action. His adoptive parents would no longer have to pretend they care about him and he wouldn’t have to exhaust himself trying to seek out their approval in anything he did. Jackson was not afraid of death.

 

     He was still contemplating it further when he heard the sliding door opening as a weary looking Stiles padded out onto the balcony barefoot. Stiles saw how far Jackson was leaning over the railing and how precarious the situation was. He saw the strong lines of Jackson’s bare back muscles and wondered why he would be shirtless in this cold. The winds were strong up there and one good gust could send the handsome man toppling over.

     “Jackson…Jax. Hey buddy. What you doing out here, huh?”

     Jackson squeezed his eyes shut, still leaning over the railing. For a split second he was determined to push himself over but the sound of Stiles voice brought him back.

     “Jackson you are making me nervous leaning over like that. You are actually scaring the shit out of me so could you please not.”

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/041bfb02-7a1a-494d-a689-0859a2040e0b_zpsb7c4ff28.jpg.html)

     Jackson’s shoulders sagged and he nodded, slowly returning to an upright position and backing away from the railing. He sighed and turned to face Stiles. When he saw the innocent face, spattering of moles and the worry lines across his forehead Jackson silently cursed ever thinking of killing himself. How dare he want never see that beautiful face ever again?

     “Sorry Stiles. I just got carried away looking at the view. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

     Stiles was still weary and not at all convinced that Jackson was just looking at the view. They stood there awkwardly, several feet apart. Jackson looked down at the ground because his body ached looking at Stiles. Stiles saw that Jackson was having trouble maintaining eye contact. Despite the perfection of his sculpted torso Jackson appeared to be shrinking in on himself. Stiles knew why.

     Jackson thought Stiles was asleep when he recited the monologue professing how much he loved him; Stiles was far from slumbering. He heard every word and had Jackson stayed in the room any longer he would have seen the trickle of tears down Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles was moved by those words which was in of itself, distressing. He was so confused now and the resolve he displayed earlier was wavering. He needed to talk to Liam the very first chance he could get because he needed clarity.

 

     He took in the sight of an uncertain and fragile Jackson and silently noted that he really had changed. A part of Stiles lamented the loss of the indomitable spirit that Jackson used to be. Jackson could give him a run for his money in the sarcastic, snarky and intelligence fronts and combine that with his physical perfection he really was a 100-on-a-ten-scale. It was all because of Stiles; he turned Jackson into this broken down and unsure man in front of him.

     Jackson looked up because Stiles had remained silent. “Why are you awake Stiles? You should be resting and recovering. Did you need some more water? Or I could order some bread or rolls if you need something to soak up the alcohol?”

     Stiles shook his head. He knew what he needed but he did not know how to ask it without appearing to be leading Jackson on.

     “I can’t sleep Jax. I was wondering if you could maybe, I dunno, could you hold me until I fall asleep? I mean I understand if you don’t want to but I honestly think we both could use the comfort.”

     Jackson looked thoughtfully at Stiles. “Sure, I’d be happy to. And I promise no funny business.”

     Stiles laughed lightly at the attempt of humor by the usually so stalwart Jackson. Jackson walked towards Stiles and stopped in front of the adorable brunette.

     “Thanks Stiles.” Stiles was unsure what Jackson was thanking him for but he said you’re welcome anyway and put an arm around Jackson’s shoulder and led them back inside. When they got back to the bedroom Jackson climbed in first and scooted towards the right side of the bed, lifting the comforter so that Stiles could join him. Stiles smiled and climbed in, laying down with his back facing Jackson. Jackson lowered the comforter and enveloped Stiles from behind, effectively being the big spoon while Stiles was the little spoon. Stiles scooted back closer towards Jackson and welcomed the warmth radiating off of the bare chest of the taller boy.

     The incredible ache inside of Jackson was momentarily blunted as he had the guy of his dreams wrapped up in his arms. He smelled Stiles’ shampoo as he pressed his chin gently onto the softness of his hair. Before falling asleep he whispered “thank you Stiles” yet again. Stiles was still confused but he was too comfortable and too tired to create a conversation. Jackson may have saved Stiles from a near raping that night but Stiles unwittingly saved Jackson’s life.


	16. There's Got to Be a Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles must deal with the morning after his bender the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I am sorry this chapter took so long! It was a very difficult one for me to write! I had an entirely different chapter outlined and written for this point in my story but I wanted to fulfill the wishes of some of my readers! This chapter is dedicated to FateKeeper for giving me this wonderful and salacious idea! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Keep the suggestions and comments coming! If there are other requests let me know and I will try to fit them into my story by reworking my outlines and incorporating them (if they make sense plot wise). 
> 
> Also there are some NSFW photos I have incorporated for my visuals (I did censor the most graphic portions of them) so i apologize in advance if they offend you in any way! I just like visuals and I found these awesome manips online!

     Stiles stared at the ornate clock on the wall and saw it was nearing five in the morning. He barely got an hour of sleep and though he was exhausted, he found he was unable to doze off for an extended period of time. He was mentally piecing together the entire previous day and cringing at all the missteps he had taken. His stomach was still unsettled from all the alcohol he had consumed and he still was mad at himself for getting drugged and nearly raped.

 

     There was also the strangeness of sharing a bed with Jackson Whittemore when he had never shared a bed with anyone before, ever. He knew that was probably the detail above all else that was making slumber impossible. The problem of doing the noble thing and avoiding muddying an already murky situation was the fact that an absolutely beautiful man was holding him and cuddling him all night long and he was unable to take advantage of the situation. Stiles could feel taut muscles flexing and the strong biceps gently squeezing him as Jackson slept comfortably.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/colton%20haynes%20cant%20sleep_zpsqa02fxoq.jpg.html)

 

     He could also feel something else near his ass that he did not want to think about; something prominent and probably as gorgeous as the man it was attached to. Jackson shirtless was absolutely criminal but then the addition of the lingering scent of his ridiculously expensive cologne and the thought of his erection unintentionally violating him was driving Stiles to the upper levels of sexual frustration. He could easily turn over and begin nuzzling Jackson and allow his hands to explore every nook and cranny of the athletic God spooning him, but that would be wrong.

 

     He still needed to talk with Liam and figure out just what they were doing and he was still up-in-the-air about what it would mean to choose Jackson knowing he would be committing the ultimate betrayal when it came to Lydia if he did. Stiles felt like he should be over the moon that two sexy guys wanted to be with him, but he just felt confused and stressed out. With a sigh he carefully extricated himself from the strong grip Jackson had on his waist and he delicately rolled out of the bed with the exacting movements of a jungle cat.

 

     He glanced down at Jackson’s sleeping form before locating the complimentary stationary and pen sitting on the nightstand. He quickly jotted down a thank you note and grabbed his neatly folded pants before sneaking off into the living room of the suite. Stiles saw that Jackson had left the keys to his jeep laying on the coffee table so he quietly picked them up, avoiding making them jingle. He swiftly crossed the room towards the doors and took one last glance at the view before exiting. He felt bad leaving the way he was but he had too many thoughts swirling through his mind and he needed the comfort of his own room and his own bed to sort through them all.

 

     Stiles found the elevator and hopped on, pushing the lobby button, and rode down in silence. Luckily the elevator seemed to take a straight shot downwards, not having any interruptions from other floors trying to descend as well. He strode across the nearly empty lobby with purpose, avoiding any conversations with the front desk staff, and exited via the revolving doors. He thanked Jackson internally for having the foresight to have his jeep towed to the hotel as he fished out his keys to hand over to the valet.

 

     Stiles felt he looked silly in the same blue shirt he wore at the club and pajama pants…wait are these Armani pajama pants!?...as he waited for the valet to return. When the young man pulled up with his jeep Stiles felt he was being checked out. He cursed the way the pajama pants clung to his assets, making modesty close to impossible, as he offered a quick thank you and hopped into his vehicle. He caught the valet checking out his butt as he whipped around to offer the employee a tip. The valet smoothly smiled as his eyes finally raked back up to meet Stiles’ eyes.

 

     “No tip necessary sir. You’ve made my morning already.”

 

     He winked and smiled a megawatt smile before turning to attend to another couple that had just emerged from the lobby. Stiles could feel the blush crawling up his neck so he quickly plopped back down into his jeep and closed his door. He took a few seconds to breathe before pulling away; he would really need to get used to guys finding him attractive because it seemed to be happening much more frequently now. He did not know if he should be offended by being objectified like a piece of meat or if he should be giddy. He had enough guy troubles as it was so he decided to forget about it and move on with the rest of his day.

 

     The drive back to the apartment he shared with Scott was mercifully fast as not many people were on the road that early. He knew he should get some rest and make it to work as he had missed enough days recently but he just did not feel up to it. He was still horny however and he resolved to take care of that issue as soon as he made it to his bedroom. He parked in his designated spot and sighed. He got to his apartment door and unlocked it quietly, trying to avoid waking Scott. What Stiles did not anticipate was Scott being awake already, leaning on their countertop peninsula with nothing but boxer-briefs on, while sipping on coffee and reading the morning newspaper with his laptop opened next to him.

 

     Scott turned to the door as soon as he heard it open and upon seeing his roommate began launching into his best-friend worry mode.

 

     “Stiles! Dude where the eff have you been man!? I have been texting non-stop and calling all day and night! I was worried as hell bro!”

 

     Scott was looking like a kicked puppy…a very toned and tanned kicked puppy. Stiles was going to reply with his usual sarcastic comment but he stopped himself in favor of just staring at his best friend, his roommate, his sort of brother. Scott’s lips kept moving, meaning he was still berating him, but Stiles muted his best friend out in favor of just taking in his entire exposed body. Scott was a sexy guy, but a not-in-your-face sexy like Jackson or even Liam to some degree. Scott was laid-back, naturally muscular, and just an overall good guy; Scott was safe.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Tyler_Posey_shirtless_real_GIF_01a_zpswcfb0ci3.gif.html)

 

     Stiles admired Scott’s pectoral muscles, his very developed and pronounced pectoral muscles, before lowering his gaze to count every ripple of his best friend’s abdominal muscles. He went lower still, following Scott’s happy trail as it disappeared into his black boxer briefs, licking his lips as he eyed the mounding bulge. It must have been the hormones or his pent-up libido, but at that moment all Stiles wanted to do was take out all of his sexual frustration on his roommate. Scott did not notice Stiles lack of response and he certainly was not expecting Stiles next move.

 

     “So Scotty that offer still stand?” Stiles crossed the room with a wicked assuredness that caught Scott off-guard.

 

     “Dude, Stiles, that is the same look you gave me back at the hospital. I mean it’s not a horrible look, but it is borderline evi…ummph!”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/FAKEdylan1_zpsmjwczxxy.gif.html)

 

     Scott was unable to finish his sentence as Stiles lips crashed against his own. Stiles wrapped one arm around the base of Scott’s waist, resting it in the curvature that existed between his toned back and his perfectly sculpted ass. Stiles other arm dove into the hair at the back of Scott’s head, pulling him into an even deeper kiss. Stiles knew he should stop this but Scott’s mouth was so warm and inviting and his tongue navigated expertly into his own. Scott had a lot of practice with hooking up and Stiles was appreciating the technique his best friend was displaying.

 

     Stiles needed this, he wanted this. He wanted something simple and safe and Scott was both of these things. They were so close, so in tune with the other, and they could do this without any lingering regret because they were Scott and Stiles. Whatever happened behind their closed doors would stay there and Stiles knew this, as he smiled into their lusty make-out session. Scott had long abandoned his hesitancy and was kissing back with all his fervor. This was happening and neither boy had the willpower to stop the flow of the tide.

 

     Stiles knew that he had pillow soft lips and Scott’s constant sucking and nibbling was making his bottom lip even more swollen and plump. The one arm that was snaked around Scott’s waist was now exploring other parts of the tanned boy’s body. He massaged Scott’s lower back then caressed his way up to Scott’s strong shoulder blades. This earned an erotic moan from Scott, which only caused the two best friend’s to kiss even deeper.

 

     At this point Scott had pressed his body closer into Stiles, both of them swaying side to side so that their mutual erections could rub against the other. The friction was dizzying and Stiles could feel his eyeballs rolling towards the back of his head. Scott’s big hands were massaging the paler boy’s lower back which was left exposed as his blue shirt had risen from their close proximity and mirrored movements. Stiles could feel Scott’s warm hands begin to cup his ass and it felt like fire was shooting from his best friend’s fingers.

 

     Scott began to knead and squeeze Stiles ass cheeks through the luxurious fabric of the Armani pajama pants. Scott peeled his lips away long enough to mumble, “Fuck Stiles! Your ass feels so fucking amazing.”

 

     Stiles gave Scott a wicked smile before diving in again to capture the kiss-swollen lips of his best friend. Scott hummed in enjoyment and pressed into Stiles even more. The intensity of their body rubbing increased as did the exploration of their mutual hands all over each other’s torsos. Stiles finally decided he wanted to escalate this further as he gripped the top elastic of Scott’s boxer briefs and gently tugged them down. Scott gripped Stiles hands to help his best friend disrobe him, bending down slightly to push the black underwear down, letting it fall to his ankles.

 

     Stiles gasped slightly when he felt Scott’s massive erection smack his stomach after it was released from the boxer brief’s confines. He reached down and began to massage the shaft which felt like a hot iron poker as it pulsated in response to his hand movements.

 

     “Damn, Stiles, fucking jack that hard dick. It feels real good in your hands bro.”

 

     Stiles chuckled at the way Scott’s language reverted to profanities when he was turned on but he obliged his best friend’s request and began to stroke the hard dick in his strong grip agonizingly slow. Scott gasped and plopped his forehead onto Stiles’ shoulder as his breathing was becoming ragged.

 

     “Fuck, yes! Just like that Stiles. That feels so goddamn good! You are so fucking sexy.”

 

     Stiles was still dry humping against Scott’s thigh when he was coaxed into removing his own shirt. He allowed Scott to lift his t-shirt up and over his head and his one free arm, all the while still gripping the sexy Latino’s big dick with his other hand. His blue shirt slid down his arm, covering it and the hard shaft it was pumping. With a slight grumble he released his grip so he could shake the garment off. Scott took the moment to admire the paler skin of Stiles’ chest.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/FAKEDylan3_zpsgbc5lkb3.jpg.html)

 

     “Those workouts have been paying off, fuck. You are sexy.”

 

     Stiles quirked an eyebrow. “You said that already, Scotty.” He smiled at the way the tanner boy blushed and flashed a lopsided grin in response.

 

     “Must make it true then huh, Stiles?” It was Stiles turn to blush which was all the adorable Scott needed to close the slight gap between them and restore their make-out session.

 

     The warmth that accompanied having their bare chests and stomachs exposed turned both boys on even further. Scott gripped the top of the Armani pajama pants that were shamelessly tented and yanked them down with a precise plunging movement that Stiles knew came from his many years of sexual knowledge. Scott was a lady slayer but in that moment it seemed like he was just as good with the boys too.

 

     Stiles knew he was Scott’s first guy-on-guy experience and he was thoroughly impressed in the way Scott committed to it. Stiles erection sprang forth and landed with a thud right onto Scott’s rock hard shaft which caused them both to gasp.

 

     “Fuuuuck that feels so different. Why did we wait so long to do this Sty?”

 

     Stiles laughed as he began to rub their cocks together like he was trying to start a campfire.

 

     “It might be because your dick is always in someone’s vagina Scotty. I hope it hasn’t been recently though.”

 

     He arched a disapproving eyebrow towards Scott before lowering them in relief when he saw his best friend shake his head.

 

     “No bro, it’s been almost a week since I fucked anyone…but I am going to fuck you so hard to make up for it.”

 

     Stiles shuddered because Scott said the end of his last statement with so much erotic undertone, all the while grinning seductively. They continued their kissing and whole body rubbing which was made more pleasant now that they were both completely nude. After ten more minutes, in which Scott had followed Stiles’ lead and began jerking the paler boy off as well, Stiles came up for air and paused their sloppy tongue-kissing. He pressed his forehead against Scott’s forehead.

 

     “I want to suck that big dick Scotty. You want me to suck it?” He asked in a breathy tone.

 

     Scott smiled. “Fuck yes. I want that big dick in your pretty mouth. God I bet your mouth is so amazing Sty. Suck it, please.”

 

     Stiles momentarily cringed when Scott used the same words as his would-be rapist from the club but he soldiered on, not wanting to ruin this amazing opportunity to get off. Stiles pressed a few more kisses onto Scott’s lips before kissing his way down the crooked jawline, past his best friend’s neck and collar bone, taking a detour to tweak Scott’s nipples between his teeth, before licking his way up-and-down his abdominal muscles. He teased the skin right below Scott’s navel before grasping the base of his best friend’s dick and pumping it a few times.

 

     He could see the pre-cum oozing out of the flaring head of Scott’s cock and he curiously took the tip of his tongue and gently swirled around the slit, effectively lapping up the liquid. It was salty but not at all disgusting, so Stiles flicked his tongue out and batted it against Scott’s swollen head. This elicited a primal moan from his best friend which inevitably made Stiles hungry to hear it again. Scott wound his fingers through Stiles’ hair and flung his head back, awaiting the intense pleasure that was sure to follow.

 

     He did not have to wait long before his entire world was engulfed in a blanket of warmth, wetness and softness. Stiles took the long shaft expertly, sucking down its length with an incredible level of competence for a newbie, slicking Scott’s erection with every in and out movement.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/F5D9607A-4D82-4097-A1BD-DA0D7591DEB2_zpshqqnnti4.jpeg.html)

 

     “Ffffuuccckkk, holy shit Sty, your mouth is fffuuccccccking amazing.”

 

     Scott could hardly make coherent words as the sensation of Stiles mouth and the strong suction were causing stars to appear behind his closed lids. Stiles grinned despite the big dick in his mouth and increased his pace, adding a strong pumping motion from the hand he had gripped around the base of it. Scott had an amazing dick and Stiles wondered how much exploration they missed out on growing up. They were best friends and if they did things on the down low no one would have even suspected, but they were the true definition of a bond stronger than blood.

 

     The only blood Stiles was focused on at the moment however was the blood coursing through the veins and capillaries of the engorged penis stabbing in and out of his mouth. He began jacking his own throbbing member with his free hand, an action that did not go unnoticed by Scott.

 

     “Yeah stroke that big dick Sty. It looks so goddamn delicious right now.”

 

     Before Stiles could respond Scott was extracting his dick from Stiles’ oral grip and coaxing the paler boy to stand back up. Stiles obliged and when he was at eye level with Scott, he was pulled into another wet and sloppy kiss. All inhibitions that may have existed before were now completely abandoned by both men as their hormones kicked into a gear neither had thought could happen between the two. Stiles felt Scott brush his hand away so he could take over squeezing and rubbing the fairer skinned boy’s achingly hard penis.

 

     “Uhh Scotty, think you could maybe, I dunno…” Stiles had trouble saying the words but his best friend knew how to finish the sentence as he sank down to his knees.

 

     “Way ahead of you Stiley-Wiley.”

 

     Stiles smirk was instantly swallowed by a gasp as his dick disappeared into the strong cavern of Scott’s mouth. Scott dove in headfirst with his usual reckless abandon and began blowing his best friend with as much enthusiasm as anyone giving his first blow job could have. Unfortunately for Stiles a newbie blow job came with hazards.

 

     “Scott, Scotty, heh, shit less teeth buddy, ok? Yeah that’s it, wrap your lips around it… hell yeah that’s a good boy. Yeah you got it now… feels real good buddy.”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/BA9DB50F-C07D-4EB6-B0DD-4710100E4962_zpsmwdcf5kf.jpeg.html)

 

     Scott was encouraged by the words and began to increase his pace. If he did not slow down Stiles was going to shoot a load down his best friend’s throat.

 

     “Ok, ok, ok Sco-uh-otty, ok slow down. You are gonna make me explode.”

 

     Scott stopped sucking. “I think that’s kind of the point broski. Right?”

 

     They both shared a smile and Scott went back to inhaling Stiles impressive length. “Fuck Stiles I didn’t know you were packing all of this man! Damn!”

 

     Stiles snickered. “You’re bigger I think buddy.”

 

     Scott shook his head while still blowing Stiles, popping the shaft out of his mouth to respond. “Nah you are definitely longer…I might be thicker though.”

 

     Scott puffed down a few more times before rising to his feet so he could kiss Stiles swollen lips. They made out for a few more minutes before Stiles felt strong hands gripping either side of his waist. He was then hoisted up onto the countertop’s edge which caught him off guard, as he flailed slightly, smacking the laptop that was still open. He was forced to wrap his long legs around the tanner boy’s torso.

 

     He felt Scott’s hard length rubbing up against his entrance and every nerve ending began to tingle. “Sorry Sty, I should have warned you.”

 

     Scott apologized into Stiles’ mouth as he sucked on his best friend’s tongue.

 

     “Mmuumht’s ohhkk,” was all Stiles could respond with as his tongue was being mouth raped.

 

     Scott detached their lips to nibble on Stiles’ lower earlobes. “I want to fuck you Sty,” he whispered.

 

     Stiles gulped but nodded. “Alright,” he whispered back.

 

     Scott leaned back so he could look into his best friend’s eyes fully. “You sure you want this?”

 

     Stiles looked uncertain but one glimpse of the blown-out pupils of Scott drove away all doubt. Scott looked like sex-incarnate and the lustful glare he was showering Stiles with was causing the fairer skinned boy to shudder with anticipation.

 

     “Yeah, fuck me…hard.”

 

     Scott grinned wickedly. He pressed his body into Stiles so he could extract one of the hands gripping the skinnier boy’s waist, which he proceeded to bring to his own mouth, licking from palm to fingertips several times. Stiles thought this was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen so he leaned forward to suck on Scott’s fingers while his best friend continued to slick his own palm. They made strong eye contact as Scott took his saliva-soaked hand and began to work Stiles’ sensitive opening.

 

     He palmed it and teased around it with his middle finger. Stiles’ hole was quivering with pleasure as soon as Scott inserted the first finger inside.

 

     “Ohh jeezus fuck! Amazing! More!” Stiles was panting as the concentrated pleasure of Scott finger fucking him began to wrack his entire body.

 

     Scott smiled and increased the in and out motion of his middle finger, poking a little deeper with every thrust. “I am gonna tear that ass up Stiles….let you feel firsthand what all those girls have had the pleasure of feeling.”

 

     Stiles wrapped his legs tighter around Scott as he rested his forehead on Scott’s shoulder. “Ungghh I don’t really mmm feel like talk-fuckalmighty-ing about girls right now unhhhh,” Stiles protested.

 

     Scott snickered. “Alright then…how do you feel about this?”

 

     As soon as the question left his lips Scott proceeded to insert two more fingers into Stiles ass.

 

      “Oooohhhhh yeaaaaaaahhhh uunnngggggghhhh Mary mother of Satan…ffuucck!”

 

     It was Scott’s turn to laugh at Stiles’ vulgarity.  “That good huh?”

 

     Stiles lifted his head off of Scott’s shoulder. “Uuuuhhhnnmmmm shut up jackass…. Keep doing that you sexy fucker!”

 

     Scott’s three fingers were working his best friend open as he thrusted inwards and proceeded to spread each digit. A thin sheen of sweat was covering both men effectively highlighting the muscular lines of their bodies. Stiles’ body tremored as he took to marking Scott’s neck with massive purple splotches. After a few more moments of loosening Stiles’ ass up Scott was ready to assault the tight opening.

 

     “You want me to put on a condom Sty?”

 

     Scott did not want to disengage from their position but he had to respect his best friend’s wishes.

 

     “Nuh, no buddy…its ok. Fuck me raw…I trust you.”

 

      Scott needed no more encouragement as he removed his fingers and navigated his throbbing dick towards Stiles tender opening. Scott glanced one more time at his best friend with inquiring eyes and Stiles simply nodded. Scott lined his dick up and slowly pushed his way inside of Stiles’ tight hole.

 

     “Ppppffffffuuuckkk…. unnnnnggghh so fuucckkingg tightttt Sty,” Scott breathily stated as he finally bottomed out inside of his roommate. “How’s that feel?”

 

      Stiles body shuddered and the feeling of being completely filled up was overwhelming the paler boy. “Feeels fuckkingg amazing Scotty! Oohhh gawdddd fffucck me.”

 

     Scott began a slow and rhythmic in and out thrust and he could feel Stiles’ legs wrapping tighter and tighter around his waist and Stiles’ arms hugging tighter around his neck. Scott began to hump faster and Stiles could feel the countertop begin to dig into his backside. As Scott drove in deeper and faster Stiles’ entire body shook as if he were freezing cold. The goosebumps forming on his pale skin was a reflection of Scott’s dick slamming into his prostate.

 

     “Ohhh fffucckk you are sooo fffucccckingg good at thattt Scotty!”

 

     Scott murmured a response because he was busy sucking on Stiles neck. After a while the combined weight of hoisting Stiles against the counter and the knee weakening pleasure of his tight hole prompted Scott to pull out and lower his best friend so he was standing once again on the floor. Stiles legs nearly gave way but Scott was there to catch him. [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/FakeDylan_zpsalvjdpsj.gif.html) With a grin Scott turned Stiles around so the taller boy faced the counter and forced the paler boy to bend over the entire expanse of the peninsula countertop.

 

     Stiles upper body lay across the granite, his long arms able to grasp the opposite edge of the countertop while he awaited Scott’s next move. Scott strongly gripped Stiles waist and he slammed into his roommate’s ass once again. With Stiles stomach splayed across the countertop Scott found this position gave him more leverage to pound into his best friend mercilessly. Stiles face lay on its side against the cold granite slab as his stomach and chest glided back and forth with the motion of Scott’s thrusting. Over the next ten minutes Scott continued his frenzied pace, gripping onto Stiles side so forcibly he could see the bruising beginning to form.

 

     “Your ass feels so amazzzzzingg. I can’t believe I haven’t fucked this ass so long ago. Mannnn, it’s so tight.”

 

     Stiles moaned in intense pleasure. Scott filled his insides so completely he swore he could feel the hard dick against all of his inner walls. Every plunge of Scott’s hardness connected with Stiles’ prostate. If Scott kept this torrid pace Stiles knew he was going to get knocked out and he did not want to give the tan boy the pleasure of knowing he was able to fuck him into unconsciousness.

 

     Stiles pushed up and off of the counter, catching Scott by surprise. Stiles slowly extracted the hard dick from his ass and turned to face his best friend to plant more kisses on his lips. While they made out Stiles coaxed Scott down onto the kitchen floor and forced him to lay on his back. Scott seemed to know where this was heading and he placed both hands behind his head and lay back watching Stiles lower himself onto the hard dick that was sticking straight up.

 

     “You sure you can take all that bro?” Stiles arched his eyebrow at the challenge and lowered himself completely onto the large prick with a _told you I could take it look_ of satisfaction. He straddled his best friend placing his knees on either side of Scott’s torso and proceeded to bounce up and down.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/6047E9CD-C23F-4D9B-9CEC-47F6140275F2_zpsueeprtfw.jpeg.html)

 

     “Ohhh fucck yessss! Impale me with that big dick Scotty! Ffuuucckkk!”

 

     Scott met each downward squat from Stiles with an upward thrust, nailing Stiles’ prostate every time. Stiles looked down with hooded eyes to see the satisfied grin on Scott’s face as they continued their fuck session. By this point both of their bodies had been consumed by sweat and they glistened with the arrival of the early morning sun cascading into their kitchen windows. They moved in coordinated unison as words gave way to grunts, groans and moans. Stiles could feel his orgasm building up as he jacked his dick off while still riding Scott. Scott could also feel the impending climax and he knew it was going to be a huge load.

 

     “I’m getting reallll cl-uh-ose Sty… I...can I... I mean I want to… unhhh.”

 

     Stiles was panting and out of breath as he frantically jerked himself off while Scott’s cock pulsed inside of him.

 

     “Fuckinggg nut in my ass buddy…. I want it so bad. Breed me.”

 

     That was enough to send Scott over the edge as his stomach muscles tightened up and he shot an explosive load inside of his best friend. Scott’s sweat soaked body writhed in pure nirvana as he rocked up and down while ribbons of his cum soaked the soft inner regions of Stiles.

 

     “Ooohhh mmyyy fucckkk,” Stiles exclaimed as he followed Scott over the edge just a few seconds later.

 

     Pearly white streaks coated Scott’s taut and bronzed abdominal muscles. Stiles jerked himself slower, squeezing every last drop of his orgasm onto Scott’s dewey torso.

 

     “That was so freaking hot Sty… we are definitely doing that again!”

 

     Stiles smiled and wiped the sweat from his brows and forehead as Scott’s softening length fell out of him.

 

     “Heh I love the enthusiasm buddy but this was probably a one-time thing.” Scott’s brow furrowed before he broke out into a grin.

 

     “It’s sexy when you play hard to get Stiley but I know you won’t be able to turn down this dick when it comes for you again.”

 

     Stiles chuckled. “Keep dreaming. It’s adorable.”

 

     Stiles slowly rose to his feet and had to use the countertop for balance as the brutal fucking he just weathered had rendered his legs jelly-like. “Damn Scott you hump like a damn jackhammer. I am going to be feeling this for days.”

 

     Scott sat up and smiled. “The ladies love it. So do you. Which is why you will be getting ass-handled again in the near future.”

 

     Stiles shook his head and went to find some unused dish towels in a drawer adjacent to the sink. “I guess these will have to do for a cum rag. Here.”

 

     He tossed the small towel towards Scott, who caught it with no problems. Stiles then watched as Scott swiped a puddle of semen on is torso and sucked it off his finger.

 

     “Mmm tasty.”

 

     Scott then grinned wickedly at a reddening Stiles who would never admit to how incredibly lava-hot it was watching his best friend lick cum from his finger.

 

     “You are such a sick _puppy_ , Scott.”

 

     Scott laughed as he wiped the rest of the ejaculate away with the dish towel. “I like it when you call me _papi_.”

 

     Stiles shook his head again. “Scott you are ridiculous. I am gonna grab a shower and push out these babies you planted in me.”

 

     Scott rose to his feet finally and giggled. “You’re a murderer Stiles! One of those babies could be the key to unlock world peace man!”

 

     Stiles continued on his way to the bathroom when he heard Scott muttering. “Ohh shit.”

 

     He turned to his best friend staring at his laptop. “What’s up buddy?”

 

      All he could see was the backside of Scott, tensed up, before he relaxed into a fit of giggles.

 

     “Ohh mannn! Stiles we are so fucking busted man! HAhahahaAhahA!”

 

     Stiles was perplexed. “Uh buddy can you fill me in a little? What are you talking about?”

 

     Scott continued his hysterical laughter as his whole body shook. “Dude when you knocked into my laptop earlier…hahaha... you...hahahahahehehe…you accidentally opened up ….hahahohhoo whoo boy… you opened up Skype! And Allison, Malia, Kira… oh and look Lydia… they were all watching! Oh there’s Isaac! Hey Isaac! Ohh man! They watched me tear your ass up! Hahahaha! Oh man they look disturbed! Well Isaac looks grossed out but the girls look…”

 

     Stiles could not believe what he was hearing. He could also not believe how Scott was finding this all funny.

 

     “Scott, man, you better be freaking kidding me right now! Please tell me this is a sick joke!”

 

     Scott laughed some more and stepped to the side so Stiles could see the computer monitor. Just like he said there were their friends and coworkers sitting with slack jaws and looks of utter disbelief. Lydia looked very perturbed and Isaac looked like he wanted to jump off a cliff. Stiles could not read the expressions on Malia, Allison or Kira’s faces because his own vision seemed to be getting fuzzy by the second.

 

     “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… ohhhh fuck me! What the hell do we do!? How did this happen!?”

 

     Scott kept laughing and chortling. “Hey man you are the one that smacked my laptop! You must have clicked on my Skype account! It’s not my fault this happened.”

 

     Stiles was seriously considering murdering his best friend then jumping from the roof of their apartment complex at that exact moment.

 

     “Scott why are you finding this funny!? We are so fucked!”

 

     Scott laughed even harder. “No I think from our little show you were the only one royally fucked here!”

 

     Stiles was about to respond when there was a knock on their door. Stiles flung his arms into the air. “Ohh great what now!?”

 

     Scott crossed the room to answer the door, still naked. “Scott! You don’t have anything on dude! What are you doing!?” Stiles was whisper shouting at this point.

 

     Scott just shrugged. “Bro our friends just watched us fucking, I don’t think there really is anything to hide at this point.”

 

     Scott shook his head in amusement as Stiles shot daggers at him with his eyes. Scott opened the door and started laughing even more. Stiles could not see who was there but when Scott stepped aside there was a very confused and slightly blushing Jackson standing there. Stiles’ eyes shot open and he grabbed the nearest couch cushion to cover his private parts.

 

     “Shiitt! Jackson what are you doing here!?”

 

      Scott was dying of laughter at this point. The situation was getting even more ridiculous by the moment. Jackson stepped forward hesitantly, taking in the drama unfolding before his eyes.

 

     “I came to find you because you sort of just left me without much notice… except a note on the nightstand. I thought you were classier than that but obviously from the level of undress you both are in I was sadly mistaken.”

 

     Jackson’s eyes flashed with judgment and Stiles could feel anger rising up from deep inside.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/colton%20judgemental_zpspnspbqxl.gif.html)

 

     “No, you do not get to judge me. You show up out of nowhere and are all of a sudden in love with me… well not all of a sudden apparently for a long time… which is FUCKED UP…and think that we are somehow going to be a thing!?”

 

     Jackson looked mad and wounded at the same time, which was a dangerous look. Even Scott seemed to calm down from his fit of laughter. Before Jackson could respond another voice sounded from the still open doorway.

 

     “Wait…what the hell!?  Why are you both naked and who the hell is this guy and why is he in love with you Stiles!?”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Dylan_Sprayberry-_Jadi_Pemain_Tetap_Teen_Wolf_zpsotlx6kiy.gif.html)

 

     Stiles knew that voice but it did not stop all three of them from looking surprised as a bewildered Liam stood firmly planted a step away from the door.

 

     “Liam… when the hell did you get out of the hospital!? What the holy fuck is going on!?”  This was the final straw and Stiles was exasperated.

 

     Stiles looked towards the heavens waiting for another bomb to drop. The tension in the room was thick as all of the boys just stood there trying to grasp the cluster-fuck that was their lives at that exact moment. Stiles felt nauseous and dirty, Scott’s cum still inside of him. The fact that not only Jackson but an all-of-a-sudden recovered Liam were standing in their apartment coupled with the pornographic show their other friends witnessed over Skype all came crashing down onto Stiles.

 

     “I think I am going to be sick!”

 

     Stiles ran out of the room, abandoning the cushion he was holding, and ran straight towards his own bedroom. He found his wastebasket and emptied his stomach into it before diving into his bed and crawling underneath his covers. He hoped that if he burrowed deep enough that all of his problems would go away. He heard faint footsteps approaching his room and then his door opening. “Go the fuck away!” He yelled from beneath the mountain of blankets. The intruder climbed into the bed and proceeded to try to get at Stiles.

 

     “I said **GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!** ”

 

     All Stiles could hear was the faint sound of Jackson’s voice calling his name.

 

     “Stiles…. Stiles…. Stiles…. **STILES…. STILES!!!!!** ”

 

     With that final thunderous yell Stiles peered out from his blankets and bolted into a sitting position. He felt disoriented as he stared at the same ornate clock on the wall from the fancy hotel room he had shared with Jackson. He was still in his blue shirt and pajamas. Stiles was breathing heavily and confused.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/FAKEDylan4_zpsdwnfj2lz.gif.html)

 

     “Wha-where am I? What is happening?”

 

     Stiles felt a warm and comforting hand caress his shoulder. He turned and saw a very concerned looking Jackson.

 

     “Hey...shhhh... it’s ok. Shhh... you’re ok. I think you were having a nightmare. I have been trying to wake you up but you kept tossing and turning. Calm down. Ok, baby? You are ok. We are in my hotel room remember? I was kind of your knight in shining armor last night? Shhh it’s ok. I am here for you.”

 

     Jackson enveloped Stiles into a tight embrace and hugged the still shaking boy in his strong arms. Stiles felt Jackson rub circles on his back and he melted into the embrace, resting his forehead onto Jackson’s bare shoulder. Stiles sighed.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/FAKEDylan2_zpst1y14f8q.jpg.html)

 

     “Thanks for everything Jax. I mean it.” Jackson blushed because he loved the way his nickname rolled off of Stiles tongue.

 

     “Anything for you Stiles. and I mean it, too. Try to go back to sleep ok? I will stay awake and make sure you rest comfortably.”

 

      Stiles nodded his head while still resting it on Jackson’s shoulder. He slowly disentangled himself and gazed into Jackson’s kind face. It was weird seeing such a soft and caring expression coming from Jackson who could kill a human being with his usual glare and look of superiority.

 

      “Thanks,” Stiles whispered as he sank back down onto his side of the bed and curled up into a fetal position, facing away from the muscular hunk.

 

      Stiles felt the bed dip then return to normal as Jackson had hopped out to tuck the skinnier boy in. Jackson carefully fixed the soft comforter and tucked it tight around Stiles body. He then lightly ran his hand through Stiles soft hair before leaning down and kissing the top of the brunette’s head.

 

     “Get some rest now beautiful. I’m here for you if you need me.”

 

     Stiles let the soft tone of Jackson’s voice lull him closer to sleep. He could not believe the graphic nightmare he just had…nor did he want to ever do what he did with dream-Scott. He told his best friend everything but this was one secret he would carry to his grave. He did not want to ever give Scott the satisfaction of knowing he had a hardcore sex dream about him. He would never live it down if he ever found out. Stiles was also warmed by how caring Jackson had been. He was a complete gentleman and Stiles was even more confused.

 

     He needed to see Liam. He vowed to go to the hospital the first chance he got to visit the younger man and see just where they were in their…relationship…courtship…whatevership? Stiles was confused but his worry lines faded as sleep finally overtook him. From the chair next to the bed Jackson sat and watched patiently for his crush to fall back asleep.

 

     His heart yearned to crawl into the bed next to Stiles and hold him like before but he knew Stiles was still vulnerable from whatever nightmare he had just endured. The ache Jackson was feeling was more intense than anything he had ever felt before… more intense than finding out he was adopted...more penetrating than the remorse he felt after breaking Lydia’s heart…and stronger than the pain he felt when he left everyone behind to move to London. He was in love, truly and overwhelmingly in love, for the first time in his entire life and he was not used to the complete feeling of helplessness.

                                                                               

     Tears silently fell from his crystal blue eyes as he realized Stiles had finally fallen back asleep. Jackson knew that he was going to have to just be the best version of himself possible if he was ever going to win Stiles over completely and he knew exactly where he needed to start to accomplish this. He got up slowly and made his way to the opposite nightstand to retrieve his cellphone. He walked quietly into the living room and laid down on the couch, staring at his list of contacts before finding the one he was looking for. He stared at the name and sighed before typing out a simple message.

 **Jackson (06:47AM):**   _ **Hey I know this is out of the blue and I apologize for texting so early in the morning but I am in town and I need to see you.**_

 

     Jackson stared at the screen and hesitated as he looked at the send button. He finally worked up the nerve and tapped the button before placing his phone down onto his chest and sighing. He attempted to fall back asleep as well. In a room across town a phone lit up with an incoming text message. A grumbling voice muttered “what the hell” and fumbled for their nightstand from beneath their blanket. When the hand finally found the phone, it retrieved it and carried it beneath the blankets.

 

     After a few seconds Lydia’s eyes finally adjusted to see what the message said. She bolted upright and stared at her phone screen before pinching herself to make sure this was not a dream. When the pain failed to transport her to a different realm she decided that this was indeed happening. A million thoughts swirled in her mind at once as she shakily held her phone. She did not respond, instead leaning back against her headboard to just sort through all of the warring emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was quite a chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I will update very soon with the next installment of this saga!  
> Special thanks to GstarRoss, FateKeeper and maryellen590 for their continued support!


	17. With You is Where I'd Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lives of our main characters get more complex by the moment as they try to fix many broken things: friendships, relationships, and job issues included.
> 
> P.S. I am going to update the photos/gifs for this chapter I just wanted to upload it in case I did something boneheaded like erase it... again lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I have updated. There was no particularly good reason for it. I just got lazy and felt like maybe this story was not gaining as much traction as I would have liked. It might be because it is non-Sterek or because I am a crappy writer. Whatever the reason I decided to keep going because I love the idea of Stiam because it is a rare pairing and with the new Season of Teen Wolf upcoming I have a feeling Liam's character is going to be more prominent. SO without further ado.. the next chapter of my saga.

     Scott arrived for work early and sat in his car a few moments to leave a voicemail for Stiles. “Dude I know it’s been a rough few days and I get why you are taking some time off from life but you need to talk to me alright? I can cover for you today and try to keep Derek and Isaac off your back but you need to come to work. You’ve missed a lot of days lately dude, a lot. Just, sigh, I dunno bro, just call me, text me, anything. I miss you man."

     "You need to visit Liam in the hospital soon too ok? He is having some memory loss and I think seeing your face would really help him out. I also think it would make you feel better. I don’t quite know all the details but I am not an idiot. I know whatever Mickey did was a result of something between Ian and Liam and it has affected you badly. Mickey is a rough guy and can be a jerk but he doesn’t kick the crap out of people for no reason. Call me back or text me or just…anything. Wait I already said that… well I am saying it again. Alright, love ya and talk to you soon, ok?”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mpkz7ee14S1s4phhdo3_r1_250_zpsi9fdq4al.gif.html)

     Scott let out another sigh and hopped out of his vehicle. The Home Depot parking lot was mostly empty; only populated by other associate’s cars at that time of morning (as the store was not open for another hour). He scanned the parking lot and saw that Derek was there already as well.

     “Great,” Scott muttered to himself as he hoped he could at least make it half a shift before Derek would call him back to try to sort through the disaster known as having to sit in a hospital with his associates. He pried open the unlocked front sliding doors and walked into the mostly abandoned retail warehouse. The air was stifling in the morning as corporate rules dictated that the business shut off the air overnight to conserve money and only restore it during customer traffic hours. He walked towards the break room acknowledging co-workers along the way. They were not part of his social circle but Scott was just an overall friendly guy.

     Before he could enter the room he heard Derek paging for him overhead. “Scott McCall to the manager’s office, Scott McCall to the manager’s office, please. Thank you.”

     Scott sighed loudly. “Here we go,” he muttered to himself.

     He made a sharp turn away from the break room and towards the corridor that housed the back offices. On the last door to the right he lightly knocked and waited for Derek to invite him in.

     “It’s open Scott.”

     Scott opened the door and entered the office, closing it after himself.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/derek-tyler-posey-scott-mccall-omg-Favim.com-1943175_zpsc8um86qy.gif.html)

     “You, uh, wanted to see me Der?”

     Scott tried to play up his innocent puppy dog face, the one he used many times against his mom with limited success, as he feigned ignorance to the reason he was being called back to the office.

     “Scott those big brown eyes of yours won’t work on me. I’ve seen them way too many times before.”

     Scott tried to double down on the innocent face to counteract getting caught in his own game. Derek scowled and glared, using his sour face, to knock Scott back down to Earth. Scott sighed.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/hotteen-wolfderek-haletyler-hoechlinfrown_zps7sybvuso.gif.html)

     “Ok, fine, why did you call me back here?”

     Derek rubbed his temples. He had a 5-o’clock shadow from days of not shaving.

     “I am not sure exactly what is going on here Scott. All I know is I have gotten a grand total of two hours of sleep in the past week mainly because all of my associates seem to be going bat shit crazy. Mickey is in the county jail for beating up Liam for God knows what, Ian has looked like a wreck and is barely functioning, Stiles has been missing work left and right to the point I should fire his ass, Lydia called out today without much of an explanation and even the wonder trio have seemed distracted. I expect as much from Malia because let’s face it, she is not the brightest but she works hard and I appreciate that, but Allison and Kira seem to be slacking off too. It is affecting the whole store’s morale. Isaac has been having to pull doubles because you are the only other associate in his department that comes to work. So Scott, do you know more about what is going on?”

     Scott bit his lip because he did not quite know how to address the question. He certainly knew more than Derek did but even he did not know the entire situation and how everyone was connected to it. He also did not want to betray his best friend by recounting all of the Liam drama. It was Stiles' story to tell and he had no right.

     “Derek I swear I don’t know any more than you do. I have barely seen Stiles let alone talked to him, I spend most of my time trying to get Liam to remember who I even am when I am at the hospital, Ian and I are more like acquaintances, I have no idea why Lydia called out and as for Malia, Kira and Allison, well we don’t really talk because we are always fuc.”

     Derek cut Scott off swiftly. “Okkaaayy Scott, I get it. We need to figure something out soon. I can’t run a business with so many pieces missing.”

     Scott ran a hand through his hair. “I know Derek. I have been trying to reach Stiles. Just give him another chance. I’ll stay and work extra with Isaac. Stiles is going through a rough time right now with this whole Liam thing and with Jackson back in town…”

     Scott’s eyes flew open and he clamped his mouth shut with both hands. Derek’s eyebrows raised.  The downfall of living and working within a constant social circle was that everyone knew everyone else.  Derek knew of Jackson and his history.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_no74ajIwMx1qft49to2_500_zpspxb7jx1q.gif.html)

     “Jackson Whittemore is back in town? Since when?”

     Scott was still covering his mouth as he shook his head in refusal to answering the question. Derek rolled his eyes.

     “Well I have no idea what it has to do with Stiles but I can see why Lydia called out now. They are probably spending the day together.”

     Scott slowly lowered his hands. “Lydia doesn’t know he is here. Stiles and I are the only ones that know.”

     Derek let out an audible sigh and leaned back in his leather desk chair. “Lydia has never called out in all the years she has worked here and all of a sudden Jackson is back in town and she decides to randomly not come to work? Come on Scott.”

     Scott knitted his brows together in contemplation. “Well, I guess you are right. Maybe he told her he was here, though I have no idea why.”

     Derek looked at Scott like he had grown an extra head. “Scott, those two dated forever and even though it ended badly it doesn’t mean a spark could not rekindle. Maybe he got his head out of his own ass and realized she was the best thing to ever happen to him. I know what it’s like to lose yourself completely to the allure of an amazing woman.”

     Derek seemed to stare wistfully at the framed photo of he and Braeden sitting on his desk. Scott had to wave his hands in front of Derek’s face to get him back into the present moment. Derek shook himself out of his reverie.

     “Sorry Scott. It’s been a rough few days for me as well. This store takes up a lot of my time and I think Braeden is starting to grow weary.  We have been arguing a lot these past few weeks.”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nb9g8pUeLs1rni9oto1_500_zps4aa5wta7.gif.html)

     Scott was surprised Derek was divulging this type of personal information. Derek was always so closed off and professional but the lack of sleep must have softened his armor.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n59n7oQ6VS1t90e7uo1_400_zpsgbdytrdk.gif.html)

     “I’m sorry Der. Your wife is a real cool chick and I’m sure you two will work through this. Look,  I am going to speak as a friend right now and not your employee… because we were friends and neighbors before all of this. You need to take Braeden and go on a vacation… don’t give me that look Derek, you know I am right. This place can run without you for a week man. Isaac has been taking his manager courses and is pretty much second in command as it is and I think he could really it step up and handle this place. Take a vacation, save your relationship.”

     Derek stared at the younger man in front of him. “You have grown up a lot Scott. I’ll make a deal with you. If you can get all of my staff back to being productive and in one piece then I will go on a vacation. I’ll let Isaac take over while I’m gone and I am promoting you to Paint Department Head for that week. You and Isaac make me proud, honestly. I don’t show it enough but you two really step it up when I need you. Just figure out what is going on because I am tied up as it is trying to keep this place running.”

     Scott swelled with pride hearing those words from Derek. He never thought how much the older man’s approval would mean to him but now that he had it, it meant a whole lot. “I won’t let you down Der.”

     Derek cracked the faintest of smiles before politely dismissing Scott from his office. After the younger man left Derek rubbed his temples before picking up the framed photo on his desk. He delicately rubbed the glass as if he were caressing his wife’s cheek [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Derek-and-Braeden-derek-and-braeden-37449160-200-200_zpsbcniskab.jpg.html)

before setting it down again to turn to the stack of financial papers he had been poring over before calling Scott into his office. “A vacation does sound pretty damn good,” he whispered to himself.

**At Lydia’s Mansion**

     “Lydia, I know you are in there. I am going to sit outside your door and ramble on and on until you open it. You know how much of an insufferable A-hole I can be. Make it easy on the both of us here and just let me in."  He waited for a response but none was forthcoming.

     "Ok… here goes then… so did you know Londoners used funny words to describe things like…”

     Jackson had taken it upon himself to show up at Lydia’s mansion even though she had never responded to his text message. Though her staff attempted to dissuade him from entering the property Jackson was entitled and stubborn and he was able to use his superior arrogance and gift of better-than-thou rhetoric to dismantle even the most fervent of objections. He knew the mansion’s layout like the back of his hand from the years he dated the beautiful redhead. He made a direct path to Lydia’s bedroom and found it was locked, not surprisingly.

     For the past half hour he had been rambling and telling nonsensical stories in his attempts to get Lydia to open her doors and let him in. He had just gotten through telling a story of a time in London when he puked on a Buckingham Palace guard’s shoes when he heard the door click and swiftly open behind him.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ngyfrvHicM1tm7fgeo2_500_zpsn079hefi.gif.html)

     “God Jackson! You are more annoying than I even remember! Why are you here!?”

     Lydia looked disheveled and far from the put together diva that she normally was. Jackson rose to his feet and just stared at his ex. Besides her current disarray she was still the same beautiful girl that he thought he could fake happiness with. Her skin was still porcelain-like with a glow from the expensive skincare products she used. The strawberry blond hair was as rich and full as ever and her eyes were still doe-like and shimmered.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnqvd0ExrH1rjrfw0o1_500_zpsetvacqfr.png.html)

     “I wanted to see you, to try to make things right between us.”

     Lydia frowned and her mouth hung open. “Are you effing kidding me!? You came back here from London to text me at this ungodly hour of the morning to talk and make things right!? Jackson you are like three years late for that!”

     Jackson held his composure because he knew her reaction betrayed her words. Someone who did not care would not be as emotional as she was being at that moment. “Yeah… well there is  that and other reasons that I will explain to you but not until after we actually talk… like talk talk.”

     Lydia rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air.

     “Fine. I already called out today so I guess I have no reason not to sit here and listen to whatever lame excuses you can come up with to try to make everything better.”

     She turned and stomped back towards her bed and climbed in. She sat cross legged on the mattress and drew all the blankets around her as a protective cocoon so that only her head was exposed. Jackson was still standing in the doorway when Lydia called out.

“Well, you came here to talk… so TALK.”

     Jackson approached Lydia’s bed and carefully examined her facial features. She was attempting to convey strength and annoyance but her eyes were telegraphing her real mood. He could see she was apprehensive and somewhat insecure. He could also see a hint of lust in her eyes and that worried him. He knew there was a possibility that she still wanted him but he was hoping she would be completely over him by now. Stiles even admitted she was still in love with him.

    He sat at the foot of her bed and kept a very respectful distance between the both of them. Lydia waited for him to start talking and he could tell she was growing more and more impatient.

     “Lydia… this is probably going to be the most difficult conversation I am ever going to have in my life.”

     Lydia scoffed. “Oh so you mean that conversation where you basically called our whole relationship a lie, dumped me and confessed your attraction to Stiles, a boy, and dropped another bomb by saying you were moving to London…that conversation was not the hardest!?”

     Jackson knew he deserved the tirade so he allowed her to vent.

     “Lydia, I know you are never going to forgive me for any of this mess I created. I never will forgive myself either. It kills me because you are genuinely one of the best parts of my life. You had my back unconditionally. We were this power couple that no one would dare to touch. I wanted us to work, you have to believe me. I fought myself inside all those years trying to beat back that yearning for… for… sigh… for Stiles."

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nmyna1jF3x1tsr4jxo1_400_zpstbdrjldp.gif.html)

     "I trained my body to respond to your curves and all of your soft, beautiful skin and for a time I thought we could do this, we could have this amazing life together. But Stiles kept popping up, buzzing around our group and being so annoying yet disturbingly adorable… I could never shake him. I tried to lash out, make him go away by being a tyrant and a bully, but come on, it’s Stiles, he bounces back from everything like a rubber ball.”

     Lydia winced slightly hearing Stiles name being brought up over and over again.

     “Jackson I have heard this before… you reiterating it is really not making anything better.”

     Jackson turned to face his ex. “Lydia the last time you heard it you refused to look at me. Your eyes were so full of tears and your disgust for me was so strong you looked everywhere but at me. So look at me now when I say these things to you.”

     Lydia did not want to look into those piercing blue eyes because she would get lost in them. His gaze always left her exposed and vulnerable. “Jackson, I don’t trust myself enough with you to look into your eyes.”

     Jackson cut her off. “Dammit Lydia, you are the strongest girl I know! Look me in the goddamn eyes because I want you to see I am being completely sincere here!”

     Lydia resigned herself to appeasing her ex’s request. She locked eyes with Jackson and let him finish talking, all the while trying not to allow a flood of tears to roll down her face.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnc3yl9nnk1tbeoa7o2_500_zpsnthsnyrt.gif.html)

     “Thank you. Lydia, I’ve had these past three years to think about what I did to you in high school and I’ve had those same three years to beat myself up over it. I am not trying to get sympathy from you, I don’t deserve it. I almost tried killing myself a few times in London because I could not cope with any of this…hurting you, falling for Stiles… not being open to everyone about who I really am.”

     Lydia gasped slightly in shock. Jackson loved himself too much to consider suicide but yet here he was confessing his darkest secrets.

     “Yeah I tried a few different ways. Pills, rope, carbon monoxide… I even laid down on these train tracks hoping… praying that all of this would just end. Each time I tried something went wrong…maybe some divine intervention, who knows. I ended up throwing up the pills before they could take effect and my stupid engine died before the carbon monoxide gas built up enough. The damn rope snapped after a few seconds and the train never came. It made me hate myself more because I couldn’t even kill myself correctly.”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnw729WhZ21trsn9io4_250_zpsq2yo6ywi.gif.html)

     "Then one day on a whim I just sent a short Facebook message to Stiles… I mean what the hell right? Maybe he would have rejected me on the spot for being such an asshole and I would die of a shattered heart…. A heart already fragile from what I did to you. But he didn’t reject me. He actually was sweet to me Lydia. I had kicked him around throughout high school and he responded to my message as if we were old pals.”

_**(Jackson reminisces on an assholish moment from high school)** _ [ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nma5zsQfBG1smfh9io1_500_zpsybedvtzt.gif.html)

     

     Lydia frowned. “Does Stiles know about the… suicide attempts?”

     Jackson knitted his brows together. “No, my God no. He would freak the hell out. He already was rattled when…”

     Jackson trailed off. Lydia leaned forward. “When what Jackson!?”

     Jackson let out an audible sigh. "Last night I kind of had a moment on the balcony of the hotel room I stayed in. Stiles was there… he had a rough night and I was just being a good friend and taking care of him. But my heart ached so badly for him and it was too overwhelming to be in that close of a proximity to him and not … be with him. So I snuck out to the balcony and contemplated what it would be like to just not feel anything anymore.  I was close to jumping.”

     Lydia’s eyes opened further in shock. “How far up was your room Jackson!? Answer me!?”

     Jackson looked downwards at his hands. “The penthouse suite.”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnc3yl9nnk1tbeoa7o1_500_zpsj870f0ut.gif.html)

     Lydia’s arm shot out and smacked Jackson’s shoulder with surprising force. “You selfish jerk! How could you think of doing that…again! Four previous attempts weren’t enough Jackson!?”

     Jackson mouthed a silent _ouch_ as he rubbed his shoulder. “Dammit Lydia that was a hard hit! And I know it was selfish but luckily Stiles was there, as usual, saving the day. He got me back inside by just being himself.  I could tell I scared him but he talked me back from the ledge.”

     Lydia did not want to smile but she pictured Stiles just being Stiles and it made her feel slightly happier.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_no5yrkVNJg1utalsmo6_500_zpsuwqyczlk.gif.html)

 

     Jackson soldiered on.  “But anyway back to the beginning, I could still tell from our initial conversations that even though he was being cordial there was an underlying guard up. He was still weary and I think I intimidated him even though I was all the way in London. The conversations started out light and about random things. They would always be short exchanges. Then they became longer and deeper. We talked about our fears and happiest moments; about our favorite things and least favorite things. We kept talking and the more I got to know him the more I forgot to hate myself (with the exception of my little slip up last night). He and I are like two sides of the same coin Lydia."

     "You know how much of a closet comic book nerd and sci-fi buff I really am and even though you tried to pretend I was just this pretty jock that made good grades… you saw how eerily similar Stiles and I really were. I think deep down, even though you will never admit it, you understood why I would go out of my way to ridicule someone that I had so much in common with. I think you comprehended why I stole so many glances at him and why I roughed him up during lacrosse… you just knew. You felt the connection with us but you brushed it aside in favor of feigning ignorance.”

     Lydia could feel an irrational resentment boiling up from within her.  "Jackson, I am trying really hard to hold it together here.  Please make it clear to me, when did these feelings for Stiles really begin?  Be honest Jackson."

     Jackson could tell this might not be the best time to tell her how long he harbored feelings for Stiles considering she was on edge and probably feeling inadequate.  He owed her the truth, and he kept repeating that mantra as he confessed.  "Lydia I fell for him the first day I met him in our freshman History class; when he turned around to introduce himself."

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mdij7jr8MQ1r26kqf_zpskw0cvfpt.gif.html) [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nmqxdxcbhI1sk3wkho6_500_zpswefqunt5.gif.html)

 

 

     "I naturally ridiculed him for his stupid flannel shirt and last decade's backwards cap ensemble but the moment he turned back around I couldn't deny the connection.  I was gone for him at first sight.  It was like a spark; as cliche as that sounds, I couldn't help it.  Despite the energy I felt I could never... not with him... and definitely not in that time... it would have been popularity suicide.  Sure Danny can get away with being out and proud because everyone loves Danny.  Me however, I had a reputation to uphold both at Beacon Hills High School and in my household.   Then there was you.  You and I hadn't been official yet but I knew if anything made sense it was pairing up with you.  You were...are... the most beautiful girl from Beacon Hills High School.  It just made more sense."

     Lydia was becoming horrified.  Yes Jackson told her that the reason he was breaking up with her those years ago was because he fell for Stiles but now Jackson was validating that he wanted Stiles even before he _wanted_ her.  As the air was being sucked out of the room, at least in her mind, Jackson continued.

     "So you and I became a thing while Stiles became an annoying distraction.  I chose popularity, normalcy, heterosexuality...But I know you knew.  Hell is anything every really normal in Beacon Hills anyway? Deep down in the recesses of your soul, you knew. You are the most observant person probably on this entire planet.  "  

[ _ **(Flashback)**_](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nms3huADqG1sopmsmo6_250_zpspmcsnt1k.gif.html)  _ **(Flashback)**_

     Lydia reared up in a defensive posture. “Jackson Whittemore how dare you accuse me like that!? You blindsided me with that breakup and that confession about Stiles all those years ago! I had no idea!!”

     Jackson’s face remained neutral… he knew when Lydia was lying and this was confirmation enough.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nmi6cuFMd11tkl7m1o3_540_zpssa7z7sim.jpg.html)

     “Cut the shit Lydia. I know you better than anyone, remember?  We are beyond the point of lying to each other anymore, way beyond.”

     Lydia refused to concede but when he saw her shoulders slump he felt validated.

     “Lydia you saw this thing developing with Stiles. You put those puzzle pieces together because you are so goddamn smart. I don’t blame you for ignoring the signs…who wants to give up all that status we built up?  We were the power couple of that godforsaken place... we were Godlike.  Everyone wanted to befriend us, hang out with us... they wished they were us."

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nmitmvIr8g1tm8csyo2_500_zpsaglvgpez.gif.html)  _ **(Flashback)**_

     "You were content to play along and if I am accurate you were hoping that maybe, just maybe, if we held on long enough that the course would correct itself. Nature would restore balance and we would continue on our journey."

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnfoc215Ky1sycjzzo1_500_zpsarb3suhw.gif.html)  _ **(More flashbacks)**_

 

     "It turns out the course did correct and Nature had a wonderful sense of humor because it led me to Stiles. And I  never even questioned if he would be into me. Call it arrogance or confidence but I knew that me being a guy would not matter one bit to him. Stiles doesn’t see gender…he see’s people Lydia. He falls for an entire being. That’s what makes him so alluring... so refreshing.”

     Lydia frowned again. “Jackson, are you saying that Stiles is in love with you too?’

     Lydia looked confused because she remembered the conversation she had with Stiles… the one where he could not wrap his mind around the idea of a certain Jackson Whittemore being into him.

     Jackson looked sad.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nn8fxeZurN1us6tjfo1_540_zpstgcqatgl.jpg.html)

 

     “That is what I don’t know. Our friendship grew immensely these past three years… and before you get upset that he never told you that we have been talking this long just know it was my insistence he not let you know. We talked every week and there was some flirtation. I couldn’t help it, he is just so easy to talk to and make snarky comments with. There are so many layers to that man and every layer he revealed made me fall harder and harder. It was these weird emotions I had never felt before and it took a while to process what those feelings were. I am in love… irresponsibly and irreversibly in love with him…all of him."

     "I am not trying to wound your pride any further but I have to be 100% honest and open with you. I wanted to tell you myself, when I worked up the nerve that is. I finally worked up that nerve. I feel happy that I am part of his inner circle of friends now. I have even started to get along with Scott McCall… you kind of have to because they are a packaged deal, but still."

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/D-T-Gifs-tyler-posey-and-dylan-obrien-33701856-500-281_zps8as1qf6p.gif.html)  _ **(The packaged deal)**_

    "I just feel like I belong… I now have two true friends…well two more friends that is. Danny has kept in touch and I know underneath all of these lies and deception that there is the beating heart of another one of my best friends, you Lydia."

     "We weren’t meant to be a couple but I concede we were meant to be together somehow. You are my best friend Lydia. You know way more about me than even Stiles does… hell even more than Danny does.”

     Lydia allowed a few tears to trickle down her face. She was losing her Jackson forever, but also gaining a new Jackson at the same time. It was a conflict of emotions but she found a comfort in knowing she was still a vital part of his life.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnc3yl9nnk1tbeoa7o2_500_zpsnthsnyrt.gif.html)

     “Lydia, I’m begging you, not for your forgiveness but for the honor of your friendship. We make sense together, just not in that way. Be my best friend again Lydia. I’ll watch the Notebook with you and go on ridiculous shopping sprees. We can get mani-pedis and have relaxing spa days. We can cruise around in expensive cars and eat food we can’t even pronounce in upscale restaurants. I’ll be the best friend you ever had because you have been that best friend for me.”

     Lydia shook her head. “Shut up… shut up… you had me at The Notebook. You did, you had me at The Notebook.”

     They both shared a secret giggle as Lydia reenacted their second favorite movie _Jerry Maguire_. Jackson scooted up to Lydia and wrapped his strong arms around her, blankets and all. She melted into his arms and was surprised that the pain was only a dull one. She was getting a Jackson back… all the better parts of Jackson. He was no longer _HER_ Jackson… he was her best friend.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nn13p312ce1snw3iao1_500_zpszne2gtdq.gif.html)

     After the hug ended she wiped the tears away from her cheeks and he did the same. Lydia looked at her best friend and sighed. He cocked an eyebrow up at her.

     “What?”

     She chuckled. “How come all of my best male friends have to be so disgustingly gorgeous and into other men?”

     Jackson cracked his patented smirk. “It’s because my dear Ms. Martin, such as your taste in wine, clothing and perfumes, your taste in men are impeccable as well.”

     Lydia smiled warmly. “So Stiles Stilinski huh?”

     Jackson sighed and fell backwards onto her bed so that he was staring up at her ceiling. “Yep… Stiles freaking Stilinski. I am screwed.”

     Lydia giggled and collapsed down next to Jackson. After a comfortable silence Jackson asked, “how about you? Any new men I need to judge to see if they are worthy?”

     Lydia rolled her eyes. “Not going there mister. I was kind of holding out for a stupid jerk to wake up and fall back in love with me.”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_no4v06kfLD1un0298o1_500_zpsxqzfoflg.gif.html)

     Jackson winced and was going to apologize but Lydia continued.

     “But I am glad I have him again as a best friend.  Wow, I really am."  Lydia was astonished that she really meant that sentiment.  A void she never really knew existed had finally been filled.

     "And besides I don’t think I can trust your opinions when it comes to men… I mean, come on, Stiles?” She said the last part of her statement with a playful tone and Jackson softly smacked her.

     “Hey, he is a smoking hot guy thank you very much.”

     Lydia giggled. “Well, you could have done a whole lot worse. He really has blossomed.  I'd give him a shot if he was still into me.”

     Jackson narrowed his eyes.  "Easy now, I got dibs."  He groaned before continuing.

      “And ugh, I know. He is like sex on a stick and those eyes…”

     Lydia playfully smacked her ex. “So… besides this reunion and impromptu therapy session why else did you come back to town?”

     Jackson let out a puff of air, knowing he was going to have to launch into the whole jealousy over this other guy (Liam), whom he has never met, but who threatened to take away his chance at happiness.

     “That's another long story Lydia.”

     Lydia stared up at her ceiling and smiled. “Remember I called out of work… we’ve got all day.”

     Jackson smirked and turned his head to face the redhead. “Your cook still make those amazing breakfast crepes and raspberry scones?”

     Lydia smiled and turned to face Jackson as well. “Damn right he does. I’ll put the order in while you gather your thoughts. I want to know everything!”

     Jackson smiled because they were doing what best friends did: eat and gossip. They could make this work and he was so happy for that.

 

**At the Hospital**

     He sat and stared for hours watching the gentle rise and fall of the younger man’s chest. With the sterile white walls, white bedding and white hospital gown he resembled an angel, peaceful in slumber. Stiles remarked at how mature Liam now looked, as if he aged five years overnight. His face was still bruised and tubes were stuck into his arms but even so he looked impossibly attractive. Stiles would sit in that room and wait all day and night if he had to until Liam woke up. Luckily he did not have to wait much longer.

     Liam’s long lashes began to slowly flutter as his intense blue eyes opened. He took a few seconds to dart his eyes around to take in his surroundings before he pushed a button on the side of his bed to slightly elevate the top half of the mattress. It was then Liam spotted his visitor sitting quietly across the room.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nb99uu36W91ql5yijo3_250_zpsjonanz30.gif.html)

     “Oh, umm, hi? Have you been here long mister?”

     Liam scrunched his brows waiting for an answer. Stiles smiled slightly. “Just a few hours. I didn’t want to wake you up so I just sat here. Do you even know who I am?”

     Liam furrowed his brows further trying to recognize this handsome stranger.

     “I…I am so sorry. I am having…um some trouble remembering stuff. Like it’s all fuzzy… and um… it’s really frustrating.”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nb9f9nsZxJ1s0x8g2o7_250_zpsl5jdnmqz.gif.html)

     Liam began to sigh in frustration and his head was beginning to hurt. Stiles could see the distress in the younger boy and decided to help him.

     “Hey it’s no biggie man. I know you have been through a lot and what’s more important is you getting better, and I hear you are getting better by the hour.”

     Liam found comfort in the kind cinnamon brown eyes and warm smile of the stranger across the room.

     “What’s your name,” Liam asked.

     “My name is Stiles. I am Scott’s best friend. All three of us work together at The Home Depot in the paint department.”

     Liam tried to concentrate really hard and he thought he was grasping at a memory but it was lost again. When Stiles saw the blank expression he launched into another memory.

     “I think you might remember that we went to a concert together. You recall Boypalooza? We had a great time. Nick Jonas was there, and David Archuleta and 5SOS… You remember that?”

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nao95fzsjv1ts84b7o2_250_zpsy7wfub9t.gif.html)  _ **(Liam dancing at the concert, a memory he sadly did not remember)**_

     Liam closed his eyes and tried remembering a concert or those names. To his delight he was able to mentally picture all of those acts in his mind but for the life of him he could not remember seeing them at a concert.  He would have really liked that.

     “I love all of them… that must have been a great show!”

     Stiles smiled sadly. “Yeah, yeah it was a great show. We had a magical time.”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnc3yl9nnk1tbeoa7o4_500_zps0t0e1q3e.gif.html)

     His voice broke slightly as tears slowly dripped down his cheek. Liam stared at the friendly stranger with quiet contemplation.

     “I’m sorry. You seem so sad sir. I wish I could remember, gosh I really do. They said it will come in time. I have to be patient, I guess.”

     Stiles nodded as he tried to hold his composure. “That’s the best advice I could give you too man and I need to apologize for getting so emotional. You and I got pretty close recently and I am just hoping you get back to 100% soon. I know you won’t remember this but you helped me when I was really sad."

     "My mother died a long time ago and I visit her grave a lot when life starts to weigh me down. I think I have seen her more this year than ever. That’s actually where you and I had our, I dunno, turnaround moment. You see we weren’t getting along that well but then you were there for me during one of my darkest times. I was feeling so sorry for myself and angry over things that were way beyond anyone's control and you were just there."

     "You held me and comforted me and it was so perfect… you were so perfect. We talked for hours and I almost forgot you were the younger one because you were my strength that day. We have so much to try and get back but we have time… there’s always time. So you just focus on recovering and getting strong and believe me you have a lot of people pulling for you, me especially.”

     As Stiles rambled on Liam listened intently, being lulled by the warmth of his tone and the kindness of his eyes.

     There was a constant fuzz and fog surrounding Liam's memory but as Stiles spoke it was like he was emerging from a dense jungle towards a clear meadow. As he reached the clearing he could see two figures lounging in the grass, one person cradling the other as they stared at a solitary grave marker. Liam approached the couple, whom appeared frozen in time.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nayzlf2FmF1tx3gtco3_r1_250_zpshe40k7jl.gif.html)

 

     As he reached them and looked down he saw himself and the kind stranger in an intimately comforting display. Before he could get a grasp on what he was seeing everything turned dark and  he was instantaneously being sucked into the air through a tunnel at frightening speed as images whizzed by his face.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nayzlf2FmF1tx3gtco4_r1_250_zps8lxxgzes.gif.html)

 

     He tried closing his eyes as the images raced by him at dizzying speeds but he was unable to as the vortex forced them to stay open.

     He was about to scream out when it seemed he flew right back into his own body lying in the hospital bed with a soft thud. He breathed a deep breath and looked towards Stiles and remembered everything. Stiles watched this sudden shift with a guarded expression.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mvxh8jyUEP1qg94hko2_250_zpsaohpzb1b.gif.html)

     Liam’s eyes lit up with awareness before welling up with immense guilt.  “Oh my god Stiles! I am so fucking sorry! I messed up so bad! I…I…”

     Liam trailed off as his body began to shudder and he was wracked with sobbing. Stiles immediately darted up from his seat and embraced Liam as gently and affirmatively as he could.

     “Shhhh, shhhhh… calm down Liam. It’s fine, we’re fine alright? We’ll talk about all that another time. Shh, come on. It’s ok… calm down.”

     Stiles wondered if this is how Jackson felt holding him when he needed comforting following that strange nightmare from the night before. He quickly pushed Jackson out of his mind as it was not an appropriate time to think of the other man.

     Liam was still sobbing and it was shattering Stiles’ heart. He delicately brushed the soft hair of Liam’s all the while avoiding the bruises close to his hairline as he held onto the younger man in a half-hug. He did not want to disturb the tubes and desperately did not want to aggravate any bruises on Liam’s body. Stiles felt guilty that he was still able to appreciate the tightness and tautness of Liam’s body as he gently rubbed the younger man in comfort. Despite the circumstances it felt right to be in this moment, to be holding this guy whom he gained such a massive crush on in such a short period of time.

     Liam’s sobs seemed to have died down but he was still distraught.

     “I really blew it huh?" Liam whispered his question as he held onto Stiles for dear life.

     Stiles was taken aback by this. “What? No way. We are still in this together. We haven’t even made us official yet… but I think I want to…right now."

     Stiles steeled his resolve and Liam seemed to be waiting with bated breath.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nicf1qiig51qjemmto1_500_zpsqeoqzxy6.gif.html)

     "Will you be my boyfriend Liam?” Stiles did not know what came over him and why he chose that moment to declare his intentions. Maybe it was the relief that Liam was back, a little worse for wear, but back nonetheless. Or maybe it was in the cards all along. Liam was young and hot which did not hurt but he was also maturing fast and Stiles appreciated that. He could forgive that one lapse of Liam’s judgement. More importantly Liam desired him back just as much.

     Maybe it wouldn't be easy all the time and they definitely had a lot of trust and boundary issues to work through, but Stiles knew Liam needed him. Stiles snapped out of his thoughts because he realized that Liam hadn’t responded to his question yet. He momentarily stopped massaging the injured man to peer down into his beautiful blue eyes. They were sparkling like sapphires and puffy from crying, but Stiles thought they were the most perfect set of eyes he had ever seen.

     They maintained eye contact for minutes, silently conveying a full array of emotions to the other. Finally Liam spoke up.

     “You, you really still want to be with me? Despite everything?”

     Stiles found his uncertainty endearing. “Yeah goober, I do. So hurry up and heal already because I have some pent up boyfriending I need to unleash on you.”

     Despite the bruising Stiles could see the blush all over Liam’s cheeks and neck. Liam attempted to laugh but winced because of his rib injury. “You can’t make me laugh for a few days I think,” Liam croaked out.

     Stiles smiled despite himself.  "So is that a yes?"

     Liam nodded shyly.  Stiles was in heaven.

     “So would it be completely wrong to kiss you right now Liam?”

     Liam smiled and leaned in. As their lips connected they both could feel the electricity. Stiles had plump soft lips but Liam gave him a run for his money and right now both boys fought to nibble the other. Soon their tongues joined in and the kiss grew as heated as it could in their current situation. There was a loud “ahem” as both boys quickly disengaged to see who made the sound.

     Nurse McCall was standing next to Liam’s father as they both were taking in the situation. Melissa McCall had a sheepish grin on her face as she tried to mask her approval seeing as she was standing next to Liam’s adoptive father, who until this moment had no idea his son was gay.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_static_mamamccall_smile_nurse_zps282iqaeo.gif.html)

     Stiles bit the corner of his mouth because this was as awkward as it got. Liam decided to take the bull by the horns. “So uh, dad, I am not sure if you have met Stiles before. He’s uhm, well he’s my boyfriend.”

     Stiles pride swelled hearing the words from Liam’s mouth but he fought hard against showing it because there was still the fact they just got caught making out… in a hospital bed with one of them recovering from very serious injuries. Liam’s father did not say anything at first which prompted Melissa to fill in the silence.

     “Well it looks like your memory has come back Liam! That is wonderful news, isn’t it Mr. Dunbar?”

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/MelissaMcCall_zps4xco74zy.png.html)

     This snapped Liam’s father back into the conversation. “Yes, of course. Forgive me it has been a stressful few days. It’s nice to know my son has chosen an admirable person to …form a relationship with. The Sheriff’s kid, correct?"

     "Yeah.”

     Mr. Dunbar remained calm despite the shocking reveal. Melissa stepped up once more.

     “Stiles is like a son to me Mr. Dunbar and I can attest to the fact that he is a wonderful boy. He is super smart and generous and compassionate and he has been my son’s best friend since they were both in diapers. Liam is in great hands.”

     Liam’s dad indeed observed his son still being half held in Stiles arms. “Yes, I can see that he is in good hands, indeed.”

     Both boys were blushing profusely. Mr. Dunbar smiled politely.

     “Stiles, nurse McCall, I thank you for all your support and efforts but if you wouldn’t mind I would like to sit and talk with my son for a while now that he is on the road to recovery.”

     Stiles turned to face Liam with a look of uncertainty but the younger boy nodded to reassure his new boyfriend that it’s ok. Stiles gently squeezed Liam before rising up off of the bed.

     “Um, Mr. Dunbar sir. I know it is a shock to walk in on that and I am so sorry that news of our relationship could not have been revealed in a more formal way… but I really care for your son and will make sure no one ever hurts him again. I might be the Sheriff’s son but I can hold my own sir.”

     Mr. Dunbar assessed the younger man in front of him a moment before nodding.

     “You can call me Charles, Stiles. I am sure that you are being very sincere right now and we have a lot of conversations in the near future to have. Thank you for helping my son in this recovery process.”

    Stiles maintained eye contact with Charles and nodded. He turned to Melissa who indicated they should scoot out of the room. As they were about to exit Stiles turned back towards Liam.

    “Call me or text me if you need anything. I mean it.”

     Liam smiled fondly at his boyfriend and nodded. Charles Dunbar moved the visitors chair next to Liam’s bed so he could have a heart to heart with his son. Melissa and Stiles bid their farewells and the nurse quietly shut the door. As they walked away from the room Melissa wrapped a protective arm around Stiles shoulder.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Melissa-McCall-image-melissa-mccall-36606710-167-207_zps3gh8k0sn.gif.html)

     “Stiles maybe perhaps next time you could wait until he is out of ICU to make out with him. I know he is an attractive young man but still.”

     Stiles looked at Melissa McCall and blushed. “It just sort of happened… and then it escalated.”

     Melissa smiled before plastering her mom face back on. “Now you, young man, need to go home and clean up. Then you are going to call your father and then call or text my son and let both know you are ok because they have been worried sick about you. And then, you are going to start showing up for your shifts! Rent and bills do not pay themselves and Scott cannot pay for everything if you lose your job.”

     Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes mommm,” he drawled out.

     He was not really unhappy receiving a motherly lecture; in fact it was soothing. Melissa was an amazing mother figure and he was lucky she stepped up like she did after his own mother passed away. She’s always treated him like a second son which unfortunately meant he was on the receiving end of such lectures often.

     “Will you keep me posted on Liam at least? Let me know if anything changes or if something happens after his talk with daddy Dunbar.”

     Melissa nodded. “I will tell you as much as patient-doctor confidentiality will allow.”

     Stiles huffed in protest. “But he is my boyfriend… doesn’t that count?”

     Melissa gently shook her head. “Until you become his husband, then no. I will keep you as informed as I can, I promise.”

     Stiles sighed and nodded. “Ok, thanks. I am gonna head home. Maybe get some sleep or something.”

     Melissa arched her eyebrows. “Yes you will but you will also eat a balanced meal and then call Derek and let him know you will be at work tomorrow and thank him for not firing you. And don’t forget to let Scott and your father know you are safe and sound, ok?”

     Stiles nodded once again as they reached the front exit of the hospital. “Thanks Mrs. McCall.”

     Stiles walked slowly towards his jeep as Melissa looked on. She smiled and shook her head. “These boys will be the death of me one day,” she said to herself as she turned and walked back into the hospital.

     Stiles walked to his jeep and saw his cellphone was still in the front seat and blinking with missed calls and text messages. He sat in the driver’s seat and picked up his phone. He called his father first to let him know things were ok and to apologize for his disappearing act. He then texted Scott and told his best friend that he was safe and updated him on Liam’s condition. He saw a few more texts from Allison, Kira and Malia and a couple of missed calls from The Home Depot, presumably from Derek or Isaac.

     Strangely Lydia had not called or texted. Stiles was kind of thrown by that but he assumed she was busy comforting Ian. The final text he saw was from an hour earlier, when he was with Liam. It was from Jackson and it simply asked him to call or text when he got the chance.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mpqet4G6xL1r28fsho1_r2_500_zpsliigf4ng.gif.html)

     Stiles knew he had a dilemma. He did not feel sorry for choosing Liam and making it official… he knew it was the right decision. He just had no idea what to do about Jackson. Jackson may have changed but he still did not like to lose. He might have allowed Stiles to gain the upper-hand but that did not extend to anyone else. Jackson could cut anyone else down with a swiftness that was lethal.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnfjbuwfBl1twpl4wo1_500_zpsmtyuw5ef.gif.html)

     Stiles had to handle this delicately because he did not want Jackson going after Liam. A healthy Liam might be a decent match for Jackson, but an injured and recovering Liam would stand no chance. Stiles shook his head.

    “What am I thinking? Jackson is different now… he wouldn’t do anything drastic.”

     Stiles tried convincing himself of this.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n0tdj1mmu71r6qguso1_250_zpshbppnr1l.gif.html)

     “Ugh Jackson, why do you have to be so damn unpredictable!?”

     He revved the jeep's engine and started the drive back to his apartment. His head hurt and his stomach was growling. He knew Melissa McCall wanted him to eat a balanced meal, and he would, just not this morning. He had a whole packet of bacon and a half dozen eggs that had his name written all over it. He knew he had a lot of things to deal with but for now his need for greasy food took top priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys comments (hopefully positive ones) are always welcome! I hope my AO3 friends are still following along! I have been keeping up with many of your amazing stories as well though I haven't been able to comment as much!


	18. Goodbye, My Almost Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little more of a time progression in this chapter and we finally get to catch up with our favorite thug.

     Scott would not leave Stiles alone the entire first night he was back home in their apartment. The muscular tan had tackled him the instant he saw Stiles passed out on the couch napping.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/c9a0a5bbf89f2bbed4febaa585191a02_zpsovq7ncbb.jpg.html)

 

     Scott had just finished the double shift he promised to work to help Isaac and their department and he literally glued himself to his best friend for the remainder of the afternoon and evening. Scott wanted to know everything and clung onto Stiles every word like a preschooler during story time.

 

     Stiles recounted the entire events of the past few days. Stiles found it endearing at first since everyone compared Scott to a puppy anyway but the novelty wore off when Scott insisted on sleeping in Stiles’ bed that night.

     “Scotty man I don’t want to sound ungrateful for this awesome show of best-friendliness, but you are beginning to suffocate me. It’s been hours upon hours of non-stop buddy time! You can at least sleep in your own room man.”

     Scott looked wounded. “Oh… I was just happy to see you after days and days of not, I guess I’m a bad friend for caring so much. I’ll go sleep in my room.”

     Scott stood up dejectedly and began to leave. Stiles felt like the biggest toolbox in the world.

     “Scotty, bro, I’m sorry I am just a little cranky. It’s cool… we’ve shared a bed plenty of times. You can sleep in here with me.”

     Scott turned around slowly with the biggest grin on his face. Stiles had been duped and once permission was granted there was no take-backs.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mqaxfmPFye1rytypco1_500_zps7kmqd4bx.gif.html)

 

     “Yay! I get to be big spoon,” Scott yelled and Stiles could not believe he fell for the wounded best friend trick… it was Scott’s specialty.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/large_zpsbklcx4vd.gif.html)

 

     “You are pure evil Scott. And there will be no spooning of any sort. I am a taken guy now.”

     Scott’s mouth hung open. “Wait! You and Jackson?”

     Stiles face twisted in horror. “No man! Liam and I… we made it official today at the hospital.”

     Scott had a slightly judgmental face which prompted Stiles to ask why Scott looked that way.

     “I dunno Stiles. I mean you describe how amazing and awesome Jackson was coming to your rescue and saving you from that rapist guy, which I am still pissed off as hell at you for getting that drunk and putting yourself in that situation, and how Jackson took care of you and did not make one pass at you the entire time. It sounds like Jackson is the kind of guy you need to be with. Wait, did I just say that out loud?”

     Stiles shared Scott’s befuddlement. “Scotty, it’s… just like everything in my life… it’s complicated. I frankly don’t know how you manage to juggle three girls. Liam and Jackson are like stupid hot… ridiculous hottie status… and they both want me? I appreciate all Jackson has done recently, I really do, but he made our lives such hell during the formative years of our high school career. Can I really trust him or is this part of some big ulterior motive? At least with Liam there isn’t that big shadowy dark history to hover over us. He is so sweet when it is just he and I and I know he’s young but he is the most mature 18-year old I know.”

     Scott made a face that looked like he sucked on a lemon.

     “First off Stiles, who cares how quote-unquote hot Jackson and Liam are. You of all people are aware that there are way more defining characteristics to base an opinion on. Secondly, yeah Jackson was a prick… that’s not a newsflash. If you still have doubts about him then maybe you should not have, I don’t know, developed an amazing long-distance friendship with him for the past three years and gotten his hopes up. And finally, Liam is the ONLY 18-year old you know so I don’t think the argument about him being the most mature is a valid one.”

     Stiles was taken aback by this lecture. “Scotty, why are you getting worked up? I am with Liam now. I picked him over Jackson. Either be my best friend and support it or just go back to your room.”

     Scott gritted his teeth because he knew how hard-headed his best friend could be once his mind was made up. “I’ll drop it Sty, but just because you are my best friend. However I really want you to think long and hard about this decision man. You know I adore Liam to death… my mom and I have already adopted him as my little brother and she is probably decorating the spare room of the house as if he was moving in as we speak. But don’t let the past dictate how you feel about Jackson now. He has changed… a lot. If he and I can get along then you know he is really making a tremendous effort. I don’t want you to let insecurities over things that happened years ago cloud your thoughts. That’s all I have to say about that.”

 

 

     Stiles hated when the intelligent portion of Scott surfaced because he always knew how to be the voice of reason. Stiles silently cursed his puppy-faced best friend. Scott perked up and plastered his patented smirk.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n1u0m9l8Nn1qdb716o5_250_zpswxdgosfk.gif.html)

 

     “Ok little spoon it’s time for night-night. We have a long double shift to pull tomorrow to make up for all that time off we…meaning you… have taken so big bad Uncle Der-Der doesn’t fire us…meaning you again.”

     Stiles groaned. “Gawd I hate retail so much Scotty! When can we get our grown-up jobs again?”

     Scott snickered. “Hey I am on the fast track to upper management my cute freckled friend.”

     Stiles rolled his eyes and plopped down onto his bed turning away to face the wall. True to his word Scott positioned himself in the big spoon position and pulled the comforter over the both of them.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n69loxWkf41tr6cpoo2_500_zpsih7md0hd.gif.html)

     “I’m really glad you are back Stiles. Try not to disappear again; even a few hours is too long.”

     Stiles smiled to himself at Scott’s sappiness. “Ditto buddy, ditto.”

     With that they both fell into a restful slumber with Stiles being held by Scott. Stiles would have to examine why he was always the little spoon with everyone it seemed, but for now he took comfort in the protective arms of his best friend.

**FAST FORWARD**

 

     Life slowly began to normalize over the next few weeks. Stiles began showing up to work at Scott’s insistence and he hated life every single second he was bombarded by asinine questions from the clueless D-I-Yers. Scott even had to drag Stiles back into the building after a customer requested he try to color match his toilet seat cover; one of those weird carpeted looking covers that screamed “ _bacteria party and everyone’s invited._ ”

     

     Stiles took one look at the crusty fabric and tried to bolt for the front doors. Scott politely smiled at the customer and informed him he would match it for him and have his order right up, before leaping the counter and nabbing a flailing Stiles by one of his apron strings and pulling him back towards the department. The work days consisted of many of these type of interactions as Stiles tried his darnedest to get fired while Scott made just as much effort attempting to save his best friend’s job.

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/boy-hot-scott-mccall-sexy-Favim.com-967541_zpsxccg7hpk.png.html)   ** _(One of Scott's many "sorry for his behavior" faces to customers)._**

 

     Isaac would observe the two with many a head-shakes and sighs. Still he was happy to have another member of his staff back so he could actually have a life outside of the concrete building.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_no54bwHzH01usn5nyo3_500_zpsgqq7lr2x.gif.html)

     Scott also had more free time outside of work now that Stiles was there, which meant his sex life was jumping again. Malia seemed to grow tired of sharing and bowed out of the arrangement between herself, Kira and Allison though with no hard feelings. She had recently met a guy at a club and was excited to finally be the only girl in someone’s life. This allowed Scott to portion out his time evenly between the two lovely girls and they seemed happier with the extra attention.

 

     Stiles would never be able to understand how this type of agreement was actually working out though he tried to imagine a similar scenario involving Liam and Jackson before balking at his own thought processes. Lydia also seemed to perk up at work as she and Jackson became a best-friend duo as well. True to his word he became her shopping buddy, movie buddy, spa buddy and expensive dining-out buddy. It was great having Jackson around without the added pressure of trying to maintain a strained romantic relationship.

 

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nmv31m7KUX1urk1hvo4_500_zpseispokwx.jpg.html)

     The only sour note to the situation was the daily lamenting Jackson went through with her every time he described the short and disinterested responses Stiles would give when returning his texts; if he returned the text at all that is. Lydia would sometimes march over to the paint counter and scold Stiles for being impolite and inconsiderate, which would prompt him to roll his eyes and grab an unsuspecting shopper to customer service them to death to avoid any further lectures. Lydia would always shoot him a “ _this isn’t over Stiles_ ” glare before marching back towards the front end of the store.

 

     There were various occasions that even Ian would hang out with Lydia and Jackson, which seemed to raise his spirits slightly. He hadn’t seen Mickey since the night of the attack and he missed him so much but Mickey had refused to allow him to visit him in jail. Lydia felt horrible for her redheaded best friend so she made it a point to drag him out to as many hangouts with Jackson as possible. The three of them would often spill their guts to the others during marathon movie nights involving gourmet pizza (of course… no cheap Little Caesars for Lydia) and tons of ice cream.

 

     Jackson learned a lot about his former circle of friends during these times and filed away the pertinent information involving Stiles in his mind. He liked Ian as well and noted to himself to ask his “ _father”_ to look into the facts of the on-going assault and battery charges filed against the Mickey fellow Ian would often sniffle and tear-up over.

 

     Liam was also making great strides in his recovery process and was finally allowed to leave the hospital after two weeks. His father had been very overbearing and overprotective and never allowed him out of his sight, which meant he hadn’t had a chance to hang out with Stiles since the day they became official on his hospital bed. He and Stiles texted and talked on the phone everyday but Liam was starving to physically interact with his boyfriend.

                                                         [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ncv6m6Yc851rg5f9ko9_250_zpsh7ese0mm.gif.html)    

     To Liam’s surprise, his father took his being gay and having a slightly older boyfriend in stride. He had to survive the safe-sex talk and other embarrassing father-son conversations but he was relieved that his sexual orientation was not a big deal. He grew fonder of this man that adopted him though he whined daily about the restrictive rules and the lack of Stiles in his presence. His father would always promise that he would be allowed to return to normal life soon and even started planning a nice dinner to get to know Stiles better.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_naxbkuHXhN1sw7xm1o1_500_zps81uittkx.gif.html)

     Derek seemed to look less sour than usual when Scott cornered him in the office one day to inquire about his personal life. Derek was swift to remind his employee that such matters were none of his business (which elicited an eye roll from Scott) before updating the tanner man that things were looking brighter and that he had indeed booked a weeklong vacation to South America in the upcoming month, a trip Braeden was over the moon with excitement over.

 

     Scott offered up his lopsided grin which triggered a slight lip twitch from Derek before the older man offered his sincerest thanks for Scott’s efforts to right the store’s course. Though Scott refused to take credit because the only thing he did was drag Stiles back to work Derek had to remind him that one missing piece was what seemed to be gluing the entire place together.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n8dkloZYMy1t27ahco4_r1_250_zpsaehuru9j.gif.html)

 

     “Scott, you and Stiles are the nucleus by which the others have formed an organic relationship. When the nucleus is whole and working at 100% capacity, the rest of pieces just functions as intended.”

     Scott had not thought of that before and was still pondering it as Derek was ushering him out of his office and back to work.

     “Does that mean I get a raise,” he asked as Derek was nudging him along.

     Derek flashed a disconcerting grin. “Back to work McCall.”

     Scott did his fake wounded look. “It was worth a shot,” he exclaimed before turning heel and heading back to the paint department.

     Derek leaned against his doorframe watching his young ward heading back to the front. “I’m still proud of you Scott,” he whispered to himself before heading back into his office.

**Beacon Hills County Prison**

     Mickey lay on his cot and stared at the cracks that decorated the ceiling of his sparsely decorated jail cell. He can’t remember how many hours he has spent staring at the same pattern but he knew it was more than one should. He had been in this cell for close to a month with hardly a visitor and he had made no friends in lock-up. He kept to himself and was generally left alone…

 

     it might have been his ability to break the nose and three ribs of the jail’s toughest and meanest inmate his first week in. After that little scuffle everyone gave Mickey a wide berth and he liked it that way. He had also been spared the annoyance of having to share a jail cell as he had effectively scared everyone into requesting a room transfer if the jail wardens attempted to move someone in. It was in the countless days of solitude he was able to reflect on the actions that caused him to turn himself into Sheriff Stilinski and basically the mercy of the Beacon Hills County legal system.

 

     After a patchy start Sheriff Stilinski was able to get decent conversations out of the Chicago thug… and much to Mickey’s surprise he enjoyed the sporadic interactions with the older and respected sheriff, though he would never admit it out loud. The feelings were mutual for the Sheriff as well as he found Mickey to be pretty astute and intelligent despite his very tough exterior. He began to sympathize with Mickey though he would never condone lashing out and injuring another person like he did to Liam.

 

     Mickey had a terrible upbringing and was forced to fight for everything in his life; for everything and everyone he loved, because in the Southside of Chicago they could disappear in an instant. Mickey retold stories of family members and friends he had lost to drugs or violence and it was enough to turn even the most pure individual into the shattered, broken mess he had become. A particular story involving the death of his younger sister to domestic violence was exceptionally heart-wrenching. Despite all of the poverty and the abomination known as his life, the one constant was Ian.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nb5qbint0l1sncwpxo1_r2_250_zps3tquiajr.gif.html)

 

     Ian grew up in the same neighborhood and understood every single struggle. Ian was there for Mickey and vice-versa through every disappointment and bleak moment. Ian had a complete stranglehold on Mickey’s heart and soul… an irrational yet perfect love. When Liam wedged himself into their orbit, though for that one sloppy and unplanned moment, Mickey only saw red. The Sheriff could see in Mickey’s icy eyes that he had time to think about his reaction and felt great remorse.

 

     Mickey and Ian moved away from the chaos and strife of the Southside; to experience a new life surrounded by new people and in an environment far different than the one they left behind. Mickey inadvertently brought some of that strife back to life when he demolished Liam’s face and body and he felt nauseated by it.

 

     This particular day started the same as the previous 30 as he was staring at the cracks on the ceiling when he could hear footsteps approaching. He assumed it was the sheriff checking up on him so he didn’t feel the need to check. The footsteps stopped and then there was silence. Mickey was waiting for a greeting or for the sheriff to launch into another random conversation that would further progress their new bond… but all there was… was silence.

 

     Finally Mickey turned his head to see why the sheriff was not speaking. The man standing on the other side of the metal bars was not the sheriff nor was it anyone that worked in the county jail. In fact the stranger looked to be around Mickey’s age though worlds apart in style and upbringing. Mickey cocked his eyebrows and gave the visitor an impatient look.

     “Da fuck are you,” Mickey asked which prompted the handsome stranger in the expensive designer outfit to roll his eyes and scowl with the look of pure boredom and an air of douchebag superiority.

     “You really are a charming guy, I can see why you are shacked up in such a luxurious setting.”

     Mickey’s frown deepened as he could tell this guy was a pure-bred jerk… the kind of rich jerk he would beat up and rob back in Chicago.

     “Aye asshole, I don’t know who you are but I got better shit to do than be judged by your snobby ass. So fuck off.”

     The visitor smirked condescendingly. “Where are my manners? My name is Jackson… Jackson Whittemore and I am probably going to be your worst nightmare.”

     Mickey did not like being threatened so he hopped off of his cot and stalked towards the arrogant intruder.

     “You fuckin’ think because there are some fucking bars between us that I still won’t be able to fuck you up?”

     Jackson’s eyebrows raised in disdain. “Wow you were able to incorporate the same filthy word three times in one sentence; that is impressive… Mikey? Mooki? No…it’s like a Disney name right? Minnie?”

     Mickey charged at the metal bars and tried reaching through them to grab hold of the instigator, whom took a calm step backwards to be just out of arms reach.

     “Tsk, tsk. Manners.”

     Mickey growled and tried straining harder for extra reach. “I’m gonna fuckin’ murder you, you piece of shit!”

     Jackson shook his head and sighed. “Shall we just pencil in threatening bodily harm and attempted murder to the rap sheet? Look Minnie I am going to cut to the chase here. You might not know me but I have heard plenty about you. I have enough dirt on you that should I feel so inclined I could have my father, State’s Prosecutor Maxwell Whittemore, bury you so deep within our lovely state’s prison system that you would be dead five times over before you could even sniff at a shot at parole.”

     Mickey tensed up then slowly calmed down. “How the fuck he gonna do that? What case can he bring up against me?”

     Jackson smirked. “Well my pale friend, it seems you have thus far been able to escape major legal woes which to be frankly honest I am shocked by. However, your little rampage against such a young and wholesome boy (Jackson had to say this part without betraying the fact he was referring to Liam, the one who he was competing with for Stiles’ affection) was all the ammunition needed to dig up all those petty little crimes and stack them on top of this very serious one.”

     Mickey’s eyebrow raised again. “You talkin’ bout Liam? Wholesome my ass, that boy is a snake, but he ain’t pressing charges against me. He had it coming.”

     Mickey sneered at Jackson, but Jackson just smirked.

     “He does not have to press charges my friend. You see, he is a gay male, and what you did constitutes as a hate crime… and we know our state of California absolutely loathes hate crimes. I just have to give my father the go-ahead and poof, you are gone Mindy.”

     Mickey tensed up again. “The name is fuckin’ Mickey you prick! And how can I be charged for a hate crime? I’m fuckin’ gay too!”

     Jackson smiled. “Ohh dear… Mickey. You think a jury is going to believe a rough and tumble guy like you is gay? With your track record and masculinity, though I hate to use labels, no one will believe for one second you are queer. My father can spin this case to make you look like a war criminal Mickey. Face it, you are screwed… unless,” Jackson trailed off.

     Mickey gritted his teeth. “Unless what?”

     Jackson took a few seconds to size Mickey up before speaking again. 

     "I want you to apologize to Liam and his father for your reckless behavior and also offer up a portion of each paycheck to help repay the medical bills you have incurred to the Dunbars until the debt is repaid. I also want you to attend anger management classes once a week for an entire year.”

     Mickey laughed. “No fucking way! Bitch I ain’t doing any of that shit! You must be fucking warped man.”

     Jackson shook his head. “Mickey let me be clear here. I am a lot of things: a prick, an asshole, an arrogant jerk, a rich entitled son-of-a-bitch…. The adjectives can go on and on about me and they would be true, but one thing I am not is warped. I am being deadly serious. I am offering you a chance to get out of this shithole with some dignity intact. Be the bigger man Mickey and apologize. It shows greater strength to admit being wrong than to continue being this angry thug all the time. It’s your choice.”

     Jackson leveled an intimidating glare in Mickey’s direction. Mickey was slightly impressed that such a pretty boy could look intimidating.

     “Aye man, why the fuck you doing all this? You a friend of Liam’s or something? Former lover or some fast fuck?”

     Jackson chuckled. “Your command of the English language will never cease to amaze me and no I don’t even know the boy but unfortunately the man that I love and admire is broken up over this entire situation. When he is sad I feel it ten-fold so I am making it my personal mission to make sure he never becomes unhappy again. For whatever reason this Liam kid has his heart… something I rightfully believe belongs to me but I don’t get to make those decisions.”

     Mickey could see the sadness behind Jackson’s eyes and he chose to pounce on it. He did not want to exacerbate his own situation further but he also did not want this jerk to walk all over him.

     “So this guy you like got you chasing after him like some bitch huh? I bet that feels fucking amazing.”

     Jackson’s glare could set a forest on fire. “Yeah it does feel pretty amazing, kind of like how it felt finding out your lover sucked another guy’s dick in a public restroom.”

     Mickey roared obscenities and charged at the metal bars again.

     “How the fuck do you know about that!? When I get out of here I am going to fucking kill you and the rat bastard that couldn’t keep his goddamn mouth shut! They will never find your bodies’ asshole!”

     Jackson was getting impatient. With a swiftness Mickey was not expecting Jackson charged forward and grabbed both of Mickey’s outstretched arms and wrenched them in opposite directions.

     “Aye you fucking shitbag…. You are twisting my arms! Where are the fucking GUARDS! SHIT!”

     Jackson kept his hold while Mickey struggled to untwist his arms before stepping forward to be a mere few inches away from the struggling man’s face. Through gritted teeth Jackson spoke with an even tone.

     “Mickey I want you to think long and hard about what I asked of you earlier and really consider the alternatives. I am offering you a way out. I suggest you take it unless you want to spend enough years in prison that when you finally do get released you will be an old, shriveled senior citizen that everyone would have forgotten about.”

     Mickey stared into Jackson’s determined eyes and nodded slightly, the pain of Jackson’s arm twisting causing tears to well up in his own eyes. Jackson finally released his grip and Mickey staggered backwards, clutching both arms to his chest.

     “Fuck, that fucking hurt. Dammit!”

     Jackson stared on but found no amusement in what he just did. “I took a lot of self-defense classes in London. I aced the advanced submission holds portion.”

     Mickey frowned but nodded in acknowledgement. Jackson softened his tone.

     “Look Mickey, I did not come here to fight you. Just do the right thing and I’ll make sure my father gets you out of here as fast as possible instead of employing him to sentence you to purgatory.”

     Mickey rubbed his arms and slumped his shoulders, finally admitting defeat.

     “Alright… I’ll do it. I still think you are a huge prick though.”

     Jackson smiled. “If I cared enough about you those words might actually have hurt but I don’t. I’ll have my father draw up the papers and prepare a case to get you an expedited release contingent on you fulfilling the earlier conditions I presented.”

     Mickey sat down on his cot and stared at the floor. “I guess I got no choice.”

     Jackson nodded. “You do have choices and you are picking the right one.”

     Jackson made a show of pretending to turn and leave before turning back around. “Oh and one more thing Mickey.”

     Mickey’s head slowly raised to face Jackson. “What other fucking conditions do you have!?”

     Jackson paused and cocked his head to one side. “I want you to forgive Ian and fix your relationship. He’s a great person and doesn’t deserve to be shut out of his lover’s life. You guys have too much history to end it over an obvious mistake. Ian loves you and you know it.”

     Mickey frowned. “How the fuck do you know all of this huh? It don't even fucking matter how you know. Ian doesn’t love me… if he did he wouldn’t have … he wouldn’t have did what he did.”

     Jackson just shook his head. “You’re wrong Mickey. He loves you a lot but you don’t have to listen to me… listen to the source instead.”

     Ian emerged from the processing room that connected the main jail to the corridor where incoming inmates entered. Mickey was shocked at what he saw. Ian looked exhausted and paler than he had ever seen him. He had bags under his eyes and appeared to have lost a lot of weight. Ian could not even look Mickey in the eyes as he stared at a distant spot on the prison floor.

     Jackson put a protective arm around Ian’s shoulder. “You still think he doesn’t love you Mickey? Does this look like someone that does not care for you deeply? The love of your life is right here in the flesh. Some of us haven’t been as lucky as to be able to be with the one person that makes living bearable day in and day out. Make the right choices Mickey.”

     Jackson gave Ian a gentle squeeze to which the redhead weakly smiled. “I am going to be waiting in the car ok Ian?”

     Ian nodded and Jackson gave him a sympathetic look before leveling a warning glare towards Mickey. He let go of Ian and exited through the same door the redhead entered. Ian was still looking downwards and Mickey rolled his eyes before sighing.

     “Jesus Christ Ian. You look like shit. Have you been taking your meds?”

     Ian did not answer at first but then shook his head. “Sometimes… when Lydia and Jackson remind me to… well force me to.”

     Mickey sighed again and ran a hand through his dark hair, wincing from the residual pain from Jackson’s arm twisting. “You gotta take your meds Ian. They help even you out… they help you become better.”

     Ian swallowed hard. “What’s the point Mick? I have nothing, I have no one.”

     Mickey tried to keep a calm tone. “Ian, you just said Lydia has been helping you out and that royal douchebag too… why is his highness even helping you out Ian? Who the hell is Jackson Whittemore? I sure as fuck never heard of him before.”

     Ian shrugged. “He’s Lydia’s best friend…I guess they dated years ago and now he’s back in her life. He’s actually not a bad guy…once you get past some of his quirks.”

     Mickey noticed that Ian was still looking down, even when he was talking. “You not banging him too are you?”

     Mickey knew he shouldn’t have asked that but he was still irritated. Ian sniffled.

     “Mick… I love you alright. There is no one else… no Jackson and definitely no Liam. Liam will never happen again…I wish you could believe me.”

     Mickey could hear how broken Ian sounded. Ian’s voice was barely above a whisper and it broke after every word.

     “I …love …you …so …much …Mickey…I …miss …you …so…much.”

     Mickey rubbed his forehead and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Fuck… Ian. I know you love me and…I fucking love you too, alright. There, I said it.”

     Ian slowly raised his head to face Mickey. The once vibrant emerald green of Ian’s eyes seemed dull and cloudy. He stood there as if he didn’t believe Mickey’s words; staring at the brunette with the same wariness he used to display back in the Southside of Chicago during the initial stages of their relationship.

                                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n586667PGp1s3bhqso1_250_zpswdgsjuml.gif.html)

     Mickey remembered all the times Ian pined for him; when he was too scared to admit he was just as in love with the redhead because his own father would have beat the shit out of him for being a queer.

 

     The neighborhood they grew up in was no place for gay men and Mickey had a family reputation to uphold. He thought back to all the times Ian would declare how much he cared for him to only be met with Mickey’s fist to the face and kicks to the body.

 

     Ian was broken back then too but underneath it all there was always a steely determination that he would one day win Mickey over… but now all Mickey could see was a hollow shell of the man he moved to California with to start a better life with.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mjw4nuwAvi1qdeig5o3_250_zpsge8eaahp.gif.html)

 

     There was no hidden spark anymore… there was no hope. Ian was checking out on life and it was all because of Mickey. Mickey didn’t know how but tears began to fall down his cheeks. He quickly swiped them away to save face. Mickey had nothing to be scared of here. Everyone accepted them as a normal couple, never batting an eye that they were a same-sex couple. The realization of just how much he missed Ian too smacked Mickey like a wrecking ball.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mkx9kePMFR1qbr8cio4_r2_250_zpsefgzfqtj.gif.html)

 

     “Jesus Ian, come here.”

                   

 

     Ian swallowed hard and slowly moved forward. He got close enough for Mickey to reach his arms out of the cell and engulf the redhead in a powerful embrace. He pulled Ian closer and hugged him with all his might, cursing the cold metal separating them. Ian did not hug back but he pressed his face into Mickey’s arm and sobbed. Unbeknownst to the two Jackson was watching from the doorway of the processing room. He watched as the two boys embraced and let out all their agony while simultaneously renewing their love for the other.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nl4544Wllo1tuehrqo3_500_zps229kht9k.gif.html)

 

     He let out a small smile and nodded his head. He quietly turned back into the room and slipped out through the corridor where Sheriff Stilinski was awaiting on the other side of the barred entrance.

     “Everything going alright in there?” The Sheriff was going out on a limb allowing Jackson free reign but the dapper young man promised no harm would occur that day.

     “Yes sir, everything is going fine. I’d say give them a few more minutes before you escort Ian back out.”

     The Sheriff nodded as he slid open the door to allow Jackson out. The Sheriff cleared his throat.

     “Jackson, I know we have had limited interaction over the years and to be honest you were not high on my son’s favorite people list, but I have to commend you on how mature you have become. I’m proud of you son.”

     Jackson swallowed hard and politely smiled. “Um thank you sir. I’ve worked really hard these past few years to be in the place that I am. I hope to change everyone’s opinion of me some day.”

     The Sheriff gently patted Jackson on the shoulder.

     “Well son, you are off to a decent start.”

     Jackson nodded and quickly turned away. He could see so much of Stiles in his father and it was starting to hurt him in the deepest regions of his soul. Jackson’s voice broke slightly before recovering.

     “My uhm, my father will be here in a couple of days to prep the case on Mickey’s behalf. I think with a little strong-arming and a lot of luck we can have him out of here before long.”

     The Sheriff nodded and allowed Jackson to pass by. Before Jackson could leave the Sheriff called out.

     “Oh and Jackson, for all its worth, my son would be just as proud of you right as I am right now. Very proud of you.”

     Jackson froze in place but did not turn around. He simply nodded before walking out into the sunlight of a clear Beacon Hills day. He skipped down the few steps, avoiding the occasional citizen visiting other inmates. He walked to his car and fished his cellphone out of the glove compartment. There was a few messages from Lydia and Danny but the only thing his eyes focused on was a solitary message sent an hour earlier. It was a text message from Stiles. When Jackson read it his heart completely shattered.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnfihoicEy1tsr4jxo3_400_zpss1beh94g.gif.html)

      _ **Stiles (3:43 PM):**_ Hey Jax. I’m sorry I am doing this over text message but I am not the best with words and I don’t know how I would say this to you in person. If you could probably tell from my sparse replies these past few weeks I have been trying to put a little distance between the two of us. You are a great person Jackson and I know you are a great friend… but I have chosen Liam. We have been official a few weeks now but we decided to keep it just between us for now. I felt you had the right to find out before anyone else because of how you feel about me. I never wanted to break your heart and I hope in time we can all become friends. Please don’t hate me and don’t let this derail the positive changes you have made in your life. I’ll always remember how you took care of me and I know there is someone out there for you too. Again I’m sorry, I feel like a jerk doing it this way but I don’t think I have the courage to face you. Take care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we finally have some Gallavich! Thanks for being patient with me... I needed a few chapters to work them back in. And no worries, they aren't going anywhere yet! Let me know what ya'll think!


	19. And If You Want to Hurt Me, You're Doing Really Wonderfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the set-up for a major turning point for our Beacon Hills gang. I wanted this to be an exposition chapter for this very reason. I also wanted to highlight the friendship dynamics in our ever expansive group.

     Jackson stared at his phone for a few minutes processing every word in Stiles’ text message.  He thought that if he reread it slower and more carefully then the words would magically change and he would not have been rejected.  However each time he finished the message the result was always the same; he had lost Stiles yet again.  He slammed his cellphone down and began punching his steering wheel to release all of the pent up anger and frustration he was holding inside. 

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nndhqkm4pr1u6k5wmo1_500_zpsfbciabay.gif.html)

 

     Ian appeared at the passenger side of the car and peered into the open window.  “Um is everything ok Jackson?” 

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mky2or5jok1qgr0y2o1_250_zpshdor4duw.gif.html)

 

     Jackson took a few deep breaths and quickly composed himself.  “Yea man.  I’m sorry I was just having a moment.  How did things go in there with Mickey?” 

     Ian smiled warily before climbing into the passenger seat.  “It was a little rough at first but I think we worked it out. I know he and I have some issues to work on still but at least it’s a start. Thank you for doing this Jackson, you have no idea how much this means to me.” 

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mky2or5jok1qgr0y2o4_r1_250_zpsyicnbpt0.gif.html)

 

     Ian smiled warmly at Jackson who returned it with as much vigor as he could muster, which wasn’t much considering the bad mood he was now engulfed in.  “Don’t thank me yet Ian.  My father still has to get him off the hook but I am glad you two are beginning to work things out.  One of us deserves a happy ending.” 

     Jackson tried not to sound bitter but he could not help it.  Ian patted Jackson on the shoulder in sympathy.  “I take it your aggression towards your cellphone had to do with Stiles huh?” 

     Jackson slumped in on himself a little.  “Yeah… he texted to let me know that he and Liam are official… and have been for a couple of weeks at least.  He text message broke-up with me before we even had a chance to be a couple.  A text message, Ian!   That’s the type of dick move I’d pull, not Stiles.  What’s this Liam guy have that I don’t?” 

     Ian sat in silence for a few moments to allow Jackson to wallow in his own sadness.  “Jackson for what it’s worth I think he is insane to pick any guy over you.  All I know from your past is what we’ve talked about during our bitchfests with Lydia but from what I can tell you have really transformed a lot.  Today was a great example of it.  You have only known me a few weeks and you went out of your way to do all of this… to save the one thing in my life that means more to me than anything else besides family.  So yeah Stiles is nuts.” 

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mky2or5jok1qgr0y2o2_250_zpslfzvv3vu.gif.html)

 

     Jackson nodded.  “That still doesn’t answer what this Liam guy has that I don’t.  Is he better looking than I am?  Does he have more money?  Do he and Stiles have more in common?  This is just not making any sense to me.” 

     Ian sighed.  “Well as far as looks go it’s to each his own but I don’t think Stiles is materialistic… in fact Stiles is one of the most random people I have ever met out here in Beacon Hills so I have no idea why he picked Liam except maybe Liam pursued him before you did?  In the gunfight of life I guess he outdrew you.” 

     Jackson shook his head.  “I’ve loved Stiles since the first day of high school but was too afraid to admit it until I came back to town.  I hinted at it all the years we were doing the back and forth messaging thing when I lived in London.  I guess I waited too long and now I lost him for good.” 

      Jackson hung his head down.  Ian frowned.  “Ok big guy let’s get over to Lydia’s ASAP.  We need to do a friendship intervention before this pity party becomes contagious.  I’ll call her to get the pizza and ice cream ready.” 

     Jackson slowly raised his head to look over at Ian.  “Make sure she gets Ben and Jerrys and tell her to pull out Steel Magnolias and Terms of Endearment.  With the way I feel right now I need some epic chick flicks to make it better.” 

     Ian smiled.  “I’m on it captain, now let’s get this ship back to port so the healing can begin.”

     Jackson started up the Mercedes and silently thanked Ian for being there to combat his needy moment; before he could go to that dark place in his mind that had caused him to harm himself in the past.  As he drove them in silence Jackson thought of the life that could have been; all the romantic gestures and trips around the world with his beloved Stiles along with the eventual start of a family and the laying down of roots, probably right there in Beacon Hills or anywhere Stiles wanted to go.  Wherever Stiles was would be home for Jackson.  He pictured family game nights and cheering on their children at soccer games or even at lacrosse matches.  He tried thinking further ahead but the fantasies became blurry and he realized it was because his vision was becoming clouded with tears he had to battle to contain.

                                                     [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/giphy%201_zpss6cqjaeg.gif.html) 

    He gripped his steering wheel so hard his knuckles began to turn white and he prayed Lydia and Ian would be successful in taking his mind off the cinnamon orbs and goofy smile that had arrested his body and soul for years. 

 

**Meanwhile**

     Stiles was nervous as he sat in his jeep outside of Liam’s house.  He was having a weird déjà vu moment as this was a similar position to the first time he picked Liam up for their date night that involved Boypalooza.  “Come on Stiles you can do this… he’s your boyfriend now.  It’s official.  Stop being nervous.”

     Stiles gave himself a pep talk before checking his reflection again in the rearview mirror.  He was antsy because he was going to be having dinner with Liam and Liam’s father… in Liam’s house.  “Ohmygod I am meeting the parent,” he muttered out loud before shaking his head and laughing silently. 

     “Stiles I’ve already met him before remember?  This should be a piece of cake.  You’re Stiles… I’m Stiles.  Everyone always falls for the Stiles because you’re… I’m so charming… I really need to stop talking to myself.” 

                                                                         [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m9xssb0Diq1qjbkhqo1_500_zpsx1ijex5m.gif.html)

 

     Stiles frowned and looked around hoping no one caught him having a self-conversation.  To his relief the neighborhood was devoid of nosy neighbors.  He took one deep breath and picked up the gift bag laying on the passenger’s seat.  The Sheriff had insisted Stiles bring a decently expensive bottle of wine to Mr. Dunbar as a polite gesture for inviting him over to dinner. 

     He hopped out of the jeep and walked slowly towards the Dunbar’s front door.  He texted Liam to let him know he was waiting outside and a few seconds later the front door opened to reveal the boyfriend he hadn’t seen since the day they became official.  Stiles gawked at Liam and could feel a flush rising in his cheeks.  Liam was dressed casually in a blue jean jacket and wore a green skull-cap but it was his facial hair that made Stiles lose his breath. 

                                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nec338ECUF1rqzswfo1_250_zpsjhqjh8wn.gif.html) 

     Apparently Liam had decided to grow a goatee and a mustache and Stiles was floored that his boyfriend could actually get even hotter than before.  Liam was becoming self-conscious standing in the doorway while Stiles wordlessly raked his eyes all over him.  “Hi?  Stiles.  Do you not like it?” 

                                                                      [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nec338ECUF1rqzswfo2_250_zpsdtqyg286.gif.html)

     Liam looked around uncomfortably and licked his lips.  He did not know if his new look would be well received by Stiles or not.  Stiles snapped back to reality. 

     “Oh shit no Liam!  You look abso-freaking amazing.  Like, hot!  You look hot!” 

                                                                      [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_static_5u2dyh8zsmww4wkg0g44gksk4_zps1vpdjhir.gif.html)

     Liam smiled.  “Thank you.  I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.  I wanted to try something new… make myself look a little older.”

                                                                     [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nec338ECUF1rqzswfo4_250_zpsprhgexzo.gif.html)

     Stiles nodded and smiled.  “You look great babe.  Wait… can I call you that?”

     Liam blushed.  “I don’t have a problem with it if you don’t.” 

     They stared at each other and smiled when Mr. Dunbar appeared from behind Liam.  “Liam are you going to let our guest inside?” 

     Liam blushed as did Stiles.  “Yeah dad, sorry.” 

     Liam stepped aside and Stiles shuffled inside, greeting Mr. Dunbar and offering him the gift bag.  “I brought you some wine.  I wasn’t sure if you liked red wine or white wine so I googled what had better ratings.”

                                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nm5imiAARg1qebbs7o2_250_zpsgaxaongn.gif.html)

     Mr. Dunbar smiled amusedly as he accepted the bag.  He reached in and pulled out the vintage Merlot.  “1976 vintage.  You have great taste in wine Stiles.  I thank you for your generous gift.  We shall have a glass later during dinner.” 

     Stiles smiled and felt relieved.  “Stiles I hope you like Italian food.  I am making my famous spaghetti with meatballs as well as an amazing ten-layer lasagna that will knock you off your feet.” 

     All of that sounded delicious to Stiles.  “Sir that sounds amazing!  I can’t wait.”  

     Mr. Dunbar nodded.  “I have a few more side dishes to finish so I’ll let you boys catch up.  Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.” 

     Liam and Stiles both nodded before Liam grabbed Stiles’ hand to lead him upstairs to his room.  “Door stays open Liam,” Mr. Dunbar called out to them as they were ascending. 

    Both boys blushed profusely.  “Could you be more embarrassing dad,” Liam called back without even turning around.

    Mr. Dunbar chuckled to himself.  “Oh I certainly can be Liam.  Don’t tempt me.”

    With that Mr. Dunbar turned to finish dinner while Stiles and Liam reached Liam’s bedroom.  “I am sorry about that!  He’s been weirdly protective lately.” 

    Stiles smiled sympathetically.  “I think he is handling this entire thing pretty decently if you ask me Liam.  All of this is a lot to take in; the assault, the gay thing, the me and you thing.  He seems like a cool guy.” 

    Liam rolled his eyes.  “Don’t start siding with him and tag-teaming me.  I’d want a divorce real fast if that ever happened!”

    Liam smiled and Stiles giggled.  “So does that mean you want to marry me first?  Mrs. Liam Stilinski has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” 

    Liam blushed again.  “Um no.  I think Mrs. Stiles Dunbar sounds so much better.” 

    Stiles raised his eyebrows in protest.  “Liam we cannot deprive this world of future Stilinskis.  I can’t imagine such a cold and bleak place.” 

    Stiles fake shuddered and Liam laughed.  “You are such a dork Stiles… but you are my dork.  Come here.” 

    Stiles crossed the room, which was decorated exactly the way an 18-year old’s room should be decorated with posters, an unmade bed with Liam’s favorite sports team bedding, a dresser with clothes poking out of it and small piles of laundry scattered throughout the floor.  When he reached Liam he wrapped the shorter man in his arms before lowering his face to engage his boyfriend in an earth-shattering kiss. 

    Stiles and Liam missed this physical intimacy but both of them reveled in the fact that they could do this anytime they wanted to from now on.  Stiles would never get over how great of a kisser Liam was and he hoped his skill level was up to par.  The moans the younger man was emitting during their make-out session was confirmation enough for Stiles that he was indeed doing a phenomenal job.  Stiles backed Liam against the bed which caused them both to collapse onto it; their kiss never breaking.

    Stiles began to rhythmically grind his lower half against Liam and the growing excitement of each man was noticed by the other.  “Fuck Liam… we might need to slow down… I don’t think I can control myself.” 

    Stiles was panting as Liam craned up to take hold of his plump bottom lip between his teeth.  The younger boy nibbled and licked playfully at Stiles’ lower lip, causing him to gasp and moan.  “You are the one that started humping me hot boy,” Liam seductively cooed. 

    Stiles dove back in for a full-on kiss and increased the pace of their dry-humping.  Liam’s right hand began to massage Stiles lower back before traveling to his side and finally squeezing between their gyrating bodies.  With expert precision Stiles could feel Liam’s hand dive into the top of his pants and beneath the elastic of his boxer-briefs to fully grasp his thick and hard shaft.  Liam was pleasantly surprised by the girth of it and gave the warm flesh a strong squeeze.

     Stiles eyes rolled towards the back of his head as he felt Liam swipe a thumb over the dripping head of his cock.  “Ohhh ppffffffuucck Liam.  Feels …really, really amazing.  Unngghhh.”                                                                            

     Liam's eyes were lidded with lust and his pupils were fully dilated.  “I can make it feel even better Stiles.” 

     With that the younger man flipped them both over and was now laying on top, still jacking Stiles off through his pants and underwear.  Liam gave Stiles one last quick peck before releasing his hold and getting back to his feet.  Stiles lamented the break in body contact as he observed the younger man crossing the room to close the door. 

     “Liam… your dad said he wanted you to keep the door open!  I don’t want him to hate me before he even gets to know me!”

      Liam shook his head.  “Stiles I think my dad would be more upset seeing what I am about to do to you than me disobeying him by closing and locking my door.” 

     Stiles’ eyebrows raised.  “Wuh-wait… you are gonna do what to me?  And there’s a lock?” 

     Liam nodded as he approached the bed slowly, licking his lips.  “Stop stalling Stilinski.  The pants and underwear; lose ‘em.” 

     Stiles mouth gaped open.  “Buh-buh-but your dad!?  Downstairs!? Dinner!?”

     Stiles was whisper shouting as Liam advanced on him with a sexy eyebrow cocked.  “I don’t think you’ll last too long.” 

     Stiles was trying to decipher what that meant as Liam tugged his pants and boxer-briefs down.  The older man’s achingly hard erection smacked against his defined stomach and Liam licked his lips at the sight.  “Uhhh Liam this is usually an awesome idea… like Einstein level genius idea… but I think this isn’t the best tiiiimmuuuunnnnnggghhh.”

     Liam found the best way to stop a rambling boyfriend was to suck in the entire length of his impressive member in one gulp.  Stiles eyes shut completely as the overwhelming warmth of Liam’s mouth encircled his entire cock, transporting him to the upper reaches of the stratosphere.  Stiles had to take his own forearm and chomp down on it to keep from moaning too loud and to block the streaming torrent of obscenities he wanted to unleash. 

                                                                    [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/69c8a95ef8849b258c73b981393d3e17_zpsw2bdavo8.jpg.html)

     Liam did things with his mouth that had to be criminal… it had to be illegal to force such ecstasy upon another human being.  Stiles writhed while his one free arm (the arm not being mauled by his own mouth) was flailing and grabbing at anything it could for support: a pillow, the bedspread, Liam’s hat, the air.  Liam bobbed up and down with piston-like precision with his cheeks hollowing with the superior suction he was creating.  There came a point where tiny stars began dancing around Stiles’ half-closed eyes and he swore he saw pixies flying around and giggling as well. 

     Within minutes it felt like a freight train was barreling down towards the end of his dick as his orgasm built up with a quick fury.  “L-L-L-L-Li-lii-liiiaa---liaaaammm…… I’m about too… tuh—tooo.. oooohhh Goddd I’m about tooo…” 

     Stiles could not get the word cum out of his mouth as Liam began sucking even more vigorously and ensuring Stiles could not pull his mouth off of the engorged cock.  With a gasp Stiles grabbed a spare pillow and proceeded to smash it against his own face to muffle the shout of pure pleasure and flow of obscene words that were being fired out of his mouth.  Liam swallowed the entire load and continued to suck Stiles in which caused the taller boy to flex and tighten his stomach as the sensitivity of a fresh ejaculation overtook his body. 

     “Oowww—oh-h-ok Liammmm… okkk .. whew.. okk.” 

     Liam popped the slowly deflating shaft from his mouth as he seductively licked his lips and smiled up to a completely flushed looking Stiles.  “Yum.  Best appetizer ever,” Liam cooed.

     Stiles smiled and motioned for his boyfriend to come closer.  Liam obliged and draped his entire body on top of the taller boy as they kissed passionately.  Stiles never tasted his own cum before but he found it to be mildly salty and not that bad.  After they stopped kissing Stiles took a moment to look at Liam as he softly caressed the younger man’s face. 

     “You are full of surprises aren’t you babe?  Where did you learn to do that?” 

     Before Liam could answer Stiles put a finger against his lips to silence him.  “On second thought, don’t answer that.  We will leave that as a mystery alright?” 

     Liam smiled and nodded before answering.  “You know, there will be more of that from now on, I hope you are ready pookie.” 

     Stiles mulled it over before smiling.  “After that preview I would be pissed if there was not more of that… oh and next moment we get alone its payback buddy.  I am going to ravage your sexy ass.” 

     Liam had to stifle a laugh.  “Don’t threaten me with a good time, mister.” 

     Stiles eyes shot open in surprise.  “Hey, that’s my line!  And don’t call me pookie.” 

     Liam laughed outwardly this time.  “I guess you are rubbing off on me.” 

     Stiles quirked an eyebrow up.  “I haven’t rubbed one out on you yet, but soon.” 

     Liam rolled his eyes.  “I walked into that one huh?”

     They both smiled at the other warmly before they heard Mr. Dunbar call from downstairs.  “Boys dinner is ready!  And don’t think I did not notice that closed door Liam!  I am blaming you because I know Stiles is a fine law abiding young man!  Get down here before it gets cold!”

     Liam and Stiles giggled.  “Oh boy I am making a great first impression here,” Stiles sighed as he redid his underwear and pants. 

     Liam simply nodded and shrugged.  “I think you are doing something right… he hasn’t pulled out the shotgun yet, tiger.” 

                                                                [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nefi71X0zI1ts84b7o1_250_zpshbztv0fi.gif.html)

 

     Liam made a funny gesture.  Stiles mouth hung open as Liam turned to open the bedroom door and head downstairs. 

     “Wuh-wait… Liam!?  That was a joke right!?  Liam!?”  Stiles stood up and made sure he was presentable again.  He looked at himself using Liam’s full-length mirror.  “I am gonna die, I just know it,” Stiles muttered to himself as he bolted out the bedroom door to join the Dunbars downstairs. 

                                                                                           [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mpjzr6zlkA1rgj0soo2_250_zpsxfn6yvol.gif.html)

     Dinner went pretty well...as in Mr. Dunbar never did pull out a rifle and shoot Stiles.  However it did not go as amazingly as Stiles was hoping.  Stiles found that Mr. Dunbar was a pretty good conversationalist and it was great fun making Liam squirm the entire time.  Stiles did notice however that he and Liam were not very similar.  As dinner wore on the differences were becoming more and more evident. 

     Stiles wanted to eventually live in New York and join an NGO or work as a detective while Liam was content with California… hoping to one day move to Los Angeles to pursue an acting or modeling career.  Stiles could see himself having a family one day with at least two kids while Liam was open about not really wanting any kids though he might consider having one eventually.  Stiles idea for an ideal getaway was lounging in the French countryside watching the rain and cuddling on a front porch while Liam thought clubbing in Ibiza was by far the most amazing vacation idea ever.  The differences went on and on: music, sports, TV shows, movies, favorite foods, etc. etc. etc. 

                                                                                          [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ncoaeiajfx1rz89zjo1_250_zpsgb67reem.gif.html)      _ **(Liam's modeling fantasy)**_

 

     Stiles shook it off thinking that hey opposites attract.  He was very attracted to Liam and by the way Liam kept sneaking glances at him the feelings were very mutual.  So they were on opposite ends of the spectrum… they could make it work.  Stiles was determined to make it work.  Mr. Dunbar did carry through with his promise of sharing a glass of wine with Stiles though Liam was not allowed because he was still underage.  As Liam sulked and drank his juice Stiles tried not to giggle. 

                                                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ncv6m6Yc851rg5f9ko4_250_zpscvcntx5y.gif.html)   

     Finally dinner was over and Stiles was bidding his farewell to Mr. Dunbar.  “Stiles you are welcome to come back anytime.  You are one fine young man.  Perhaps you could bring the Sheriff around… I have some amazing Cuban cigars that he would probably enjoy.” 

    Stiles quirked an eyebrow up.  “Thanks Mr. Dunbar… I’ll make sure to bring my pops next time… but no cigars.  I’ve got him on a strict diet and have forbidden any smoking.” 

    Mr. Dunbar nodded.  “I see you care for the old man.  Very well, no cigars.  You have a wonderful evening and try to keep Liam out of trouble at work.  I still worry about him.”  

    Liam rolled his eyes.  “Ddddaaaaadddd.  I am almost 19!  I can handle myself.  Come on Stiles I will walk you out.” 

   Stiles was being escorted to the front door as he and Liam had early shifts the next morning.  Stiles liked the feel of Liam’s hands on his lower back as he was being ushered forwards.  When they were out of earshot Stiles whispered, “You should move your hand a little lower… I got a nice ass.” 

   Liam blushed profusely but was not one to back down from an obvious playful challenge.  Making sure his dad was not in view Liam allowed his hand to wander down to grab a palm-full of Stiles’ ample backside.  Stiles almost yelped not expecting such a bold move from Liam but he enjoyed it. 

   “Liam you bad boy!  You are lucky we work early tomorrow or mmmmm…. You are just lucky.” 

    Liam quirked an eyebrow up.  “Promises, promises.  You are lucky we had dinner plans with my dad or that little thing upstairs would have been much better… and longer… and harder.”

                                                                          [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ncv7esq9Fe1rg5f9ko1_250_zps54uw92vh.gif.html) 

 

    Stiles gulped audibly.  “Oh my… ummmm… sooo… we should ummm... make that a reality like reallll soon.  Because I don’t know about you but I am freakin’ horned up like 24-7 and you looking this sexy is not helping… at all.  Like it’s super counterproductive.” 

    Liam smiled.  “Aww you want me to make you my bitch that bad huh?  I will happily make that happen soon.” 

    Stiles faked an offended look.  “You got this all wrong… you are going to be my bitch.  I’m the man here remember?” 

    Liam laughed as he shoved Stiles against the still closed front door and proceeded to initiate a deep kiss while simultaneously grabbing Stiles’ package through his pants.  This caused an oomph from Stiles but he kissed back with a lot of vigor.  They separated, both slightly out of breath. 

    “Damn Liam… you take my breath away.”

     Liam smiled, “good I’m glad.  You take mine away too.” 

     Stiles sighed before planting a quick peck onto Liam’s soft lips.  “I’ll see you at work tomorrow champ.  Sleep well… and if you can’t sleep I wouldn’t be mad at you if you texted me naughty photos.”  Stiles wagged his eyebrows.

     Liam shook his head.  “I will if you will big boy.  See you tomorrow.”  Liam turned and walked back into his house leaving a blushing Stiles smiling goofily on the front step.

                                                                                                [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_static_stiles_stilinski_gif_zpskttcy7n5.gif.html)                                                         

  **A little while later...**

     When Stiles got home he felt like he was on cloud nine.  He frowned slightly when he noticed his father’s cruiser parked in a visitor’s spot.  He must be visiting for some odd reason Stiles thought.  When he got inside his apartment he saw Scott and his father sitting at the small round kitchen table, both looking preoccupied, especially Scott. 

    “Hey buddy… dad.  What’s going on?”

     They both turned to face Stiles and Scott immediately looked forlorn.  “Hey Stiles I am sorry I am dropping by unannounced but I wanted to talk with you boys before you found out the news any other way.” 

     Stiles was confused.  “Found out what in what other way?” 

     The Sheriff sighed.  “Well I am not sure if you knew but Mickey is close to getting probation.  He has good representation and the papers are being drawn up.  There probably won’t be a trial because Mickey is taking a plea deal.  Now son, I can see you turning red.  Before you blow up let me explain.  Mickey feels real sorry about all of this and he is going to make everything right.  He made a terrible mistake that he won’t make again.” 

     Stiles was fuming.  “What the hell dad!?  He almost killed my boyfriend!  How the hell can he make a plea deal!?  Who in their right mind would represent his ass!?” 

    Scott coughed and tried looking away.  “Scotty… buddy.  What do you know?  Scotty?” 

                                                                                                [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ndnukxmz7v1tivnqbo8_250_zpsgdzqb6ej.gif.html)

 

     Scott would not look up.  The Sheriff patted the tan boy in the shoulder for comfort.  “Son, Mickey is being represented by a pretty well-known and respected attorney.  In fact, he is probably the most successful attorney in this entire state if not this entire coast.  Maxwell…Whittemore.” 

     Stiles eyes shot open as his blood began to boil.  “Are you fucking kidding me!?  Jackson’s father!?  Jackson fucking Whittemore’s dad is representing Mickey!?  Oh man I knew it!  I absolutely knew it!  He hasn’t changed one bit!!  He just found new and more creative ways to fuck us over!  When I am done shitting on Jackson’s soul he is going to wish he never met me!  I have a phone call to make if you will both excuse me!” 

                                                     [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/1c7a3f47bbb4e29e477b52f557ce5f25_zpskohukmgq.jpg.html)

 

     Scott darted up to restrain his best friend, wrestling his cellphone away.  “Scotty you asshole!  Let me go man!  I fucking need to do this!” 

     Scott squeezed tighter and Stiles knew he was powerless because Scott’s biceps were a force of nature.  “Scotty, please!  I can’t let him win like this!  He can’t take away my happiness… I won’t let him!  This is not fair to Liam or Mr. Dunbar!  Mickey can’t get away with probation!  He just can’t!” 

                                                    [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mc9bz54NoZ1rh2k7to1_500_zpsgdwer1du.gif.html)

 

    Scott tried calming down his best friend while the Sheriff looked on with worry.  “Stiles… I know this sucks but let’s calm down a minute ok?  There has to be a reason for Jackson setting Mickey up with his father.  Jackson wouldn’t hurt you on purpose!  You know that!  He loves you!” 

    The Sheriff’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  “He what?  Jackson what?  And for God’s sake Stiles watch your language.” 

    Scott and Stiles both turned red and the momentary embarrassment calmed the struggling boy.  “He… he thinks he’s in love with me.  But he obviously isn’t or he wouldn’t go out of his way to hurt me like this.  I told him I was with Liam now and all of a sudden his father is Mickey’s lawyer?  He has his father defending the guy that attacked and almost killed my boyfriend.” 

                                               [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/-stiles-stilinski-stiles-stilinski-33642157-245-260_zpsg05dlsxb.gif.html)

 

     Scott sighed and loosened his grip, but still kept Stiles cellphone firmly in hand.  “Liam wasn’t your boyfriend at the time Sty.”

     Stiles whipped around to face his roommate.  “Ohh so that makes it ok!?  Liam wasn’t my boyfriend at the time so it’s ok Mickey almost beat him to death!? How silly of me!”

                                                [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mg8p32q0Pk1qa6s9eo2_r1_250_zpszfzyywin.gif.html)

     Scott shook his head.  “Stiles you know that isn’t even remotely close to what I meant.  Look let’s just cool it for now, alright?  Let’s focus on the positives.  How did dinner go with the Dunbars?” 

     Stiles neutralized his mood.  “It went really well…mostly well.  I mean Liam and I don’t have many of the same interests but he and I still click so… and Mr. Dunbar is a cool guy.  He wants you to come next time dad.”

                                                             [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/48f61a6f8863e692a81f686366eb99e2_zps8rvmz2t6.jpg.html)

     The Sheriff nodded in agreement.  “I can clear my schedule for that.  Stiles, Scott is right… focus on the good in your life right now and just let everything else fix itself.  Whether you like it or not Mickey is probably going to get probation but I guarantee you he is going to do everything in his power to apologize to Liam and to the rest of you as well.  He felt horrible about his actions son.  I talked to him quite a bit.  Give him a chance to earn your trust back.” 

     Stiles shook his head and looked down.  “I don’t know if I can do that dad.  Same goes for Jackson.  I don’t think I can forgive him for this.” 

     The Sheriff got up from his seat to hug his son.  “I know all of this is not making any sense to you right now but don’t write Mickey or Jackson off either.  I was there when he orchestrated this entire thing and believe me I don’t believe he acted with malice.  Let’s let this blow over and allow the legal system to do its work.  You and Scott have a birthday party to plan and definitely do not need any distractions.  Can you promise me not to make any rash decisions son?  Please?” 

     Stiles hugged his father and nodded.  “Fine.  I’ll wait it out.  I’m not happy about it, but I’ll wait it out.  Does Liam or Mr. Dunbar even know what’s going on?” 

     The Sheriff frowned.  “Not yet.  I think they will be hand delivered the paperwork tomorrow.  Try to act as normal as possible.  I’m sure Liam is going to need your strength tomorrow when he finds out.  Be there for him.” 

     Stiles sighed before releasing his hold.  “I’m exhausted.  I am going to go to bed.  Scotty can I have my phone back?” 

     Scott looked at Stiles warily before handing the technology over.  Stiles offered a little smile before heading to his room.  Before he headed in he called back out to Scott.  “Hey buddy let’s start the party planning soon.  Liam’s birthday is this week… let’s at least make it a good one to take his mind off of everything.” 

                                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m8g1dlRDES1ql64wto1_r1_500_zpsdi1oarl4.gif.html)

    Scott nodded.  “Sure thing buddy.  We will be in full-on planning mode ASAP.” 

    Stiles smiled again before heading into his bedroom and collapsing onto his bed.  He felt terrible that Jackson’s father was going to be able to get Mickey out of jail with just a slap on the wrist.  He promised his father not to act out so he was going to contain himself for now.  As he was falling asleep he received a picture message from Liam. 

                                                                                                 [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ndugacyvsj1rfnqyuo1_250_zps0bwkhlal.jpg.html)

     It wasn’t the naughty photo he asked for but it was still enough to make him smile.  He snapped a quick response photo before sleep overtook him.  He was hoping the rest of the week would go by smoothly but he knew nothing ever went smoothly in Beacon Hills.

                                                                                                [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/superthumb_zpszujeihaq.jpg.html)

**Back at Lydia’s**

     “Jackson he’s a fool.  Stop beating yourself up!”  Lydia had been on full-on damage control mode for the better part of three hours as she, Ian and Jackson had a carpet picnic on her bedroom floor while watching sappy movies and enjoying every flavor of Ben and Jerry’s known to man and even one flavor that apparently Lydia had specially made just for her. 

     “Yeah I agree with Lydia, Jackson, stop beating yourself up about this.  You didn’t do anything wrong.  Stiles is being an idiot,” Ian chimed in after demolishing a small bucket of Cherry Garcia. 

                                                               [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nmzkghqM511rktl27o1_500_zpsi0dsxzix.gif.html)

     Jackson sighed.  “Thanks guys, I am just bummed out!  I mean who is this Liam kid!?  Is he that much more awesome than I am?  I don’t mean to sound arrogant but… look at me!  I am a catch!” 

     Lydia and Ian both rolled their eyes in unison.  “Okayyyyy Jackson I think you have had enough ice cream for one night.  The cold must have caused your brain to freeze because your ego is showing,” Lydia countered. 

     Jackson shook his head.  “I’m sorry, I’m trying really hard not to be that guy anymore.  Old habits… you know how the saying goes.  I just really wanted to spend my life with Stiles; that’s not so much to ask for is it?” 

                                                                 [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nc7jahbLk81tjeclto1_250_zps3ftu0jee.gif.html)

     Ian looked over and caught a slight grimace from Lydia.  She had been doing real well in her friendship with Jackson but every now and then things he would say would still catch her off-guard.  “Jackson you are acting like you have lost Stiles forever man.  There is no telling what could happen weeks or months from now.  He might see that Liam was a temporary fascination and choose you instead,” Ian added in a more sunshiny disposition. 

     Jackson turned to face Ian with eyebrows raised.  “Weeks?  Months!?  I’ve been waiting years already… even seconds not being with him are excruciating!”

     Lydia was growing weary of this pity party but she knew it was her obligation as best friend to carry this through to the end.  “Now Jackson, I have never heard you sounding so defeated like this before!  Where is the competitive guy I remember?  The guy that never lost?  The guy that stopped at nothing to get what he wanted, when he wanted?  I mean you don’t have to revert back to that mean-spirited and cutthroat guy you used to be but you can still fight for what you want.  If you want Stiles then dammit fight for him!” 

                                                               [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nmzmdqCuCj1u64kgvo2_400_zpsfgzvtzpr.jpg.html)

 

     Ian and Jackson both gasped before Jackson smirked.  “Lydia Victoria Martin did you just say a bad word!?” 

     Lydia blushed.  “I am sorry but you were sounding so depressing!  I mean you make Eeyore sound like an optimist!” 

    Jackson sighed again before hopping onto Lydia’s bed and sprawling out.  “You’re right.  I have never been in this position before… being the underdog.  It feels so weird.  Is this how the losers in high school felt like living in my shadow?” 

                                                                 [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/03e2a280af80264ae4c43625c0b625a5_zpst3lcskr8.jpeg.html)                                             

 

     Ian snickered.  “Yeah that didn’t sound like a douchebag comment.”                                                                 

 

     Jackson groaned.  “Sorry, sorry.  I have a long way to go.  I don’t even know where to start trying to win over Stiles.  Should I do some grand romantic gesture?  I could buy him a new Jeep… that clunker of his will probably give out any minute now.” 

     Lydia shook her head while Ian giggled.  Lydia hopped onto her bed and scooted Jackson over so she could lay down.  “How about you start by just being his friend and supporting his decision.  Be there for him and don’t get all psycho jealous and wait it out.  Ian’s right.  This is probably some temporary lust thing.” 

     Ian pushed the empty containers of ice cream out of the way so he could lie down on Lydia’s ultra-plush carpet.  “Yeah and don’t let him ever overhear you call his jeep a clunker.  He would never forgive you.” 

                                                               [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_inline_n7qpc77VmP1sdd0h5_zpswko3ub03.gif.html)

 

     All three of them shared a laugh.  Jackson sighed for maybe the hundredth time that evening. 

     “Yeah if the world ever ended all that would exist is cockroaches and that damn powder blue jeep.  So you both think I should just wait it out huh?  I guess I could fake happiness for a little while… I’ll call it an acting exercise or something.” 

     Ian sat up on the floor, using his elbows as support.  “You can start your exercise in a few days.  Scott is throwing a surprise birthday party for Liam at his mom’s house.  You can make a gesture of good faith by showing up and not making an ass of yourself.” 

     Jackson thought it over a few moments.  “So that means Liam is going to be there too?  Like I have to see them both together?” 

                                                                    [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nihzxxsCQN1u7ijm4o1_250_zpst07zzxck.gif.html)

 

     Lydia smacked Jackson.  “It’s Liam’s birthday party!  Of course he is going to be there!  Honestly Jackson, sometimes I worry about you!” 

     Jackson grimaced.  “Lydia you need to practice some strength control!  You hit like a sledgehammer!” 

     Lydia smiled.  “Oops maybe it’s my way of letting out some deep-rooted aggression.  Any who, we will all show up to this party and be on our best behavior and we are going to act like we are excited for the happy couple, ok?”  

     Jackson rolled his eyes.  “Fine I can do that.  But I am not yelling surprise and I am just going to get him one of those generic birthday cards.  And definitely no money inside.” 

     Ian laughed from the floor.  “You really are sticking it to him man!  At least write something endearing on the card.” 

     Jackson thought about it for a few seconds before responding.  “I’ll write: _Thanks for stealing my man.  I hope you don’t choke on your birthday cake but if you do I’ll make sure to take real good care of Stiles for you.”_  

     Lydia smacked Jackson again.  “Owwww Lydia!!!” 

                                                          [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/giphy%202_zpsmpuswbvb.gif.html)

     Lydia rolled her eyes and shook her head.  “I am going to supervise whatever note you write in that card mister!  And believe me there are going to be a lot more smacks if it is something I don’t like!  Stiles is still one of _OUR_ best friends and Liam is not that bad of a kid alright!  The circumstances suck but there are no bad guys here ok!?” 

     Jackson drew in a lot of air before letting it all out.  “Fine.  I will be cordial.  How old is this kid turning anyway?” 

     Lydia and Ian were silent.  “Um guys, how old is he turning?  20?  21?” 

     Ian answered from the floor.  “Try 19.  He’s turning 19.”  

     Jackson shot up from the bed to a sitting position.  “I’m losing to an 18 year old!?  Seriously!?  Stiles chose an 18 year-old over me!?” 

     Ian shook his head before correcting Jackson. “19 year old… he’s practically 19 now.” 

     Jackson covered his face with his hands before rubbing the bridge of his nose.  “You know what I mean.  He literally is a kid!  Stiles should be ashamed of himself!” 

    “He is legally an adult Jackson so there is nothing perverted about it.  If the situation was reversed and Stiles was the 19 year-old and you were the 25 year-old you would have no qualms about it,” Lydia responded from her laying position. 

     Jackson looked down at her with a narrowed expression.  “Whose side are you on anyway?” 

                                                     [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/zqgzcy_zpsgevolezz.jpg.html) 

     Lydia did another patented roll of her eyes.  “Naturally I am on your side silly.  We’re best friends.  I just don’t want you to think irrationally.” 

     Jackson threw his hands in the air.  “Stiles makes me irrational!  That’s the entire problem with this whole messed up situation!  I am completely goofy over this guy!  Stiles Stilinski!  Ugh, let’s talk about something else… like Ian sucking face with Mickey today.” 

     Lydia shot up this time.  “Ian Gallagher!  You did no such thing! Tell me he’s lying!” 

                                                      [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n5al6bEDkz1sq6qvoo4_250_zpsspvayntu.gif.html)

     Ian blushed.  “Thanks Jackson!  No, Lydia, he’s not lying.  We kinda sorta made up today.  I went in with no expectations and I’ve been really down on myself.  At least I’m happier right?  That’s all the matters?” 

     Lydia frowned.  “I guess you being happy is the most important thing… but Ian!  He almost killed Liam!  I know, I know, I know… there was a lot of circumstances surrounding that but still.  Do we at least know if and when he is getting out?” 

     Ian looked over towards Jackson.  “My father is working on that.  I presented the stipulations to Mickey and if he follows through with them all I am sure the great Maxwell Whittemore will have him on probation in no time.” 

     Ian smiled.  “I still can’t thank you enough Jackson.  For all of this.  And you too Lydia.  You forced me to take my pills so I wouldn’t go off the deep end.  I missed Mickey like crazy… I guess I kind of know what you are going through, Jackson.” 

                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/e095bbd451fd685a204441d9cb0ecc94_zps0xiyshwt.jpg.html)

     Jackson nodded.  “Like I said earlier, one of us deserves to be happy at least.  Besides I kind of had a selfish motivation for it, but I am glad you two worked it out.” 

     “Stiles would be proud of you… even if this was just another way to show him how decent of a guy you have become.  I know a lot of what you do is motivated by him,” Ian acknowledged.  

     Jackson shrugged, “I guess.  Not that it matters.  Stiles will probably never know that I did this partially for him.  I hate seeing him sad and this entire thing was making him miserable.  I figured if I could get Mickey to apologize and take the proper steps to rectify the situation then everyone involved could heal, even Liam.  Ugh, Liam.”

     Lydia had enough at this point realizing the movie they were watching had long been forgotten.  “Well boys now that all three of us have completely ruined our diets I think we should leave this sap fest behind and go for a walk.  I need to burn off these calories and it’s still relatively early and I think Ian and I are both closing tomorrow… so no early shifts.” 

     Jackson and Ian both agreed.  “I have spare workout clothes that should fit both of you in my walk-in closet…. last section on the right hanging shoulder high.” 

                                                                  [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n4g0db0rvK1s61ireo4_250_zpsvu7cmhrn.gif.html)

 

     Ian and Jackson looked at each other then at Lydia.  “You just happen to have workout clothes on the ready… and that fit us,” Jackson asked. 

     Lydia rolled her eyes.  “Duh Jackson… this girl is prepared for any situation.  That’s what makes me amazing!” 

     All three friends shared a laugh.  As Jackson rose from the bed he stated in passing: “Think if we offed Liam we could dispose of his body in the park somewhere?” 

    **SMACK.**

     “Owwwwww! Lydia I was just kidding!  You know just for that I'm never watching The Notebook with you again!”

                                                        [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nmb0yqLAoB1rd9j1zo1_500_zpskzepvb0c.gif.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is another installment in my Teen Wolf/Shameless saga! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I love writing about human interaction... it's what I enjoy exploring the most. I like the drama and the comedy of it all. I hope you are all still enjoying this as much as I am writing it! The next chapter was fun for me to write and I can't wait to present it to you! Thanks for the continued interest and support!


	20. All Good Things....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the saying goes all good things must.... you know the rest. This is a turning point for our gang in more ways than one.

     Stiles looked around the room and marveled at the hidden talent that sprung forth and plastered every inch of the McCall’s downstairs living space with pure, unadulterated, party awesome sauciness. “I am Stiles Stilinski… I make Jennifer Lopez look like an amateur in the Wedding Planner… for I… am indeed the planner by which every other planner should aspire to. Yes, I stand proudly upon this hallowed ground and proclaim to the natives that they are in the presence of a God… a party planning God.”

 

     Stiles puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips. Across the room Scott, Melissa and the Sheriff looked on with a mixture of confusion and mock concern. “Has he always talked to himself like this,” the Sheriff asked in a hushed tone.

     Scott and Melissa quickly answered with a resounding “yes” as they both smiled and giggled.

                                                                          [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n3vm03Jtu51tur2iao2_250_zpsz7zgoqpg.gif.html)

 

     Stiles slowly circled the room to take in every detail… silently nodding in approval. He turned to the other three and stated, “I declare this space is now 100% approved by yours truly. I thank you, my humble servants for your assistance in my endeavors. Now, proceed with _operation get all sustenance prepared_ while I get into my proper attire and then pick up the birthday boy from work. The guests should be arriving in a few hours and have been informed of the designated parking a few streets over. And yes, I have allowed our more traitorous friends to attend in the spirit of harmony and to stop Scott’s persistent moral monologues. Now chop, chop. This party will not throw itself.”

                                                                           [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nbucfuT4Zi1s3xon6o1_250_zpskocj83jv.gif.html)

 

     With that Stiles swooped out of the living room with a flourish and exited the front door. The Sheriff shook his head while Scott and his mom continued their giggling. “I seriously do not know where I went wrong with that boy sometimes. And where did he learn that horrible accent and way of speaking?”

     Scott shrugged. “Game of Thrones I think? Or one of those other nerdy shows he watches?”

                                                                                    [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n034j8xJSX1rvydgyo4_250_zpsimdstabi.gif.html)

     With a collective sigh the three of them proceeded to the kitchen to get all of the food, party snacks and beverages ready for the arrival of the guests and of course Liam. Melissa McCall smiled to herself as she thought about the many birthday parties she had thrown over the years for Scott and Stiles. It never got old for her and her maternal instincts kicked into high gear as she directed the two clueless men around the kitchen to make sure the preparations went without a hitch.

 

_**The Previous Day** _

     It had been a few days since the anger and shock of discovering Jackson’s involvement in the Mickey-Liam legal drama had worn off and Stiles had dove headfirst into the preparations for Liam’s surprise birthday party. During the day he would go to work and try his hardest not to get fired for being rude to customers or for sneaking inappropriate touches and kisses with Liam in unoccupied aisles and by night he would be in full-on party decorating and planning mode with the McCall’s.

 

     Trying to keep this a secret from Liam was the most difficult challenge of all, especially the first couple of days after a court clerk hand delivered the official papers that indicated Mickey would soon be out of jail and on probation. Liam and his father were understandably very upset and planned on hiring their own lawyer to block this from happening. Stiles had to hold Liam through a few fits of uncontrollable crying and bite his tongue to not allow the birthday party surprise to get spoiled in some vain attempt to lift his boyfriend’s spirits.

 

     True to their word Lydia and Ian kept a respectful distance at work, only allowing the passing pleasantry if they happened to be near the same vicinity. Scott was troubled by the invisible yet very obvious line that had been drawn in the sand. Lydia and Ian were growing closer to Jackson while he, Stiles and Liam were the inseparable trio. Scott was technically not taking sides but he understood his relationship with Stiles, and to Liam by extension, was deeper than his friendships with the others. Scott was lost in thought the day before the party in the paint pit during an extremely slow day, when Isaac walked up.

                                                                         [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mzr4bmuOMh1rzwvopo3_250_zpsafoekgm9.gif.html)

     “Hey Scott, penny for your thoughts?”

     Scott was shaken out of his reverie. “Oh hey boss…err Isaac. Sorry I was just… thinking, I guess.”

     Isaac’s eyes twinkled as he delivered a mega-watt smile. “You guess huh? Well don’t work yourself too hard doing that, I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears.”

     Scott rolled his eyes. “Did I mention your English sense of humor sucks?”

     Isaac faked a wounded look. “I’m hurt. Now come on… what’s going on in your life. I never seen you this… contemplative.”

     Scott went to open his mouth then realized he and Isaac never really talked like this… ever. He raised a questioning eyebrow. “Why are you so interested?”

     Isaac positioned himself next to Scott and they both leaned against the stainless steel paint counter, staring out the big front lobby windows to the parking lot and surrounding forest beyond. “I dunno. I guess we’ve been working side-by-side for a while and I realized we never talk like friends. It’s either work conversation or the occasional joke. I don’t think it’s against the law if we actually talked… like buddies?”

     Scott turned his head to look at his curly haired department supervisor. “You just want an invite to the party tomorrow night don’t you?”

     Isaac smiled and playfully smacked Scott. “First off Stiles already invited me and secondly, I’m being serious here man. Talk to me. I know I am not in your little circle but I am a pretty good listener.”

                                                                             [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m8rf06NP8v1rafaa9o1_250_zps0wf4prur.gif.html) 

     Scott looked warily at Isaac and realized they were both making some pretty heavy eye-contact. After a few seconds Scott quickly turned to look at the counter again to avoid the weird awkwardness that just passed between the two. Had Isaac’s eyes always been that really hypnotic shade of blue and were his cheekbones always that chiseled? Scott did not know what the hell he was thinking about. Did he just admit to himself that he thought Isaac was kind of good-looking? He definitely needed a double session with Allison and Kira as soon as possible to reaffirm his sexuality.

     Isaac waved his hand in front of Scott’s face. “Earth to Scott. Earth to Scott. You spaced out on me again.”

                                                                            [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m8lesoB7KT1rpx1o3o2_250_zpspbtxxnxz.gif.html)

     Scott’s face flushed as he offered a small smile. Looking back up, he apologized to his supervisor. “Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind… with Stiles and this stuff with Mickey and Liam and of course the party tomorrow, it’s just a lot to take in. Then there is this stuff with Lydia and Ian… and Jackson back in town and it feeling like our group is splitting up. And to be honest Stiles has been like a Bridezilla when it has come to planning this surprise party… like Lydia levels of overbearing. And now I am rambling so feel free to stop me at any time.”

                                                                             [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mj81mlhhq31qa2siyo1_500_zpsppg8jsg0.gif.html) 

     Isaac smiled warmly and gave Scott’s bicep a gentle squeeze. “That does sound like a lot to take in but if there is one guy I know that can handle it all it’s you. You are a superstar, man. You helped me out so much these past few weeks when Liam and Stiles were nowhere to be found… you really helped hold this place together man. I for one appreciated every little thing that you did.”

     Scott smiled. “You sound like Derek now. I’m not anything special… well in bed I am freaking magical but in life I am nothing special… and that was way too much information considering you are my supervisor.” Scott turned red. 

                                                                                 [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m90n5gIrGA1r5cpiuo3_250_zpse1fln1id.gif.html)

     Isaac seemed to be blushing as well. “It’s no worries Scott. We are talking as friends here and what you say is off the record. Your sexual proclivities are safe with me.”

                                                                                 [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Isaac-Lahey-isaac-lahey-33729330-500-500_zps8rhcmezc.gif.html) 

     Isaac winked and smiled and to Scott’s horror he felt a slight twinge in his nether regions. There was another awkward moment of staring before Scott decided to change the subject. “Well Isaac, since we are having a friendly conversation, tell me about yourself. I don’t know anything about you outside of these walls… you can give me the condensed version if you want.”

     Isaac shrugged. “Not much to tell… I mean… what do you want to know?”

     Scott scrunched his brows in thought. “Ok well, for one, tell me about your family. Like your parents. Where are they now and where did you come from?”

     Isaac took a few seconds to compose an answer and Scott could tell these was some editing as well. “As you can gather from my accent I am originally from England… Hackney, London to be exact. My mum met my father during one of his business trips to London and they fell madly in love. He found a position in his company that allowed him to stay in England and live, so he packed his things and that’s what he did. They had my older brother within the first year of dating and I came four years later. We lived In London until I was about 6 before my father’s company shipped him back to America. We moved to L.A. for a while and it was great until. Well I don’t think you want to hear all of that.”

     Scott had been drawn in by the soothing cantor of Isaac’s speaking voice and with his subtle English accent. “No, no… keep going. Remember everything is off the record right now and considering we haven’t had a customer in like an hour I think there will be no interruptions.”

     Isaac grinned again and Scott was beginning to have a crisis of faith. He began thinking about Allison and Kira naked and he was able to reign it in somewhat. Isaac continued. “Well my mum died a few years after we moved to L.A. She was in a car accident on the way back from the store. We were devastated of course and my father took it really badly. He began drinking…a lot. My brother and I would make excuses for it and rationalize that he lost the love of his life so we allowed him to wallow. As long as my brother and I had each other we were safe. He looked out for me and protected me on my father’s worst nights. Then my brother went off to war…and he um… died in combat.”

                                                                           [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m8qeaekulr1rtvxino1_500_zpszqva3e1b.gif.html)

 

     Scott could see Isaac’s eyes were getting misty and made them twinkle immeasurably. “After he died, my father went off the deep end. He quit his job in L.A. and moved us here to Beacon Hills. He started a Funeral business. I don’t know if you ever heard of it. Lahey’s Funeral Home and Cemetery… morbid right? He forced me to work with him… mostly digging the graves at night. Did wonders for my social life. While other people in high school were partying and playing sports and … just being normal teenagers, I was digging dirt. His drinking got worse and he found an amazing new habit… mainly kicking my arse every night and belittling me for not being my brother. He would sometimes blame me for my mum’s death even though I had nothing to do with it. I was too scared to tell anyone… so I made sure to get good grades so I could get into a decent college and get the hell away from him. That’s what I did. I went to Cal Berkley and majored in Engineering.”

     Scott was frowning. “Isaac your dad sounds like a freaking dick. I am so sorry you had to go through that! If you went to Cal Berkley to get an engineering degree… what the heck are you doing here?”

     Isaac looked into the distance with a sad expression in his eyes. “When I was in my senior year of college I got a call that my dad had died. He had a massive heart attack. I dropped out of school and came back here to take care of his affairs. I sold his business and I kept the money from that in a savings account that I haven’t touched. The house we lived in was paid for…and I haven’t had the heart to sell it. I got my own apartment and applied here on a whim because I remembered Derek from… well he went through some family things too and required our services. He remembered me and hired me right away. And I have been here ever since… which was only a year before you got here so no old man jokes.”

     Scott let out a small laugh. “I wasn’t going to make one. I was going to say that you are one of the most level-headed and hardworking people I know. I had no idea you went through all that and you still have been able to turn into the great dude that you are today.”

     Isaac grinned. “Well I appreciate that you think I am a _great dude._ You know what is sad though?”

     Scott shook his head.

     “I miss him every day. I mean I miss my mum and brother greatly every day as well, but my miss my dad, too. The man he used to be… even the monster he turned into. I still go to the house from time to time… to dust, and vacuum… mostly to wander around and reminisce. I haven’t been able to go into his old bedroom that much… too hard.”

                                                                                          [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m8rf06NP8v1rafaa9o4_250_zpsmfn6v9po.gif.html)       

 

     Scott looked at his department supervisor for a long while… and was really able to see him for the first time. Isaac had a tall 6’4 lean yet muscular frame and fair skin, though he tanned pretty easily. He also had the aforementioned blue eyes, curly blond hair and dazzling smile. He was a great-looking guy which is what prompted Scott’s next question. “That sounds real lonely Isaac. What about girlfriends? Have you been able to find a girl to help you when you feel alone?”

                                                                                          

     Isaac smiled sadly and bowed his head. “Once… there was a girl, in college. It went alright for a while but it’s kind of hard to maintain a relationship when you are an emotionally stunted head case like I am. She also had a hard time with the nightmares… I sometimes get these nightmares and scream in the middle of the night. She eventually said we weren’t compatible and she dumped me… just in time for my father to die so yeah it was amazing timing.  So I really don't have anyone now... I mean I have cousins and extended family... but no one here.”

                                                                             [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m8zw7n3rNB1r35y2lo1_500_large_zpsim8cctlt.gif.html)

 

     Scott had never seen Isaac look so sad… and small. Scott realized they were still at work and felt bad they were having this deep of a conversation in such a public and informal setting. “Isaac… thanks for, you know, sharing a part of yourself with me. We’ve worked closely together these couple of years and I’m glad we finally got to actually talk. And for the record that girl is absolutely insane to have dumped you. You are a freaking catch man. Whoever snags you next is going to thank her personally for giving up such an amazing guy.”

     Isaac smiled and shook his head. “You always this nice to everybody Scott? I never met someone that can be so nice to everyone all the time.”

     Scott thought about Isaac’s words, “I tend to see the good in everyone. It’s what my mom always taught me growing up.”

     They both shared a warm smile and comfortable eye contact. Scott let out a sigh. “So you are coming to the party tomorrow night… I insist. You already know where my mom’s house is… and the guest room is always open to you… in case you have one too many adult beverages. My mom already adores you from the few times she’s met you so you are always welcome. And next time you go back to your house… I’d like to go too. No one should have to do that alone. I have been known to push a mean lawnmower.”

                                                                                [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Isaac-isaac-lahey-31767853-245-133_zpsklbwh5om.gif.html)

 

     Isaac let out a laugh before calming down. “Thanks Scott for the invite… and the chat and… for volunteering to help me out with the house. You are decent guy. I guess I better get back to the department paperwork before Derek has my balls. Keep up the great work man.”

     Isaac gently rubbed Scott’s shoulder before heading towards the back meeting room where all the department heads sat to get their mounds of paperwork done. Before he could get too far Scott called out, “Hey Isaac. Can I ask you one more thing?”

     Isaac stopped and turned. “Sure Scott. What’s up?”

     Scott took a few strides towards Isaac, close enough to smell his Burberry cologne. “Why me? I mean what prompted you to open up to me just now?”

     Isaac looked at his friend contemplatively. “It’s because I trust you.”

                                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mb5c79r0AV1qclw72o6_250_zpszl83khu4.gif.html)

     With a quick smile Isaac turned and walked off, leaving the tanner man frozen. Scott watched him leave with a weird mixture of emotions. He took out his cellphone and fired off a quick text to Allison asking if she wanted to hook-up that night. He needed some mindless sex to take his thoughts away from an uncharted territory that he had only teased Stiles about visiting.

     He was interrupted in his thoughts by a woman in clothing about three sizes too small for her. “Excuse me sugar? I was wondering if you could help me with some paint.”

     Scott turned and flashed his patented lopsided grin. “Of course ma’am, you’re in the right place. What project are you working on?”

 

**The Night of the Party**

 

     Stiles was over the moon come party night as he pulled up to The Home Depot to pick Liam up after his shift. Stiles told Liam they were going to have an intimate dinner and then they were going to watch awesome rented movies and cuddle all night. They had a minor argument about what movies they were going to rent and had to compromise on one sci-fi movie and one MTV sponsored movie (with it being obvious who chose what).

 

     Stiles pulled into the parking lot a little after 5 pm and Liam was already outside waiting. Stiles still got giddy looking at his new boyfriend because he was such a gorgeous guy. Stiles pulled up and rolled down his window. “You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself.”

                                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m3mr5fNr5q1ql2ny4o1_500_zpsy3vysjrh.gif.html)

 

     Liam beamed. “Dork. So where’s this restaurant you are taking me to?”

     Stiles motioned for his boyfriend to join him in the vehicle before he would answer. When Liam got in Stiles leaned over to press a soft kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips. “Happy birthday baby. I am taking you to a very trendy restaurant in downtown Beacon Hills and that is all the clue that I am giving. I just need to make a super quick stop at Scott’s mom’s house and then we are on our way!”

     Liam smiled but was slightly confused. “Why do we need to go all the way there?”

     Stiles was prepared for all questions so he smoothly smiled back. “Mrs. McCall insisted we come over because she made this amazing Mexican dessert in honor of your birthday. We have to pick it up because she goes into the hospital early and I don’t want to risk going to her house after dinner and she getting cranky we have woken her up. She seems all nice on the surface but believe me Liam… she is like Ursula from The Little Mermaid. Her tentacles come shooting out and …it’s just not pretty. Besides I think she has a birthday card for you or something… maybe with money inside!”

     Liam chuckled. “Well that is awfully sweet of her though I am going to let her know you called her an Ursula… whomever that is.”

     Stiles gasped. “Liam… you have never seen The Little Mermaid? The movie that singlehandedly breathed new life to Disney and their animated movies department. Seriously?”

     Liam shrugged. “I think that was before my time but I’ll check it out for sure.”

     Stiles did his patented eye squint before shaking it off. This was Liam’s birthday and he was not going to ruin it with a long monologue about the virtues of classic cinema. “Yes, we have plenty of time to watch all the greatest movies of all time but for now let’s get this birthday evening going! The sooner we get to dinner and back to my place the sooner I can cuddle the hell out of you.”

     Liam laughed outwardly, “You are the biggest nerd ever yet the sexiest nerd ever. How did I get so lucky?”

     Stiles shrugged. “Some people are just destined for great things… like you were destined to score all of this Stilinski awesomeness… and I mean ALL of this awesomeness…later. Wink, wink.”

     Liam blushed… though the thought of fooling around at the end of the night sounded very appealing. He was still a teenager and a guy which meant he was horny 1000% of the time. They held hands as Stiles drove them to Melissa McCall’s house… stealing quick glances and French kisses at red lights. When they arrived ten minutes later Stiles congratulated himself at how normal the house looked from the outside. One could never tell there was a house full of people there to surprise Liam on his birthday.

     Most of the lights were off save a light in an upstairs window and the heavy drapes masked any hints of elaborate and over-the-top decorations. The street was lined with the usual number of cars and the McCall driveway just contained Melissa’s vehicle. “Alright Liam let’s make this fast because as much as I love sweets my stomach is about to eat itself… I might have to scarf down whatever she made before we even get to dinner!”

     Liam hopped out of Stiles jeep but intercepted Stiles before he could get too far ahead of him. “You touch my dessert and I will bite your arm off Stiles.”

     They both laughed as they walked hand-in-hand towards the porch and front door of the McCall household. “This is a cute house Stiles. This is where Scott grew up huh?”

     Stiles nodded. “Yep. I lived a few streets over growing up but I spent a crap ton of time here. We were… well I guess we still are… inseparable. BFFs.”

     Liam offered a small smile. “Thanks for inviting me into your world Stiles. It’s nice to be part of this extended family of yours.”

     They stopped at the front door to gaze at the other with loving eyes. “You are very welcome babe. Come on let’s get these goodies.”

     Liam’s eye brow arched. “We still talking about the dessert right?”

     Stiles face flushed as Liam winked at him. “Uhmm… uhh… yeah we are… you are a wicked boy you know that right?”

     Stiles fished around his pocket for the spare house key he had owned since freshman year of high school.

     “You have a copy of her house key?”

     The taller boy shrugged. “Yeah… is that weird?”

     The younger boy shrugged. “I guess nothing is really weird out here… it seems like anything goes, but shouldn’t we like ring the doorbell and let her know we are here?”

     Stiles found the key and raised it in triumph. “Why would we do that? I have the house key.”

     Liam giggled. “You are ridiculous.”

     Stiles unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open and remarked how dark the house was. “Damn, why is it so pitch black in here? Stay there Liam I am going to hit the light switch so we don’t die tripping on furniture.”

     Liam agreed and waited for the lights to illuminate the room.

      _ **“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIAM!!!!!”**_

     Liam jumped a few feet backwards and had to grab the door frame to avoid falling. His eyes shot wide open as he took in the room full of people and the sheer amount of birthday decorations that were bedazzling every square inch of every surface. Liam was joined by Stiles, who wrapped a loving arm around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders. “Surprise baby… happy birthday,” the taller boy whispered as he leaned into Liam and pecked his cheek.

     Liam smiled and scanned the room and saw many familiar faces and a few he did not recognize. He saw Scott (and his goofy smile), Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, Allison, Kira, Malia and a mystery guy with an arm wrapped around her waist, the cashier girl named Erica that he sometimes interacted with in passing, a broad-shouldered African-American guy that worked in the Garden department named Boyd (Erica’s boyfriend), Isaac, Lydia, Ian, an insanely handsome guy that seemed to be scowling, and… “MASON!!!!!!!??? What are you doing here!?”

     Liam ran up and was met halfway by a younger African-American male and they both embraced. “I wouldn’t miss your birthday man! And your boyfriend invited me! Flew me in and everything!”

     Liam was tearing up as he spun around to see his proud boyfriend. “You did all this? For me?”

     Stiles shrugged. “I mean I had a little help… but yeah it was mostly me.”

     From the corner of the room a stuffed toy doll resembling one of the members of 5SOS was thrown at Stiles face. Stiles gasped and looked towards a snickering Scott who was the obvious guilty party. “Ok fine! Scott, Melissa and my dad helped a lot! There! No more flying boyband members ok!?”

     Most of the guests laughed, except the impossibly handsome guy that looked bored by the proceedings. It was at that moment that Stiles zeroed in on Jackson amongst the crowd. Scott could see the red flush of anger rising up Stiles’ neck so he decided to intercept his best friend. “Ok! Let’s get this party started!! Liam say hi to all our buddies! Stiles… Stiles! Help me set up the music!”

     The Sheriff seemed to pick up on the tension right away and decided to chime in. “You all heard Scott! Let’s have some fun! It’s a party after all! Eat, dance, and mingle! I am guarding the alcohol table so proper I.D.’s young men and ladies!”

     The party goers groaned but smiled at the same time. Scott dragged Stiles to the dining room that adjoined the living room while the party goers crowded around Liam to wish him a happy birthday. Jackson and Stiles eyes were locked though with Stiles' glare oozing with venom and Jackson’s conveying frustration. Scott grabbed Stiles’ face in one hand and spun it to face him as he turned the sound system on and up with his other hand to play the massive song list Stiles prepared of all of Liam’s favorites.

     “Dude you promised to stay cool! Just focus on Liam alright!?”

     Stiles looked perturbed. “Why is he here,” he hissed.

     Scott sighed. “He is Lydia’s plus one. She already told me that he will be on his best behavior. Just… let it go for one night. Please.”

     Stiles’ eyes bore into Scott’s as they had an entire silent screaming match. Finally the skinnier man relaxed and blinked. “Ok Scotty, sorry. You are right. This is about Liam.”

     Scott released his hold and took a few seconds to straighten up Stiles' collar and brush his best friend’s shoulders off. “Cool. You look great tonight and Liam looks so happy. We did good.”

     Stiles cracked a small smile. “Yeah we did pretty good buddy.”

                                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnuf6qlVXA1rqdtjdo2_400_zpsegp1ad6r.gif.html)

 

     They were interrupted by Liam and Mason. “Um… is everything ok Stiles? Scott?  It looks like you two are having a very deep conversation. What’s up?”

     Liam looked perplexed. Stiles faked a smile. “Oh it’s nothing babe. I was just reminding Scott that I do not enjoy things flying at my face… it’s my moneymaker you know.”

     Mason giggled while Liam smiled and rolled his eyes. Stiles then addressed Mason.

     “So Mason, thank you for making the trip out here. I was glad being able to surprise Liam.”

     Mason nodded. “Thanks for having me! I am super stoked.”

     Liam put a friendly arm around his best friend. “How do you even know Mason? Like how did this come about?”

     Stiles smiled. “You are talking to a future private investigator my dear Liam. I used my uncanny sleuthing skills to track this enigma down, worked my magic and poof here he is.”

     Scott rolled his eyes. “He means he stalked your Facebook photos and saw Mason was in a lot of them and got a hold of him on messenger. He then magically went on Expedia and found decent round trip tickets and poof here Mason is.”

                                                                               [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/dylan-sprayberry-1425475801_zpstb2aoil4.jpg.html)

 

     Stiles’ eyes were just slits as he turned to face Scott. “Why are we best friends again Scott? Like seriously… I must be scraping the bottom of the friendship barrel here if you were my only option.”

     Liam and Mason both laughed out loud.

     “Well look at this fun loving group right here! Best friends all getting along… how quaint.”

     Jackson strolled up and Stiles immediately stiffened.

     “Ohh hey Jackson! Well let me introduce you to the man of the hour… Liam. The birthday boy. Stiles boyfriend.” Scott was trying to play pacifier.

     “I gathered as much when everyone screamed like banshees upon his arrival. Hello, Liam. I am Jackson. Jackson Whittemore.”

     Jackson stuck his hand out politely. Liam’s eyebrows scrunched with recognition. “Wait…Whittemore. Are you related to Maxwell Whittemore?”

     Scott let out an audible “oh shit” before steering Mason a few feet away from any fireworks that might have been brewing. Jackson raised an eyebrow. “He’s my father… by name… not by blood.”

     Liam scoffed. “So you were adopted too. I guess you can’t hide class and upbringing.”

     Jackson was taken aback. “Excuse me? Do you have some sort of beef with the man that raised me?”

                                                      [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/p30dt_zps4ok0qvaa.gif.html)

     Liam chuckled. “Yeah I guess I have a beef with people that willingly defend assault and batterers.”

                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ncv7esq9Fe1rg5f9ko4_250_zps5hyhvnm4.gif.html)

     Jackson smiled and turned towards Stiles… who was watching the back and forth like watching a tennis match. Stiles head turned from left and right to follow every verbal volley being fired. “Stiles… you failed to inform me how… short he was... in stature and in manners. It’s… cute.”

                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nl5yxwknDw1u9zh2ko5_250_zpsp1ouiyrm.gif.html) 

 

     Stiles closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. This could not be possibly happening. Liam puffed up slightly, took a step forward and replied. “You know I think you could make it big in the porn industry Jackson. You are the biggest dick I’ve ever seen.”

                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nnnsk2kMIU1u1oa4do1_500_zpsmmbop9y9.gif.html)

 

     Scott coughed from a few feet away to mask his giggling, totally not expecting such an amazing comeback from Liam. Mason was smirking while a vein in Jackson’s forehead began to throb. He addressed Stiles even though he was still staring down Liam. “Stiles I think you should give your new pet Chihuahua some obedience training. It’s yapping uncontrollably.”

                                                       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ncv7esq9Fe1rg5f9ko7_250_zpsnytvncow.gif.html)

     Liam shook his head and laughed. “Listen here prick. I’ve taken down guys’ way more stuck up than you. In fact, I’ve probably fucked more egotistical assholes into submission than you could count. You do not intimidate me.”

     Both Stiles and Scott’s eyebrows shot straight up while Jackson stood deadly still.  Liam just walked into a trap. “So you are proud of that huh? That you are a slut? Fucking guys over is a badge of honor for you?”

     Liam was starting to get angry and Stiles knew he would have to step in soon. His head was beginning to throb from an impending headache and from following along with the back and forth between Liam and Jackson.

                                                         [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_static_6l4jwrd3k1kw0ok4gs0kgkwwg_zpsw8md6frx.gif.html)

     “No I am not proud of who I was. I was making a point.  My point was: you do not intimidate me. Who even invited you to my birthday party anyway? You are not a friend of mine and from what I can already tell you are not remotely likable. Someone must have taken pity on you and made you their social welfare case.”

     Jackson could not believe the balls on this kid. No one insulted Jackson Whittemore especially in public. “Liam you are nothing but an insignificant ant to me. You think your new status as part of this group outweighs the years of history I have with everyone at this party…minus your Oreo friend over there?”       

                                                                    [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mc9bz54NoZ1rh2k7to1_500_zpsgdwer1du.gif.html)                                    

 

     Mason was about to launch himself at Jackson over the obvious racist undertones but Scott held him firmly in place.  Scott was upset with the obvious low-blow.  "Jackson!  Apologize.  Now!"  

     Jackson looked over at an angry Mason and disappointed Scott and softened his tone. “Forgive me… Mason is it? I did not mean to displace my anger in your direction. You seem… lovely.”

     Jackson turned back to Liam. “To finish my thought Liam, I was here before you and I will be here long after you. You are just a blip. Stiles will tire of you. Mark my words.”

                                                                                   [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/stiles-stilinski-teen-wolf-dylan-o39brien-Favim.com-2378696_zpsx9ik8xwr.gif.html)

 

     Liam and Jackson stared each other down. Stiles had enough as he stepped forward between the two men. “Ok this is fucking ridiculous. If you two want to swing your dicks around do it somewhere else. Liam, babe… please do not let him ruin your party ok? Please shake it off for me. Please?”

     Liam switched his focus to a pleading Stiles and nodded. Stiles planted a quick peck onto Liam’s lips and gently shoved him towards Mason and Scott before rounding back towards Jackson. “And you… you son-of-a-bitch! How fucking dare you come here and start this bullshit!? Follow me! I have some shit to get off my chest and I am too decent of a human being to allow the people in here to overhear it!”                            

                                                                        [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/stiles-stilinski-teen-wolf-dylan-o39brien-Favim.com-2357119_zpspsqxv6yx.gif.html)

     Jackson was surprised by how angry Stiles had become. He stood firmly in place and chanced a glance over to Scott, Liam and Mason who were watching with guarded interest. Jackson hoped the volume of the music was enough to mask Stiles yelling though it did not matter as most of the party goers were eavesdropping the entire time.

     “Jackson! Follow me now goddammit or else I will drag your pretentious ass out here myself!”

     Jackson frowned but trailed after a fuming Stiles through the McCall kitchen and out the back sliding glass door, to the McCall backyard. Stiles walked a few paces to get further out of earshot of the party before whipping around to face Jackson, whom had closed the sliding door behind himself and was walking to catch up. Unbeknownst to both men, Liam had walked out the front door requesting some fresh air and to be left alone. He took the opportunity to sneak around the side of the house to eavesdrop on whatever conversation they were having. Liam was secretly hoping Stiles would rip Jackson a new one.

     As Jackson gingerly walked closer to an obviously pissed off Stiles he himself became angrier. By the time he was in a respectable distance Jackson had become livid… but he allowed Stiles to launch into him first. “What in the actual fuck Jackson?! Why won’t you get out of my life! I told you already I have picked Liam! Why did you feel it necessary to come here and shit on what was supposed to be an amazing night, huh!? Are you physically incapable of letting other people be happy unless you are too!? I can’t believe how much of a selfish prick you are! And the entire situation with Mickey is so beyond fucked up I can’t even begin to put into words how amazingly vile of a person you have become! I honestly thought you had changed Jackson! But you haven’t at all! You are still the same piece of shit bully from high school that stops at nothing to win! Here’s a fucking newsflash Jackson: I am not a prize! I am not some pot of gold at the end of a rainbow… especially not for you! Don’t you get it!? You just burned every bridge you had with me. There is nothing left! You are dead to me!”

                                                                              [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mb6rcgVAVg1rq7u7fo11_r2_250_zpss93xz3ky.gif.html)

 

     Jackson’s eyes shot open as he stalked closer to Stiles. He spoke calmly at first through gritted teeth though the volume of his voice steadily increased. “Are you done Stiles? Is it my turn to talk now!?”

                                                                               [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mb6rcgVAVg1rq7u7fo7_r3_250_zpsxiixj4vx.gif.html)

 

     Stiles looked incredulously at Jackson. “Oh wait… so you are mad at me!? You are mad at me now!? That is fucking hilarious! Yes I am done Jackson and so are you! There is absolutely nothing left to say! We are done here! Get out!”

     Jackson did not move. He stared Stiles down and held firm. “No… we are not done here Stiles!”

                                                                               [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m2pssiygV41rnpurxo1_400_zpsgy9e0eo8.png.html)

 

     Stiles went to retort but was immediately cut off. “No shut up! It’s my turn to talk now! You will stand there and listen to me!”

     Liam fought the urge to hop the wooden fence he was hiding behind and tackle Jackson for the disrespectful way he was addressing his boyfriend.

     “Stiles you have become such an idiot! What the hell happened to you!? I can hardly even recognize you anymore! The Stiles I remembered is a freaking genius! He could also see all angles of a situation and focus on the bigger picture! Haven’t you figured out that I did all of this for you?! Yeah, stand there and look surprised! I did everything in my power to make you happy! You want to know why I lawyered up Mickey with my father!? Because you have been so goddamn miserable about this entire assault thing that I wanted to make Mickey pay for what he did! Mickey is getting probation but he has to apologize to Liam for the attack, pay all of his medical expenses and take anger management courses or else his probation gets revoked and he gets locked up for years!"

      "Oh and you remember a tall redheaded guy that is supposed to be a friend of yours? He has been slowly fading away into nothingness without his boyfriend! Which of course you haven’t noticed because you have been too self-absorbed to care! Ian has looked like a zombie for weeks but your wounded little pride has been unable to forgive him for something that obviously was not meant to happen! So yeah I got Mickey out of jail for that reason too! Ian is a great guy and needed help… so I helped him! That’s what friends do Stiles… kind of like how I saved you from that pervert at the club! Let’s not forgot how close to being raped you were and who knows what else!”

     Liam’s mouth hung open. He had not heard about any of this before… but his morbid curiosity kept him glued in place to continue listening. “Goddamn Stiles… what are you doing!? Huh!? You know what this isn’t even about me anymore! I get it, you don’t want to be with me! That’s fine… I get it! You don’t like me anymore!? I’ll live with that too because I can’t stand myself most of the time either! But don’t settle for a guy you have absolutely nothing in common with to fill some lonely void in your life! It’s not fair to the both of you!"

     "Yeah I admit I was a prick tonight and I’ll even go as far as to say that Liam is an absolutely amazing specimen of a human being! He’s great looking and he can hold his own."

                                            [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/dylan-sprayberry-2015-mtv-movie-awards-02_zpshlb9xyeq.jpg.html) 

     "Bravo! But he’s barely an adult! Do you even have anything in common with him Stiles!? Anything besides your lust for him!? My God Stiles! I saw that playlist you made for him! He listens to Britney Spears and Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea! There have been boybands blasting on the speakers since this party started! That isn’t you Stiles! You love 90’s punk bands! You live for ska music and smaller Indie bands… not that manufactured garbage!"

     "And don’t get me started on all of the decorations in there! Bring It On and She’s the Man birthday posters!? Cardboard cutouts of Zac Efron and Ansel Elgort!? Stiles you are a sci-fi geek like I am! You wouldn’t be caught dead watching that kiddie bopper shit! You love zombies and werewolves and end-of-the-world apocalypse movies! When’s the last time you had a video game marathon!? I guess not since meeting Liam because he probably has no interest in Call of Duty or Star Wars Battlefront!  I know that last statement was not the best example of being an adult but that's besides the point!""

     "Stiles… remember how we used to talk about all of your ambitions in life!? What happened to those!? You’ve wanted to break free from here and move to a big city like New York for the longest time so you could pursue your passion in forensic gathering and investigative work! Why the hell are you still stuck at The Home Depot! Scott would understand if you pursued your dreams! He would let you go and make something of yourself! So would I! Does Liam even want to leave the state of California!? Does he!? Judging from your pained face I gather that answer is a no!"

     "You’ve always wanted a family too Stiles! I know you do! And you know what!? You would be a goddamn amazing father! Not some deadbeat that abandons their real kid like mine did!  Yeah I was raised by a wealthy family but they aren’t my real family! You would never do that Stiles! You would work 10 jobs… 29 hours a day for every day of the year to make sure your children were always fed and had a roof over their heads! Where is that Stiles!? The Stiles I knew and fell in love with!?”  Liam winced hearing those words tumble out of Jackson's mouth.  His body began to shake with warring emotions.

     Stiles did not notice when they began but warm trickles of tears had flowed down his cheeks. He had seen Jackson angry before but he had never seen him so impassioned. Jackson began pacing as he talked and finally started to lower his voice. His throat was hoarse and his speech was gravelly and often fluctuated between sobbing and heaving.

     “I understand that you don’t want me Stiles… but I deserve more than being _dead to you_. Everything I have done since I arrived back was to make sure you never had to feel alone or empty… to do my damnedest to keep you happy… because you deserve it. I love you so much that there are times during the day my stomach clenches up so tight I cannot even breathe for minutes at a time. I’ve loved you so dangerously that I’ve tried killing myself four times because I couldn’t be with you. Four times Stiles!”

                                                                                        [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mb6rcgVAVg1rq7u7fo10_r1_250_zpsybfmq4cm.gif.html)

 

     Stiles felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had to lean back against the tall tree in the McCall backyard for support. From his spot Liam winced again as well. Jackson kept firing away though.

     “I don’t want you to feel sorry for me or to sympathize with me because what I tried doing was selfish! Suicide is selfish but if I couldn’t have you then what the hell was the point of living!? That’s how I used to feel and I would be lying if I did not feel more of that extreme sadness right now. I was going to jump that night on the balcony Stiles, you know that. I know you would never wish that upon me but I still imagined how easy life would be for you right now without me in it. But Stiles you are fooling yourself if you think you really want to be with Liam instead. You are holding onto this ideal that will never happen! Opposites attract but opposites rarely stay together!”

     Jackson paused to take some deep breaths. Stiles was very still listening to every word and studying Jackson’s face. All Stiles could see was truth and sincerity. Everything coming from Jackson’s mouth was heartfelt no matter how hurtful the words were. Jackson softened his tone.

     “I can’t make you do anything and I can’t force you to think like I do. If you want to be with Liam then go ahead but remember Stiles, you can't force a relationship. I’ll even give you my blessing if this the the route you truly want to go. Maybe in time you two will find some common ground. Who knows? I actually hope he gives you the happiness that you have been seeking. I’ll walk away from your life for good and let you be if that’s what you want. Just know for the record I think you being with him is a terrible mistake but I wish with all my heart that at the end of it all you are... incredibly happy.”

     Jackson shuddered and let out a few choked cries before recovering. He pulled out an envelope from his blazer. “This is a birthday card for Liam.”

     Stiles looked at the envelope warily and Jackson rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry I didn’t write anything horrible in it. Good luck Stiles. I will always love you more than life itself but I can tell I’ve already lost before we even started this argument. I am nowhere near the kindest nor am I the most thoughtful guy in the world but goddammit I am trying. I’m trying so hard because I just want you to be proud of me. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to look at me and trust me… to not look at me with those same uncertain and wary eyes like back in high school. You’ve never let your guard down with me and I guess you never will. I am always going to be that asshole that hurt you so many times. You are never going to see past that first impression and it hurts so much. So damn much! I’m far from perfect, in fact I am pretty broken, but I still have a little dignity and pride. So goodbye Stiles.”

                                                                               [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mb6rcgVAVg1rq7u7fo5_r1_250_zpsn3fdr4qd.gif.html)

 

     Jackson handed the envelope to Stiles who numbly accepted it. They made painful eye contact and both of them knew this was it. Jackson nodded and turned to leave… walking to the sliding glass doors, through the kitchen, past the entire group of party guests (ignoring Lydia’s pleas to stop) and out the front door. He had a bit of a walk ahead of him because he parked his vehicle a few blocks away to honor Stiles’ wishes. Jackson let silent tears stream down his face but he held his head high in dignity. He got a lot off of his chest and even though it did not change anything, he at least let it out.

     Stiles stood in the backyard and hugged himself as he let out a few sobs of his own. Liam watched from his vantage point and felt his soul being ripped apart. He slowly got up and carefully walked to the front of the house, seeing the fading silhouette of Jackson in the distance. He sighed and walked back into the party, faking smiles and putting a brave face on. He knew in the backyard his boyfriend was crying his eyes out and Liam was unsure how he felt about the reasoning behind it.

                                                                                   [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_najrd6Tv691s3w3hdo1_250_zpsojyga6i1.gif.html)

     Scott put an arm around Liam and whispered in his ear. “You ok dude? I know the start of this party has sucked but we are going to end it with a bang.”

     Liam looked at the older man and smiled softly, though very sadly. Scott frowned. “Liam, answer me. Are you alright?”

     Liam shook his head. “No Scott I’m not. But I will be.”

     Liam laid his head onto Scott’s shoulder before walking towards the kitchen. Mason looked on from across the room with worry on his face. He knew his best friend better than anyone and he knew something monumental was about to happen. Liam made his way through the glass sliding door and found his boyfriend in the same spot as before.

     “Hey, Stiles.”

     Stiles looked up and saw his beautiful boyfriend approaching and could see the sadness on his face.

     “Hey babe. Sorry you had to experience that earlier in there. Jackson has trouble being a decent guy sometimes.”

     Liam simply nodded and looked at the envelope Stiles was clutching. Stiles followed his eyes and looked down at the same envelope.

     “It’s an um… birthday card… from Jackson.”

                                                                               [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/392-inspirational-birthday-messages_zps2artemxw.jpg.html)

 

      Liam nodded already knowing that fact because he had heard their entire exchange. He took the card from Stiles hands and carefully opened the envelope. It was a surprisingly thoughtful card and Liam read every word carefully. When he opened it there was a handwritten note.

 _Liam: We do not know each other and we probably never will. We have a common bond; delicate strings that bind us together. The puppeteer, a gracious and inspirational man with eyes like glowing embers and a smile sweeter than angels. Always be patient with him and kind. Treat him like a delicate bird in your hands and comfort him whenever he trembles. You may only be 19 today but you are stronger than many. You have had to live through something traumatic and it takes great strength to carry on with life day by day and be successful at it. You both have the entire world ahead of you and I hope these tickets allow you to see it from another angle. All the best, Jackson Whittemore._  

                                                                           

                                                                              [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n9xrl2Msn31sbfmito1_250_zps5qlrqioi.gif.html)  

    Liam trembled as he opened the flap of the card and found two round-trip tickets for around the world. He gasped and saw that the tickets were good for five destinations each.   Stiles gave Liam privacy to read the card; just studying his boyfriend’s face instead of reading along with him. When he saw Liam gasp Stiles asked, “What’s wrong babe? Did he say something terrible in it? He promised me he hadn’t but I wouldn’t put it passed him.”

     Liam shook his head. “No… the card was actually nice. He put two plane tickets in there for the both of us.”

     Stiles face lit up with shock. “Plane tickets? To where?”

     Liam sighed. “They are for around the world. He bought us tickets so we can fly around the world.”

     Stiles choked back a few coughs as he was not expecting that at all. Stiles looked at the tickets and shook his head, “These are for First Class too. Insane.”

     Liam closed his eyes and worked up the nerve to do what he was about to do.   

 

    “Stiles… I want you to have those tickets.”

     Stiles frowned. “He got them so we both could go… together.”

     Liam smiled sadly. “Stiles… we need to talk.”

                                                                  [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/large_zpsypdobeeh.jpg.html)

 

     They locked eyes and Stiles gulped. “Why does that not sound good Liam? What’s the matter?”

     Liam spotted the swing set a few feet away and motioned for Stiles to follow. They both sat down on a swing and slowly rocked themselves, Stiles looking warily at Liam while Liam stared at the ground.

     “Stiles… I heard everything tonight, between you two. Don’t be angry but I snuck around the house and I listened to your entire argument.”

     Stiles gasped. “Liam! I didn’t want you to have to listen to all that. I am so sorry. He’s a colossal jerk.”

     Liam nodded. “Yeah he is… but he is a big jerk in love with you. And he was right… about everything.”

     Stiles could not believe what he was hearing. “What are you saying to me right now Liam? I think we need to mellow out, shake off this little disturbance, go back in there and finish celebrating your birthday.”

     Liam smiled but shook his head in refusal. “Stiles, he was right, ok? We have nothing in common at all. We are night and day. Besides a physical attraction, we are polar opposites. You might think I didn’t notice but I have. When you came over for dinner it was so obvious but we ignored it. You thought I probably didn’t even care. But I did.”

     Stiles could feel the prickly return of more tears as Liam continued. “Stiles… I care about you a freaking lot… but I don’t want to be the one that holds you back. You hate our job… I see it every shift we work together. Scott and I have discussed this a few times too. You need to get out of here Stiles. This place has gotten too small for you.”

     Stiles shook his head in horror. “No… no it hasn’t Liam! I hate my job yes… but it’s because it’s just a job and worse, it’s retail. There are plenty of other opportunities here for me. You aren’t holding me back!”

     Liam put on a brave face as he listened to Stiles pleading. “Stiles… why do you like me? Honestly, what do you like about me?”

     Stiles was taken aback by the question. “Uh… I mean… Liam I like you because you are… um… sweet, and beautiful… and because you are maturing fast and….”

     Liam cut Stiles off. “Stiles you like me because I am good-looking and because you have this need to protect me. I don’t need protecting Stiles. It is sweet that you want to keep me safe from all the bad things in the world but I’m just becoming an adult. I need to experience all the bad shit so I can overcome it and get stronger.”

     Stiles could not stop the tears from flowing again. “Why can’t we face all the bad in the world together? Why do you need to get rid of me?”

     Liam sighed. “Stiles I am not getting rid of you. We are still going to be friends after this… we are in too deep already not to be. I have a whole lot of growing up to do to even catch up to you and by that point you’ll be even farther ahead of me. You can’t slow your life down so I can catch up because if you do then one day… it might be months from now or years from now, you are going to resent me for it. You are going to reflect and realize you wasted precious time watching me take my training wheels off when you could have been on your own journey experiencing things many people only just daydream about. You are a special guy. A sweetheart. You are so intelligent. You love your friends and your family. You are sensitive and kind. And… you are a sexy man. You need someone on your level. Someone like…”

     Stiles shook his head. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Do not say his name Liam. You don’t think you deserve me yet you are willing to say that he does? You should never have overheard all of that stuff he was saying Liam! His words are confusing you. And resent? I could never resent you. I chose you! You chose me… or at least I thought you did. This is not how this night is supposed to have gone.”

     They locked eyes and the mutual sadness was evident. Liam offered a small smile.

     “I appreciate all the time and effort it took to put all of this together. Believe it or not this is the best birthday party I have ever had. There is a house full of people that care about me and I am sitting next to one of my biggest supporters. What more could I ask for?”

     Stiles began to sob. “Liam… don’t do this… don’t break up with me! You think that I am the stronger one… but I’m not. I need you.”

     Liam reached over to gently wipe the tears off of Stiles face. “Don’t cry Stiles, please. This is hard enough for me right now as it is.”

     Stiles tried to fight back the remaining tears with limited success.

                                                        [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mpqet4G6xL1r28fsho1_r2_500_zpsliigf4ng.gif.html)  

 

     “Stiles look at me.”

     Stiles turned to face Liam, who was still looking impossibly beautiful despite the sadness of the situation.

     “I am not going anywhere, ok? I want us to always be friends. We are still going to be in each other’s lives, just in a different way. You, me, and Scott… the others too. I am not going to disappear.”

    Stiles was slightly comforted by those words. Liam smiled.

     “You are always saying that I am so mature and that I am not like other 18 year olds. So I am going to do the most adult thing I can think of right now. I am letting you go Stiles… setting you free. As much as you hate the idea, and I’m not too fond of it either, there is a guy out there that loves you more than I ever could. He is always going to be out there somewhere and that will always be in the back of my mind. And he’s hurting right now. Go find him Stiles and make all of this right again. I’ll be fine… there is a house full of junk food and sweets to make it all better.”

                                                                         [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/-Stiles-stiles-stilinski-32209227-500-281_zpsjlmpjunl.gif.html)

 

     They both were able to snicker at this.

     “Ohh Liam… God. You are such an amazing guy you know that? Whomever finally does get to have you is going to be the luckiest guy in the world… and I will hate his guts and wish bad things upon him for it.”

     Liam laughed. “No you won’t because that’s not the type of guy you are.”

     Stiles shrugged. “I guess you don’t know me as well as I thought, then.”

     Liam playfully punched Stiles in the shoulder. Stiles got serious again.

     “Liam… I seriously want you to take those tickets. You have never left this state… you need to see the world too. I want you to see it and experience it and let the entire world witness how beautiful you are. Take Mason… you two haven’t seen each other in so long and he is on summer break from school anyway. Think it as the graduation present you never got from high school.”

     Liam quirked an eyebrow up. “My dad got me a new car for graduation.”

     Stiles rolled his eyes. “Take the damn tickets Liam.”

     Liam finally relented. “Fine… do you think Derek will let me take the time off to actually use them?”

     Stiles scrunched his brows in contemplation. “I can handle Mr. Sourpuss. Get back in there and let the others know you and Mason are about to fly around the world. And I want postcards mister or I will personally fly to wherever you are to smack you.”

     Liam smiled warmly. They both stood up and gathered each other in an extremely tight embrace.

     “So, what are you going to do now Stiles?”

     Stiles shrugged. “I guess I have an idiot to find before he does something stupid… scratch that… before he does something ELSE stupid.”

     Liam nodded. “Uhm… tell him… I guess… tell him thanks for the gift.”

     Stiles nodded. “That is if I can locate him. I wouldn’t be shocked if he’s on a concord back to London as we speak.”

     A voice cleared their throat from behind them. It was Lydia.

     “He’s not back in London. I think he’s somewhere he used to always go to when he was feeling overwhelmed or sad. Stiles can you go to him. He won’t respond to anyone else, not even me. I’ll take Liam back inside and make sure the rest of his birthday is incredible. The party guests are anxious to get the games started and a few have had a little too much liquor already.”

     Liam sighed and kicked at the ground. Being under 21 really sucked sometimes. Lydia had a devious grin on her face as she reached into her purse and pulled out a very ornate looking silver flask with a bow on it. 

     "Now Liam, you know I wouldn’t let you celebrate your birthday without a little rule breaking.”

                                                [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_no7dwo8Wyd1suivhmo1_500_zpszgbrtclv.gif.html)

 

     Liam perked up. “Lydia… you’re such a goddess.”

     Lydia said “tell me something I don’t know” at the same time Stiles was saying “tell her something she doesn’t know.”

     The three of them shared a small laugh. Lydia beckoned for Liam to join her so she could escort him inside. Then she addressed Stiles.

     “I’ve texted you where Jackson probably is. Good luck.”

     With a final wave Lydia and Liam walked back inside to the party while Stiles fished around in his pockets to find his cellphone. He saw a few missed texts from Scott and the one from Lydia, explaining Jackson’s hiding spot. Stiles looked at the text with puzzlement on his face. Why would Jackson go there? How would he even get in? Stiles decided to just go with it as he walked out of the back wooden gate and towards the front of the house, to avoid having to walk through the party. He sighed as he hopped into his jeep to head towards an unknown destiny. He was not sure exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it… but one way or another he needed some closure.

                                                                                      [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_no5trnmNZx1u5qhd3o3_500_zpsgovtbqyh.gif.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive chapter! I dedicate elements of this chapter to GstarRoss who gave me a wonderful idea on a pairing based on their awesome multi-chapter fic called "Seasons of Change"... one of my fave authors so check out their stuff! I hope you like this chapter and I hope I made a few of you happy with the turn of events.. and believe me... out little heart breaker will not doomed to being single... things are looking up for our Liam as well. Thanks for the comments and kudos! They keep me writing!


	21. When I Get That Feeling I Can No Longer Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discovers Jackson's hiding spot and uncovers a few more secrets along the way... and they both are not going to be the same afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all just wanted to say my usual thanks for the comments and kudos. As much as I love this story I might be wrapping it up because it does not seem to have gained any traction. I might change my mind but for now I think this is the last chapter with an epilogue. Thanks again for all of you that have supported me the entire way! I love writing, especially about my favorite subject: Teen Wolf and Shameless!

     Stiles pulled into the deserted parking lot and parked his jeep next to the only other vehicle there; Jackson’s Mercedes. He was still perplexed why Jackson would go to Beacon Hills High School for comforting, especially at nine o’clock at night during the school’s summer vacation. Stiles was also wondering how many times in the past Jackson did this same thing… sneaking into the high school after hours to do God knows what.

           [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m6jz29JETv1qhnrryo1_500_zpsefq2jzav.gif.html)

 

     “Why is nothing ever simple with you Jax,” Stiles grumbled to himself as he hopped out of his jeep to figure out a way into the building that did not involve setting off numerous alarms.

         [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/school1_zps3kamsht5.jpg.html) 

     He walked a few paces around the perimeter of the school and noticed the giant metal generators that powered the electrical, heating and cooling systems. Above them was a small window that looked as if it were slightly ajar. Stiles sighed and hoisted himself onto the green metal boxes and made his way to the window. He pushed the glass frame inwards and climbed inside, dropping a few feet onto the shiny cement floors of an empty hallway.

     It felt weird being in the school at night alone and Stiles was getting slightly creeped out. He passed the closed doors of classrooms and lockers; not sure where he was going but determined to figure out where Jackson was licking his wounds. The school was illuminated by faint emergency lighting that cast the entire space in a dull, yellowish hue but lit the empty halls enough for Stiles to navigate safely. He passed his old History classroom and slowed his pace. Stiles approached the door and peered through the glass.

     “Looks exactly the same… I wonder if Mr. Harris still teaches the class… that prick.”

            [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Beacon_Hills_Class-room_zpsmdl5a5hk.jpg.html)

 

     Stiles tried the door handle and to his surprise it opened. He stepped into the room and looked around. The memories of high school came flooding back. All the cramming and late night study sessions, cutting classes, pop quizzes, the feelings of inadequacy, the rejections, the lame dances, watching athletic events, the lunch room antics, unrequited loves, all the good times and the bad times… every memory of any significance… even all the times Jackson made his days hell.

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mb6rcgVAVg1rq7u7fo7_r3_250_zpsxiixj4vx.gif.html)[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mb6rcgVAVg1rq7u7fo5_r1_250_zpsn3fdr4qd.gif.html)[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mb6rcgVAVg1rq7u7fo12_r2_250_zpsjjf92lqk.gif.html)[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mb6rcgVAVg1rq7u7fo11_r2_250_zpss93xz3ky.gif.html)   _ **(Stiles Flashbacks)**_

     Stiles shook his head and walked back out of the room and closed the door behind himself.  He walked a few more steps before he started to hear the sounds of a piano being played… which meant someone was in the school’s auditorium, presumably Jackson.

                                   [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_inline_nahmpz7x0w1qdd77t_zpscvbfsxjd.gif.html) 

     Stiles quickly and quietly made his way towards the auditorium, slipping into the open doorway and ducking into the back row of seats, which were completely drowned by darkness. From his vantage point he was able to observe Jackson at the piano, playing the beginning keys of a familiar song as a single stage light bathed the handsome man in a soft, warm glow. Jackson began to sing, not knowing he had an audience:

_When the rain Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

**_I know you_ **

**_Haven't made_ **

**_Your mind up yet_ **

**_But I would never_ **

**_Do you wrong_ **

**_I've known it_ **

**_From the moment_ **

**_That we met_ **

**_No doubt in my mind_ **

**_Where you belong_ **

                     [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/coltonhayneschristmas_zpsncsuegjo.jpg.html) 

     Stiles recognized the music right away as Adele’s version of “To Make You Feel My Love,” a song he used to listen to over and over many times during high school when he had to nurse one of his many broken hearts over crushes that went unreturned.  Jackson may or may not have been one of those said crushes; Stiles would never admit that to anyone.

     Now he was listening to it live; being belted out by the one guy that seemed to have everything and anything he wanted. The tears flowed down the handsome face of Jackson Whittemore as he expressed his sadness in song form over the one thing he did not have: Stiles Stilinski. The irony of it was not lost on Stiles as he watched in awe, moved by a moment so raw and unexpected coming from the mouth of someone so physically perfect yet so emotionally vulnerable.

                             

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

**_T_ _he storms are raging_ **

**_On the rolling sea_ **

**_And on the highway of regret_ **

**_Though winds of change_ **

**_Are blowing wild and free_ **

**_You ain't seen nothing_ **

**_Like me yet_ **

**_I could make you happy_ **

**_Make your dreams come true_ **

**_Nothing that I wouldn't do_ **

**_Go to the ends_ **

**_Of the Earth for you_ **

**_To make you feel my love_ **

**_To make you feel my love_ **

**_To make you feel my love_ **

**_To make you_ **

**_Feel_ **

**_My love_ **

                                 [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/colton-haynes-baby-its-christmas-piano_zpsuxcbixk7.jpg.html)

     After the last key was stroked and the last chord of the song was sung Jackson visibly sighed and shuddered with small sobs. Stiles’ heart was shattering in many pieces and he could not believe he was the cause of all this sadness. Stiles was the kryptonite to Jackson’s Superman as he was left to sing sad love songs alone in an empty high school auditorium.

                                [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n390o2opdu1t90e7uo1_500_zpsemrpdjsq.gif.html)

     Stiles knew what he wanted to do as he discretely pulled out his cell phone to fire off a text message of instructions to Scott. Once the idea popped into Stiles head he knew he had to see it to the end… and he hoped Scott would come through and help him with no questions being asked. Making sure his device was on silent he pocketed his cellphone again before slowly rising up and making his way down to the stage area.

                          [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_nbyks4w8M01snz857o1_500_zpsunnwocph.gif.html)

     Jackson was so busy wallowing in his own self-pity that he did not notice Stiles approaching until the other man was sitting next to him on the piano bench. Jackson was startled but only slightly, a result of his entire body, mind and soul being so thoroughly exhausted from all the emotions he had spilled out that evening. If someone personified what it meant to truly be broken then it was Jackson at that moment.

 

     Stiles just sat next to Jackson silently, studying the piano keys and every now and then pressing one down to listen to the notes that followed. It was an uncomfortable silence as neither man knew exactly where they stood with the other and the air seemed thick with mutual sadness and confusion. Finally, in a small and neutral voice, Stiles spoke up.

     “I had no idea you knew how to play piano… or that you sang. You have a beautiful voice.”

     Jackson wiped a tear from his eyes and sniffled. He responded in a voice barely above a whisper.

     “Thanks… I guess there is a lot about me you don’t really know.”

     Stiles gulped audibly but nodded. “Yeah.”

     More uncomfortable silence followed as they both faced forward, staring at the piano keys, the empty auditorium seats, blank walls, anything but at each other.

     “That is one of my favorite songs… you sang it better than even Adele I think.”

     Jackson barely acknowledged the compliment from Stiles as he nodded.

     “Yeah I listened to her a lot when I lived in London… you kind of have to over there.”

     More silence. Stiles did not know how much more of this awkwardness he could take. Jackson slightly turned his body to face Stiles.

     “What are you doing here?”

     Stiles shrugged. “Lydia told me this is probably where you would be… so I came.”

     Jackson frowned. “Ok… but what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at your boyfriend’s birthday party right now?”

     Jackson did not sound bitter when he asked but Stiles noticed that he sounded completely defeated instead. Stiles turned himself to face Jackson properly.

     “He uhm… dumped me.”

     Stiles smiled sadly and sighed audibly. He quickly wiped a stray tear from his face before Jackson could notice.  It would be the last tear he would spill for Liam, Stiles thought to himself.

       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n8m3s3aeew1qhypgyo1_500_zpszm02sym8.gif.html)

 

      Jackson mustered up a slightly shocked expression though he was still so emotionally drained to really give it that much effort.

     “What? Why?”

     Stiles shook his head. “He overheard us arguing and it put a lot of things into perspective for him.”

     Jackson gasped. “Stiles, man, I’m so sorry. I did not have any intentions for that to happen… I…”

     Stiles shushed him before he could go further.

     “It’s fine Jackson. I kinda gained some new perspective tonight too. It is what it is.”

     Jackson was not happy about that answer but did not have the fight in him to argue.

     “I meant everything I said tonight for the record… all of it.”

     “I know you did Jax.”

     “I’m still sorry though. I keep trying to do my best but I just seem to fuck up… even when I don’t mean to. You must hate me.”

      [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n37q61RSDY1so1w4zo1_250_zpslwhyxxfb.gif.html)

     Stiles sighed a few times before responding.

     “I could never hate you Jackson… I might have said some things tonight out of anger… but I never could hate you.”

     Jackson nodded and cast his gaze downwards.

     “So what happens now?”

     Stiles shrugged again. “I don’t know Jackson. For once in my life, I have no idea.”

     Jackson blinked a few times to fight away some fresh tears.

     “My only goal was to make sure you would never be sad again and yet I have made you so miserable tonight, Stiles. I’m a bad person.”

     “You aren’t a bad person Jackson. I know your heart is in the right place… it was just bad timing.”

     Jackson turned back away from Stiles to face forward again.

     “I always have bad timing… I think it all went wrong when I was born. I must have been badly timed then too… or I wouldn’t have been thrown away.”

     Stiles felt his face flush. “Don’t you ever say that again Jackson… you hear me? Your parents must have had some reason they couldn’t take care of you and they did the right thing… finding a family that could give you an amazing life! You have had an amazing life so far Jackson.”

     The handsome man lowered his head. “Then why do I feel so empty? Shouldn’t I feel fulfilled? I feel like I have everything and nothing at the same time...especially when I look at you.  I have nothing in this life worthwhile.”

     Stiles stared at Jackson’s profile a few moments before silently nodding to himself; a mental executive decision being made. Stiles reached down into his pocket to find his phone to see that Scott had texted back. To Stiles’ great relief, his best friend did not ask any questions about the plans and had agreed to do everything asked of him. A second text alerted Stiles that Scott had arrived at the school and had already made his own way inside to the rendezvous point.

     “Jackson… do you trust me?”

     Jackson’s brow furrowed at a question that seemed to come out of nowhere.

        [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mior74N1nZ1qbcpzgo1_500_zpsx1s6oxgt.gif.html)

 

     “I um… I mean… of course I do. Why?”

     Stiles rose up slowly and extended a hand out towards the other man. “Then come with me.”

     Jackson looked at Stiles’ hand in front of him like it was a dangerous weapon. Stiles patiently waited for Jackson to make up his mind. Finally after a few more seconds Jackson took hold of the hand being offered to him and he too rose to his feet.  A flash of an early memory fired in Jackson's head as soon as their hands made contact.  He quickly shook the memory away as Stiles began to lead them both out of the auditorium.

                   [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/stackson-o_zpsrtibectk.gif.html)

 

     “Stiles where we going?”

     Stiles shushed Jackson and continued to navigate the pair out of the auditorium and into the empty hallway. They made their way back towards Mr. Harris’s history classroom where a sheepish looking Scott McCall waited.

       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_static_scottsmile_zps6dkbn8vp.gif.html)

 

     When Jackson spotted the brunette he arched his eyebrows in confusion.

     “Scott? What are you doing here?”

     Scott simply smiled as he greeted the two men at the opened doorway.

     “You bring the stuff Scotty?”

     Scott nodded. “It was not easy finding it but after some digging around in your old room I found it.”

        [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n8f36r03X11qa6s9eo2_r1_500_zpsnvzndcsd.gif.html) 

     Stiles clapped his best friend on the back. “You are the bestest. You two boys give me a few seconds alright?”

     Scott nodded but Jackson was completely lost.

     “What is going on here? Will someone clue me in?”

     Scott shrugged as Stiles walked past him and into the classroom. Scott shifted to block the doorway before Jackson had a chance to follow him in.

     “Scott, I am getting a little irritated. If you have not been able to tell I am kind of in the middle of a really shitty night.”

     Scott folded his arms across his well-toned chest. “Jackson just be cool alright. Let your guard down and go with the flow.”

          [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mn475xq2un1rlouufo1_500_zpszwerqwdt.gif.html)

     Jackson scoffed. “I think I have let me guard down way too much already. Come on Scott, what’s going on?”

     Scott simply shook his head. From behind the both of them Stiles called out from somewhere in the empty room.

     “Ok Scotty boy… show time.”

     Scott smiled in Jackson’s direction before turning and heading into the classroom. Jackson was left standing in the deserted hallway before shaking his head and following the others into the room. As soon as he walked in he had flashbacks of freshman year and walking into the same classroom. In fact as he scanned his surroundings he noted that Stiles and Scott had taken residence in the same two desks they used to occupy all those years before.

     “Ok guys… what gives? I have the right of mind to just leave right now.”

     Scott straightened himself out in the desk he was seated at. “Jackson, for God’s sake just come over here and sit down.”

     Jackson rolled his eyes but one look at Stiles hopeful gaze and his stony resolve crumbled… just like it had every time his eyes connected with those cinnamon orbs.

            [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mrjm02JfSk1rzlg4do1_500_zpsaxz9b6q7.gif.html)

     “Ok, fine. I’ll play along. Where do you want me to sit?”

             [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m9m50vkQvR1ryvgjso1_500_zpswxpudsuw.gif.html)

     Scott motioned to the desk directly behind him and Stiles… Jackson’s old desk. It was the same desk where he began the verbal torture and bullying that would follow Scott and Stiles throughout high school. Jackson was uncomfortable by this but did as asked… sliding in the seat and waiting for the next part of this twisted real-life flashback.

    [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/2x05-Venomous-scott-and-stiles-31728685-1280-720_zpszw6p8p6t.jpg.html)  _ **(Flashback)**_

     Without warning Scott and Stiles launched into an almost rehearsed banter as they volleyed back and forth on the most asinine and random topics. Stiles was playfully berating Scott on his lack of Star Wars knowledge and insisting they have a movie marathon. As the best friends rambled on their conversation began to trigger some intense memory in Jackson’s exhausted mind. As he listened more intently he realized it was the very first conversation he ever overheard from the two men in front of him those years ago during freshman year.

     He marveled at how they were reciting their exact conversation almost verbatim. Jackson remembered what happened in the past; the precise moment where he would tire of their rambling and cut them down with a lethal verbal attack… one of the many times he would do so during their school career. It dawned on Jackson… this was a reenactment of the fateful instant he first made eye contact with Stiles.

     Jackson recalled the talkative boy in flannel turning around to face the guy that just insulted him and his best friend during that significant day in history class… the day that sealed Jackson’s fate all the way to the present. True to form Stiles whipped around (by choice this time, as Jackson had not played the part of bully like he did originally) to face the insanely handsome but troubled face of Jackson Whittemore.

 

     Jackson noticed that Stiles was wearing the same exact outfit (the backwards baseball cap and flannel shirt) and Scott was overlooking the proceedings from his vantage point to Stiles’ right. Every moment was exactly as it happened…like they were in a weird time loop. Stiles even seemed to recapture the instant (unbeknownst to Jackson) where he would take in the impossibly handsome face of Jackson's that would immediately blunt what would have been an equally sarcastic retort back.

             [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mdij7jr8MQ1r26kqf_zpskw0cvfpt.gif.html) 

     “Oh hey, I’m Stiles. Er, Stiles Stilinski. You are?”

     Jackson’s entire body began to shake. He wanted to speak but his throat was devoid of sound. As he was recalling this memory his lips moved aimlessly. Why was Stiles recreating such a painful scenario? Jackson knew this was the day he screwed up any hopes of having a relationship… a friendship… an anything with Stiles because he was a colossal prick during that initial introduction and for every interaction thereafter for years.

        [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_lmuodlyaQ41qa4bito1_500_zpst5wdnxaf.gif.html)   _ **(Jackson flashes back to one of many negative interactions)**_   

     Jackson could never reconcile his irrational and instant attraction to Stiles because back then he was not as secure as he was currently and he definitely needed the approval and acceptance of others. Being the pretty boy and gay was not an option for him and his lofty ambitions.  It also stemmed from his being adopted; the constant need to have everyone's approval and to be the best, the most popular, the fittest, the richest and the smartest. He never would have made it past those four years alive if anything were to damage his reputation… so he ran from his feelings immediately and lashed out at the adorably handsome boy that simply wanted to introduce himself.

     Jackson shook himself out of his reverie and was finally able to whimper out a response. “Wha - why-why are you doing this? I’m broken down enough.  Now you are trying to add humiliation to the pile… I don’t need another reminder of the old me.  You told me to trust you... and this is what I get?”

          [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m78bdjPvzv1rb4e5co1_500_zps3i7b65ep.gif.html)

 

     As tears began to flow down Jackson’s chiseled face Stiles raked his eyes up and down at the completely fragmented armor that once housed a proud, egotistical and worthy foil to Stiles biting sarcasm.  Stiles almost hated to admit that he missed a little of the old Jackson, the one that could keep up with Stiles in a battle of snark and verbal comebacks.

     “Jackson… Jackson… look at me. Stop crying and look at me. Now.”

     Jackson shuddered a few times and tried to compose himself. This had been a cruel night and it seemed like it was just going to get harsher until there was nothing left of him. He forced himself to make eye contact with Stiles and was surprised at what he saw. There was no animosity… no anger… no pain… no wariness… no discomfort… no apprehension… nothing negative at all. Stiles had a warm expression though his eyes were more piercing than ever. Jackson did not speak but just kept eye contact which prompted Stiles to begin talking again.

     “Jackson… you were right, ok? I have never fully forgiven you for making high school hell for me and Scott. Though I thought I had… somewhere in the deepest and most remote places of my mind there was a part of me that could never trust you again… that would go on disliking you no matter how much of a change you appeared to have made. I never have been able to look at you and feel you were completely believable… until now."

       [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_inline_nlr5mbezeh1srilsy_zpsgrwt8b2d.gif.html)

     "I am looking at you and I see the real Jackson… the scared of being lonely Jackson… the vulnerable despite his tough exterior Jackson… the insecure about his imperfections Jackson… the in love with me Jackson.”

     Jackson’s eyes grew wider as Stiles spoke and singlehandedly unraveled every fabric of his being.  The word love coming out of his mouth also sent a shockwave throughout his body. Too stunned to respond Jackson just wordlessly listened on.

        [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/large_zps09odstzg.gif.html)

 

     “Jackson… I haven’t been fair to you… at all. I’ve never given you a chance because of how I felt about you… how I felt about that someone that I used to know. You aren’t that someone anymore. You have been beating yourself up all these years because you messed up on the most amazing opportunity to make a great first impression with me and with Scott.  But you aren't the only one that missed opportunities."

     Jackson was a little intrigued by what that meant and Stiles could see the slight curiosity from the other man.

     "There was a brief... and I mean brief instant when I first laid my eyes on you when I thought, wow, holy cow this is a good-looking guy right here!  You were the first spark of indication that I might have been into guys too.  But then you had to open your mouth and the rest is history."

          [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Stiles-stiles-stilinski-32210112-600-340_zps0ccpmdfh.jpg.html)     _ **(Flashback to a Stiles reaction to Jackson)**_

     Jackson visibly winced after the last statement and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  Stiles saw Jackson's mood shift but kept talking.

     "Jackson, tonight I’m offering you a second chance to make the first impression you really wanted to make.  It's an opportunity so take it.”

     Jackson breathed heavily and fought back more tears as his body shook softly. He nodded which elicited a small smile from Stiles’ lips. Stiles turned back around, said one more goofy thing to Scott, then semi-turned to face Jackson again.

     “Oh…hey. I’m Stiles Stilinski… that’s my best friend Scott McCall. You are?”

          [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mdij7jr8MQ1r26kqf_zpskw0cvfpt.gif.html)

 

     Jackson straightened up in his desk and wiped away the few tears that were still rolling down his cheeks. “Uhm…hi… I’m Jackson. Jackson Whittemore. Nice to meet you Stiles… and Scott. Sorry to have barged into your debate but I couldn't help but overhear it and I agree with Stiles, Scott. It is imperative you watch Star Wars immediately… I mean who has never seen Star Wars?”

     All three boys smiled warmly at the other and it felt like an enormous burden had lifted and the air seemed to grow lighter. Jackson felt refreshed instantaneously because as he stared into Stiles amazing eyes, he saw nothing but affection and more importantly, trust. Jackson got the do-over he desperately wanted and needed and before he could over analyze things he leaned forward and softly caressed Stiles’ cheeks with the back of his hand before diving further in to connect with the soft lips of the brunette.

 

     Stiles grabbed hold of Jackson’s collar to pull the handsome man in closer as their kiss went from mild to wild in barely a few seconds.

     “Ahem... cough… cough… guys? guys? Scott’s still in the room!”

     Without breaking their passionate kiss Jackson and Stiles both raised a pointer finger in the air to indicate they just needed a few more seconds. Scott rolled his eyes but smiled goofily at the kissing couple. Finally the kiss broke and Jackson leaned back into his seat while Stiles gently touched his now kiss-swollen lips.

     “Wow… that was… wow,” Stiles whispered as Jackson smiled bashfully.

     “I have been waiting a long time for that… a really long time,” Jackson responded back.

     Stiles flashed a devious grin. “Well something tells me you won’t be waiting as long for kiss number two.”

     Scott playfully wretched and faked throwing up which caused Stiles to smack him. They all shared a laugh then a comfortable silence before Scott spoke up again.

     “Guys I know this seems wacky but there is a party going on right now and I think we should perhaps rejoin it. I don’t know about you two but I have a lot of energy left and a hidden stash of liquor to unleash on the guests when we get back.”

     Stiles looked warily at Jackson who was biting his lower lip in contemplation.

     “You know what, you two go ahead. I’m pretty tired and I almost ruined the whole party earlier. I’ll be fine. I’ll just go back to my hotel room and order room service and watch TV or something.”

     Stiles sighed. “No Jackson, some of the people there are your friends too. I don’t want you to sit alone in a hotel room… come back to the party.”

     Scott nodded his approval but Jackson seemed unconvinced still.

     “What about Liam? You two just broke up… and I know I’m part of the reason. I am the last guy in the world he wants to see right now.”

     Scott looked at Stiles with a slight hesitation.

         [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_na9yb97E5g1qgmpy9o3_500_zps9u6dt2va.gif.html)

 

     “He has a point Sty… and I love that kid like a little brother… I don’t want to make his night any worse.”

     Stiles pondered for a few seconds before replying. “This seems really weird… like supernatural weird… but I have a gut feeling like it will be ok. Trust me. Jackson, trust me like I trust you now, ok?”

         [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_ncb2viG8eP1qmx8nto1_500_zps5l5n7ry3.gif.html)

 

     Jackson sighed and bowed his head to stare at his desk before looking back up to lock eyes with Stiles.

     “Alright, I trust you. But the first sign of Liam not wanting me there I am gone, ok?”

     Stiles nodded in agreement as Scott was rising to his feet.

     “It’s decided then bro’s. We have a partayyy to get back to.  And besides, you are flying Liam and Mason around the world man!  Great gift by the way... totally beats the Russian blow-up doll I got him.”

     Stiles and Jackson looked at Scott with equal pats horror and amusement.  

     "You seriously did not get him a sex toy did you," Stiles asked.  

     Scott smiled and winked  The other two boys shook their heads but giggled all the same.  Scott looked around the empty classroom as the other two got out of their seats.

     “It’s funny how we used to always hate being forced to go to this class and now we are here voluntarily.”

     Stiles nodded. “Yeah, but I think it had to do more with the fact that Mr. Harris was the teacher. Actually come to think of it… how in the hell did Mr. Harris teach History and Chemistry? Isn’t there some torture law that prevents people from having to endure that type of punishment?”

     Scott and Jackson laughed. Jackson walked up and put an arm around both Stiles and Scott.

     “I actually looked into that… more specifically my father did. He is golf buddies with Mr. Harris.  Yeah I know, evil does tend to stick together. He told my father that he loved you two so much in freshman History that he insisted on being your teacher for senior Chemistry class. What a dick move huh?”

     Scott and Stiles looked at the other with eyebrows raised and eyes wide open.

     “What a fucking dick,” they both said in unison.

     Scott laughed and flicked the classroom light on.  

     "Let's capture this monumental moment with the ultimate selfie.  I am going to caption it: FU Harris, we are never stepping foot in this hellhole ever again."

                        [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/40016a59841f050e03ced5183033c071_zpsjutzx4aa.jpg.html)

     The three of them posed for the picture and then walked out of the room with arms around shoulders towards the same window they entered the building in and proceeded to climb back out. Once safely outside and on the grass they took stock of the school’s exterior one last time before walking back towards their vehicles.

     “Ok guys, I shall meet you back at my mom’s place. Give me like five minutes at least to prepare Liam for this, ok? I’ll shoot a text to Stiles if we need to abort the plan.”

     Stiles and Jackson both nodded in agreement as Scott hopped on his motorcycle and put his helmet on. With a wave he backed up and took off in the direction of his childhood home. This left Stiles leaning against his driver’s door facing opposite Jackson, whom was leaning against the passenger side of his Mercedes.

     “So,” Stiles said with a smile.

     “So,” Jackson responded back, with an equally happy grin.

     Stiles straightened up and took the two paces over to pin Jackson against the Mercedes.

     “I think I am ready for kiss number two now,” Stiles purred.

     Jackson immediately went to work and wrapped his strong arms around the fit waist of the other boy and he tilted his handsome face slightly to better access the warm, plush lips that Stiles possessed. As their lips connected both of their tongues slowly entered the other’s inviting mouths as Jackson’s grip tightened. This caused a moan to escape from Stiles mouth which only served to intensify the already passionate kiss.

     Stiles allowed his hands to roam all over Jackson’s body from the side of his thighs, to his waist, up his tight and taut stomach, to caress his bulging biceps and finally up to massage the sides of his neck. Every inch of Jackson’ real-estate was pure perfection and not just in the physical sense. Every time Stiles’ fingers touched Jackson it seemed electricity was firing from every nerve ending; it all felt so right. There was no illusion or forced emotions… everything was just everything as they kissed. It was as if their mouths were made to fit precisely together and the way their bodies slotted perfectly against the other it was as if they were carved out of marble into this exact position.

     As the duration of their embrace wore on it became evident to both of them that their blood flow had increased in a vital region of their respective anatomies. Stiles ground his groin seductively into Jackson’s area causing the handsome man to moan, similar to Stiles a few moments earlier. Their body heat was rising uncontrollably and Jackson knew if he did not curb this soon they would end up fucking right on the hood of his Mercedes… which did not seem like a horrible idea but was inappropriate for their current setting.

     “Uhmmm….mmmphhh Stiles…Stiles…ohhhh mmmmm… Stiles… we gotta stop...ok? Ok Stiles? Ungghhh…Stiles come on… we need to pump the brakes here.”

     Stiles bit Jackson’s lower lip as the other man was protesting as he increased the pace of their dry humping.

     “Why we gotta stop? It’s just us Jackson! I thought you wanted this… and it feels soo good doesn’t it? You like feeling good right?”

                [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mv57h23M0G1qg94hko3_250_zpsfuegty8h.gif.html)

 

     Jackson kissed back with hesitation not wanting to fall prey to the amazing powers of Stiles’ seduction.

     “Yesss, it’s definitely what I want! But not here… and definitely not like this.”

     Stiles kissed with more force, almost angrily.

     “Mmmm stop making excuses and let’s get a little more naked.  We both have been waiting forever for this.” 

 

     Stiles reached down to unzip Jackson’s Gucci jeans but was stopped by Jackson’s strong hands.

     “No, Stiles. We are supposed to go back to the party remember?”

     Stiles broke their embrace and huffed in frustration, smacking is arms against his own sides.

                  [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mg8p32q0Pk1qa6s9eo2_r1_250_zpszfzyywin.gif.html)

 

     “God Jackson, what is it with you!? Everything has to be so complicated when it can be so easy! You think I’m sexy… I think you are a God… we both are in great physical shape and as you can tell (Stiles pointed to his still very prominent erection then over to Jackson’s equally impressive bulge) we are both ready to do the damn thing! I swear if I die a virgin…”

     Stiles voice trailed off as Jackson sighed.

     “Stiles… is this what it’s all about? Because you are a virgin still?”

             [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/200_s_zpsj1ygnuci.gif.html)

 

     Stiles huffed. “Yes… I mean … I’ve done stuff… just not…. All the way stuff. That was probably going to happen tonight with my boyfriend… er ex-boyfriend. Then you came along and until a few seconds ago it was looking promising with you. But now… noooooo… you don’t want to have sex with me. I don’t get it… how can you be so in love with me and have pined for me for years and not just want to take me right here, right now. I practically have a billboard over my head saying: Stiles is ripe for the taking! Someone pluck his virginity please!”

                             [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/stiles-stilinski-teen-wolf-dylan-o39brien-Favim.com-2357119_zpspsqxv6yx.gif.html)

 

     Jackson rolled his eyes in irritation at how the conversation just escalated out of nowhere but did not want this argument to intensify. He slowly approached Stiles and gently massaged the angry brunette’s shoulders all the while keeping intimate eye contact.

                              [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/p30dt_zps4ok0qvaa.gif.html)

 

    “Stiles, calm down for a few seconds. Do you even hear yourself right now? You sound like a spoiled brat that could not have the toy he wanted. You are way more grown than that. And listen, do you know how amazing it is that you are still a virgin? I would give anything to have that back so I could share it with that one person in this whole entire world that matters to me more than anyone else. You have a shot of giving that precious gift to the one person that deserves it… who has earned it by being anything and everything you desire and need.”

     Stiles anger melted with every caress of Jackson’s strong hands.

     “Jackson, I think you are that person. You’re it for me. I fought it for so long but the moment we kissed I knew it. We were meant to be together. It took a big ass detour but we've come full circle.  I want to give that gift to you, if you want to take it.”

     Jackson closed his eyes tight but the tears rolled down his face anyway.

     “If that’s the case then I want to make that moment the most special moment… a moment you are going to remember. I don’t want it to be in an empty parking lot in front of a school haunted with so many bad memories. Stiles... I love you... so much and I respect you too much to let you settle for anything less than perfect. You can be angry with me all you want… but if I am going to be the one that takes away your virginity, I am going to make damn sure you never regret it.”

                 [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/Colton-Haynes-Jaw-Clench_zpsqtvrym0d.gif.html)

     Stiles gulped and nodded. “You never cease to frustrate yet amaze me Whittemore.”

     Jackson giggled and placed a soft, chaste kiss onto Stiles’ forehead.

     “Ok we have a party to get back to… and I have a huge apology to make to everyone… hopefully they will accept it.”

     Stiles nodded. “I’ll be right at your side.”

     Jackson smiled warmly and slowly turned to walk around his Mercedes to his driver’s side. Stiles sighed and turned to climb into his jeep.

     “Oh Stiles, one more thing.”

     Stiles turned to see what Jackson had to say and was immediately floored. Jackson had undid his pants and lowered them, along with his Armani boxer-briefs to about mid-thigh while he held onto his button-up shirt; raising it to expose the bottom rungs of his incredible abdominal muscles. What was left was Jackson’s massive erection freely swinging in the air.

     Stiles thought to himself that it figures Jackson would also possess the world’s most perfect penis to go along with the perfection of his entire body. Stiles stared dumbfounded at the porn star quality of Jackson’s dick from the beautifully planned out veining to the mouthwatering girth and eye popping length of it, for several seconds before Jackson quickly lowered his shirt and redid his underwear and pants. Stiles was shaken out of his stupor.

     “Wha-what was that for Jax?”

     Jackson smiled. “I wanted you to see what was going to be all yours for the taking… when the moment is right… and only when the moment is right.”

     With a grin and a wink Jackson climbed into his Mercedes and revved the engine, waiting for Stiles to follow suit. Stiles stood for a few more seconds dumbstruck at what he just saw. Jackson rolled down his passenger’s side window and called out.

                 [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_n7qa4zHhvJ1soexkeo1_500_zpsvndygr8w.gif.html)

     “You coming or what? No pun intended.”

     Stiles bent down so he could peer into the open window of the Mercedes.

     “You are the cruelest man that has ever walked this Universe, Whittemore!”

     Jackson openly laughed and Stiles smiled in response. Jackson had not looked that infectiously happy for a long time and Stiles really liked it.

                   [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/beautiful-colton-haynes-film-gif-Favim.com-1026373_zpsdqivnjkx.gif.html)

     “I am a cruel man but yet you still want me. I must be doing something right! Come on beautiful, let’s get back to the McCall residence before they think we got attacked by werewolves or something.”

     Stiles smiled and rolled his eyes. “You been watching too many Twilight movies sir.”

     Jackson gasped. “I will have you know my fellow nerd that I did not watch that watered down soft-core romance flick disguised as a werewolf and vampire movie. It’s Underworld or bust.”

                         [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_mrz36gkoWC1rrfqyuo1_500_zpslvamldwf.gif.html)

 

     Stiles laughed openly. “Yep, we are going to get along just fine my dear Whittemore.”

     Jackson blew an air kiss and carefully backed his car up and slowly pulled off. Stiles smiled and shook his head. He could not believe the rollercoaster of a night he was having. He lost his boyfriend yet gained a new possibility all within the span of a few hours. He and Jackson were far from official… they still had some issues to work through but they were off to a promising start.

     Stiles gently touched his swollen lips and smiled again. “I just made out with Jackson Whittemore,” he said to himself out loud.

     His pocket vibrated a few seconds later and he pulled his phone out to see who had texted. When he saw the message he laughed.

 **Jackson (10:34 PM):** _Stilinski stop daydreaming about my dick and get back to the party._

     Stiles smiled, quickly looked around, then carefully unbuckled his belt and popped his pants button. He unzipped himself enough to stretch the elastic of his underwear forward and snap a dick pic of his still semi-erect member (which was an impressive sight to behold). He sent it off in response to Jackson. A few seconds later a second text from Jackson arrived.

 **Jackson (10:37 PM):** _Stiles!? I almost ran into a fire hydrant! You are so mean! I guessed I deserved that one. It's war now, Stilinski!_  

        [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/allanaumento/media/tumblr_m6aqudLv8Z1rtlvr6o1_500_zpsolutplxn.gif.html)

     Stiles chuckled to himself before hopping back into his jeep. He started it up and began his quick journey back to the McCall residence, smiling the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all just wanted to say my usual thanks for the comments and kudos. As much as I love this story I might be wrapping it up because it does not seem to have gained any traction. I might change my mind but for now I think this is the last chapter with an epilogue. Thanks again for all of you that have supported me the entire way! I love writing, especially about my favorite subject: Teen Wolf and Shameless!


	22. Only in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash forward to a few months after Liam's birthday party. He and Mason are already enjoying their trip, courtesy of Jackson Whittemore. Mason lets Stiles and Jackson in on some gossip. Also there are things brewing between several of our main characters including a combustible situation that inevitably ignites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit this with photos and gifs added shortly. I wanted to get this chapter out there because I decided to say the hell with it! I was going to abandon this fic but I decided even if there is only one other person reading this then I have a reason to keep going. I have so many ideas still left and I am enjoying this AU i have created. I hope you all are too. Leave me some kudos and comments and I will answer them! Thanks again!

     “Hey lazy ass we are going to be late! Our date is supposed to happen in five minutes! Get up!”  Jackson playfully ribbed a still sleepy Stiles by poking and prodding his ticklish sides.

     “Uhhmphh, just like a few more minutes dude… I’m sweepy.”

     Jackson took a pillow and began beating his bedmate with it. “Nope, we made a commitment and we need to see it through. Besides it’s not my fault you stayed up so late!”

     Stiles swatted the pillow away and attempted to burrow deeper into the plush comforter adorning Jackson’s California King Bed. “Well maybe if someone didn’t keep me up all night giving me hickeys and forcing me to suck their dick I’d probably gotten more sleep.  Oh wait, no that didn't happen, that was in the awesome dream I was just having before you interrupted it,” Stiles snapped back.

     Jackson pondered the images for a few moments then rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah?  Well was I at least any good?  Oh well… get up, get up, get up, get up!”

     Stiles growled and flung his body into a sitting position. “You are so freaking annoying! Why am I with you again?”

     Jackson smiled deviously which caused Stiles to narrow his sleepy eyes in wariness. “Oh you know why you are with me.” With those words he lowered the sheets that were covering his bare chest and torso to reveal a very alert and engorged penis. Jackson made it dance a few times and giggled at the way Stiles inadvertently licked his lips at the sight. After a few seconds Stiles snapped back to reality and rolled his eyes.

     “You are such a dick… literally. You are always teasing me with it but never are using it!  Besides that thing is unreal. It never goes down!”

     Jackson smiled. “Most people would say that is a great problem to have.”

     Stiles scoffed. “Yeah if it were going in me… and not just orally, either!”

     It was Jackson’s turn to roll his eyes. “I told you already, I am waiting for a special occasion. I want it to be memorable!”

     Stiles grabbed a pillow and flung it at Jackson’s impossibly handsome face. “It would be my first time Jax! It automatically becomes memorable!”

     Jackson took the pillow that flopped off his face and onto his erection and softly threw it back. “You know what I mean Stiles. Come on we need to put on some clothes… unless you don’t mind others seeing us both completely naked.”

     Stiles let out a frustrated huff but hopped out of the bed and walked towards a nearby dresser. Jackson was admiring the ample bubble of Stiles’ backside and cursed himself for wanting to wait. If it were anybody else he would have run up behind them and start plowing away but Stiles was special. He wanted to make love to him and not just fuck him… and he wanted the cheesiest and most romantic setting to do it in. Jackson tore his eyes away and hopped out of bed as well, trying to will away the massive boner that reemerged from the show he just received.

     “I still can’t believe every fabric of underwear in your dresser costs more than my entire wardrobe. I’m scared to wear any of it,” Stiles grumbled as he sifted through Emporio Armani, Gucci, Prada, Diesel, Just Cavalli, Moschino, Derek Rose, Hanro, and Hugo Boss. There were labels with names he could not even pronounce. “Seriously, everything you have is designer labeled Jackson. Sheesh.”

     Jackson walked up behind Stiles and lovingly massaged his shoulders and inadvertently poked his bare backside with his slowly deflating cock. “Oh, sorry about that. That was purely accidental,” Jackson whispered sheepishly.

     Stiles’ eyes fluttered as he instinctively grinded back towards Jackson’s shaft, eliciting a soft moan from the handsome man.

     “You are so naughty Stiles,” Jackson whispered.

     Stiles purred in response. “More like I’m so horny. How about we postpone that date we had and make some memories on your mattress?”

     Jackson had to muster up every ounce of willpower to turn the offer down which was made even more impossible with the sensation of Stiles’ amazingly firm yet bubbly ass rubbing against his throbbing dick. Jackson began massaging Stiles biceps while laying his forehead onto Stiles right shoulder blade.

     “Stiles… please. Just wait a little longer. Please.”

     Stiles sighed but did not respond angrily. “Ok fine. You are lucky you are sexy as hell or I would have found a male prostitute to have sex with by now.”

     Jackson gasped. “Stiles you wouldn’t dare! That’s just gross.”

     Stiles chuckled and resumed sifting through the underwear drawer before settling on a pair of Andrew Christian boxer-briefs. He liked how kinky they looked and it was probably the least expensive brand, which was not saying much.

     “Babe you know you can wear whatever you want right? I don’t care. It’s just underwear. I can replace them anytime.”

     Stiles smiled and walked a few paces away so he could put on the bright yellow underwear with a dazzling cerulean blue elastic band. “These fit like a dream! I feel so supported.”

     Jackson could not contain his laughter as he smiled at how adorable Stiles could be at times. “Keep them. I like how they look on you.”

     Stiles started to blush and looked himself over in the full-wall mirror the dominated Jackson’s room. “Dude, these don’t leave much to the imagination though! You can see like my entire dick outline… veins and everything!”

     Jackson laughed again. “Which is exactly why you are keeping those. I don’t mind the view.”

     Stiles covered his face in embarrassment. Jackson took the opportunity to grab whichever underwear was on top of the pile and slide them on. They both then proceeded to Jackson’s massive walk-in closet to pick “casual” clothes to wear which turned into yet another debate as to why Jackson’s wardrobe could feed the entire African continent for a day were he to donate the proceeds if he ever were to sell them. After some tussling Stiles managed to find a white t-shirt that looked like a Fruit-of-the-Loom but instead was a $200 Robert Cavalli and an even more expensive pair of Armani khakis.

     “Jackson this stuff looks exactly like my stuff, but you know a gillion times more expensive.”

     Jackson sighed and shook his head. “You are really going to have to get over how much my clothes cost. It’s just stuff, Stiles. All replaceable. I just happen to like nice clothing but I don’t covet them. You, on the other hand, are definitely the most valuable article in this entire closet and I would go out of my mind if I lost that.” Jackson winked as Stiles face turned red.

     “You are so corny Jax,” Stiles responded, even though he could not suppress the smile on his face. Jackson walked over toward Stiles and gave him a slow and sensual kiss on this lips.  Jackson then casually found a gray v-neck shirt and gray slacks and got dressed.  The clothing was tailored to perfection and Stiles could not believe someone could look that amazing with clothes on.

     “Come on we are late,”  Jackson whispered to break the staring spell that had beguiled Stiles.

     Jackson grabbed Stiles hand and led them to the open-concept living area to where Jackson’s MacBook was set-up on the sitting area’s coffee table. They both sat down on the white sofa and Jackson tapped some buttons to pull up the Skype application. After a few seconds a slightly annoyed Liam and giggling Mason popped up on Jackson’s screen.

     “You two are late,” Liam grumbled which caused both Mason and Jackson to laugh from their respective places. Mason piped up.

     “Don’t mind him fellas. I have been giving him shit the entire morning about mumpphhh….”

     Liam covered his best friend’s mouth with his hand which caused Jackson and Stiles to laugh.

     “Sounds like a story we need to hear,” Stiles said after he calmed down. After a few seconds of comfortable silence Jackson spoke up.

     “So how are you guys liking it there?”

     Mason answered after swatting Liam’s hand away from his mouth. “Man! You did not tell us you lived right on the Thames! Look at this!”

     Mason grabbed Liam’s laptop and held it up and panned around so Stiles could see their view.

     “That’s freaking Big Ben right there across the river! We can party with Parliament if we wanted to! Jackson this is so awesome! Thanks for letting us shack up here!”

     Stiles was in awe of the images he saw. “Wow Jax, you never said you had that amazing of a place in London! Holy shit!”

     Mason returned the laptop to a position where he and Liam could be seen and, to Stiles relief, Liam was smiling as well. Stiles could not believe the four of them could be like this so soon after the fiasco of Liam’s birthday party night. If you were to ask him if he thought they’d be on a Skype date with his ex-boyfriend as he stayed in his current… well current something’s place in London, he would have laughed and said **“that shit only happens in fan fiction!”**

     However here the four of them were, Skyping and getting along, and Stiles was just as happy as he could be at the result.  Stiles began to zone out just staring at the laptop monitor as the other three were conversing away in a casual conversation.  Stiles began to flashback to the night of Liam's birthday party and the events that transpired when he and Jackson rejoined the group.

 

_**The flashback** _

     When he and Jackson got back to the party that night a few months prior he was apprehensive. Scott gave them the green light via text but he was still nervous. Jackson had made an ass of himself earlier and was the reason he and Liam’s new relationship had terminated and now he was leading Jackson back to the same party. It was like leading a lamb into the lion's den.  Stiles recalled telling Jackson that it felt like dead man walking which prompted the handsome man to grab Stiles hand and hold it firmly.

     “We are in this together now,” Jackson said that evening.

     Their reemergence was not as traumatic as Stiles was fearing but it was also not as smooth. Liam was still visibly upset but holding it together while Scott and Mason hovered around him very protectively. Lydia and Ian did their part to make Jackson feel comfortable again which left the other guests to mingle in-between the two opposing groups as a ways of creating a social buffer zone.

     Stiles had walked up to Liam and they briefly escaped to the backyard for a follow-up conversation that was not without more tears (even if Stiles had promised himself never to shed another one). That conversation seemed to alleviate some tension as it was more of a closure that needed to happen. Jackson meanwhile went around to all the guests to share his apologies and ask for forgiveness, which was granted in varying degrees of ease.

     The most difficult was Mason and Liam of course and Jackson insisted he be allowed to talk to them both in the privacy of the backyard. Melissa McCall even contemplated putting a sign above the sliding glass door that led to the outside that would read _“Therapy Room.”_ Scott was resistant to the idea and Stiles flat out did not want them to be alone but they both relented when both sides said they would speak as adults and not throw more verbal jabs.

     Stiles was not present for their conversation but watched from the kitchen window, cursing himself for not being able to read lips. The three were able to hash out their differences in a somewhat long conversation; a duration that almost led to Stiles falling asleep standing up and leaning against the window frame by the time the sliding glass doors opened up and the three of them rejoined the party.

     It was as if there were a parallel universe because Jackson, Mason and Liam were very chummy from that point on. Stiles even caught them on the McCall’s computer scouring Google Earth in efforts of planning for the trip around the world Jackson had bestowed upon the younger men. Jackson was highlighting points of interest and Stiles could see how Mason’s and Liam’s eyes lit up at the wonderment of all the beauty they had yet to see in the world. It was endearing and Stiles could not help but smile.

     He would join in their planning eventually as well and the party was becoming a rousing success as Scott made good on his promise to sneak a lot of liquor to every guest, much to the dismay of Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski. The Sheriff could not figure out how the guests were even getting drunk as he was  guarding the allowable alcohol the entire evening. He was unaware that his son’s best friend was the culprit and was left scratching his head at how sneaky these kids could be. Stiles’ dad did have the last laugh however as he confiscated everyone’s car keys and was holding them ransom in exchange for breathalyzer tests should any guest decide they wanted to leave. 

     As the birthday party carried into the wee hours of the night and approached the next morning Stiles was finally able to corner Jackson alone in the kitchen area as Jackson tried searching for a bottle of water in the refrigerator. 

     “So you gonna tell me what happened back there? Or am I going to have to sex it out of ya?” 

     Stiles was slightly intoxicated and Jackson spun around fast to respond. “Well I see someone has been badly influenced by Scott McCall and his shenanigans. You are a little drunk Stiles. We can have this conversation another time.” 

     Stiles was not having any parts of Jackson’s deflection and he marched right up to the handsome man and pinned him against the refrigerator; a move that both turned on and startled Jackson. “Ok I guess we will be having this conversation now then,” Jackson sarcastically stated as a flushed-faced Stiles stared him down with steely determination. 

     “There’s not much to say Stiles. We had a long conversation about where I was coming from, why I reacted the way I did tonight, how much you mean to me and how jealous I was of your relationship with Liam, and I apologized profusely for being an asshole and for effectively ruining his birthday. Then Liam laid into me some more and his friend Mason added a few points here and there. Long story short, they beat me up out there verbally and I deserved everything they said to me and every name they called me. After we were able to clear the air we were then able to talk about our common ground and we have a lot of similarities. It was refreshing to talk to someone else that was adopted like myself and we were able to really bond over that.  He's a great kid and has a good head on his shoulders. Then we talked about the trip and it just went from there. And now here I am being pinned up against an appliance.”

     Stiles did not break eye contact as Jackson summarized the events in the backyard and their close proximity was actually very erotic. His chest was on Jackson’s chest and their mutual heartbeats were in rhythm with the other. Stiles could feel the heat from their respective groin areas as well as those too were mashed together. The moment of tension was broken by Lydia and Ian stumbling into the kitchen and giggling. 

     “Ohhh I’m sorry were we interrupting something,” Lydia asked calming down from her fit of laughter. 

     Stiles backed off of Jackson slightly embarrassed and shook his head. “No Lyds, we were just having a conversation. You two having fun?” 

     Both Lydia and Ian nodded their heads. “This party is pretty epic man. Scott is like the liquor fairy and his supply seems to be never-ending! Lydia and I were about to walk to the 7-11 and get some bags of ice if ya’ll wanna tag along,” Ian said and it was clear he was feeling the drunk happies.

     “Sure I’ll go with just to make sure your drunk butts do not get hit by traffic,” Jackson replied with a smile and relief to not be body checked anymore. 

     “I’ll stay here and see how the others are doing,” Stiles chimed in addressing Ian and Lydia but never taking his eyes off of Jackson. 

     Jackson flinched when he saw the _this conversation is far from over_   look Stiles was shooting in his direction. As the three party goers exited through the back patio door to cut through the yard and make their way to the store, Stiles slowly rejoined the rest of the people gathered. When he entered the McCall living room he witnessed the guests in varying degrees of intoxication. 

     Across the room Scott was animatedly talking to Isaac using exaggerated arm motions. The tan man’s face was flushed pink and Stiles assumed this was from the amount of liquor he had consumed. He had noted how immersed Isaac seemed to be as he listened on and he almost wore a face of admiration… as if Scott were some adorable puppy dog. Scanning the room further Stiles then saw Allison and Kira gushing over their conversation with Liam and Mason. Apparently the girls were super excited for the young men’s impending trip and were rattling on about things they had to see and take pictures of during their travels.

     Stiles smiled when he saw how happy Liam looked though and their eyes crossed paths momentarily, causing both to warmly acknowledge the other before Liam rejoined his conversation. As Stiles drifted his focus further he noted the pair of couples making out in opposite corners.  The blond cashier named Erica was practically dry humping her boyfriend Vernon Boyd while Malia was playing tongue hockey with her new beau… a guy named Theo she had recently met.   Stiles paused to check out Theo and nonchalantly gave his approval. The guy looked good and was in awesome shape by the way his t-shirt hugged every ripple on his chest and abdomen. 

     Sighing he walked over to the refreshment table where the parents were warily scoping out the terrain of the party. 

     “Hey pops, mama McCall, how goes the chaperoning?”

     Melissa winced as she too caught sight of the public displays of affection while the Sheriff simply rubbed his temples. “Stiles do you happen to know how so many of these folks have gotten so… animated? I have been guarding the booze all night and the amount that I have allowed would not turn people into… well into all that.” 

     The Sheriff gestured to all the youngsters in the room, obviously giddier than if they were sober.

     “No idea dad. I mean this is a party, maybe the natural endorphins of our youthfulness has permeated the air and it has become infectious?” 

     The Sheriff looked at his son warily. “Yeah right son. I’ll get to the bottom of this.” 

     Stiles tried not to laugh when his father wagged a knowing finger at him. He patted his father on the shoulders and proceeded to walk off and join in on Scott and Isaac’s conversation. Approaching slowly he picked up bits and pieces of Scott’s rambling… a story involving an accidental visit to a gay club, in which he and Stiles were mobbed by Drag Queens that found them to be most adorable. It was a funny yet ironic memory as Stiles had not really come to terms with his sexuality at that point and was understandably not enthusiastic about stumbling into such an establishment.

     “Telling the ole gay club story again eh Scotty? You keep talking about it fondly… something you need to tell us buddy?”

     Scott immediately froze and  turned redder while Isaac coughed as he was sipping his beverage. 

     “What? Noooo. I was just telling Ise here some funny stuff that happened to us over the years. I’m not gay! No offense.” 

     Both Stiles and Isaac raised an eyebrow at Scott’s defensiveness.

     Scott’s brows furrowed. “What? Why are you both looking at me like that? I’m not, ok?! Geez. I joke about it a lot, yeah, but I mean come on. I love girls. And they certainly love me!” 

     Stiles was baffled and Isaac was starting to look uncomfortable. “It’s ok buddy. I did not mean anything by it. I was just being my usual snarky self. You know, _hey its sarcastic Stiles!_ And I’m gay… so… it’s obviously a cool thing to do regardless.”

     Stiles tried to smile to diffuse the moment but he was still attempting to figure out why Scott was being so weird.

     “I am not sure this is an appropriate thing to say being I am your boss but hell I been drinking… but I’m bisexual. It seems to suit me just fine.” 

     Stiles and Scott whipped their heads around to face Isaac, who just shrugged and grinned. 

     “I’m not as stuffy as you think I am!” 

     Scott’s mouth was comically gaped wide open. “But-but-you had a girlfriend! You told me at work!” 

     Isaac took another gulp of a strong drink that caused Stiles’ nose to wrinkle after catching a whiff.

     “Yeah…the key word was had. I’ve messed with blokes before… mostly after the break-up. And I have been with girls since then too. I can’t seem to decide what I like better, so I have chosen both.”

     Isaac shrugged again like this was the most logical answer in the world. Stiles could not help but smile because he always thought Isaac was just a reserved and stuck-up guy due to his obvious physical superiority.

     “Well, well, well. That makes us practically cousins,” Stiles offered up while patting his boss on the shoulders. “See Scotty all the cool kids are doing it!” 

     Scott frowned. “I, um, I need a few minutes alright guys? I am heading up to my room.”

     Scott quickly brushed past the two other men and bounded up the staircase to hide in his old bedroom. Isaac and Stiles stood there looking perplexed when Scott’s mother walked up.

     “Is my son ok? He ran up those steps pretty fast. He’s not throwing up is he? I swear I know it was him sneaking all this alcohol.”

     Isaac shook his head and shrugged. He seemed to be shrinking in on himself and Stiles could tell he was affected by Scott’s sudden departure. 

     “I am gonna go check up on him ok? Maybe he is throwing up or something, like you said. Also there is no concrete evidence of this so-called dastardly crime you are accusing your one and only son of… for shame Ms. McCall, for shame.” 

     Stiles smiled and Melissa crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

     “Come on Isaac, from the smell of that cup I think I am going to have to make you drink a gallon of water to begin sobering you up,” Melissa said to Isaac with a fond smile. He bashfully nodded and followed her towards the kitchen while Stiles turned to head up to Scott’s room. Anyone else would have knocked on the door to assess the situation but not Stiles. He knew he was the only person in the world that could completely invade Scott’s space without any risk of physical or emotional harm. 

     He slowly opened the door to find Scott laying on the floor perpendicular to his bed with his legs raised and resting on the bed mattress and his arms folded and resting behind his head as a pillow. This was a similar position they both had taken over the years growing up as they would lay next to the other on the floor and look at the cheesy glow-in-the-dark stars and moons Scott had glued to his ceiling and discuss life. 

     Stiles closed the door and took up residence next to his best friend, mirroring his same position. They both turned their heads to face the other and Scott let out a small, sad smile. Stiles returned one back before speaking.

     “Something’s up dude and you don’t have to tell me… or you can… and we can leave it in this room like we have for every other important conversation. I just want to know if you are ok.” 

     Scott gulped. “Yes… I mean… no… I mean…I don’t really know anymore Stiles. I am really confused right now.” 

     Stiles nodded and he instantly knew where the gist of this conversation was heading but he played it off as someone patiently awaiting the big reveal. This was a struggle in of itself because everyone knew patience was not a Stiles strong suit. Scott sighed and turned to face the ceiling and Stiles did the same. The stars and moons stickers did not glow as bright as they used to but they were all still there and the familiarity of the setting was a comfort. 

     “Stiles… remember when you first told me about… you know… how you felt about… other people?” 

     Stiles smiled at Scott’s coyness. “You mean when I told you that I might like guys the same as or even more than I liked girls?” 

     Scott nodded. “Yeah. I been… I don’t know… I been kind of…” Scott was struggling with the proper words and Stiles felt horrible for his friend. 

     “Scotty, is this about Isaac by any chance?” 

     Scott turned his head fast and his eyes were wide open in surprise. 

     “Oh my god… has he told you anything? I mean about me? Does he like me or something? I mean I thought I was catching vibes from him earlier but I didn’t think… and then he just told us he was bisexual and… I mean… this is all very confusing.” 

     Scott sighed again and Stiles smiled. “Scotty, it’s ok. Slow down. No he did not say anything about you and I have no idea how he feels about you but from an outside perspective he seems to have a little crush on you or something. Whenever you speak he hangs on every word and even at work, he always takes extra time to make sure you are doing alright and that you succeed with the company. Would that be… bad if he liked you?” 

     Scott contemplated it for a few seconds before responding. “I guess it wouldn’t be horrible if he did. He hasn’t done anything to make me uncomfortable and he hasn’t overstepped any boundaries. We even had an actual conversation recently… like he told me stuff about him that I don’t think anyone else knows. It was kind of nice.” 

     Stiles acknowledged this information with a nod. “So what’s the problem then Scotty? Why did you run away from the party like that?” 

     Scott looked sad and slightly embarrassed. “When Isaac and I were talking at work… there were these moments where… where I kind of found him to be… you know… um… he was…” 

     Scott was again struggling for words so Stiles bailed him out again. “You found him to be attractive? I mean that isn’t anything to be ashamed of Scott. He’s a gorgeous guy. He’s tall, he has amazing blue eyes, his jawline was chiseled out of marble I think, he has these modelesque cheekbones, and he has cute fluffy blond hair… and come on… a British accent? He is hot. There is nothing wrong with admiring that.”

     Scott smiled as Stiles ran down the list of Isaac’s beautiful attributes before frowning. “Wait, you don’t like him do you? I mean first Liam and now Jackson… you aren’t thinking of adding Isaac to your list are you?” 

     Stiles’ eyes narrowed to slits as he looked at his best friend incredulously. “No Scotty… I do not want him. I mean I wouldn’t turn it down if the opportunity presented itself...owwwww… just kidding Scott!”

     Scott had slightly risen up, freeing up the arm closest to his best friend to smack him before returning to his horizontal position. Stiles rubbed the spot on his chest that Scott had just laid the smack down on. 

     “Geez why does everyone always smack the poor, defenseless Stiles! Sensitive much?!” 

     Scott smiled in a way that only Stiles could drag out of him. “Sorry. I think I might be curious about what it would be like… with someone like Isaac I mean. I don’t even know how you even begin that process.” 

     Stiles could not suppress his smile. Scott looked warily at his best friend. 

     “What?” 

     Stiles just shrugged. “This conversation is funny. No, not making fun of you funny Scotty, just funny. I mean is anyone like 100% straight anymore?” 

     They both looked at each other in amusement before saying “Derek” in unison together. They shared a laugh. 

     “So you think Isaac might have a crush on me… honestly?”

     Stiles nodded. “It’s a gay thing Scott. I can sense the energy. He likes you. The real question is what are you going to do about it? And there is also the problem of Allison and Kira. I mean they are all freaky kinky when it comes to sharing you with each other but I am not sure they would be so keen with adding Isaac into the mix.”

     Scott thought on this further before answering. “I mean he did say he was bisexual… maybe it wouldn’t be that big of a deal to include him.” 

     Stiles shook his head. “No Scotty that would get messy. Trust me, three is a crowd when more than one guy is involved. I don’t want you to rush into some life altering decision but I think you owe it to yourself to talk to him more and feel the situation out. Get to know him better and see if those tingles are still there. If they are, then you go from there and run with it. You have way more experience in the casual dating scene than I do so you just have to let your instincts take over.” 

     Scott nodded. “You are always right Sty. I would be lost without you man.” 

     Stiles smiled. “I know. But that goes both ways buddy. I have one question though.” 

     “Yeah what is that?”

     “You ever find me sexy? I mean can you imagine the massive amounts of sex we could have had and no one would have ever known?” 

     Scott shook his head at Stiles’ absurdity. “You are my best friend and my brother. That would be so wrong… so of course I’ve thought about it!” 

     They both laughed. 

     “I’m glad we are where we are Scotty.”

     They heard a faint knock on the door and a quiet British accent asking “are you two ok? Is Scott ok?” 

     Stiles smiled at Scott who was smiling himself. “Well buddy here is your chance to have one of those conversations now. Like I said, take it slow and don’t force anything.”

     The two friends rose up and gave each other a warm hug. 

     “Thanks again Stiles. Oh and the Jackson thing?” 

     Stiles waited with bated breath at what Scott was going to say next. 

     “I give that two thumbs way up. He’s come a long way and so have you man. I am seriously pulling for you both.”

     Stiles hugged his best friend one more time a little harder. He slowly backed up and waved and proceeded to open the bedroom door where Isaac was awaiting with his head slightly down and his shoulders hunched. Stiles felt like there was a lot of abuse in Isaac’s past as he had seen that posture so many times growing up when he used to hang out at the Sheriff’s station. 

     “Hey boss man you ok?”

     Isaac raised his head slowly and smiled slightly. “Yeah I was just checking up on Scott… on both of you… to see if things were alright.”

     Stiles approached Isaac and wrapped his arms around the taller man to pull him into a friendly hug, which Isaac returned warmly. The shorter man took the opportunity to whisper in Isaac’s ear.

     “Take it easy on him… he’s new to all of this. Brand new.” 

     As Stiles backed away he saw the initial confusion then understanding sweep across the British man’s handsome face. Isaac nodded and walked past Stiles whom had side-stepped the taller man to allow him access to Scott’s room, where his best friend waited anxiously. Stiles carefully closed the door to give them some privacy before jogging downstairs to see if Jackson had returned with Lydia and Ian.

  ** _The present_**

     “Stiles, Stiles, Stiles!” 

     Stiles shook his head and looked around to see Jackson’s concerned face. 

     “I’m sorry, what?” Stiles asked as he took notice of Mason and Liam also looking at him with guarded expressions on their faces from the Skype app.

     “You zoned out for like fifteen minutes. Are you ok babe?”

     Jackson used that pet name frequently and it warmed Stiles every time he heard it. 

     “I am fine. I am sorry I had no idea. I have a lot on my mind I guess. What did I miss?” 

     Jackson was not convinced but he let it go and allowed Mason to pick up where he left off. 

     “I was telling you two the story of how our boy Liam here is in the middle of a little love triangle!”

     Liam shook his head in embarrassment. Stiles gasped but was instantly intrigued.

     “What! Liam you rogue! Are you breaking foreign hearts!?”

     Everyone laughed except Liam of course. He folded his arms over his chest and huffed.

     “No… I am not thank you very much Mason! We met a couple of guys at the pub here yesterday and that it all there is to it. It’s not a big deal!”

     Stiles cooed at the computer screen. “Awwww, our Liam is growing up so fast! Describe these dashing foreigners that have slayed our Liam’s heart!” 

     Liam rolled his eyes at Stiles fake Game of Thrones affectations while Mason and Jackson both laughed. 

     Mason responded. “Well here is the funny thing… the two guys aren’t even foreign! They both happen to be prep school kids here on some European journey of discovery or something. They were at this pub where a lot of American travelers and exchange students hang out at. Of course our little Liam would draw the attention of two of the hottest guys there though!" 

     Stiles scooted closer to the screen. “Oh this is getting even better! Do describe!”

     Mason launched into vivid details of both gentleman callers. Stiles was only half listening as he kept focusing on Liam squirming in his seat. He picked up a few descriptors here and there; one guy was named Brett and he was tall with tattoos and abs to die for according to Mason while the other guy was named Garrett who had blond hair and blue eyes (typical All-American) with a smile that could cause global warming. Liam was turning red with embarrassment. 

     Jackson whistled in admiration. “Liam you are a man slayer! I am proud of you kid.” 

     Liam rolled his eyes but shared a smile over Skype with Jackson. 

     Stiles jumped in again. “So who are you going to pick Liam? Sounds like an impossible decision!” 

     Liam shook his head. “I am not picking anyone! I am just having a good time here with my former best friend.” 

     Mason picked up on the former part of the last sentence. “Whoa whoa whoa… there isn’t no former about it. You would not be able to navigate this world without yours truly. You are stuck with me man!” 

     Jackson laughed. “It’s ok Liam. Just have a good time. I mean, it’s not like you will ever see these guys again right?”

     Liam sighed and put his hands over his face as Mason cackled and howled. 

     “This is the best part! The prep school they both went to happens to be a few hours from Beacon Hills. How is that for coincidence? They are local boys… well in Liam’s case anyway!” 

     As Mason sang _It’s a Small World After All_   Liam covered his ears and continually shook his head. 

     “My gawd! I still have more countries to visit with this idiot!” 

     Jackson and Stiles shared a laugh. Mason stopped singing and looked devious. “Stiles, Jackson I am sending you both photos of these guys! You tell us which is hotter!” 

     Liam’s eyes shot open in horror. “Mason don’t you dare!”

     Mason bolted out of frame followed by Liam. Jackson and Stiles could hear laughter and a door slamming and fists pounding against the wooden surface. 

     “Mason open this bathroom door up! You can’t send photos! That’s invasion of privacy or something!” 

     As Jackson and Stiles were giggling a dejected looking Liam appeared back in focus as he slumped down into his chair. 

     “The jerk locked himself in the bathroom. Now I know how rough you have it with Scott, Stiles.” 

     Stiles nodded. “It’s a best friend’s code of ethics: one best friend must make sure to constantly embarrass other best friend to the brink of death on a daily basis. It’s BF 101.” 

     Liam sighed and rolled his eyes. “Well I hope he at least sends good photos of both. He likes the Brett guy more so I wouldn’t be surprised if he sent over some grungy photo of Garrett to sway your decisions.” 

     Almost immediately after Liam’s statement both Jackson’s and Stiles’ cellphones beeped with an incoming text message. 

     “Well we are about to find out,” Jackson casually stated opening up his messages. Stiles was doing the same. They both wordlessly scrutinized both photos while Mason reappeared with a big smile on his face. Liam quickly smacked him which caused Mason to yelp. The two younger men waited and watched from their vantage point at the two older men through the Skype app.

     Jackson was the first to raise his head and he nodded in appreciation before whistling. “Well my friend you do not have an easy choice. You said these were former prep school kids? They look like models to me.” 

     Mason laughed. “Says the guy that should be a model… and yeah I am sure they are former prep school kids. Hot right?” 

     Jackson nodded which caused Stiles to playfully smack him. 

     “You better think I am the hottest mister!” 

     Jackson smiled and leaned over to whisper something in Stiles ear which caused the brunette to turn the brightest shade of red imaginable. Jackson leaned back to his original position and looked smug while Stiles tried to compose himself. 

     “Well, um… well then. Um. Yes these are both very um…handsome men Liam. I can’t make that call,” a flushed faced Stiles stammered out.

     Mason was trying to stifle a laugh. “I want to know what Mr. Hot Stuff whispered into your ear! You look redder than can of Coke.” 

     Stiles blushed again while Jackson smiled. “You both are too young. Maybe when you are older.”

     Liam and Mason both rolled their eyes. “Ok old men so what do you think of both guys?”

     Liam was interested in hearing their opinions even though he was not trying to start anything serious with either guy. Jackson cleared his throat. 

     “Well to be objective just based on looks since we do not know these young men my vote goes for Garrett. He seems more wholesome… like a slice of apple pie.”

     Stiles groaned. “Well I think Brett is the way to go. He is tall, exotic and looks like a bad boy. I like bad boys.”

     Jackson turned to face Stiles. “Oh do you now? Shall I hook you up with this Brett person then? I can get you a red eye flight for tonight if you want to explore your options.” 

     Jackson was being playfully jealous and Stiles was egging it on. “Oh really!? Can you!? I can be packed in an hour!” 

     Jackson rolled his eyes and shook his head. He dramatically turned away from Stiles, whom was still acting like a giddy schoolgirl, to address the two young men on Skype. 

     “Go with Garrett, Liam, because I don’t want that tall guy anywhere near this goober.” 

     Stiles gasped. “I am not a goober! I happen to be a sexy piece of man meat!” 

     Mason tried to stifle a laugh while Liam giggled. Jackson sighed and was about to ask if Liam wanted Stiles back but thought better of it. He did not want to broach that line of thinking.   Instead he responded with: "yes, yes you are baby cakes.” 

     Stiles gagged at the new nickname. “Ok I draw the line at baby cakes.” 

     Jackson put both hands up in mock surrender. “Duly noted. So fellas how many more days are you staying in London and where are you heading to next?”

     Liam shrugged. “We have a couple more days here and we are kind of deciding where we want to go next. I want to head somewhere like China or Japan but Mason wants to go to India. I guess we could do both… we have the options thanks to you.” 

     Liam smiled and Jackson blushed. Stiles was not enjoying that moment of connection at all. Mason broke the awkwardness that he picked up on and that Jackson and Liam seemed to be oblivious to.

     “Actually guys the other exciting news is that our new friends will be accompanying us on the next leg of our journey! I guess the advantage of being prep school kids is having parents with a lot of disposable income. And the best part is I get to watch Liam squirm on another continent!” 

     Liam rolled his eyes. “I swear. I think I am going to Siberia next just to get away from this guy.” 

     Jackson smirked which prompted yet another smile from Liam.  The former rivals held the other's gaze for longer than necessary. Stiles was starting to become irrationally jealous and Mason was very keen of the tension on the brunette’s face.  Whatever innocent connection Liam and Jackson were having was becoming bothersome to Stiles and Mason wanted to avoid any drama.

     “Alright gentleman! Thank you so much for Skyping with us. I know it is early as hell over there… like ungodly early. Liam and I have a lunch date with some handsome young men and I know you two will probably want to take a nap. Perhaps snuggle or something?” 

     Stiles huffed. “Thank you Mason and I am glad you are having fun. I think I am going to go for a jog actually. I seemed to be wound up. Take care.” 

     Stiles rose up and Jackson looked very confused. “Um Stiles, are you not going to say goodbye to Liam? That seems rather rude.”

     Stiles whirled around and shot Jackson a scathing look before softening his features to address a worried looking Liam. 

     “Where are my manners? Liam, good day.” Stiles bowed his head before turning around again to get into his jogging clothes. 

     He found that when he needed to clear his head jogging was a great way to do it.  It was one of the main factors that created his newly toned body; a body that had gotten the attention of quite a few sets of eyes from customers at work and strangers when he did venture out to bars and clubs. He also found a new jogging buddy in Isaac, where they both were able to talk about things he usually only shared with Scott. He was also able to help Isaac navigate the weird new dimension in his friendship with the goofy, tan enigma. He still was not able to get it out of neither he nor Scott on the events of what happened in that bedroom after he left it, but he was enjoying his new friendship nonetheless. 

     He made sure to shoot a text to Isaac as they were set to jog that morning anyway. Stiles was just moving up the time by a few hours. Jackson turned back to the computer and shook his head.

     “Hey guys. Help me out. Did I miss something here?” 

     Liam matched Jackson in his confusion. “I have no idea Jackson. He has always been kind of off though, right?”

     It was Mason’s turn to roll his eyes. “You two are the most clueless people I have ever met but that is a conversation we can have another time. Jackson, again we are forever indebted to you for this amazing journey and I propose more of these Skype dates while we are travelling, but for now you have your work cut out for you. I also have my work cut out for me trying to get Liam to stop dragging these two boy’s hearts around.” 

     Liam threw his arms up. “For crying out loud I am not dragging anyone, anywhere!”

     Jackson nodded in agreement. “Ok guys well I am glad you are having a great time. Try not to break anything in my home over there alright?” 

     Mason just smiled politely. “Nothing breaking but hearts.”

     Liam stood up and sighed. “Thanks Jackson. For real. We will get together when I get back and talk about all the cool stuff that happened.” 

     Jackson smiled. “I look forward to it Liam. Take care guys.” 

     Liam and Mason both waved as Jackson closed the Skype app. He shut his laptop and tried to think of what the hell set Stiles off. Mason obviously saw something but he was at a loss. He shrugged and shook his head. He went to find Stiles and saw the other man in sweats and a zip-up hoodie. Even in casual clothes Jackson found Stiles to be equally the hottest and cutest guy in the world. He did not want Stiles jogging angry so he walked up behind the brunette and wrapped his strong arms around his waist.

     Jackson could feel the tension in Stiles body. “Baby, what’s going on? Did I say or do something to piss you off?” 

     Stiles wanted to not enjoy the feeling of Jackson’s arms wrapped around him but he loved every moment. Still, he was annoyed, so he was not giving in that easily. “Obviously,” he casually answered which caused Jackson to stiffen. 

     “Well tell me then because I am so lost right now. If we are going to work we need to communicate. You are the one that told me that, remember?” 

     Stiles sighed. “Ok fine. You really want to know? I am frustrated Jackson. I know what we have is new and all and we aren’t even official yet but Jackson… I am a guy that is at the peak of his sexual potential and we haven’t gotten anywhere close to going all the way, like ever! I keep harping on it and yeah relationships are more than sex… but sex is still a vital component! And then there is the issue of us Skyping with my ex-boyfriend, which is weird as hell, and you two keep eye fucking each other and sharing smiles and friendly glances. That’s weird Jax! You were looking at him like you wanted to mount him and yet I wag myself in front of you all day, every day and I get the _I want it to be special Stiles. I want it to be memorable Stiles. Blah, blah, blah Stiles._ I understand all that, I do. But are you even planning that special time? Huh? Or are you second guessing your attraction to me? Did you win the prize and now you don’t feel like you have to try anymore? I don’t even feel sexy around you, especially when your eyes twinkle more at my ex and your former enemy I might add, than they do at me! How can you two be getting along so well already!? Is there something going on behind the scenes that I need to know about!? I swear Jackson you are the most frustrating person I have ever had in my orbit… and we are talking about an orbit that includes a lot of frustrating people! So yeah I am pissed off and annoyed!”

     Jackson absorbed Stiles rant with a neutral tone, save for a few grits of his teeth. After Stiles had ended his tirade and was slightly heaving from the effort, Jackson went into a new gear. The arms and hands that were wrapped around Stiles waist were now gripping them with some force. He spun the surprised brunette around and pinned him up against the wall, raising and restraining both his arms over his head. Stiles was still reeling when Jackson crashed his lips against the brunette’s lips and immediately slid his tongue in. 

     A moan escaped Stiles mouth as Jackson deepened the kiss further and ground their groins together. Stiles was completely at Jackson’s mercy as he was being humped into the hard surface behind him. There was a fire in Jackson’s kiss that Stiles had never felt before and now that he was engulfed in it, he was becoming drunk and dizzy with the passion. He felt Jackson’s other hand (the one not pinning his arms down) slowly caress his jawline and then work its way down to where his neck met his collar bone. A firmer pressure was applied and Stiles was aware that he was being lightly choked, an action that scared him and thrilled him at the same time. 

     Jackson pressed his thumb into Stiles Adam’s apple while his index finger applied pressure to the side of Stiles neck. As the air was being sucked out of him by their make out session and Jackson’s hand making it hard for him to breathe, Stiles was beginning to see spots in front of his eyeballs. At the precise moment he thought he was going to pass out Jackson released his chokehold and enjoyed the huge inhale of breath Stiles drew. It automatically made the kiss even deeper and Jackson dove in tongue first. 

     Stiles dick ached in his sweatpants, begging for attention, which was relieved a few seconds later as Jackson grasped the hardness through the fabric. Stiles gasped and gyrated his hips into Jackson’s grip, causing the handsome man to smile as they kissed fervently. Jackson finally ended the kiss and backed away slightly to see his handiwork. Stiles had his eyes closed and his lips were swollen and reddened. Saliva from their sloppy kiss surrounded his entire mouth area and this turned Jackson on even more.

    As Stiles slowly opened his eyes he saw a seductive grin on Jackson’s face. Jackson stepped forward again and began kissing Stiles on his neck and sucking on his lower earlobe. He then traveled further down Stiles’ neck, sucking at the base and creating a bruise. Stiles could not control the moans emanating from his lips as Jackson continued to kiss and nibble his lower neck. 

     The handsome man then took the hand fondling Stiles’ throbbing dick and grabbed the zipper of the hoodie and slowly unzipped it, revealing the toned and defined chest. With the exception of a small tuft of hair residing between his pectoral muscles, Stiles was smooth and Jackson’s tongue was now tracing its way all over the exposed expanse of skin. He found the nub of Stiles’ erect right nipple and swirled around it before gently taking it between his teeth and softly biting down. The sensation sent shockwaves through the paler man’s body as he let out an “oh God.”

     Jackson laughed but kept his oral assault on Stiles’ body as he made his way even lower, sucking on every muscle of the other man’s abdomen. He was forced to release the grip he had on Stiles arms which allowed the brunette to lower them and run his fingers through Jackson’s hair as his head kept getting lower and lower. Finally Jackson had gotten down on his knees and began to lick and bite Stiles’ erection through his sweatpants. Jackson glanced up while he was doing this and the sight of him doing what he was doing and looking up into Stiles’ eyes was enough to send the paler boy into a frenzy. 

     Jackson knew what Stiles wanted so he grabbed the elastic of the sweatpants and carefully tugged it forward to release the long, hard dick beneath. Jackson pulled the sweatpants and underwear down to Stiles’ ankles so he could stroke and massage Stiles’ surprisingly developed legs while he flicked his tongue in and out to tease the flaring head of Stiles’ cock. Jackson lapped up the salty precum oozing from Stiles and smiled at the way the other boy’s body vibrated in pleasure. 

     With skilled precision Jackson sucked in the engorged member and Stiles felt an overwhelming warmth engulf his private area. Stiles remembered getting an amazing blowjob from Liam before but what he was receiving now was a masterpiece. Jackson knew exactly how to swirl his tongue during every inhale and he was able to deep throat Stiles’ above average length and girth with every dive. Stiles was moaning erotically and a torrent of “fucks” and “goddammits” were peppered in as well. He could not believe how much of his dick Jackson was able to swallow and at the rate things were going he would not be able to last much longer.

     Stiles’ hands twisted and pulled on the soft hair atop Jackson’s head as he could feel his climax building. Jackson could feel the hardness in his mouth begin to pulsate and he knew it would not be much longer. He sucked with renewed vigor and force causing Stiles’ knees to buckle from pleasure. Jackson wanted that hot cum down his throat as he massaged Stiles ever tightening balls. Within a few more seconds Stiles was shouting “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” as he released his hot load into Jackson’s eager mouth. Jackson sucked ferociously, wanting every single drop of Stiles’ salty-sweet juices. 

     As Stiles’ body convulsed and vibrated Jackson kept the suction on, eventually causing the brunette to bend slightly at the hips because his raw dick was becoming over-sensitized. “Ohh… ooohkaaay… ohhh… ooooohhkaayyy… Jackson….Jacksss….oooh…you can…. Fuckk….. You can stop now….oohh too sensitive.” 

     Stiles was panting and almost begging for the excruciating pleasure to stop as the sensory overload was becoming too much. Jackson finally pulled up allowing Stiles slicked up member to pop out of his mouth. Jackson rose with incredible speed and lowered his own pants in the process to reveal an enormous and hard cock of his own. He grabbed a dazed Stiles by the shoulders and forced the paler man downwards onto his knees. Stiles was powerless to fight it, not that he would have even if he could. 

     With Stiles on his knees Jackson grabbed his own hard dick and began pummeling the adorable face of the brunette. Stiles moaned as Jackson’s hard shaft repeatedly smacked his cheeks and nose. Jackson had one of the biggest dicks Stiles had seen on anyone which made sense considering how much of a dick the handsome man could be at times. Jackson bent over so he could cup Stiles lower jaw in his hand and he squeezed the brunette's face as he thrust his erection towards Stiles still swollen lips. He let his flaring head swirl around the pillow soft lips of Stiles before he grabbed the brunette’s hair and forcibly pulled his face forward to take in his huge cock. 

     Stiles never had such an enormous thing in his mouth before and his gag reflexes were certainly no match for Jackson’s. As Jackson began to face fuck him, Stiles began to gag and his eyes watered from it. Jackson was not letting up his rhythm and he kept banging into Stiles’ throat until the other man began to get used to it. Stiles was a quick study and found that he was able to relax his throat muscles and take more of Jackson’s incredible length. If it felt this good in his throat he could only imagine how it would feel slamming into his prostate. The thought sent shivers down Stiles’ spine as Jackson thrust in and out. 

     “Yeah suck that big dick, you slut. You are making me so proud right now. You like when I fuck your throat don’t you?” 

     Stiles was not expecting the dirty talk but he found he liked it. He began sucking harder and letting his tongue attempt to replicate the motions Jackson had employed on him a few moments earlier. Saliva leaked out of Stiles’ warm mouth but he kept sucking. He wanted Jackson to feel as much pleasure as he just felt. 

     “Oh fuck yeah. Just like that. You got an amazing mouth. I love fucking that mouth.” 

     Jackson began to feel the familiar sensation of an orgasm building as he drove his hips further towards Stiles’ face.

     “Fuck I am about to cum,” Jackson breathed out as he held Stiles’ head, forcing the other boy to swallow his load. Stiles initially gagged at first, not expecting the salty stream nor the amount of it, being funneled down his throat. He got used to the flavor and decided he actually liked it. After Jackson had stopped gyrating he stepped backwards so his still hard dick could be released from Stiles’ mouth.

     He bent down and hooked Stiles from under each armpit and yanked him upwards to a standing position. Jackson crashed their lips together once again and their mutual ejaculations were able to mix in each other’s mouths. Stiles’ entire body was still shaking from the volcanic eruption of passion that Jackson had just unleashed on him. Jackson broke the kiss and yanked at Stiles’ brunette locks so he was forced to make eye contact. 

     Jackson almost growled as he spoke his next words.

     “I don’t want you to ever question what you fucking mean to me. I don’t want you to ever doubt how fucking sexy I think you are and I don’t want you to ever question my loyalty to you. I do not want you to believe that I could have eyes for anyone else except you. I do not want you to ever shut me out and I do not want you to ever fucking walk away from me angry again! Do we have an understanding?”

     Jackson’s blue eyes were blazing with fiery desire and Stiles was getting lost in them. All he could do was nod as he was too enamored to make coherent sentences. Once Jackson got confirmation that his point had been effectively made his features softened and the hand that was once tugging and pulling on the brunette’s hair was now carefully brushing it back into place. 

     He lovingly ran his hands on both of Stiles’ cheeks and carefully brushed them with his thumbs. He never broke eye contact as he slowly moved in for a more romantic kiss. After a few seconds of making out Jackson finally backed up so Stiles could extricate himself from against the wall. Stiles entire body was heaving from all the exertion and he was still dazed from the intensity of it. 

     Jackson smiled fondly. “Enjoy that jog baby. Tell Isaac I said hello. I’ll be taking a nap because I don’t know about you, but I am beat.”

     With another smile he turned and plopped down on his huge bed and pulled the covers over top of himself. 

     “Feel free to join me when you get back,” he added before yawning and turning away from a still shell shocked Stiles. 

     After a few more minutes the soft breathing of Jackson could be heard and Stiles heartbeat returned to normal. A buzzing from the floor area sounded and he had to lower his entire body to fish out his cellphone from the pocket of the sweatpants still lying around his ankles. It was a text from Isaac.

**Isaac (5:57 AM):** Hey wanker where are you? You said you wanted to go jogging early and to meet you at 5:30. No sign of you? Are you alive? 

     Stiles fired off an apologetic message before pocketing his phone and pulling his pants back on. He zipped his hoodie back up and crossed the room somewhat clumsily to the mirrored wall. The bruise from Jackson’s nibbling could be seen slightly and he cursed to himself. He would have to ask Lydia to help him use some concealer to hide that.

     He sighed and approached the sleeping form of Jackson. Stiles thought back to the ardent words Jackson had said after their erotic encounter and he smiled. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the handsome man’s cheek.

     Jackson stirred slightly and smiled. “Enjoy your run and come back to me, ok baby?”

     Stiles breath caught but he nodded. “As soon as I can.” 

     They shared a romantic glance at the other before Stiles rose up and headed out of the bedroom. He shook his head and grinned to himself as he walked, still unsteadily, towards the entrance of Jackson’s apartment. He was going to have quite the story to tell Isaac during their run that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the lookout for the updated version of this chapter with the added visual stimulation.


	23. Stranger Things Have Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a strictly Ian and Mickey chapter. It occurs a couple of months later and we find out the status of our two favorite Southside boy's relationship.

     Ian sat in his borrowed car and stared at the front entrance of the apartment he once shared with Mickey. It had been several months since Mickey was released from the jail and besides a few short texts back and forth they had no contact whatsoever. Despite the love they knew was there it seemed both of them were still hesitant to pick up where things had left off before the incident. It did not help that Derek moved Mickey to the overnight crew which made seeing each other nearly impossible and Lydia had been adamant that Ian stay with her in the mansion. If she had her way, he would have lived there until the end of time because she loved having Ian around. He was the little brother she never had and it was fun having someone to gossip with every day, a ready-to-go shopping buddy and a reluctant man-slave when she was being lazy to get out of bed.

 

     Life for the entire group had carried on as well during the same time span as new relationships were being formed while others ended. Ian reflected on the past few months with a slight smile all the while sitting in the car staring at the front edifice of the brick buildings like a creeper. As he thought of all his friends individually a few popped out more so than others in his mind.

 

     He was extremely happy for Jackson especially. He did not know how but ever since that ridiculously handsome guy had moved back to Beacon Hills he had gained a second best friend along with Lydia. The three of them began a new tradition of watching cheesy romantic movies and pigging out on ice cream and junk food at least one night a week. It was in these social gatherings that the three of them were able to spill their most intimate secrets, fears and fantasies. For the first time in a long time Ian felt like he had a family again with Lydia acting like his big sister Fiona and Jackson filling in for Lip.

 

     He sighed wistfully thinking about his family back in the Southside of Chicago. He missed them so much but he needed to get away from that toxic environment; for his mental stability mostly. The final straw came when his on-again, off-again mother Monica busted him out of a mental institution to move into a doublewide trailer with her new boyfriend; whom happened to be only a couple of years older than Ian and a meth producer. When Mickey brought up the idea of making a fresh start somewhere out west Ian jumped on board. It was a sad day in the Gallagher house as they all hugged Ian as tight as possible the afternoon he left with Mickey.

 

     Fiona was a wreck but Ian had at least told her where he was headed to this time (unlike the few times he went missing previously). Lip told Ian he would be out to visit but that had not happened yet. Ian understood; Lip was juggling college and girls and a destiny he was reluctant to pursue. Ian always wished he was as smart as Lip but he got the athletic genes. Debbie was also bawling her eyes out and Ian always had a soft spot for his little sister. She made him tear up the most. Carl and Liam (which is still ironic that he shares the same name as the guy that was the root of his current problems with Mickey) were the last ones to give Ian hugs. Carl was never much for emotions so he kept an even demeanor while Liam was too young to understand his big brother was moving away.

 

     Ian wiped a few tears from his face as his memories came to a halt and he was transported back to the present. As the redhead gathered up the courage to get out of the car he reflected more on his current life. Despite the troublesome history between the two, Ian had also been receiving updates of Liam and Mason’s travels through their Instagram and Facebook accounts and he was ecstatic that they were experiencing a journey together as best friends. Liam even personally messaged him a few times to relay some of the details that were not shown, mainly how Mason was making it his personal mission to embarrass Liam at every turn. Ian still regretted what he and Liam did at that club but they both seemed to have moved past it, which he was so thankful for. He knew some day in the future their little indiscretion would be nothing but a mere afterthought and he was looking forward to that.  Ian also noted that the two boys should be returning soon as Mason was still in college and the Fall semester was rapidly approaching.  He was unsure what Liam's educational plans were but judging from his last few messages concerning the complicated triangle involving some guys named Brett and Garrett, education was the farthest thing on his mind.

 

     Then there were the weird happenings going on at The Home Depot amongst the remainder of their group, the strangest being the dynamic between Scott and Isaac. The pair used to have a very easygoing friendship, especially as Isaac was Scott’s department head and mentor. Lately however it seemed that something was off. Ian and Lydia would constantly exchange puzzled looks as they would observe the nervous tension between the two colleagues. On the surface they seemed fine but there were one too many unnoticed glances when the other was not looking or other moments where their eye contact would carry on longer than necessary. Ian had a suspicion but shook it off seeing as how Scott was quite popular with the ladies and carried out many, many, many sexual encounters with said women.  Isaac was the wildcard though. He dressed well, he was classically handsome and very charming. His slight English accent was also quite a bonus. Ian noted that he never saw Isaac with a girl or him mention having a girlfriend or a wife, but then again Isaac was fiercely private.

 

     Ian shrugged at his own thoughts before letting his mind drift towards the remainder of his new found friendship circle. Malia had recently broke things off with the new boy she had only been dating for a few months, Theo. When Lydia inquired what happened Malia just said that the jerk was more interested in the gym and his mirror than her so she dumped him. Much to her dismay Theo struck up a friendship with Scott (who would be friends with anyone because he is Scott) and had stayed a part of their frequent social gatherings. Ian did have to agree that Theo was a hot guy but he had a very calculating allure. There seemed to be something always underneath the surface with that guy; a manipulative and cold side that were masked by his oozing charm and charisma, but he was going to leave it at that. Thoughts like that is what lead him down the wrong path with Liam.

 

     Then there were Kira and Allison. He did not really interact with them as much as the others though they were nice enough girls. They both still alternated their time with Scott and remained good friends with the other which was an arrangement that Ian would never be able to wrap his head around. It had to be a California thing he surmised. He did notice that their hookups with Scott were becoming more infrequent so maybe there was something to his earlier assumptions about Scott and Isaac’s recent change. The redhead finally shook his head of those many scattered thoughts and breathed a deep breath.  He was finally taking his medication as prescribed (thanks to Lydia and even Jackson’s constant nagging) and it was evening out his chemical levels and allowing him to have coherent thoughts, such as the ones he just had.

 

     He opened the car door and slowly got out, noting the crisp air that was hitting his exposed skin, signalling the approach of Autumn. He had thought that maybe he would never see seasons again once he moved to the West Coast but thankfully Beacon Hills was north enough to be able to enjoy some mild weather. He softly closed the door to the vehicle and stared at the apartment complex again. It seemed so foreign to him, as if he had never lived there before. It all started when Mickey had sent him a random text asking the redhead to come over for an important discussion. Ian stared at that text for hours and even asked for Lydia and Jackson’s insights. Lydia was quick to voice her opposition to Ian going over to the apartment alone while Jackson had to be the voice of reason. After all, according to the handsome man, Ian and Mickey were still technically in a relationship so seeing the other was not outside the realm of normal. Lydia scoffed but finally relented so here he was. She did warn Ian that if he did not check in with her by midnight that she was going to personally drive over there with a Beacon Hills deputy and make sure things were ok.

 

     He walked slowly but surely to his old front door and took a deep breath before knocking. After a few seconds the door opened and there Mickey was, in the flesh. Ian quickly swallowed as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Mickey looked… well he looked good. It seemed like in the time they were apart he had taken to the gym as the gray shirt he wore clung to his newly defined chest and stomach muscles. He was also wearing form fitting jeans, a strange yet not so horrible change to his normal baggy attire. Mickey looked more like the rest of the group now, California polished.

 

     Ian cocked an eyebrow and Mickey shrugged. “Aye, I thought, ya know, time to try a new look and shit. I mean, do I look ok?”

     Ian gave the pale man another quick onceover before nodding. “Yeah Mick, you look great.”

     That was followed with awkward silence. Finally, Ian continued, “Can I come in or are we standing in the doorway all night?”

     Mickey realized he had been blocking the entrance and quickly stepped to the side. “Shit, sorry Ian. Come in.”

     Ian smiled and stepped inside. The apartment looked vastly different than the last time he saw it, granted that was the night there were overturned chairs and a broken table and a young man bleeding out on the kitchen floor. The place was spotless and Mickey had purchased brand new furniture. Gone were the threadbare mismatched sofas, the 15-year-old television set Mickey had stolen back in Chicago, and the weird beige shag carpet. Instead there were black leather couches, a big screen TV mounted to the wall, and even a black wrought-iron bistro table with four matching chairs to replace the one he broke in the dining area. There was an ultra-modern geometric patterned rug underneath a sleek black coffee table and the walls were even painted a neutral gray tone. Ian felt like he was looking at a room in an interior design magazine.

 

     “Mick, what is all this?” Ian was still unable to grasp how different everything was.

     Mickey nervously rubbed his eyebrows and looked down towards the ground, which allowed Ian to also take notice of the fancy Italian leather shoes the shorter man was wearing. “I wanted to, I dunno, make the place look nice…make myself look nice. Fuck, I’m not good at this shit Ian. I’m trying to say…I fucking miss you. Ok? I miss us and shit. I am sounding like a complete fag right now but I don’t care. I was hoping that you would… if you would just consider…I mean I know you are probably gonna say no but…fuck…Ian move back in with me.”

     Mickey raised his icy blue eyes to meet Ian’s green ones. There were very few times that Ian had the upper hand on Mickey throughout the course of their entire relationship. Ian was the one that pursued Mickey and despite many broken bones and bruises, he got his man. But Mickey always maintained the dominance. When the bipolar disorder that his mother graciously passed down to him took over, it was Mickey that had to navigate the redhead back to sanity. It was Mickey that called the shots when it came down to Ian’s care. It was Mickey that spearheaded the move to California. It was Mickey that found their apartment and place of employment. Mickey controlled everything in their lives and had the power, except when it came to sex. That was when Ian was in control. However, as Ian’s eyes bore into Mickey’s it seemed there was a monumental shift happening.

 

     Mickey was begging for Ian this time and the redhead could see the discomfort written all over the former thug’s face. For the first time in a long time he seemed unsure. The longer the green eyes gazed at him with no response the more anxious the paler man became. He was fidgeting and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and nose. Did he really think that Ian would say no? The uncertainty in Mickey’s face pained Ian. Before, they both knew where they stood with the other; how firm their bond was, but now the once confident Mickey was waffling under Ian’s intense silence.

     Finally, Ian responded. “Mick…are you afraid I am going to say no right now? Is this what everything is about? The clothes, the furniture… everything?”

     Mickey swallowed hard but nodded weakly. “I don’t want to fucking lose you again Ian…I’ve almost lost you too many times since we been together. I can’t… I’m not… I’m not strong enough.”

     Mickey’s voice trailed off as he exposed himself fully to Ian. Ian closed his eyes tight to will away the tears about to form. When he opened them again he saw Mickey staring at the floor trying to hold himself together as well. “Mick… Mickey… look at me.”

     Mickey raised his head slow and Ian could see the watery wells of Mickey’s eyes and the bags underneath them. “Of course I’ll move back in with you. Why would you even question that? We’re together. Remember?”

     Mickey let out the breath he was holding and moved in to hug the taller boy. He buried his face in Ian’s developed chest muscles as he hugged his boyfriend tight. The warmth radiating from the redhead was soothing as Mickey let out a few heaves. He was beyond his pride at the moment to care he was crying. This was his Ian and he was never letting him go again.

     As they embraced Ian took notice of a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. “Mickey…are you cooking?”

     The dark-haired man quickly let go and quickly brushed the moisture away from his eyes. “Fuck… yeah… shit. I got to stir the pot. Um… make yourself at home…our home. I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

     As the shorter man turned to rush into the kitchen Ian pinched himself to make sure this was not some dream. The pain that followed confirmed things were real. He walked slowly into the kitchen to see Mickey furiously stirring one pot before switching over to a cutting board to quickly dice a few vegetables, and then quickly throwing them into another pot. Ian could not help but smile. Mickey never cooked before, unless you counted microwaveable Totino’s pizza rolls.

     “Mick, what are you cooking?” Mickey ladled some sauce and blew on it before turning towards Ian to allow him to taste. The flavor was out of this world.

     “Holy fuck Mick. That tastes amazing!”

     Mickey let out a shy smile before turning his attention back to his cooking. As he continued his duties he called out, “there are some beers and shit in the fridge. You should crack one open.”

     Ian walked over and opened the refrigerator. The inside of that had also been cleaned as all the expired milk, moldy Chinese takeout and other random items had been tossed. Now things were neatly organized and in their proper homes. What struck Ian the most was the amount of fresh vegetables, fruits, juices, and other high quality items that were now residing in the refrigerator. “Wow Mick…this looks like the pictures of refrigerators you see in magazines.”

     Mickey let out a little chuckle as he continued cooking. Ian gazed down and found the drawer containing the beer. The redhead was expecting the usual Milwaukee’s Best or PBR but instead saw German wheat beers and ales. “Uh, Mick? Since when did you start drinking this fancy stuff?”

     Mickey just shrugged. “Recently. They taste better.”

     Ian scrunched his brow but proceeded to bend down to grab two bottles. He returned to Mickey’s side to continue watching the shorter man cook. Ian’s stomach rumbled uncontrollably which caused Mickey to smile. “Getting hungry huh? It’s almost done.”

     Ian smiled shyly as he tried to twist the top off of the beer in his hand. Of course the fancier beers did not have twist tops. Mickey saw his boyfriend struggling, smiled, opened a drawer and produced a sterling silver bottle opener. “Here Gallagher. Use this before you break something.”

     Ian rolled his eyes but grabbed the opener. He popped the caps of both beers and handed one to Mickey. “Here Mr. Fancy.”

     Mickey smiled openly and took the bottle and swigged half of the liquid in one gulp. Ian internally sighed. He was happy that not all of Mickey’s old traits had disappeared. As Mickey finished preparing the meal he asked Ian to help set the table. Ian was able to navigate the kitchen like old times, maneuvering around Mickey, except he noted that Mickey had even purchased a new set of plates, bowls and glasses and they all matched. Ian tried to hide his frown as he grabbed a few plates and serving bowls before placing them on the new kitchen table. He went back to the silverware drawer and unsurprisingly found brand new silver utensils. “Mick… how much did all of this stuff cost? I mean everything in here is new!”

     Mickey shrugged. “I…uh...always had a stash set aside for, just for ya know… for spending and shit. Just money I hoarded from the Rub-n-Tug and deals back in Chicago.”

     Ian knew deals meant drug money but back in the Southside you had to do anything to survive. “Did you spend it all?”

     Mickey shook his head. “Nah…there’s plenty left for the…”

     Mickey’s voice trailed off as he cut off the stove. Ian noticed the sentence was not complete so he moved closer to Mickey. “For the… the what Mickey?”

     The shorter man looked nervous again as he sighed. “For the nothing Ian. Why you keep bustin’ my balls, huh? Let’s eat.”

     Ian was not satisfied and the shorter man knew the redhead was stubborn. “No Mickey, I think if we are on this new path of togetherness in this brand new apartment, we should maybe start being completely 1000% honest with each other. I will overlook this big stash of money that you seemed to have been hiding this entire time but I need you to be open with me. So Mick… start opening up.”

     The dark haired man raised his eyebrows defiantly the way he used to do when Ian challenged him… or if anyone challenged him for that matter. “You not gonna let it go huh? Fine I wanted to fucking wait until after dinner but sigh, aight wait here.”

     Ian was confused as Mickey walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor that led to their bathroom and then the bedroom beyond. After a few minutes Ian heard Mickey call out. “Ok, Gallagher, come here.”

     Ian walked slowly down the hallway and to his old bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. When he pushed it open he was not ready for the sight beyond it. He took notice of the brand new bed with solid silver plush bedding and what seemed to be ten pillows with fancy covers that coordinated. What really caught his eyes were the dozen or so scented candles that lit the dim room and illuminated a brand new dresser, desk, full-length mirror and a very nervous looking Mickey. “Mick… what the hell is all this!?”

     Mickey took a few steps forward until he was a mere few feet away from Ian. “Ian…you know I am not good at this corny romantic bullshit but I know from time to time you like it. I wanted this moment to be special.”

     Ian’s heart raced as he gulped audibly. “What are you talki-“Ian was about to ask when Mickey took a couple more steps forward and grabbed both of Ian’s hands. The shorter man then slowly lowered himself to one knee. Ian felt like he was about to pass out. There was no way this was happening. They were just now seeing each other for the first time in months and now Mickey was down on one knee.

     “Mick?” Ian could barely get the words out.

     “Gallagher… let me fucking talk now ok? I’ll let you do as much talking after but let me just talk.”

     Ian stared down at his boyfriend and nodded. Mickey took a deep breath as he looked up into the green eyes of his lover and noted how beautiful the candle flickers were dancing off the strong angles of the redhead’s face.

     “They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder and if you love something so much you have to let them go and allow them to return to know it is meant to be. I think that is bullshit Ian. I have been without you for months and I was dead. I was dead Ian. I am fucking nothing without you. Nothing. You are the only reason I get up for every single day. When Mandy died, I had no one but you. I still have no one but you. Without you, I was not even a man. I just went every day going through the motions like I was a zombie. Work, gym, sleep… that is my life now. When I was locked up you were all I thought about… all I dreamed about… you were my nightmares."

     "What you did… it fucking hurt me so bad because you are my life Ian! I did what I did because someone else was doing things with you that only I should be allowed to do because we made that promise Ian. We promised each other back in Chicago that we were together. You and I. You forced me to love you then and I haven’t looked back ever since because loving you has been the best fucking thing I could have ever done. I know I don’t say it enough but that’s the type of shithead you knew I was and you saw past it anyway. No one will ever understand what you and I have. None of these people know all the shit we had to go through to even be here right now!"

     "I think we have done pretty decent for ourselves Ian. I really do. Looking up at you right now, all I see is the future. I don’t deserve your forgiveness and I don’t deserve your pity. All our friends will probably never like me the same and I can’t do anything to change that. I’ve made a lot of stupid mistakes in my life. The times I denied who I was, the times I hurt you, and hit you and kicked you and… fuck I don’t know how we ended up together but we did and I am not giving that up ever again.”

     Mickey took a breath before reaching into his pocket. Ian gasped as he saw it; a platinum band with small diamonds encrusted on the top half of it. It was held shakily between Mickey’s thumb and forefinger.

     “Ian Gallagher… I am asking you tonight to help me be better… to help us be better. I want to fully show you how much I am invested in all of this…invested in you… invested in us. I don’t want to have to let you go to realize we were meant to be because I already know we are. I already know what it is like to not have you in my life and I would rather be dead than to live like that again. I don’t want my heart to grow fonder because you are not here with me in my arms every single day and night. I don’t want to know what it’s like to see anyone else touch you and make you feel things that only I should be making you feel. Ian fucking Gallagher, I have stolen a lot of shit in my life but you are the biggest thief here because you stole me the very first time we …in my bed… back in Chicago. You stole me and you never let me go. So now it’s my turn to steal you. Ian, will you marry me?”

     As tears slowly rolled down Mickey’s face Ian trembled and allowed his own vision to be clouded by the tears pooling in his own eyes. The redhead looked down at Mickey and then towards the ring… the symbol that what they had was real and tangible. He never heard so many words come out of Mickey’s mouth like that at one time and he knew Mickey probably had to rehearse it over and over to get it right. That thought warmed Ian’s heart more. He stared into the puffy eyes of the former thug kneeling at his feet.

     “Fuck yes Mick… fuck…I want to marry you.”

     Mickey let out the biggest breath before shakily putting the ring onto Ian’s finger. It fit perfectly. The shorter man rose to his feet and planted a deep kiss onto Ian’s soft lips. They both realized this was the first kiss they have had in a long time and it soon deepened with passion. As their tongues explored each other’s mouths both boys fell into a rhythmic motion as they began ripping the clothes off of the other. No matter how much they had matured since their days in the Southside one thing would always remain the same; their love of rough and fast sex.

     

     They never wasted time with foreplay; as in the beginning they were forced to hide their relationship from everyone. Being gay was not an option in their old neighborhood; it often meant being beaten to death. So they had to find ways to get off without ever getting caught. From the dugout of a baseball field that was never used to the storeroom of the shitty convenience store Ian used to work at as a teenager, they always made sure to get off quickly. Despite being in the comfort of their own apartment, safely far away from the troubled past they escaped from, they still ripped into the other with savage fury.

     Within seconds every stitch of fabric was torn off of their bodies as their naked skin collided with the other. Both of them reveled in the warmth that emanated from their skin-on-skin contact as their hands continued exploring every inch of the other’s body. Mickey kneaded all of Ian’s glorious muscles, from his chest to his biceps and to his strong shoulders and back. Ian took to rubbing up and down the shorter man’s back and to the dimples that formed on the lower portion, right above Mickey’s deliciously plump backside.

 

     Ian broke the kiss slightly to insert three strong fingers into Mickey’s kissed plumped lips and into his mouth. Mickey sucked on Ian’s digits before the redhead took them out and continued his assault on Mickey’s ass. The newly slicked up fingers served as lubricant as the taller boy began to poke and prod at his boyfriend’s entrance. Ian’s other hand cupped one of the porcelain ass cheeks and squeezed. As Ian inserted one finger and then two, Mickey began to squirm and hum in pleasure. Their kiss deepened further as the paler man wrapped his hands around Ian’s impressive shaft and he began an intense and rhythmic jerking motion, squeezing more as he got to the flaring head of Ian’s cock to allow droplets of precum to leak out.

     Ian decided to insert his third finger in and Mickey sighed and gently chomped down on the redhead’s shoulder. Ian began thrusting his fingers in and out of Mickey before thrusting back in and spreading them out. Mickey’s body began to shake as the sensations begin to overtake his senses. “You gonna fucking play around all day Gallagher or are you gonna get on me?” Mickey growled in pleasure and he arched a playful eyebrow towards the taller boy.

     Ian smiled fully and openly. This was the playful Mickey he was used to and wanted to make sure that he banged him into the mattress to make up for all their lost time. Ian extracted his fingers and swiftly turned Mickey around and forced him to bend over face down on the bed. He then gripped Mickey’s hips and lined his throbbing hard-on before slamming forward. The heat that enveloped his impressive girth sent stars into the redhead’s field of vision. “Damn, Mick, so tight.”

     The brunette had taken to gripping the comforter with his hands while he bit into the fabric. He turned his head to the side so he could speak. “Fuck Gallagher…you fucking grow more since last time? I can practically feel that dick in my throat.”

     Ian chuckled and began a slow yet forceful pace as he slammed into his fiancé over and over again, causing Mickey to moan in ways he would never admit to. Ian could tell he was hitting the prostate with almost every thrust and he loved the way he was making the older man unravel. Mickey was practically whimpering and begging for more as their bodies quickly developed a sheen of sweat.

     “Fuck me Gallagher!” Ian smiled and quickened his pace. He knew they both were not going to last long so he wanted to at least make the climax earth shattering. Ian stood on his tip toes so he could slam down into Mickey’s hole and from this new angle Mickey began to squeal with pleasure because Ian was hitting the spot every time now.

     “Fuuccckkkk Ian!! Keep going, don’t stop.”

     Ian’s pace quickened and the familiar sensation of a building orgasm was rising fast. “Mick, I am gonna cum soon!”

     Mickey began to fuck into every forward thrust upon hearing how close Ian was and sure enough the redhead mumbled several obscenities as he was blasting inside of Mickey. Mickey felt the warm ribbons inside of him as his own orgasm quickly approached and he began to shoot all over the new bedspread. “Ohhhhhh fuuuckkkk Ian…. fucckkkk!”

     Mickey was surprised to see he was able to cum hands free, which was a first for both of them. They were out of breath and panting and Ian carefully slid out of Mickey and collapsed on the bed beside him. “Oh man… I missed that. Your ass felt so amazing.”

     Ian turned his head to shoot Mickey a goofy smile. Mickey smiled back despite his legs feeling like jelly and his ass being full of Ian’s ejaculation. “That cock deserves an award. I don’t think I’ll be walking normally for a while.”

     They both shared a laugh before quietly just gazing lovingly at the other. Mickey finally broke the spell. “Aye, I really do love you Ian.”

     Ian’s eyes twinkled. “I know Mick. I feel the same way.”

     It was in that moment when Ian’s stomach began to grumble. They both giggled.

     “Looks like someone is hungry.” Mickey straightened up and stood unsteadily. “Let’s get cleaned up real fast and then go eat.”

     Ian nodded and smiled in agreement. As he followed the shorter man to the bathroom and watched him turn the shower on and adjust the temperature he thought to himself: _yeah, this could work…It really can work. We are far from perfect, but we are perfect for each other. I love this man._

     Mickey turned around and almost shyly looked down as his eyelashes fluttered. “So what you thinkin’ about?”

     Ian just smiled and proceeded to hug the pale torso of his man. “Just you,” he replied and with that Mickey embraced the red head back and sighed.

     “Cool.”

     After their shower they devoured the meal Mickey prepared and talked at length about future plans and how to handle the wedding. “Aye Ian, I was thinking. Why don’t we go back to Chicago and visit the clan? Maybe tell your family in person about us getting hitched.”

     Ian’s face lit up. “You mean it Mick? You really want to do that?”

     Mickey nodded. "They gotta find out sooner or later and I know you been missing them and all.  I can get us plane tickets for whenever you wanna go.  Besides, it'll be the biggest FUCK YOU imaginable for those homophobic fucks in that neighborhood."

     Ian walked over and hugged his man once more.  "You are amazing Mick."

     They stayed embraced for a few minutes before Ian began to yawn. Mickey smiled lovingly. “Come on, let’s get to bed. We can clean up out here tomorrow.”

     Ian was not going to protest but as they made their way back to the bedroom he stopped and reached for his cell phone that had long been forgotten on the coffee table. He saw over a dozen missed calls and even more missed text messages from Lydia and Jackson. Each text escalated in severity and it was almost comical and absurd.  He shook his head and smiled as Mickey wrapped his arms around his slim torso from behind.

     “What ya lookin’ at there,” Mickey asked as he rested his head on Ian’s upper back.

     Ian quickly typed out a response to both Lydia and Jackson before turning his phone off. “Nothing. Just overbearing but good hearted friends being worried about me.”

     Mickey just nodded. “Think those guys will ever forgive me? I screwed up pretty fucking royally.”

     Ian absentmindedly rubbed the forearms wrapped around his waist. “They’ll come around eventually. They will have to. You are about to be my husband.”

     When Mickey heard the word husband out loud he hugged even tighter. “Husband… I like the sound of that. Who woulda thought a Gallagher woulda made a respectable man out of a Milkovich?”

     Ian sighed playfully. “Weirder things have happened. Now let’s go to the bedroom so I can do some more disrespectful things to that ass.”

     Mickey laughed but took one hand and lowered it to cup the already growing erection forming in Ian’s pants.

     “Damn Gallagher!”

     As Ian began dragging them both to the bedroom he responded with a simple “damn right” and if they fucked for a few more rounds before finally passing out on their now completely disheveled and dirty bed spread, well it was their business and no one else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell from the looong gap that I just allowed life to get in the way and it took me forever to sit down and actually finish this chapter. I apologize for this to any readers I might have left... which could be zero following that hiatus! There are three distinct story-lines happening at once: the on-going debacle with our Beacon HIlls Teen Wolf gang, Ian and Mickey's future adventures back in their hometown to contend with sharing their news and the overseas adventures of Liam, Mason and now Brett and Garrett. I have things mapped out for all three and I have been trying to get my jumble of notes together to form a cohesive timeline that joins all three together. Thanks for any of you all that have stuck around! (I will also resubmit this when I have my photos and GIFs ready as per usual in all my chapters....I just wanted to get this chapter out in words and then tackle that at a later time).


	24. The Liam and Mason Chronicles: PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We backtrack from our previous Gallavich chapter to rejoin Liam and Mason in London during one leg of their around the world journey. There they run into a few folks from the Teen Wolf universe who inadvertently throw a wrench in Liam's drama free vacation.

**Present Day**

     Liam was having a terrible day. Not terrible as in the world was going to end or he was in mortal peril but terrible from the constant playful harassment by his so called best friend Mason. It had been a couple of days since the strange Skype date they had with Jackson and Stiles and they were set to leave for their next destination the following morning. In the interim Mason had been relentlessly teasing Liam over the “love triangle” dilemma he had been facing in regards to Brett and Garrett.  Things had taken an interesting turn when it came to his dealings with Garrett and Brett and now that the four of them were set to embark to their next travel spot together, his plans for having a drama and carefree vacation with Mason was all but shot to hell.  He sat in Jackson's balcony, overlooking the Thames, and ran through his time in London.  The only thoughts dominating his mind however, was thoughts of the moments that got him into this mess to begin with.  

**A few days prior**

     It all started the evening before their video conference with Stiles and Jackson. Mason dragged Liam to a pub he heard about that many Americans that were abroad usually haunted for a little taste of familiarity. After some begging and pleading and many outfit changes later, both boys jovially walked the short distance to said pub and decided before entering to have an amazeballs night. When they entered they were pleasantly surprised to see that there was a decent crowd there; a mixed crowd of mostly early to mid-twenty-somethings all looking worldly and carrying on like a long-lost group of friends. Throwing caution to the wind Liam decided to take advantage of the lower drinking age in London and knocked back a few cocktails as he and Mason mingled with the other expats. If he was going to be in a different continent, then he might as well have some fun and he had not been able to destroy anyone abroad as of yet with his devastating good looks and predatory flirtation.

     Liam could sense many eyes on him and he was beginning to feel the confidence radiate throughout himself. He was starting to become the Liam of old; the take-no-prisoners while leaving a trail of broken hearts behind kind of Liam as the alcohol began to influence the maturity he had gained from his experience with Stiles and the rest of his new found friends and co-workers back in Beacon Hills. Jackson bought him and Mason these tickets to live… and goddammit he was going to do that.

     Mason smirked in mid conversation with a group of backpackers noticing the glances a few of the guys and girls were throwing Liam’s way. He also knew Liam liked to play dense sometimes and pretend to not notice the attention to lure his prey in and the blue-eyed boy was at his dimwitted best acting slightly awkward and out of place in hopes someone would come over and try to make him feel more comfortable. Every so often both boys would make eye contact and have silent conversations whenever a person of interest was spotted and right now both of them had zeroed in on possibly the tallest guy in the room.

     He was talking animatedly to a separate group near the bar using exaggerated arm movements to convey whatever story he was retelling. Mason would say that objectively he was a damn hot piece of man. He was well over 6-foot-tall with a slender yet very athletic frame, piercing blue-green eyes that could rival Liam’s, pearly white teeth and light brown hair that was styled in a sort of curly poof on the top of his head. His most amazing feature was his smile however and the way the corners of his eyes would crinkle as he laughed mirthfully at the dialogue taking place in reaction to whatever story he was just finished telling. As Mason focused back on Liam he could see that his best friend was equally mesmerized as well, long abandoning paying attention to their current group’s conversation minutes ago.

     “Hey Liam, I need a refill. Let’s go to the bar. Apologies all but we shall be right back,” Mason mused politely as the half a dozen new friends they met nodded in acknowledgement.

     Mason grabbed Liam and started slowly walking towards the very tall model, both boys whisper-shouting as they proceeded. “Li…talk to that guy…like right now. He is so freaking hot!”

     Liam slurped the remainder of his rum and coke before responding. “I know Mason! But he is like in deep conversation over there and those girls flocking around him seem to have all of his interest!”

     Mason rolled his eyes. “Liam…my best friend in the whole world…you are Liam freaking Dunbar man. No one has ever been able to turn you down. No one.”

     Liam returned Mason’s eye roll with an impressive one of his own. “Mase…we don’t even know if he’s into guys at all! We just assume because…well because damn near every guy we know is gay or bi or trysexual. But this is foreign soil. Different ballgame!”

     Mason giggled at the term “trysexual” the word he and Liam used to define guys that were not exactly gay or bi but would try anything sexual to get off if they had enough alcohol in their system. Liam was a master of getting many a guys to try him so Mason was not going to allow his best friend to wimp out. Besides he got to live vicariously through Liam as his best friend never failed to give him all the juicy details and sometimes photographic evidence.

     “That is why we are going to inject ourselves into their conversation and feel out the situation Li!”

     Both young men continued their trek to the bar, dodging a few patrons on their way. Liam was so absorbed in staring at the tall boy that he ran right into someone in front of him. “Oof…I’m sorry dude I did not see you there”, Liam automatically stated before turning his head to see who he ran into.

     What he saw was a clean-cut blond haired boy with the most perfect All-American looks he had ever seen: masculine jaw line, dimples, slight tan, blue eyes and a wholesome smile. He was slightly taller than Liam but not by much. The other man spoke.

     “It is not a problem whatsoever man. My name is Garrett…and judging from your lack of accent am I safe to assume you are from the States as well?”

     Liam quickly regrouped to stop gawking at this new stranger. “Ye-yeah. My name is Liam. I am from California.”

     Garrett’s handsome face lit up. “No freaking way man! What a small world! My best friend and I are from California too! What part are you from?”

     Liam smiled at Garrett’s enthusiasm. “A small place called Beacon Hills. I doubt you have ever heard of it…”

     Garret began to laugh. “Wow, now I am beginning to think that this is fate or whatever. My friend and I go to school in Beacon County! It’s like 30 minutes from Beacon Hills in fact. This is so weird!”

     Liam could not help but giggle. Garrett was cute, sexy in fact, and he momentarily forgot his mission until a cough came from behind him. Mason stuck his arm out, over Liam’s left shoulder, to introduce himself. “Hi. I’m Mason. Liam’s best friend. And you are?”

     Garrett peeled his eyes away from Liam (in which Liam realized they had been making solid eye contact for longer than normal for an initial meeting) to acknowledge Mason and shake his hand. “My name is Garrett. Are you from Beacon Hills too?”

     Mason nodded. “Yeah I grew up there with Liam here but I am out of state now at college. He and I are on a little around the world vacation at the moment. Nice to meet you.”

     Garrett nodded and whistled. “Wow, around the world huh? You two must be rich or celebrities… or rich celebrities.”

     Mason laughed while Liam fought the urge to scoff at Garrett’s corniness. He did not want to come off as rude for a first impression. Mason took Liam’s silence as his cue to continue the conversation. “What would make you think we were celebrities?”

     Garrett smiled before looking directly at Liam again. “Well I mean you are two good looking fellas and not anyone can just go around the world especially at such a young age and all.”

     Liam knew internally that Garrett meant to say he thought Liam was good looking though he included both of them to not leave out Mason. Mason was a handsome guy in Liam’s opinion but the way Garrett was looking at him he had no doubt that he was the primary focus of interest. Liam usually liked easy targets but for some reason he was growing bored with Garrett already despite the fact he was a very attractive guy. Maybe his experience with Stiles made him want something not so easy. The silence was getting awkward so Mason picked up the slack again.

     “You are quite the flatterer Garrett but Liam and I are neither celebrities or super rich. The trip was a gift from a friend of ours.”

     Garrett nodded again. “Wow, that’s some friend.”

     Liam finally spoke up. “Well it was nice meeting you Garrett. We were on our way to refill our drinks so maybe we’ll catch up with you later?”

     Garrett looked slightly crestfallen but quickly recovered. “I was about to get a drink as well. Actually I was about to buy a round of shots for myself and my best friend. You two should join us!”

     Liam was about to protest when Garrett called out over their heads. “Yo Brett! Shot time! Get over here I want to introduce you to a couple of folks I just met!”

     Liam scowled but he straightened his face out when he realized that _Brett_   was the ridiculously tall and sexy guy he and Mason were eye humping just moments ago. Brett excused himself from his conversation and ambled over with a gait that exuded smoothness, confidence and grace. He had a friendly smile as he approached the three guys and Liam could feel Mason discretely poke his sides. Liam tried to bat his best friend’s fingers away as nonchalant as possible so Garrett and Brett would not catch on. The taller man finally reached the group and flashed the most dazzling white-toothed smile as he stuck his arm out to shake Liam and Mason’s hands.

     “Hey my name is Brett. Nice to meet you guys.”

     Mason smiled goofily and Liam tried to hide his blush. Brett was even more gorgeous up close with his super tanned skin being highlighted by the button-up shirt he wore being halfway unbuttoned. Liam took note of the roses tattoo on his chest area…a tattoo that was atop very toned pectoral muscles. Mason quickly shook Brett’s hand.

     “I’m Mason and this is my socially awkward best friend, Liam.”

     Liam gawked at Mason before blushing. Brett broke into a laugh, the sound of which punched Liam right in the gut. Even the guy’s laugh was sexy.

     “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mason…and you as well Mr. Socially Awkward.”

     Liam felt himself flush further as he stuck his hand out. “You too…and I’m not that horrible,” he muttered looking anywhere but at Brett’s perfect face.

     Brett scrunched his brows together and huffed, craning his entire body to follow Liam’s darting field of vision. “Well it would help if you stopped looking in every other direction like you are paranoid,” Brett teased as he finally was able to position himself in a way that Liam was forced to look at him. He had to duck because of the height discrepancy but his warm smile was ever present. Liam noted that even the bags under Brett’s eyes were sexy and he was beginning to feel out of his depth. Stiles was the only other guy to fluster him but Brett was in another league and Liam was not sure he enjoyed the feeling of inadequacy. Garrett seemed too easy…Brett seemed too unattainable.

     “Ummm so anyway, how about those shots,” Garrett cut in with a slightly elevated tone; a tone that indicated he noticed Liam’s instant attraction to Brett and was not amused by it. Brett winked at Liam before straightening up again.

     “Sounds great Garrett. How about we race our new buddies here? Irish Trash Can shots?”

     Garrett’s face lit up. “Hell yeah!”

     Liam and Mason were confused as they both asked simultaneously, “what is an Irish Trash Can?”

     Brett clapped both boys on the back and led them towards the bar. “Let’s just say that it is an entire party in one drink. And the best part is racing. Two drinks, four straws, and the losers buy the next round.”

     As they crowded the bar Garrett ordered two Irish Trash Cans and Liam and Mason watched in awe as the bartender set out making the order. They watched two tall glasses get filled with gin, vodka, rum, triple sec, peach schnapps, blue curacao and topped off with an entire upside can of Red Bull. Two straws were placed in each glass and slid over to the waiting Americans.

     “Holy crap! That is a lot of alcohol,” Mason exclaimed.

     Garrett and Brett grinned while Liam grimaced. “I thought you said we were doing shots…that is a full, tall glass!”

     Brett shrugged. “Well with two people splitting the drink it is technically a shot.”

     Mason slid one glass towards Garrett and the other towards Brett with a small smirk on his face. “I think since this is a bonding experience we should split the teams up. I’ll team with Garrett and Liam you team up with Brett.”

     Liam’s eyebrows shot straight up as he stared disbelievingly at his best friend. “Mason, now that would be rude of us…they don’t even know us that well. We couldn’t impose like that,” Liam said through gritted teeth.

     Garrett was in agreement but it was obviously for other reasons as he did not want Brett to get to share a drink with Liam as racing would mean they would be intimately close to the other. Brett scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous guys. Nobody here has cooties. Mason’s right. We are bonding here.”

     With that he wrapped a strong arm around Liam’s shoulder and Mason mirrored the gesture with Garrett, smiling goofily. He was enjoying this a little too much. Mason was observant and highly intelligent and he could see the dynamics from outer space. Garrett was instantly smitten with Liam; Liam was instantly smitten with Brett; and Brett, well Brett seemed so nonchalant that he was just there having a good time and above any petty crushes and bar hookups.

     “Ok boys, we gonna do this or not,” Mason asked.

     Liam scowled but he could not deny the warmth of Brett’s arm as it made contact with the back of his neck. Brett smiled. “Ok so here’s how it goes. On the count of three both teams bend down to take their respective straws, no hands allowed, and guzzle the drink. First team that finishes wins and as I said earlier, losing team buys the next round. Simple right?”

     Liam begrudgingly nodded. Garrett was trying to be a good sport as he nodded as well but it was painfully evident that he wanted to be Liam’s partner, or the very least making sure Brett was not. Mason gleefully giggled. “This is exciting! Ok I will count down. 1…2…3…go!”

     Like a flash all four boys dove for their straws, Liam’s head softly colliding with Brett’s in the process of grabbing his with his mouth. It prompted Brett to look over at him, straw in mouth, and smile slightly causing Liam to momentarily lose his focus. Their heads were way too close but luckily Brett seemed to have enough mental capacity for the both of them and carried their team to victory.

     “We win,” he yelled as he stood back upright with both hands balled up into a fist and in the air. He joyously grasped both of Liam’s shoulders and gave them a strong massage. “Way to go partner! I think that was a new record!”

     Liam was flushed, partly from the speed of which they downed the powerful beverage and partly from the sensation of Brett’s big, strong hands kneading his shoulders. “Ye-yeah…I guess we did…partner.”

     Mason giggled uncontrollably at Liam’s demureness. “Ok a deal is a deal, next round is on me. What are you boys having?”

     Garrett looked sulky but ordered a Long Island Ice Tea while Brett opted for a Gin and Tonic. Liam was not sure what he wanted so Mason ordered him a Gin and Tonic as well, winking. Liam rolled his eyes subtly. Mason was making it obvious who he was trying to pair his best friend with, much to Garrett’s dismay. Brett was seemingly oblivious and not making any overt gestures that were above being just friendly. Mason was beginning to think maybe Brett was not interested at all or maybe was already seeing someone. Heck, they still did not know if he liked boys or girls. Mason wanted to do some more digging.

     As he handed the drinks to their respective owners he suggested they move away from the bar towards a less crowded corner of the pub. They all agreed and spotted an open booth. Brett slid into one side while Garrett rushed over to sit next to him. It seemed he was adamant about not letting Liam sit next to Brett, much to Mason’s annoyance. He let Liam slide into the opposite side first, at least allowing Liam to sit across from Brett. Two could play this game he thought, politely smiling at Garrett whom forced a smile in return. The four of them sat in silence for a few moments, taking sips from their alcoholic beverages.

     Finally, Brett sighed. “Well this is not awkward. What’s the deal fellas? We just did Irish Trash Cans! We should be loose!”

     Liam merely blinked and kept staring down at his drink. Mason chimed in. “You are absolutely correct Brett. Well let me break the ice further because… remember…socially awkward.”

     He pointed his thumb towards Liam. Liam shook his head before swatting at Mason’s hand. “I am not socially awkward. I’m just quiet.”

     Brett smiled but it was Garrett that responded. “I like quiet! I am usually pretty quiet myself. We got that in common!”

     Brett looked taken aback as his head swiveled to face Garrett. “Since when are you quiet? I can hardly get you to stop talking most of the time.”

     Garrett turned red. “That’s not true Brett. I am quiet and reserved.” Garrett was talking but gesturing slightly towards Liam trying to convey something between the lines to Brett. Brett stared back at his buddy confused before finally picking up what Garrett was putting down. Garrett liked Liam.

     “Uhh ohhh yeah man totally. Alcohol must be kicking in, losing my head a little. You are totally a shy guy. I am surprised he talked to you two at all actually.”

     Brett tried to level Mason and Liam with a winning smile, hoping they were buying the act. Mason saw right through it while Liam was still focusing on staring at his glass. Mason spoke up again. “Right. So uh, Garrett mentioned you two were from Beacon County.”

     Brett nodded. “Yeah he and I went to Devenford Prep. Just graduated actually. We both decided to take a year off before going to college. We wanted to take an awesome bro trip to Europe and here we are.”

     Mason nodded along as Brett spoke. Garrett chipped in. “Yeah he and I were co-captains of our lacrosse team. We were pretty good. We won states three years running. We are going to the University of California at Berkley on athletic scholarships once we get traveling out of our systems. Brett, did you know Liam and um…Mason are going on an around the world trip?”

     This peaked Brett’s interest. “Around the world huh? Sounds fun. Where have you guys been?”

     Mason waited for Liam to answer; well he hoped Liam would answer. So far his best friend was contributing zero to this conversation. After a few seconds of silence Liam looked up and noticed three sets of eyes looking at him.

     “Uh…ohh... um... yeah. This is actually our first stop. We have six stops total. We haven’t really decided where to head to next. I want to go to Japan but Mason wants to go to India.’ I guess we could do both…six stops and all.”

     Brett smiled. “That sounds amazing. I was hoping to head over to southeast Asia myself but Garrett wants to stick to Europe. You know, France, Germany, Italy, blah, blah, blah. All the tourist traps.”

     Garrett turned a shade of pink. “I just thought it’d be practical to do mainland Europe next. We could hit up a lot more countries in a short amount of time. But now that you mention it, I think it would be cool to visit some other parts of the world. I think Japan is a great idea.”

     Liam began to frown. “So you are just able to change your travel plans up just like that? I mention Japan and now all of a sudden you are wanting to go too?”

     There was an edge of annoyance in Liam’s voice that he did not even try to disguise. Garrett shrunk in on himself slightly before righting himself. “Well Brett and I have been fortunate enough to come from a decent upbringing so we have the means to alter our plans if we see fit,” he answered defensively.

     Brett tried to diffuse the moment. “What my friend means is we have rich and over generous parents that like to buy our affections. We are the definition of spoiled brats.”

     Mason let out a chuckle while Liam worked up the nerve to make eye contact with Brett. When their eyes met Brett smiled and winked which caused Liam to smile in return.

     “Must be nice,” Liam retorted with a snort.

     “Um, I mean we aren’t like spoiled, spoiled. I’ve had to work since I was 14 and have saved up money. So I don’t think I’m a brat,” Garrett sputtered out trying to make himself appear like a more decent human being.

     Brett rolled his eyes comically. “If your definition of working is being the resident lacrosse pro of Beacon County Country Club, owned by your father, then yeah I guess.”

     Liam grinned. Brett was a wise ass but a calm, cool and collected one. He was so fucked. Garrett was beginning to get agitated at the way Liam kept staring at Brett like the sun rose out of his ass. He decided to take decisive action. Swaying to the beginning beat of some Euro-trance song he spoke in Liam’s direction. “I love this song! Liam, wanna dance with me?”

     Liam’s head snapped to face Garrett and he immediately scowled. “I’m not much of a dancer Garrett. Mason is however. You should dance with him.”

     Mason nodded his head. “I got the moves white boy. Let’s dance!”

     Garrett did not even attempt to hide is frustration. “No offense Mason but I wanted to dance with Liam.”

     Mason shrugged but Liam was not having it. “Garrett it’s obvious you have some thing for me already and I am flattered but you are trying way too hard man. It’s really off-putting.”

     Garrett’s eyebrows arched dangerously. “Well excuse the fuck out of me Liam. I am sorry that I am not good enough for you to flirt with! Yeah I do have a thing for you and it started from the second I saw you. You are very attractive and I wanted to get to know you better. What is so goddamn horrible about that? Or are you too busy eye-fucking my best friend to give two shits about me!?”

     The three other boys were taken aback by Garrett’s outburst. Liam was about to argue back when Brett stepped in.

     “Ok guys, I think we need to mellow out and calm down. Let’s take a breather then regroup, yeah?”

     Garrett huffed. “It’s the fucking alcohol. I just need some air. If you all would excuse me.”

     With that Garrett slid out of the booth and stormed away. Liam looked sheepish while Mason was trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Brett cleared his throat and addressed the other two.

     “I am really sorry about him. He is just a little tipsy. He did not mean to imply that you were...gay... Liam.  He just gets emotionally invested, way too fast. He really is a great guy and my best friend so I am going to check up on him. It was a real pleasure meeting the both of you.”

     Before Mason or Liam could protest Brett was already on his feet trying to track down Garrett. Liam and Mason sat in the booth for a few minutes in complete silence before both boys let out the collective breath they were holding.

     “Did not see that coming,” Mason commented.

     Liam could only nod and say “yeah” as he thought in his head how awkward his first time in London had already become. The horrible part was Garrett was not some foreigner that he could leave behind in Europe. No, he was somewhat local and there would always be a chance he could run into the blond again at some point back in Beacon Hills. The two boys sat in their booth, hardly talking for the next hour. Mason turned away from Liam and faced towards the rest of the bar, bobbing his head to the music as he people watched. Liam finally finished the drink he was nursing and was aimlessly stirring the melting ice with his straw.

     He sighed and tapped Mason on the shoulder. “Hey man, I am gonna head back to Jackson’s loft. I am not having a good time anymore. You want to head back?”

     Mason contemplated for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Nah, I think I’ll stick around and mingle some more. Keep your cellphone on in case I need anything though ok?”

     Liam nodded and Mason stood up to allow his friend to slide past him. Before he could leave Mason grabbed him by the shoulders gently to address him. “Hey Liam, you know it’s ok to be selfish every once in a while. You got a raw deal with the whole Stiles thing. If you want Brett, go for him. Don’t let Garrett interfere.”

     Liam was about to protest when Mason cut him off. “I know what you are about to say. Yes, we do not know if he is even gay or bi and yes it’s true that we are leaving in a few days and you probably won’t see him again even though he lives literally 30 minutes away from us back in Beacon Hills. But we are here now Li… just get out of your head and be that guy that used to not take any prisoners…the Liam that could bend any person’s will with the power of seduction. Be kick ass, man.”

     Mason smiled at Liam who begrudgingly smiled back. “Thanks Mase…be careful and call me if anything happens alright?”

     Mason nodded before quickly hugging his best friend. “I am going to grab another drink and socialize. Walk back carefully.”

     They parted ways after that. Liam began his trek to the front of the bar, brushing past a few of the folks he and Mason were talking with at the beginning of the night. He caught the disappointed faces of a few of the guys and girls who he knew wanted their shot at making a move on him. He just was not interested, much to his own surprise. He exited the bar and turned left towards the apartment Jackson had let them crash at while they were staying in London. A few yards up he caught sight of a solitary blond sitting alone and looking miserable on a bench, staring at nothing in particular. It was Garrett and despite his inner protest Liam knew he had to apologize to the other guy. He cursed his new found morality and approached Garrett slowly.

     “Hey man. Mind if I join you?”

     Garrett looked up at Liam with a resigned expression then sighed. He waved at the empty spot next to himself with little enthusiasm and Liam took that as his permission to sit down. Liam shuffled over to the other side of the bench and slowly took a seat, keeping a comfortable distance between himself and the other boy. They sat that way for a couple of minutes, not speaking, and listening to the sounds of London at the midnight hours. Liam broke the silence first.

     “Look Garrett. I am not good at this whole apology thing so if it comes out lackluster do not take it personally. I’m sorry for being harsh on you in there. It was out of line. I hope you can forgive me.”

     Garrett nodded slowly but kept his focus forward. “I’m sorry for coming on so strong.”

     Gone was his bombast and enthusiasm. The Garrett that was now speaking was actually bearable in Liam’s opinion.

     Garrett continued. “It’s just that you are so incredibly attractive Liam. You are actually physically breathtaking and I lost my ability to not be a spastic douche. You’re so damn sexy and it sucks.”

     Liam slowly turned towards Garrett and observed his profile. His features were actually softer, more innocent, and if Liam were being honest, quite alluring. If this was the Garrett, he had met initially, then they would probably have been halfway towards an orgasm by now.

     Liam analyzed Garrett’s previous words before responding with an “I’m sorry?”

     Garrett turned and locked eyes with Liam momentarily before breaking out in a snicker. “Arrogant prick,” he playfully said with no malice behind it.

     Liam just shrugged back good-naturedly, but he added a small smile and it seemed the tension was already wearing off. They continued to sit in a comfortable silence when someone came up from behind them and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. Both boys looked back and saw a smiling Brett.

     “You guys make up?” Liam and Garrett rolled their eyes and playfully swatted Brett’s arms away. “I’m glad,” the taller boy said as he chuckled. “Garrett, I am going to hit up that after hours place those girls were telling us about in there. Meet up with me there later on?”

     Garrett nodded but still faced forward, though he caught the slight grimace on Liam’s face at the mention of girls.

     “Ok, I will catch you later then. Liam, it was a pleasure to meet you and Mason. I hope we can hang out at least another time before you guys head out to your next destination.”

     He clapped Liam on his shoulders before raising himself up and heading towards a group of girls that were talking amongst themselves a few yards away. Liam turned to watch Brett leave, and saw him wrap an arm around a blond girl’s waist and place another arm around a second one’s shoulder as they made their way towards some unknown after-hours bar.

     “He’s not into guys. I made that mistake once a long time ago. I’m sorry man.”

     Garrett’s voice shook Liam out of his wistful reverie. “Huh, oh, it’s not even like that,” Liam countered.

     Garrett sighed. “Liam, it’s painfully obvious you think he is crazy hot...and I mean he is… but he’s not into dudes.”

     Liam scowled. “Yes, you mentioned that already Garrett, and like I said, it’s not like that.”

     Garrett shook his head but said nothing further. Liam was morbidly curious about Garrett’s earlier statement however. “You said you made that mistake once. What does that mean Garrett?”

     The blond sighed. “Let’s just say that I made an ill-advised move during an end-of-the-year lacrosse party when we were still juniors in high school. We were all drunk, he and I snuck off to the roof of the house we were partying at to just enjoy the amazing weather, passing a bottle of vodka back and forth as best buds reveling in the glory of another state championship, and after giggling about God knows what our eye contact became long and I read more into it than I should have.”

     Liam knew where the rest of the story was probably headed so he interjected. “You tried to kiss him and he pushed you away didn’t he?”

     Garret grimaced. “Worse, he kissed me back and then abruptly ended it saying how he already knew I had a crush on him. That it was ok and we were still best friends but he and I would never, ever happen.”

     Liam nodded, feeling bad for Garrett. The blond continued. “When I asked him why he kissed me back he just smiled sadly and told me that he did not want to hurt my feelings by blatantly rejecting me and shoving me away. He said that it would have been cruel, so he went with it for a few seconds before stopping. What he doesn’t know is kissing me back was the cruelest thing he could have done because I had a taste of what I could never have and it sucked. It sucked for the entire senior year when we were trying to move past that night and continue being best friends.  It somehow haunted us like a ghost, resurfacing at the most awkward of times like hanging out with our friends drinking. The alcohol would always make me remember, and I would always get emotional and stomp off unexpectedly from whatever gathering we would be at. Our teammates had no idea what was wrong with me. Brett would always have to be the one to track me down and coax me back to the group; but not before having to rehash my doomed feelings for him. He would always apologize for not being able to like me the way I liked him and that made me feel worse. He always felt obligated to watch out for my feelings and to make himself the bad guy when it was not his fault he was not into me. It is a miracle we are still best friends to be honest.”

     Liam sat and listened sadly. Unrequited love was a bitch and he knew firsthand how that felt having gone through it with Stiles in the beginning of their friendship. Garrett took Liam’s silence as permission to finish up his sad tale.

     “So that’s what this trip is all about really. I wanted to repair our friendship so I put together this entire proposal about taking a year off before college and traveling all throughout Europe so we could experience a trip of a lifetime as best friends, kind of like you and Mason. I had already convinced my parents and secretly talked with his before I presented the idea to him. He was over the moon excited and once he found out I already got permission from both our parents he hugged me tighter than he had in years and I knew we were on the path of fixing the fractures I created. And that takes us to tonight.”

     Garrett’s voice trailed off as he looked at Liam. Liam turned his head and stared back into Garrett’s baby blue eyes. “I’m glad you two are working it out. I don’t know where I’d be without Mason. I guess that explains why you acted the way you did tonight. My rejection of you reminded you of Brett’s huh?”

     Garrett sadly nodded. “Yeah. You are honestly the first guy that I have ever run into that took my mind off of Brett completely. It was like all I could see was you, which is nuts because you literally just ran into me and we have never met before ever! One look into your eyes and I was a goner.” Garrett smiled fondly but it was a thin mask covering his overwhelming sadness.

     Liam sighed. “I know you don’t want to hear it but I am sorry I could not reciprocate your feelings in there. You are a great looking guy, have a phenomenal physique and when you calm down, you are actually not bad to talk to, but…”

     Garrett stopped Liam before he could finish his sentence. “But I’m not Brett. It’s cool. No hard feelings. I just don’t want you to have to go through what I have already gone through.”

     Liam bit his lip in contemplation. “Well luckily Mason and I only have a few days left here before we head to our next destination. It’s not like you two would be traveling with us so I only have a few days to mourn.”

     Liam let out a small but bitter laugh because he did not like the thought of liking a guy and not even able to employ his entire game to get said guy to bend to his will. Garrett’s face lit up. “Unless…we did go with you guys! Hear me out! I think it would be an awesome idea to travel in a bigger group of four don’t you think? We would be able to hang out and get to know each other better, we would not be such little fish in a big pond if we teamed up, and who knows…maybe you might begin to fall for me.”

     Garrett meant for the last part of his statement to be a joke but Liam knew there was truth to it when he read between the lines. “Are you two able to do that? Just change your flight reservations and go anywhere?”

     Garrett nodded. “Like it was mentioned before, Brett and I come from a fortunate upbringing so the cost to change our travel plans around would be inconsequential. I think it would be cool to travel with some fellow Americans from the same county from the same state no less! What do you say?”

     Liam was hesitant to express anything. On one hand it would be nice to travel with a couple more guys their own age to experience this once in a lifetime journey with (especially a guy like Brett) but on the other hand he did not want to get Garrett’s hopes up that some romance would magically bloom as a result. Nor did he want to be miserable pining after that tall and annoyingly handsome guy who was off partying with a whole group of girls that looked like they were going to eat him like a fine piece of filet mignon.

     Liam must have been contemplating too long for Garrett’s patience. “I was kidding about what I said earlier Liam…I know I don’t have a shot with you, ok? I would really like to be friends though and to get to know you better…as friends only. No pressure, ok?”

     Liam nodded before he could stop himself. “What the hell; I mean if you two can swing it then we will coordinate our next stop together as a group of four,” Liam said resolutely.

     Garrett’s entire face lit up with a smile. “This is going to be so much fun! We have to tell Brett the plans! Text Mason and tell him to meet us at the after-hours club if he wants to! Come on, follow me!”

     Garrett was already up and moving in the same direction of travel that Brett was led off to half an hour earlier by the group of giggling girls. Liam sighed and shook his head but took off after Garrett. He mentally gave himself the _you are in London so have fun dammit_   pep talk as he chased after a fast walking Garrett. He texted Mason that he was going to the after-hours club with Garrett and Brett and would message him the address once he found it out for himself. A brisk fifteen-minute walk later, in which they weaved through a few city blocks, making lefts and rights and cutting through back alleys, they had arrived at a non-descript building with all the windows boarded up. It looked run down and abandoned and Liam had a brief moment of panic that maybe Garrett and Brett were part of a murderous group that lured unsuspecting travelers to their deaths like the movie Hostel.

     Garrett turned and saw the look of slight panic emanating from Liam. “Liam relax man. The boarded up windows is part of this place’s aesthetics. They aim for going more low-key here so the tourists don’t overtake the place. It is really awesome inside; totally an underground and exclusive feel, but hella crowded.”

     Liam did not visibly relax at all so Garrett rolled his eyes and took hold of Liam’s hand. Liam immediately batted Garrett away, not comfortable with his sudden contact. Wincing Garrett held both hands up in mock surrender.

     “Ok, you do not like being grabbed unsuspectingly. Duly noted. Come on, follow me.”

     Garrett gave Liam a withering look before turning and trotting down the ten steps to the club’s entrance. The descent was steep enough that the average tourist walking by would never have known there was a happening dance club inside. Liam slowly walked down the steps and joined Garett at the landing where an iron speakeasy door loomed in front of them. It had a metal cage that guarded a sliding peep hole. Garrett pushed a doorbell and a few seconds later the bar blocking the peep hole slid open and a pair of eyes stared down at the two boys. It reminded Liam of when Dorothy was trying to get into The Emerald City.

     “ID’s,” the door person grunted.

     Garrett and Liam fished around for their respective identification cards and held them up so a beam (presumably from a flashlight) could scrutinize them.

     “You Americans and your fake identification cards. You are lucky the drinking age is 18 here.”

     Garrett and Liam both blushed and put their cards away. There was a slight laughter from the door bouncer as the latch slid closed again. A few seconds later the door swung inward and the bouncer allowed the boys to file in before closing it again. “You boys have fun now. No rowdy American stuff.”

     They both nodded their heads and headed further down the dimly lit corridor towards the end of a hall where a black-lit room was clearly evident.

     “Cool,” Liam whispered as he could make out a room full of bodies writhing, grinding, rutting against the others, moving seductively with, intertwining, and melding into one sea of sweaty skin that glowed beneath the powerful and ethereal black light. Many of the bodies had splashes of neon paint in various shapes, both geometric and organic, and Liam immediately was reminded of the highlighter parties at Jungle back in Beacon Hills. He was now a world away and the pheromones became increasingly intoxicating the closer the two boys got to the main room where all the dancing was taking place. The heat from all the bodies jammed onto the dance floor hit them both like a wall and immediately they both felt their skin getting misty.

     “It’s hot in here!” Liam yelled as the volume of the music warranted him to raise his voice.

     Garrett grinned. “I know! Isn’t it great!? I am going to grab us some drinks from the bar! Be right back!”

     Liam was about to protest but Garrett was already moving away and through the crowds. Liam shook his head but turned back to observe the hordes of club goers again, trying to see if he could spot Brett amongst the many sensual dancers. He then remembered he needed to text Mason knowing his best friend would so love this atmosphere. After firing off a message he pocketed his cellphone as a sweaty arm wrapped around his shoulders.

     “Hey Liam! I’m glad you decided to come along and have some fun! This place is incredible!”

     Liam craned his neck to the side and upwards then downwards to observe a very happy and glistening Brett. A very shirtless and tattooed Brett. A clearly defined set of pectoral muscles and abdominal muscles Brett. And a covered in random splashes of neon paint drips that glowed in the light Brett. Liam could feel the blood pooling into his lower extremities. Brett appeared to be very giddy and Liam assumed the taller boy must have popped something. When Brett noticed Liam scowling slightly his smile got larger.

     “You have to learn how to ease up man! You are in London for fuck’s sake! Live!”

     Liam sighed and tried his hardest to flash a smile back towards Brett to prove he was not so anti-fun. Brett rolled his eyes because he saw the obvious fake expression Liam was shooting his way.

     “I know something that will loosen you up!”

     Brett reached into his pocket and produced a baggie with some pills in it.

     Liam looked at it with disgust. “Drugs!? Really!? Wow…and to think I….”

     Liam did not want to finish his statement. He was going to say _and to think I thought you were hot_ but the wounded expression already forming on Brett’s face was enough to make him stop.

     “Sorry man, I just wanted you to have a good time.” Brett looked at the baggie one more time before dropping it to the floor and stomping on it a few times, crushing the three pills in the process. Liam scrunched his face in confusion and looked back up at Brett.

     “Why did you do that?”

     Brett just shrugged but lowered his head so he could whisper into Liam’s right ear.

     “I don’t like disappointing people and the look you just gave me reminded me of all the times I have disappointed people in my life rolled into one. It was an easy choice. And for the record, I hadn’t taken one yet. It was going to be for Garrett, you and I after he texted me and said you were coming with him. Forgive me?”

     Liam felt the warmth of Brett’s breath and the sincerity of his words and his entire body got goosebumps and he knew his skin was flushing. He thanked every god in existence for the black light because none of that would have been noticeable to Brett. He turned his head slightly so that he and Brett were making complete face-to-face eye contact and the close proximity would have made it easy to just to surge forward a few more inches and connect their mouths together.

     “Yeah, I forgive you idiot. Just say no from now on though ok?”

     Liam grinned and it was met in equal from Brett. Liam could tell Brett was about to say something else when a voice interrupted their moment.

     “Ahem! Um… hey guys. Liam here’s your drink. Hi Brett.”

     Liam turned his head away from Brett to see Garrett standing right behind him with a drink in one hand and another being offered to himself. Liam scrutinized the glass Garrett was trying to pass off to him which prompted the blond to roll his eyes.

     “I didn’t drug it or anything. Sheesh! You are so untrusting.”

     Liam was about to argue that he hardly knew either boys he was partying with but a snicker behind him broke the tension. “Or…he is proving that he is a smart guy.”

     Brett grabbed the glass and took a few sips from it before handing it to Liam. “There, that way if Garrett did slip something into it he would be forced to take care of both of us.”

     The double meaning of that last statement was not lost onto Liam nor Garrett but Brett seemed to not grasp the totally naughty connotations of what he said. Liam thought that of course Garrett would love to _“take care”_ of the both of them, probably jerk and suck them both off while they were passed out.

     “For Christ sakes! I didn’t slip anything into the drink! Here I’ll prove it!” He bent forward and took the straw of Liam’s drink into his mouth and took a few sips. “There. Happy!?”

     Liam shook his head but laughed. “Half my drink is gone now between the both of you!”

     All three of them laughed at this point. Liam felt his phone vibrating in his pocket so he quickly passed his drink off to a swaying Brett grooving to the music while he retrieved his cell. He saw it was a text message from Mason.

 **Mason (2:53 AM):** Hey thanks for the invite Li but I met this super cute boy named Corey at the pub and we are having coffee at this little café near Jackson’s place. He’s so hot, and American, and I think he could be THE ONE!!!

     Liam looked at the message and smiled fondly. Mason was notoriously picky and for him to gush about any boy was a big deal. He swiftly typed out an answer about being safe and wearing protection before pocketing his phone again. “Looks like it is gonna be just us three! Mason is on a date.”

     Garrett shrugged while Brett smiled. “Good for him,” the taller boy added. “But there are about five girls here with me so don’t fret Liam! Plenty of dance partners to go around! But first let’s take care of this.”

     Brett grabbed Liam’s hand and began tugging him along the outer perimeter of the crowd with Garrett in tow. Liam tried to ignore the fire he felt when their hands were joined together, instead focusing on the fact Brett was trying to hook him up with girls. He hid his disappointment behind a neutral face and allowed himself to be steered towards a booth in the club’s corner, situated beneath the D.J. who was spinning on an elevated platform surrounded by railings for safety. Brett smiled at the girl’s manning the booth.

     “Two please,” he stated sweetly and Liam was confused as he turned to Garrett who was looking not so confused. Brett grabbed the drink Liam was holding and set it down onto the table and took hold of Liam’s shirt and began to raise it, exposing Liam’s defined torso.

     “What are you doing!?” Liam squawked as he tried to resist being disrobed. Unfortunately, Brett was swift and efficient and well-practiced in the art of shirt removal. Liam found himself completely shirtless and feeling exposed. He knew he was in amazing shape with his bulging biceps, broad chest and flat stomach (though his muscles weren’t as clearly defined as Brett’s were). He was built very solid and he noticed Brett giving a nod of approval.

     “Stud muffin hiding all this muscle beneath a baggy polo shirt! How are girl’s supposed to fawn over you man?”

     Liam’s response was cut off by a laughing Garrett, who had taken his shirt off as well. Liam looked at the blond and took in his shirtless form. He was about the same height as Liam with the same broad build. He however had much more defined stomach muscles. Liam was feeling self-conscious. Brett seemed to notice his discomfort and bent down again to whisper in Liam’s ear.

     “You look amazing man. Garrett and I hit the gym six days a week back home because he is super competitive and likes to go turbo on everything. Your body is more than fine so quit being shy.”

     Brett winked at Liam before turning back to the girls at the booth. “Give my short friend here the tiger stripes.”

     Liam playfully smacked Brett over the short comment. “Tiger stripes?”

     Brett just nodded and smiled as he pushed Liam towards a stool that was placed between the two girls. Liam sat down in confusion before noticing the different jars of glowing liquids on the tables. “What are those?”

     Brett looked at Liam amusedly. “Liquid latex man! It glows under the black light!”

     Garrett had plopped down on another stool and asked for the fireworks, looking a little annoyed at the interaction Brett and Liam were having. Liam shrugged. Thus far everything seemed platonic so he had no idea what Garrett could be upset about. Before long Liam could feel the cold latex being applied to his body with a soft brush. The one girl, Genevieve, painted with focus and her expertise was evident. She alternated neon green and purple latex stripes, making sure they were organic in shape and not too geometric. Liam giggled a few times as the brush tickled him causing Brett to smile fondly. Liam would get butterflies in his stomach whenever he caught sight of Brett staring down at him. He was so completely fucked.

     Confident Liam, that could get any guy he wanted, was on vacation and replaced with shy and lovelorn Liam. Garrett, for his part, would constantly distract Brett with inane topics of conversation like what frat they were going to join once they went to college and whether they were going to play lacrosse or not (topics Liam knew for damn sure they had already discussed a million times seeing as they were supposed to be the other’s best friend). After about ten minutes Genevieve declared she was finished and Brett slipped her a few pounds as a tip.

     “I could have tipped her,” Liam grumbled but Brett just smiled.

     “It isn’t a problem Liam. And you have to see how awesome you look right now!”

     Brett carefully steered Liam to a wall of full length mirrors that adorned the space next to the booth and Liam was able to check himself out. He had to admit, he looked pretty badass. The stripes covered his entire torso up to his shoulders and wrapped around his back to meet the stripe formed on his opposite side. Genevieve painted them in a way that it still left enough skin exposed to warrant quite a few hungry stares and he noticed his nipples were also unpainted and erect (Brett’s hands on his lower back was mostly to blame for this).

     “Wow, this is so sweet!” Liam exclaimed.

     Garrett idled up next to them a few minutes later to check out his artwork. He had fireworks bursts drawn out all over his front and back and it appeared his artist used every color in the rainbow to create an almost 3-D effect.

     “Yours looks awesome too,” Brett commented. Garrett forced a small smile and nodded. He was definitely in his own head at that moment and Liam was starting to feel uncomfortable. Brett loosened himself away from Liam and went over to whisper something in Garrett’s ear. The blond closed his eyes and sighed before nodding and letting his shoulder’s sag. Liam felt like an outsider intruding on a friendship moment so he kept his face neutral and made a big show of pretending to admire his body paint so thoughtfully he did not notice the display next to him.

     “Alright boys! Tuck those shirts into your back pockets, grab your drinks, and let’s join those girls! We are going to dance until the sun comes up!”

     Liam smiled politely and Garrett sort of nodded. Brett sighed but led them both through the crowds and towards the center, where Liam could make out the five or so girls he saw Brett leave the pub with earlier. They were all in their bra’s and athletic shorts, painted in varying prints and colors. They saw Brett and wildly waved him back over. Liam noticed a few of their eyes wander in his direction hungrily and he swallowed thickly. He was not in any mood to deal with handsy females. He felt Garrett close behind him, close enough that his broad chest was touching Liam’s back, in an almost territorial display. On the one hand this could be seen as a blessing as the girls would probably get the hint and leave him be but on the other hand he did not want to confuse Garrett by reciprocating his advances.

     Liam opted to take his chances dancing with the girls because they were at least expendable and temporary. If Garrett got his way, then he and Brett would be traveling with Mason and Liam for the foreseeable future. They danced for a few hours non-stop, save for a refill break or bathroom break, and Liam had to admit he was having a blast. The girls were all American and actually quite charming. They were college students on summer vacation and were all intelligent. There were some pre-med students, law students and a couple of future educators in the bunch and Liam found their drive and ambition refreshing. They were also respectful when it came to him though a couple of them still eyed him sexually.

     Around five in the morning, an hour before the after-hours club was to close, the music shifted in tone quite dramatically. Instead of the heavy thumping Euro-trance mix, a more seductive and calmer rhythm began to play and the ever growing mass of bodies began to adjust to the change as well. Garrett seemed to had found a distraction in the form of a random guy and was heavily grinding on him while they both made a gross public display of making out. Liam was glad though because he did not want to have to entertain the thought of having Garrett as a dance partner for this part of the early morning.

     Liam saw that Brett was moving his body in slow and torturous thrusts, simulating a very sexual maneuver, with one girl plastered in front of him and another behind. Liam decided to pair off with a girl named Hayden, one that seemed the least interested in him and the one girl he had spent most of the night dancing next to and having conversation with during their periodic breaks, which made it ideal. They both began to playfully mimic their friends around them, exaggerating their slow dance and giggling at their silliness.

     Liam was glad Hayden was easy-going and sort of a wise-ass. She was making this a pleasant experience and Liam made a mental note to get her contact information so they could keep in touch. With about thirty minutes left before closing the D.J. announced it was time to play _the get everyone laid mix_ , and the entire crowd whooped and hollered (except for Liam and Hayden). They just eyed the other and burst out laughing. The music slowed and the sensual sounds prompted many of the dancers to basically dry hump their partners and there were too many people making out and groping around Liam and Hayden, making them both groan.

     Liam fished his phone out to distract himself from the train wreck going on around him and asked Hayden to input her contact information before he could forget to ask. She happily complied and called her own phone so she could store Liam’s number later. After that business was taken care of they decided to slow dance the old fashioned way, with their arms on each other’s shoulders and standing a full arms-length apart. It looked so funny and they could not contain their laughter the entire time. Liam was so focused on making fun of others he did not notice Brett until they had spun around and he was able to face the taller guy full-on.

     Liam saw the grotesque sight in front of him. The one girl dancing at Brett’s back had snaked one arm around his chest from behind while the other was palming at the growing bulge in his jeans.  She nibbled on his prominent back muscles, licking at the sweat. The second girl, dancing in front of Brett, was kneading his shoulders as her arms were wrapped around them, all the while sucking bruises into his neck, which was craned to the side to allow her better access. What made it worse was the fact his eyes were opened, pupils blown wide with lust and desire and currently locked in Liam’s direction.

     Brett kept his gaze steady, focused, and it began to unnerve Liam to his core. Was Brett rubbing it in? Did he know Liam had a crush and wanted to assert his heterosexuality so blatantly? Whatever he was doing caused a sickening wave of jealousy and loathing to burn in the pit of Liam’s core. He could feel the telltale signs of his I.E.D. (intermittent explosive disorder) begin to rise which was causing his mind to swim with distress and panic. He needed to get out of there before he exploded on the people around him.

     “Hayden…I…I…I…gotta…I…gotta…go. Th-thanks…for this evening…I…I…will keep in touch.”

     Hayden examined Liam closely with concern but his eyes never left Brett’s.

     “Liam, are you ok? You sound off…need me to take you outside?”

     Liam felt horrible making Hayden, a practical stranger, worry over something she had no idea about, so he tightly closed his eyes, and began to breathe deeply. “I’m…. I’m fine. I just need…need to get back. I’m just, just tired.”

     He opened his eyes to face a very concerned Hayden before darting his gaze back to Brett who seemed to have noticed Liam’s change in expression as well. Liam could see Brett’s eyes furrow in confusion before mouthing the words _“are you okay”_   in Liam’s direction. Liam swallowed thickly and was almost moved by Brett’s concern before the girl at Brett’s back had taken the one hand massaging his package and plunging it into Brett’s pants from his waistband. Brett look startled but Liam had had enough. He shot one more glare towards Brett before spinning around and stalking away, shoving people out of the way in the process.

     The strangers protested at his physical rudness but saw the fire in Liam’s eyes and decided to let the hothead pass with muted grumblings. Liam could hear Brett calling out for him, as well as Hayden and even Garrett, but he didn’t care. He had to get out of there as fast as possible or else he was going to punch everything in sight. He finally reached the room’s entrance and proceeded down the same corridor he had entered from, passing the bouncer, who took one look at Liam’s angry face and swiftly opened the iron door to allow the young man to pass through.

     Liam felt the cold morning air hit his sweaty skin, causing him to shiver. He put his polo shirt back on and ran up the steps, feeling relieved that the colder morning air was keeping his disorder at bay. He had no idea what direction to walk in and the early risers of the city were already stirring around him. Shops and cafes were coming back to life. Liam stalked past all of this, taking a random turn left before taking another random right, the next block up. He knew he should check his GPS but he just wanted to put as much distance between himself and that club as possible.

     He had no idea why he was acting out this way. Brett was straight and just someone he had met that night so he had no claims on him whatsoever. He had no right to be jealous but yet he was. All the years of getting what he always wanted had spoiled him and made him wholly unprepared to handle not getting his way. He had no idea where he was nor did he care that a few Londoners were casting scrutinizing gazes his way as he stalked past them.

     He was about to turn the next corner, into an alleyway cut-through, when an arm caught him on the shoulder and spun him around. Liam was caught off guard but quickly regained his composure when he saw it was a sweaty and out of breath Brett that had grabbed him. Liam noticed he was no longer shirtless and that he was breathing heavily. They stared at the other a few seconds before Liam rolled his eyes and quickly turned back around to continue his trek through the alleyway.

     “Liam, wait! Talk to me man. What’s wrong?”

     Liam was in no mood to get into it with Brett so he kept walking as fast as his shorter legs would take him. It annoyed him that Brett was next to him in no time flat because his longer limbs allowed him to cover more ground. “Leave me alone Brett. I just want to get back home.”

     Brett sighed. “It would be hard to walk back to California man.”

     Liam knew this was some lame attempt at humor but he was in no mood. “To the flat I am staying at here, asshole. Just go back to your friends.”

     Brett took a few strides ahead of Liam then turned to block his path. “What the hell did I do Liam!? Why are you so angry at me!? What the fuck is your problem!?”

     Liam laughed bitterly. He did not want to get into it with a practical stranger and possible future travel companion but Brett was blocking all his attempts to maneuver around. Liam was starting to get angry and even someone of Brett’s height and stature would be severely damaged if he gave into his I.E.D. rage.

     “You want to know what my problem is Brett!? This is my problem!”

     Liam surged forward and grabbed the back of Brett’s neck and forced the taller boy downward to a level where he could mash their faces together. Brett was caught so off guard he was unable to fight back as Liam’s head tilted and their mouths were now fused together in a rough kiss. After a few seconds of hesitation, Liam noticed that Brett was no longer fighting him, and instead melting into the kiss. Brett even allowed Liam’s tongue access to his own mouth.

     Liam could feel the sparks of lust, want, and desire mingle with the lingering frustration and jealousy and meld into an earth-shattering kiss. Finally, after at least two minutes, Liam broke the kiss and both boys backed up away from the other, panting heavily. Liam observed Brett touch his now red and kiss swollen lips in surprise, staring at Liam with a resigned expression.

     “Oh,” was all Brett was able to muster, obviously dazed by what just happened.

     Liam scoffed. “Yeah, oh. Now that you know can you leave me alone? Go back to your friends Brett.”

     Liam walked past Brett and this time the taller boy did not make any attempts to stop him, a fact Liam slightly felt disappointed about but knew it was for the best. Brett just stood there in confusion, still touching his lips. After Liam was finally a safe distance away from Brett he plugged the address to Jackson’s flat into his GPS, and proceeded to make his way back. It took him about twenty minutes at a brisk pace to reach the loft, and the cool morning air was beginning to warm as the day progressed.

     When he walked in he saw a smiling Mason waiting for him. “There you are, you little stud muffin! I want details!”

     Liam was not amused. “I am beat Mason. I am going to shower and head to bed. Think the story can wait until later?”

     Mason rolled his eyes. “We have our Skype date with Jackson and Stiles in a few hours, remember? Thank our gracious benefactor and give him updates on our travels, you know stuff like that. So at least set your alarm.”

     Liam groaned because he had completely forgotten. He sighed and looked over at Mason who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

     “Fine, I’ll tell you the details until I pass out but you have to tell me about this Corey person. Come on.”

     Mason jumped out of his seat with joy. “Yay! Snuggle time!”

     Liam could not help but smile at his best friend’s mannerisms. He kicked off his shoes and was about to take his shirt off when he remembered the liquid latex paint on his body. He would shower later; for now, he was beat. He climbed into the king sized bed and crawled under the covers as Mason ran and jumped onto the other side, over the covers. He lay on his side, staring at Liam, giving him his undivided attention. Liam rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Ok well it all began when I found Garrett sitting on this bench down the way from the pub…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great time writing this chapter as I have fallen for the idea of #Briam...I am unsure if they are going to be end-game or not but for now I am enjoying their blossoming dynamic. Definite shout outs to red_to_black and nameonehero for their amazing works on Briam! Check them out if you want to read amazing fan fiction!!!


	25. The Liam and Mason Chronicles: PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Mason are on the second leg of their journey with a little more company in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Yes I have been such a little wanker and took a hiatus from writing. I am now on holiday and I had the itch to get back into this work. I hope there are still readers out there! If so, I thank you! I wanted to have a chapter focusing mainly on the beginning stages of Briam and focus on their interaction because I find their dynamic so fascinating because it is so far from canon and the established story lines that I feel it can go anywhere. I was also inspired by red_to_black and all of her amazing Briam fics. I was not a Briam shipper until I discovered her amazing works! Everyone should check her stories out to see what fan fiction should really look like! I am so amateur compared to her but I will keep plugging along! Thank you all again for your kudos and comments. I promise not to abandon this and to be a little better with the updates. Take care!  
> P.S. - There is a lot of smiling in this chapter hahaha

     Liam sat impatiently in a cramped airport terminal chair biting his fingernails and making his leg jitter up and down. To his left Mason flipped through magazine pages in the latest issue of GQ magazine, oblivious to his best friend’s discomfort. It was finally departure day from London and Liam was ready to get the next part of his trip underway so he could get away from the problems that developed in the form of Garrett and Brett. Unfortunately, his issues were going to be flying with him as he had already agreed to the plan of traveling as a foursome for at least one more part of their journey.  He silently shook his head as he subtly craned his neck to observe the two guys sitting next to Mason. Garrett was absorbed in some game on his phone while Brett sat stone-faced looking at random people passing by on their way to other parts of the airport. To say things had been awkward the last day and a half since “the kiss” would be a huge understatement.

     Following the skype conversation with Stiles and Jackson, the two boys had time for a power nap before meeting with Garrett and Brett at some small café with quaint outdoor bistro tables. They were to iron out details for the next stop in their travel plans and to get to know each other a little better (which seemed like a wise idea---getting to know people you are traveling with). Mason was in his usual great mood, having had an awesome date the previous evening with someone named Corey and of course hearing all the juiciest information from Liam’s adventurous night. Garrett was also in a decent mood to which Liam credited on the assumption Brett had not told his own best friend the same story. Liam was quiet and moody but it was not out of the ordinary for him so it did not really raise any suspicions. Brett however was also very quiet and distant which only surprised Garrett as the other three were in the know about the situation.

     As Liam and Brett were trying their absolute best to avoid eye contact, the four of them did manage to pick where they would be traveling to next (Japan), how long they would be staying (two weeks), and the room accommodations (Mason and Garrett used a popular online travel site to secure a two-room suite in Tokyo for an entire week and found some possible smaller lodging for the second week traveling to off-the-beaten-path parts of Japan). As Mason and Garrett did the majority of the talking, Liam and Brett made sure to interject every now and then to seem present and to stave off the inevitable frustrations from the other two that they were not being helpful. The boys parted ways to begin packing and to do their last minute leisurely activities in London, which had led them to their current setting, the London Heathrow Airport.

     They had an hour before their flight was to begin boarding and it seemed like the time was crawling at a slug’s pace, which was distressing to Liam. He was somewhat irritated because he wanted to talk to Brett about what happened but he also knew that he was just terrible when it came down to having those serious conversations, especially if he had to initiate them. He wished he knew what was going on inside Brett’s head at the moment. He pulled out his phone to begin texting Hayden. Since dancing with her at the club they had been texting back and forth and he found her to be the coolest girl he had ever met. She was snarky and intelligent and had a very dark sense of humor. If Liam were inclined, he could see himself dating her, but he was all about a particular boy at the moment.

     Still, she was a great distraction. Mason was doing his best to bridge the divide between the two pairings, taking every opportunity to talk to Garrett and Brett about random topics or even articles that he found amusing in his GQ magazine. He and Garrett were really starting to get along which was an unexpected comfort to Liam. He did not want the two mutual best friends to be awkward with the other.

     While he was texting Hayden he found out some juicy gossip about Brett. Hayden was close friends with the other girls from the after-hours club, especially the two grinding all over a certain tall guy that he could not get out of his head. It turns out he was supposed to meet Hayden’s friends the final day he was in London (yesterday) and basically have an all-day “playdate.” Liam groaned silently imagining all the sordid things the three of them could have done together. Normally he would be down for an orgy of sorts but he seemed to be gravitating towards more one on one situations. However, Brett apparently cancelled on them with no real excuse other than he did not feel like it anymore.

     When Liam saw that his eyebrows furrowed and his mind began to race. On one hand, he could understand Brett wanting to have enough time to pack his stuff and maybe do some sight-seeing his final day and not spend it shacked up with two incredibly gorgeous girls (yeah right). Judging from the one small suitcase and average size carry on duffel bag that Brett possessed he was not a heavy packer. That led to the second conclusion. Something must have changed in Brett. Plain and simple. This sparked a little hope in Liam’s insides which he quickly berated himself for being sappy and mushy. Liam Dunbar did not do sappy and mushy…. did he?

     “Why did I agree to this stupid idea,” he mumbled to himself absentmindedly, forgetting how close in proximity he was to the others.

     The other three boys turned their attention to Liam because of course all of them would hear him perfectly clear. Mason just gave his best friend a concerned look but the other two had different reactions. Garrett seemed somewhat crestfallen but held it together while Brett’s features were more sympathetic as he finally made eye contact with Liam.

     “You, you having second thoughts Liam?” Garrett asked innocently and Liam mentally kicked himself for his lack of inner dialogue.

     “I’m sorry. I am just in a terrible mood today. It’s…. it’s nothing. I am still cool with the idea. Honestly.”

     Liam tried to make a conciliatory face but it came off strained at best.

     “Look it’s ok if you, like, don’t want us to tag along. I mean, it’s kind of late to change the tickets but once we get to Tokyo, Brett and I can make ourselves scarce. Promise! We don’t want to ruin your trip.” Garrett was being uncharacteristically understanding, which was pleasant, Liam had to admit.

     Brett sat stone faced next to his best friend as he was talking, not really agreeing or disagreeing to Garrett’s compromise. Mason piped up.

     “That’s ridiculous guys. Of course, we want you to tag along and no we don’t want you to avoid us…which will be hard to do in a suite anyway. I did introduce Liam as socially awkward the first time we met, right? Well, he’s proving me correct.” Mason patted his best friend on the shoulder and gave a cute smile to Garrett and Brett.

     Liam just rolled his eyes but nodded. “I just need a few minutes. I am going to wander around the terminal a little. Maybe check out that one gift shop we passed. And yes Mason, I will be back in time for boarding.”

     Mason quickly quieted the warning he was about to give Liam. His best friend really did know him well. Liam gave a polite smile and nod to the group and got up to catch a breather and hopefully gather his thoughts. He walked for ten minutes just watching people pass by. The happy couples holding hands and the irritated travelers lugging around too many bags and trying to rein in their disobedient children. He observed people sitting in their terminal seats, just waiting for their flights. He wondered where their next destinations were; imagining exotic places or tropical islands…romantic islands where they could cuddle on beach towels with their significant others…tall significant others…. Liam cursed at himself. He really needed to stop thinking about Brett.

     He found the gift shop about ten minutes later and stepped in casually. He really did not want to buy anything but he figured he might as well get some sort of trinkets for Kira and Allison. He knew he would never hear the end of it if he did not. He saw a couple of intricate silver spoons and bells with famous London attractions on them and thought they would be perfect. He sifted through a few and found a spoon for Allison and a bell for Kira.

     “I didn’t take you for a cheesy souvenir type of guy.”

     Liam looked up and there was Brett standing a few feet from him with a slight smile on his face. Liam could see the smile did not quite reach his eyes though. Still his stomach did weird somersaults.

     “They aren’t for me. I have a couple of friends back home that will literally kill me if I don’t get something from every stop for them. Have…have you been watching me?”

     “Yeah.” Brett answered matter of fact with no hesitation.

     Liam was expecting Brett to shrug it off and say he just ran into him but Brett was an honest guy. Too honest.

     “Oh…um…why?” Liam was going to feign ignorance.

     Brett bit his lip and took a few steps towards Liam. “Look, Liam, about the other morning.”

     Liam shut his eyes. “Brett…I shouldn’t have done that. I know you are straight and …. I just couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry I did it and I shouldn’t have.”

     Liam opened his eyes again. Brett was still standing there and his face shifted back to neutral.

     “Can you try saying that one more time with your eyes open?”

     Liam’s mouth gaped slightly for being called out. “Excuse me?”

     Brett repeated himself patiently. “Can you repeat yourself one more time but with your eyes open, facing me?”

     Liam was irritated how calm and straightforward Brett could be.

     “Fine.”

     He gritted his teeth to repeat himself. He locked eyes with the taller boy and tried to reiterate his previous statement. Except this time, he couldn’t. Brett’s eyes were hypnotic and drilling a hole in his head. Liam began to stammer slowly, trying to get his thoughts out, but he was just stuttering. He finally sighed and took a deep breath and continued to stare Brett down.

     The taller boy shifted his neutral face to a softer one. “Thought so. I would not have believed you until you were able to look me in the eyes and say it.”

     Liam gulped. He had met his match. No, he had met his superior. He did not like it one bit.

     “Ok. I’m not sorry I kissed you. Happy?” Liam glared at Brett defiantly.

     He remembered from Garrett’s story how understanding Brett was during their encounter and he expected the same reaction here. Brett would be infuriatingly compassionate and let him down in the gentlest way possible. Liam ground his teeth.

     “I’m not sorry you did it either. I … I liked it.”

     Liam was about to launch into some rebuttals but was knocked cold in his tracks.

     “Wait. What?” Liam must have heard that wrong.

     “I said I liked it. I’ve did nothing but think about it since it happened and…. every conclusion in my mind tells me I enjoyed it. I keep seeing your blue eyes and I still feel your lips. I liked it.”

     Liam ducked his head and looked around. He felt like they were having a spy meeting and there were double-agents all around listening in. Brett found it oddly comical.

     “It’s ok Liam. It is 2017 and we’re in London. It’s pretty easy-going.”

     Liam felt sheepish but he was still reeling from Brett’s confession.

     “Hold that thought.”

     Brett looked at Liam questioningly but nodded. Liam proceeded to the cashier and paid for his two trinkets and slowly walked out, hoping Brett got the clue and followed. He did. They both walked slightly apart a few more paces before Liam made a quick turn to a set of unoccupied chairs next to a tall potted plant. It seemed silly but nothing was really making sense to him at the moment so he did not care. He eased himself down and waited for Brett to grab the seat next to him. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Liam spoke up.

     “What do you mean you liked it?” The shorter lad turned his head and furrowed his brow.

     Brett found the expression to be adorable and smiled. “Should I have said I hated it and you are a terrible kisser?” Brett inquired with the smile still on his face.

     “Yes! No! I mean… sort of. Straight guys don’t usually like that sort of thing, ya know?”

     Brett shrugged. “Maybe I’m not the straightest guy in the world then because… I liked it.”

     Liam was floored. “But you are straight right? Garrett said himself and he told me the…” Liam trailed off realizing that maybe that was a private story he should not have been privy to.

     Brett shook his head. “He told you about what happened between us?”

     Liam’s eyes shot open slightly. Caught.

     “I mean…he might have. But not bragging or anything. Just to get the point across that you definitely did not like guys.”

     Brett sighed. “Liam. Garrett is my best friend. He’s almost like a brother to me. Would you like making out with your brother?”

     Liam shook his head. “I guess not. I mean…would my brother be as hot as me or…?”

     Brett laughed and Liam giggled. Brett regained his composure. “Look. Yes, I have only been with girls and yes, prior to you, my only experience kissing a guy was with Garrett. But you aren’t Garrett and you definitely are not a girl. But the fact of the matter is...I still liked it.”

     Liam sat contemplatively. “So… what makes me different?”

     Brett looked over at the Liam and gave him a once over. “It’s hard to pinpoint. It’s kind of like a feeling I got the moment you kissed me and it continued after you stopped. I thought it should have felt wrong. I should have calmly turned you down right then and there. Explained that it was not my thing and apologize if I somehow sent you any mixed signals. That feeling never happened. It did not feel wrong. And you should have seen the way you looked at me. I had never seen such intensity in anyone’s eyes before. It was like you were ravenous and I was the only thing that could satisfy your hunger. It was so primal… and pure. And you know you legit have the craziest blue eyes in the world. They are captivating.”

     Brett seemed to be on some honesty roll so Liam let him continue.

     “There is something mysterious about you Liam Dunbar. I see a lot swimming just underneath the surface. You always seem to be struggling with something internally and you suck at hiding it. I kind of want to dig deeper. Even if it were just platonic…I want to really know you. The real you. What makes you tick? I can tell that you are usually the one with the upper-hand and you probably dictate these type of interactions. But how many people have actually wanted to understand you?”

     Liam was taken aback. Besides maybe Stiles to some degree and of course Mason, he could not think of anyone really wanting to know all about him. It was always a physical connection and sometimes a surface would be scratched, but no one ever stuck around long enough to get in deeper. That or Liam would run away or lose interest and be on to his next target.

     Brett took Liam’s silence as confirmation. “I thought so. I bet you are one fascinating guy. Or you could be a really big dork. Who knows? I want to.”

     It was Liam’s turn to sigh. “But why? We have established I wanted to kiss you, and did. And we now have established that you liked it. Is it a stretch to think that you maybe, perhaps, like me? Is that why?”

     “Of course, I like you Liam. You are a cool guy when you aren’t being weird and moody.”

     Liam rolled his eyes. “No. I mean… wait weird and moody? Never mind. I mean… do you like me…liiikkkeee me?”

     Brett sat silently a moment. “I honestly don’t know. It’s really new to me. It took me a whole day to realize I liked the kiss. I think…I think I could grow to like you? I would be open to it? I guess?”

     Liam’s brow furrowed again. “You sound really unsure.”

     Brett laughed. “Liam, I’m new. To this.”

     He waved to the space separating the two of them. “I think you are a great looking guy. Fact. And I am not even weirded out that you are a guy. I just have never thought I could. You know?”

     Liam understood. He had been with enough _“straight”_ guys to know the conflict but Brett was different. He was genuine. The other guys were lying to themselves saying it was one time things or only with Liam things. Liam saw right through all their false layers and devoured them. Brett was a completely foreign animal. He did not pretend to dislike the experience and he did not try to rationalize it as a one-time thing that would never happen again. He simply had no clue what he was doing but he was open.

     “Well, for the record, I think you are the most gorgeous guy I have ever interacted with.” Liam said plainly.

     Brett began to blush. It might have been the first blush Liam had ever seen on the guy before. Brett quickly scratched the top of his head, a sign of nervousness.

     “Aw. Shucks. That’s real nice of you to say.”

     Brett was the one avoiding eye contact this time. Liam thought it was pretty adorable. Liam reached out and carefully took Brett’s jaw into his hand to turn the taller boy’s attention back to him. Brett was startled but did not shrug away from the contact as he turned to look at Liam.

     “I mean it Brett. You are. From the moment, I saw you at that pub. You had me.”

     Brett blushed more furiously as Liam lowered his hand. “I’m sure you’ve met hotter guys than me. And you are way hotter than I am.”

     Liam doubled down on the brown furrow. “We will have to agree to disagree on that point. You’re so tall and fit…. And those eyes.”

     Brett giggled slightly. “Well, you are somewhat short…not a dig…but you are built like a tank and damn look at your eyes dude! I think I may have said that already. You must get complimented on those baby blues a lot, huh?”

     Liam blushed as well. “Yeah. I might have heard it once or twice before. Thanks.”

     They fell into another gap in their conversation. Liam decided to speak up again.

     “So, is that why you have been distant? Yesterday, at the café, you and I were pretty much deadweight. It’s kind of my thing but you are more animated, usually.”

     Brett nodded. “Yeah. It threw me for a loop. It is not every day that a guy just blindsides you with a make-out. Well, not for me anyway. It took me a while to process the whole thing because it just came out of nowhere! And believe me, the whole guy on guy thing is not a big deal to me at all.”

     Liam quirked an eyebrow. Brett began to backtrack slightly.

     “Ok, ok, ok… maybe at first it was kind of a deal. Then I realized it should never be a deal at all. You are a very cute person. And we seem to get along. That is all that should matter.”

     Liam smiled. “So… what about those girls? The ones that were all over you at that club? I know they had the major hots for you.”

     Brett shrugged his shoulders. “They were nice and very beautiful. Great even. They sort of did not interest me anymore after you kissed me. Weird huh?”

     Liam’s eyes shot open slightly. “Come on Brett. I am not all that. Are you sure that maybe you had not been feeling this way for a while already?”

     Brett turned to face Liam fully before answering. “Liam, look into my eyes: I have never had these types of feelings for another guy before. Ever.”

     Liam was finding this hard to believe. There was no way he was some sort of catalyst for Brett’s monumental change. He rolled his eyes but when he refocused on Brett he was still holding that same unwavering gaze. He was telling the truth. Of course.

     “I don’t know what to say Brett.”

     Brett smiled. “How about you tell me why I had you since the first time you saw me?”

     Liam gasped. Brett was fishing!

     “You jerk! You are totally scamming for compliments right now.”

     Brett smiled and shrugged again. “I told you how I felt about you. Return the favor. Wow me.”

     Liam rolled his eyes comically but was smiling. I guess he did owe Brett some sort of explanation.

     “Besides you being a physical distraction, I like your vibe. You are right; I don’t let many people in. Or any people in... actually. Mason knows me the most but I still keep a lot from him. It’s just how I operate. I internalize a lot of things. Call it a self-defense mechanism. Call it a product of my disorder…”

     Brett looked with confusion. “What disorder?”

     Shit. Too much information already. Liam panicked slightly but then regathered himself.

     “It is something I am dealing with and if you and I remain friends, or more, or whatever, then I will fill you in. I have major trust issues but something makes me want to trust you though. It is scary as fuck. I usually don’t trust guys because me being one, I know what we are capable of and what our main motivations are. You are just way against the grain. I am as attracted to you as I hope you are attracted to me…. well as much as you can be with a guy anyway.”

     Brett twiddled his thumbs for a few moments before speaking again.

     “I guess I never really thought about attraction having a gender assigned to it. I have always been with girls because that was all I have ever known. It is not like guys hit on me all the time. Garrett aside but like I said, that was different. I guess if I had more interaction with guys being attracted to me I might have already had some experiences.”

     Liam smiled. “I bet there have been plenty of guys that have found you wildly attractive. You are just an intimidating dude. They were probably too scared to say anything to you. And considering you probably have always had girls flocking to you would not have helped the situation.”

     Brett nodded. “I guess you are right. I never stopped to think that always having a girl on my arm would be effective guy repellent. It would have been 100% subconscious. I would not have done it on purpose to deter people from approaching me.”

     “I know Brett. You are a nice guy. Like, way too nice. It is strange but it’s cool.”

     Brett smiled warmly. “You can tell me things at your pace. There is no pressure. I have some skeletons in my closet too. We all do. I am sure we are going to find out plenty about the other while traveling together.”

     “Are you always this Zen about everything? I bet you never get ruffled.”

     Brett laughed slightly. “Can we rewind to the moment you kissed me? Feathers. Ruffled. This guy.”

     Liam blushed. “You said you liked it though.”

     Brett smiled. “Not all feather ruffling has to be a bad thing. That kiss was a definite not bad thing.”

     They sat in comfortable silence just staring at random objects than at each other before looking away and then repeating the process. They both laughed.

     “We’re like high school freshman on a first date,” Liam stated with a giggle.

     Brett laughed too. “Actually, I was smooth as butter freshman year. Real lady killer.” He wiggled his eyebrows seductively and Liam gulped.

     “Well I guess you were spared the awkward phase.”

     Brett shook his head. “Nah. That was middle school. I was all tall and gangly limbs. But I really filled out when high school started and I guess I have always been easy-going. The height made it easy to score with the junior and senior girls.”

     Liam nodded. “Can we not talk about your whore ways anymore?” He smiled when Brett’s mouth flung open.

     “You jerk,” the taller boy said with no malice behind it.

     They both laughed again. They heard the overhead page alerting them that their flight was about to begin boarding. They both rose.

     “Thanks Brett, for finding me and talking it out. I was going out of my mind these past two days.”

     Brett nodded. “Me too. Believe me. I know we have to catch our flight but…I kind want to see where this could go. I mean… if you want to.”

     Liam smiled. “Yeah. Of course, idiot. But what about Garrett?”

     Usually Liam would not care about the trivial feelings of another guy but he was Brett’s best friend and Brett was a stand-up guy. Brett groaned then sighed.

     “I guess we will need to be careful at first? Maybe just be friends and take our opportunities whenever they come?”

     “You mean…like sneak around? I am kind of over that phase. It is exciting at first but it gets old real fast. Trust me. Besides, you do not strike me as a sneaky sort of guy. I do not want to be blamed for corrupting you.”

     Brett frowned. “You are right. Ok, let me think of a way to break it to him then. I just need some time to think about how to do it. That’s cool, right?”

     Liam smiled. “We will see. I think sometimes you just need to rip the band-aid off fast to avoid a lot of hurt. And besides, I do have a thing for hot Asians. I am sure there will be plenty of those in Japan. I hope you don’t keep me waiting too long. I am young and on a journey of self-discovery.”

     Brett smacked the shorter boy playfully on the shoulder. “Just give me some time. I know he likes you a lot and he and I already had our run-in. It will be a bitter pill for him to swallow. Be in his position when he finds out that his best friend, who never was into guys before and turned him down, is now kinda talking to the really handsome stranger he met by chance half a world away and who also turned him down.”

     Liam nodded. “Yeah I would be beyond pissed off and hurt. It’s not something I am used to… but I could imagine how much it will suck for him.”

     Brett rolled his eyes. “I’ll need to work on this over confidence of yours a little. You might be too used to getting everything you want.”

     Liam went to object but Brett smiled and winked. Liam slightly blushed.

    “Come on you tall oaf, we have a flight to catch.”

     They smiled at each other and began walking back to find Mason and Garrett while continuing their conversation.

     “So, Liam, have you been with a lot of dudes before?”

     Liam sighed. “Would it be an issue if I said yes?”

     Brett shook his head. “No, definitely not. I am no virgin myself. Trust me.”

     Liam narrowed his eyes as he slightly cocked his head to face Brett. “You don’t have kids or something, do you? I can’t do the step-daddy thing.”

     Brett choked slightly and coughed. “No! I have always been super careful. I am not ready to be a dad yet.”

     Liam smiled. “I will make sure to call you daddy every chance I get then.”

     Brett play smacked Liam again. “Careful what you wish for. I’ve been known to have girls call me daddy quite a bit.”

     He winked. Liam groaned. “I think you might be a bigger whore than me.”

     Brett laughed. “Doubtful.”

     It was Liam’s turn to smack Brett.  “We will have that conversation one day. How many partners we’ve had in the past. If you can count that high, that is.”

     Brett was enjoying the banter. “I could run circles around you with numbers my friend. I am going to school for accounting.”

     Liam was impressed. “Oh, you aren’t just a pretty jock then? Good to know.”

     “You will see. I will be a CPA for a thriving business one day. Maybe I will work my way to CFO and make you my trophy wife.”

     Liam scoffed. “You are thinking too far ahead. I do not even know if I am going to actually like you or not.”

     Brett acquiesced. “Fair enough. I think you are going to like me though.”

     “Who’s the over-confident one now?”

     They smiled at each other one more time before picking up their pace as the second warning for their flight’s boarding sounded overhead. It took them a brisk ten-minute trot to rejoin the other two boys. As they were approaching, Garrett seemed slightly annoyed to see them walking together but Mason had a veil of understanding.

     “I knew your height was good for something! You found our little wayward child!”  Mason exclaimed which caused Brett and Liam to chuckle. Garrett faked a smile.

     “Yeah he was a hard one to track down. He was oohing and aahing over some chachkis in the gift shop.”

     Mason laughed.

     “They are not chachkis thank you very much. They are tasteful souvenirs that I guarantee will be received with great fanfare back home.”

     The three of them shared a chuckle.

     “I see you two are more talkative than before.” Garrett added.

     There was an underlying tone in his voice. Liam was hoping he did not revert to the guy he initially met. He could not handle dealing with that for another couple of weeks. Brett was careful not to switch his demeanor and Liam tried to emulate him.

     “Yeah I guess we are. That’s a good thing, right?” Brett asked his best friend inquisitively.

     Liam marveled at how cool and collected Brett was, seemingly always.

     “Of course, it is. I am glad to see we are all in a better mood is all,” Garrett stammered in response. “I think it would have been godawful if we were still being awkward and then having to share a suite together.”

     Liam quickly said “good” before picking up his carry-on bag. Mason gave him a sly wink which was returned with a smile. Liam spoke up again. “I agree. Now that the matter is settled can we finally board this plane?”

     The other three nodded and murmured their agreements. They were taking a jumbo plane but unfortunately since Garrett and Brett switched their tickets last minute, the four of them were not seated together. Liam and Mason had window seats in the two-person rows that occupied the left and right sides of the plane while Brett and Garrett had two seats next to the other in one of the main middle sections; which contained six seats in every row. As they were finding their seats Mason tapped Liam on the shoulder and gave him a wink.

     “Please don’t kill me. I have an idea. Actually, you will probably thank me later.”

     Liam was confused. Mason passed their assigned seats and proceeded to find Brett and Garrett a few people ahead, also looking for their seats. Mason was in a serious conversation with the other two and Liam was craning his head to figure out what was going on. He could see that Garrett and Brett were apprehensive about something but could not gather what about. Finally, he saw Mason reassuring the other two and playfully pushing Brett back towards his direction. Liam cocked his eyebrows as Brett approached.

     “Mason said he thought it would be an awesome idea to split up and rearrange seats so we could continue getting to know each other on the flight over. He volunteered to sit with Garrett because he had so many video game questions to ask him and he told me to sit with you.”

     Liam craned his neck over again to spot Mason, who was smiling and giving him thumbs up. Luckily Garrett was stowing his overhead baggage and did not notice the display. Brett smiled.

     “He’s a little shit, isn’t he? I like him a lot.”

     Liam smiled too. “Yeah he is. I could never replace him.”

     They shared a moment before a random passenger coughed. They were blocking the aisle. Liam blushed.

     “Sorry ma’am. I am just going to put my bag overhead and be out of your way.”

     Liam turned to the overhead compartment and cursed how high it was. He heard a snicker and saw Brett trying to hold in his laughter.

     “Very funny, Gumby. Not all of us can be freakishly tall like you. Here put my bag up. Thanks, dear.”

     It was Brett’s turn to blush as Liam smiled wickedly at him and handed him his carry on. Brett quickly stowed it away along with his own bag and followed Liam into their two seats. As Brett sat down and buckled up he turned to a still grinning Liam.

     “Gumby? Now that is mean.”

     Liam shrugged. “Sorry?”

     Brett could not help but smile. “I hope we never lose this whole banter thing. I don’t think life would be the same anymore.”

     “This is nothing. I have had to fend off Mason for years and he is the King of all Banter. Ok maybe the Queen. There is this guy named Stiles that could banter your head off.”

     At the mention of Stiles Liam winced slightly. Brett caught it. “Who is Stiles? Actually, what kind of name is Stiles anyway?”

     Liam frowned. “He’s just a co-worker of mine. That’s it.”

     Brett sensed there was more to that story but did not want to push. Liam would tell him if he wanted to. Brett would never push. He was not that type of guy.

     “Ok. Maybe I will run into this guy one day. See for myself.”

     Liam appreciated the get-out-of-jail free card. “Maybe you will.”

     Liam sat back and thought about that. It would be great to bring Brett around to show off to the gang back home. He already knew Stiles approved of Brett from Mason’s photo texts but they would be blown away by seeing the real thing up close. He sat there feeling giddy. He hoped it would work out with Brett. He was so different than guys he was used to dealing with in all the most refreshing ways.

     They would have to overcome a few obstacles, mainly Brett’s lack of any kind of experience with other guys. Then there was the Garrett issue. He hoped Mason would fall all over him but this Corey kid came out of nowhere and he also knew Garrett only had eyes for him. He was also worried that once Brett got to know him further that he might not like him. Liam knew he was kind of prickly and standoffish. He was not the easiest person to deal with. He decided to just relax and let things happen as they were meant to happen. He was always the one forcing the issue but since Brett was such a unique guy, then he would take a different approach.

     “Hey Liam, you are spacing out on me already.”

     Liam looked over at a concerned looking Brett. “Sorry dude. I was just thinking.”

     Brett nodded. “They are about to do the in-flight safety simulation. Pay attention in case you might need to save me.” He gave Liam one of his adorable grins.

     Liam shook his head and grinned back. Off to a decent start he thought to himself.

     The remainder of the flight was pleasant. Brett and Liam talked about everything they could think of. Favorite music, food, movies, television shows, places they would love to visit, famous people they would love to meet, their fears, plans for the future and whatever popped into their heads. At one point, as their conversation ebbed, Liam decided to read a magazine. Brett drifted off to sleep and his head crashed softly down onto Liam’s shoulder.

     Liam was having a silent freak-out because it was just so adorable. He wished he could turn his head to watch Brett sleeping but it was impossible without disturbing the older boy. Then he mentally chastised himself for having such a mushy and romantic notion. Liam was not sure what kind of sap he was turning into and he was unsure if he was prepared for it. He sighed which prompted Brett to snuggle up some more and let his loose arm cross over the seat divider and rest on Liam’s lap. It was very innocent but Liam could feel his blood pooling. He concentrated real hard to will the reaction away and was relieved that his body complied.

     Liam continued to read his magazine until he too felt his lids get heavy. He carefully tucked the magazine into the seat pocket in front of him and settled back down. The top of Brett’s poufy hair was tickling his chin and Liam thought about how soft and comfortable it was. He decided what the hell and gently leaned over to rest the side of his face on top of Brett’s head. If he was going to use Liam as a pillow, well Liam was going to use him right back.

     A couple of hours passed and the flight attendants were making their rounds offering beverage and dinner service. A soft-spoken and polite stewardess gently nudged Brett, as he was in the outer seat, to try to get his order. Brett woke with a start and softly bumped Liam’s chin as he was awoken.

     “Ow,” Liam grumbled, opening his eyes and gently rubbing his chin.

     “I am so sorry Liam! That was a total accident,” Brett whispered as he straightened up and tried to work the kinks out of his neck.

     “Are you ok?”

     Liam saw the genuine concern on Brett’s face and it warmed him inside. “It didn’t really hurt. It just startled me.”

     Brett offered a slightly embarrassed smile.

     “Excuse me gentlemen. My name is Ryoko and I will be serving you for dinner.”

     Both boys turned their attention to the attendant, whom they both had forgotten was there. “Here is a menu for you both. In the meantime, can I offer you a beverage?”

     Brett asked for a water while Liam opted for a Coke. He needed something fizzy and caffeinated. They looked at the menu and ordered. Liam chose the Kobe steak dinner and Brett selected the vegetarian option.

     “You are one of those granola-eating, meditating, save the planet types aren’t you,” Liam asked casually.

     Brett laughed. “No, not hardly, but the thought of eating something that heavy on an international flight is not appealing to me. Have you tried using an airplane toilet?”

     Liam had not thought of that. Damn Brett and his wisdom. They were only a few months apart in age but Brett just seemed so much wiser. Still, Liam was hungry and he demolished his steak while Brett nimbly ate his assortment of vegetables. Brett did sneak a piece or two of Liam’s dinner, causing the shorter boy to playfully jab him with his plastic fork. From an outsider’s perspective, they seemed like a cozy couple enjoying a trip together.

     Liam hoped they were far enough away from Mason and Garrett that they would not be able to observe what was happening. They would probably be able to tell right away by gauging Garrett’s reaction once the flight had landed and they were reunited. Liam considered this mentally and reasoned that it might not be such a bad thing if Garrett did find out; it would save Brett the trouble of figuring a way to tell his best friend which would allow he and Brett to work on whatever was blooming between the other.

     After the meal, the two boys talked some more but soon sleep overtook them again. This time they both managed to stay in their respective seats. Several hours later, the sound of the pilot overhead informing the passengers they were beginning their descent into Tokyo Narita Airport, shook Brett and Liam out of their sleep. The fasten seatbelt sign dinged to life and they both straightened up to comply.

     Liam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began to look out of his window to observe the landscape below. He would never tire of flying into foreign places he thought. Just seeing the twinkling lights from cars traveling the highways or from buildings and billboards illuminating the cities below at such a height gave Liam a thrill.

     “Are you excited,” Brett asked from the seat next to him.

     Liam answered without peeling his eyes away from the window. “You have no idea. This is somewhere I have always wanted to go… and now I am here. It’s crazy.”

     Brett leaned over so he could peer out of the window as well and Liam enjoyed the proximity. He was pleasantly surprised how comfortable Brett was already. He hoped they had a lot of fun in Japan and he really hoped that he and Brett could have some alone time together. Liam had never gone so long without physical intimacy since he became sexually active and he was more than ready to end his dry spell with someone as stunning as Brett.

     He ended that line of thinking quickly before his body could react. He was wearing form-fitting jeans and he was an ample guy in the equipment department… there would be no hiding his arousal and Brett would surely notice. That was yet another discussion they would need to have Liam thought. He knew it was getting ahead of himself thinking of sex but he was a guy and sex was on his mind a lot.

     Would Brett be a bottom or a top? Considering his newbie status, Liam concluded he might have to take one for the team so to speak. From his past experiences, Liam knew guys with Brett’s frame; tall, lanky, naturally fit, usually had monsters in their pants and that would take some loosening up to handle. Liam was up for the challenge of course, but a lot of foreplay and preparation would be necessary before he was letting anything of that size enter him.

     Thinking of Brett’s penis was beginning to create the problem with his own that he was trying to avoid, so he began focusing on what was happening outside the airplane window again, to distract himself. It took about fifteen minutes for the plane to slowly descend onto the runway and with a slight bump, they felt the aircraft touch down and they were officially in Tokyo, Japan. Once the plane was taxied over to the proper terminal and came to a complete stop, the captain gave the passengers the green light to begin exiting.

     Liam smiled towards Brett, who returned an amazing smile back. They decided to hang back a little to allow most of the other passengers a chance to leave first so they were not fighting a crowd.

     “This was a great choice Li. I am super stoked for these two weeks,” Brett suddenly mentioned.

     Liam blushed at the nickname Brett used to address him. “I am too, Brett. Who knows, maybe if you’re a good boy you might be able to hit up the next stop after here as well.”

     Liam gasped slightly at his verbal diarrhea. Brett grinned even wider.

     “I knew I was good, but you are planning on keeping me indefinitely already! This is a new record.”

     Liam grumbled. “I think they slipped something in my food. Forget I said that. I probably will get tired of you after two days.”

     Brett laughed. “Nope. No take backs. You want me here and never want to let me go.”

     Liam fake gagged. “I think I am going to jump out of this plane at this rate.”

     “Considering we are already on the ground I doubt that it will really change anything Li, but good try.”

     Liam shot Brett a look but had no real venom behind it. He tried to keep a stoic face but Brett was goofily trying to keep his own composure and it looked absurd. Liam cracked a smile.

     “I have no idea how I am going to survive two weeks with you,” Liam mumbled.

     Brett smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “You look like a survivor to me. I think you will be just fine.”

     Before Liam could respond further Mason popped up next to Brett in the aisle with his carry-on and Garrett standing close behind. “Hey guys! Killer long flight huh? Who knew they made direct flights from London to Tokyo!?”

     Liam beamed up at his best friend. “Yeah. It kind of flew by though.”

     Mason rolled his eyes at the pun. “Garrett and I had a great time. He even almost beat me at a video game like halfway over China I think.”

     Garrett laughed. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I call rematch when we get to the suite. How was the plane ride Brett?”

     Brett coughed slightly. “It was decent, I mean as decent as it could be sitting next to this one.” He pointed at a slightly offended Liam. “He is such a charmer.”

     Brett put an inflection in his tone that made it sound like he was being sarcastic. Liam huffed.

     “Hey jerk. I am still sitting right here.”

     Brett, Mason and even Garrett laughed. Brett turned his head so only Liam could see and gave the shorter boy a wink. Liam caught on.

     “I don’t think I was that bad,” he fake pouted.

     “Yeah, when you were asleep you were pleasant,” Brett retorted.

     This elicited another round of laughter as Liam dramatically rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to Mason.

     “So, were you guys able to see us the entire flight?”

     Mason shook his head. “Nah. These seats are so tall you could have been sitting next to Beyoncé and I would not have known.”

     That explained Garrett’s decent mood. Hanging with Mason was not that bad and he had no idea of the flirtation happening on the flight over.

     “So, Garrett, how was sitting next to that one for hours?”

     Garrett smiled genuinely. “Mason is a pretty cool guy. He had me laughing the entire flight. I don’t think we even slept! I am so going to crash out once we get to our rooms.”

     Mason winked at Liam. “Yeah I must have been super wired and lost track of time. Garrett is a trooper though. I might even let him get like a couple hours of sleep before I bug him again.”

     Garrett laughed. All four boys shared a smile before a flight attendant walked up. “Hello gentlemen. You four are the last ones on the plane and we need you to exit so we can do our clean-up. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope to serve you again soon.” She was very lovely and the four lads politely apologized.

     Mason and Garrett walked ahead and through the exit doors while Brett was getting his and Liam’s carry-on bags from the overhead compartment.

     “Here you go short-stuff,” he playfully said when he handed Liam his bag.

     “Thank you,” Liam growled. “Ease up on the short jokes or you get no shot.”

     Brett laughed. “I think you secretly like it. Now get moving.”

     Liam slowly turned as he huffed and puffed. He did not want to admit it but he liked all the playful ribbing from Brett. He would never give the tall oaf the satisfaction of saying that out loud, however.

     “Watch it or I am going to shave that poof right off the top of your head when you’re asleep.”

     “Li. You wouldn’t dare! Seriously!? Would you?”

     Liam just kept walking as he hid a smile.

     “Liam. Dude. Tell me you are joking. You are so mean man. You are kidding, right?”

     Brett was walking behind the shorter boy and saw Liam just shrug. Brett shook his head.

     “Ok, you win. No more short jokes. Just no touching the hair, ok? Liam, are you listening? Oh my god man stop walking. Liam!”

     Liam smiled. Advantage back in my court, he thought to himself, as he caught up to Mason and Garrett.

     Brett trailed behind gingerly rubbing his hand through his scalp. Liam had to be messing with him. Liam turned his head and gave Brett a devious look.

     Brett sighed. He had no idea what he was getting himself into but as he looked into the ocean depths of Liam’s stunning blue eyes he had to smile.

     Game on.


End file.
